The Sonic Stories of Robert Brown&Francis Tolbert
by Proforce
Summary: Sat AM continuity! First arc complete! Well, the King is back, but he's not acting like his old self. When he attempts to lead an assault on Robotropolis, they find that the Void has a hold on his mind. Also, Sonic's mother isn't feeling well. Why?
1. True Love Recaptured Aug 7, 1996


    "True Love Recaptured"
    Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert
    Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of
    America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case
    they were created and copyrighted by us.) The authors hereby give
    permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy
    per user. Any attempt to steal ownership or make profit from this
    story will be considered a violation of copyright law.
    Author's note: Hey there ppl. I've been lurking around in the shadows of many
    web pages, especially those with stories, but this is the first time I am
    actually submitting something. My friend and I have been working on these
    since we first saw the cartoon, and we've finally decided to share them with
    the world. All our stories will be chronological and have been changed to be
    post-Doomsday. All stories will have a number just above the main body of
    the story designated its place in our timeline. Any questions, comments, or
    ideas will be received warmly and responded to, but expect no reply from a
    flame. Till next time, happy reading!!
    Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)
    Sonic Hedgehog
    Miles "Tails" Prower
    Princess Sally Acorn
    Antoine
    Bunnie Rabbot
    Rotor
    Rosie
    Snively
    Metal Sonic
    Uncle Chuck
    Dulcy
    #1
    Sonic stood by his stove, cooking up a large pot of chili. The Freedom
    Fighters had scored the biggest victory over Robotnik ever with the destruction
    of his Doomsday Device, and had planned a celebration the likes of which Mobius
    had never before seen. He was in charge of bringing the chili dogs, as usual,
    and he was going to make sure they were the best he ever made.
    He stirred the pot slowly, letting the meat and beans simmer in his own
    personal secret sauce. This was just about the only thing he knew how to make,
    thanks to Uncle Chuck, but he knew how to make it well. He lifted the wooden
    ladle to his lips and let a drop of sauce fall onto his tongue.
    Flames exploded from his mouth. He ran outside at supersonic speed and
    headed straight for the power ring pool. Tails was sitting by the pool,
    dangling his feet idly in the water when a succession of sonic booms alerted
    him to his best friend's arrival. He stood up to greet Sonic, but flew quickly
    out of the way when he saw his friend's mouth on fire. Sonic dived in the pool
    the second he reached it.
    Steam rose from the pool. Sonic surfaced seconds later, sputtering and
    coughing. "Needs more cayenne pepper," he thought smugly.
    "Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled, flying over until he was just above Sonic.
    "Need a hand?"
    "Thanks, little bro," Sonic replied, reaching up and grabbing Tails' hands.
    "Man, my chili is sure to make this celebration a blast."
    "Aw, Sonic," Tails said as he carried his friend to shore, "you know your
    chili sauce is too weak for my taste."
    "Yeah, right Tails. Anything you say." He let go and jumped to shore,
    dripping wet. "Time for a serious shake." He shook himself violently, the
    water flying off him.
    "Hey, watch it!" Someone yelled to his right. Sonic turned and saw
    Princess Sally standing there. She was wearing a blue, off the shoulder dress
    with matching skirt that was now plastered to her body. Her hair clung to her
    face, dripping yet. Makeup streaked her face in wet lines, making her look
    older than she was. "I spent all morning getting ready for this party," she
    said, rounding on Sonic, "and you ruin it in a matter of seconds!"
    "Chill, Sal," Sonic replied nonchalantly, trying to keep his eyes from
    bugging out. "It ain't no biggie."
    "This coming from a hedgehog who cares so much about his quills," she
    muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said, "I'm gonna go dry off and change.
    If you think you can handle it, go get the party started and stall for me."
    "No prob, Sal. Grab on little bud!" Tails grabbed on to Sonic's waist
    just as he took off with a sonic boom.
    Sally just stood there, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever
    fell in love with you, Sonic Hedgehog," she thought. She floated off to her
    house, wondering just how long this ability she got from the Deep Power Stones
    would last.
    Later on, at the party, Sonic had just finished piling a plate with a
    pyramid of chili dogs when Sally reappeared. She was dressed as he normally saw
    her: in a blue vest and boots. "Yo, Sally girl," he called as she walked up,
    "wanna chili dog?"
    "I don't think so," she said in a superior tone. "I never understood what
    you see in those things."
    Sonic tossed up a chili dog and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it
    whole. "Aw, c'mon Sal. Think of it as a peace offering. Don't you always
    tell me 'You never know until you try.'?" he said in his best imitation of her
    voice.
    Sally threw up her hands. "Hunh....fine!" She grabbed a chili dog from
    the plate and ate it quickly, before she had a chance to taste it. "Happy now?"
    Sonic stood there, arms folded, foot tapping. He knew what was going to
    happen. He watched in delight as Sally's eyes widened slightly, her tongue
    licking the corner of her mouth where a piece of chili remained. She reached
    for another one, but saw Sonic's eyes on her and quickly drew her hand away.
    "Not bad," she said in a quavering voice.
    Sonic picked up another chili dog and held it under Sally's nose. "Sure
    you don't want another one?" waving it slightly.
    Sally trembled for a few seconds, then looked at Sonic, an evil smile on
    her face. "No, you can have it," she said, hands sneaking to the edge of the
    plate. "I'll just take...these!" She lifted the plate and ran off, using her
    other gift from the Deep Power Stones.
    "Hey! Get back here with those!" Sonic gobbled the chili dog he held and
    leaped over the table. "Juice time, Warp 8!" He took off at full speed, just
    beginning to close the distance between him and Sally as they entered the Great
    Forest.
    Privately, Sonic was a little jealous. All the Deep Power Stones had done
    to him were increase his speed to the point he no longer really needed a power
    ring. Sally, on the other hand, now had his speed, and she could fly too! He
    wondered how long it would be before the effect wore off.
    Antoine watched as these events unfolded, a smirk on his face. "It eez
    disgraceful how zat pincushion always chases after my dear Prinzess," he said
    to no one in particular. "Has he no shame? I would never be caught dead
    chazing after a woman like zat."
    He sighed. "However, if my Prinzess would be chazing like that after me...
    But, it eez a hopeless proposition. But, I shall never give up." He stood up
    facing the direction Sally had vanished in and yelled, "Do you hear me? I shall
    never give up!!"
    "Calm down, sugah," a voice said behind him, "I think everyone in the Great
    Forest heard you."
    Antoine screamed and jumped. He turned around, his heart in his throat,
    and saw Bunnie standing there, smiling. "Ah, mademoiselle Bunnie," he said
    shakily, mopping his sweaty brow. "It eez not a good idea to sneak up on ze
    Capitan of ze Royal Guards like that."
    Bunnie permitted herself a chuckle. Antoine was always so funny,
    especially when he was spooked. "Just wond'rin what you was up to," she said
    innocently.
    Antoine sighed again. "I was just watching ze love of my life being
    pursued by that fyoolish hedgehog." Just briefly, Antoine thought he saw
    Bunnie flinch. He was going to ask why, but was interrupted by Rotor.
    "Hey Bunnie!" he called, walking up to them. "Wanna dance?"
    "Sure thing Rote. See ya later, Ant."
    Antoine watched as they headed onto the dance floor to the beat of a band
    that had just started playing. A twinge of pain tugged at his heart. He
    remembered a time, many years back, when he had been interested in someone
    besides Sally; someone who had returned his affections. If only....
    Angrily, he banished the thought. No, he could never risk harming her
    again. He had failed her once; he would do whatever it took not to hurt her
    again, even if it meant giving up his only chance at happiness.
    Bunnie watched Antoine walk off with his head bowed out of the corner of
    her eye and sighed. Dancing with Rotor was OK, he moved well and knew what he
    was doing, even though she was glad she had metal feet, but he was not who she
    wanted to dance with. She liked Rotor as a friend, but their relationship was
    purely professional, despite what the others thought. She could not see letting
    herself get involved with someone who she depended on solely to keep herself
    going.
    No, her heart was set on another, one it had been set on since childhood.
    If anyone ever found out she still carried a torch for him, and a bright one at
    that, he or she would probably collapse in a fit of laughter. But Bunnie didn't
    care. The fact was, this animal used to be interested in her, but then...
    Bunnie shook her head and concentrated on dancing with Rotor. He had made
    it quite clear that there was no chance of an intimate relationship, even
    though he had never said why. Thinking about was like opening a scar: no
    matter how old the wound, it hurt and bled just as much as it did the first
    time.
    Antoine walked through the almost deserted streets of Knothole, head bowed
    in thought. The past was the past, he told himself over and over, and it should
    be left there. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help thinking about
    what might have been.
    "Something troubling you, Antoine?" a soft voice asked.
    He looked for the source of the voice and saw Rosie walking beside him.
    "No no, Rosie," he said quickly, "just bored."
    Rosie smiled that knowing smile. "Well, maybe you could help me then. I
    need someone to carry a few things to the party from my hut."
    "But of course, madame. Just show me what it is that is needing to be
    moved."
    They walked in silence to her hut. Once there, she told him to gather a
    few things in the closet while she got things from the kitchen. Some of the
    stuff was heavy, and Antoine strained to get them out of the closet. He found
    himself thinking that Bunnie would be better for this.
    Again there was a tug at his heart. He looked down for a second and then
    turned around. Rosie was staring at him and Antoine had the uncanny feeling
    that she had followed every twist and turn his mind had taken. "You still love
    her, don't you," she said.
    Antoine tried to look away, but found himself held fast by Rosie's gaze.
    "D-Don't be being ridiculous," he said, stuttering. "I love only my Prinzess."
    Rosie let out her breath in a half-sigh, half-laugh. "That sounds good,
    Antoine. Keep telling yourself that; you might start believing it in another
    year or so."
    Antoine wrenched his gaze away. "Well, anyway," Rosie continued, "I just
    wanted to show you what I found hidden away." She held out a worn, beat up, old
    bucket. "Recognize it?"
    Antoine took the bucket from her and caught his breath in surprise. "It
    cannot be," he whispered in awe.
    "But it is. This is your old water balloon bucket. You had some great fun
    with this, didn't you?"
    "Oui, I did." He caressed the oaken handle lovingly. "Huh, but this eez
    out of my past," he said, holding it out to her.
    Rosie pushed it back toward him. "C'mon Antoine, this is a party. Why
    don't you liven it up a little? A know one particular doe who wouldn't mind.
    I'll even help you set her up, just like the old days."
    A hint of mischievousness appeared in his eyes. "I will be needing no more
    than fifteen minutes," he said running out the door. "Au revoir!"
    Rosie stood at the doorway and watched him go. She smiled in satisfaction
    and walked back to the party, the things in her kitchen and closet forgotten.
    Meanwhile, in another part of Mobius, near the wreckage of the Doomsday
    Device, Snively was directing the SWATbots in salvaging what they could. "I'm
    so glad I put that program in giving me control of Robotropolis," he thought.
    "That will make MY takeover of Mobius so much easier now that the Big Round
    Boy has been destroyed."
    A series of sonic booms approaching caught his attention. "Sir," the
    nearest SWATbot reported, "a creature is moving toward our position at a high
    rate of speed."
    "Is it organic?" Snively asked in a nasal tone.
    The red visor on the robot's head flickered in surprise. "No, sir. It is
    not."
    "Then disregard and continue work," he ordered. The SWATbot saluted and
    marched away. "Looks like my 'friend' is returning from his run," he thought.
    "By combining the speed program I used in that robotic cheetah and data acquired
    from Spybots, I've created..."
    A huge plume of dust streaked in from the horizon stopping directly in
    front of Snively. As the dust cleared, he exclaimed, "Metal Sonic!" In front
    of Snively stood a nearly perfect rendition of what Sonic would look like if
    roboticized.
    "So, friend," Snively continued, "are you ready to create some havoc?"
    Metal Sonic's lips parted in a cruel smile showing two rows of pointed
    teeth. He was ready.
    "Good. Now go, you remember the plan." Metal Sonic bowed, turned around,
    and sped off. "Stage 1 is underway," Snively thought and laughed.
    Back at Knothole, Bunnie made her way to a seat. Once she had gotten out
    on that dance floor, the men had kept her there. She had a lot of fun, and
    enjoyed all the attention, but she wasn't used to it. She fanned herself with
    her good hand, trying to cool off.
    Rosie walked up and sat down next to her. "Getting a lot of attention
    from the men, huh Bunnie?" she asked.
    "Don't I know it. This party's a great idea."
    Rosie nodded, scanning the crowd. "Everyone seems to be having a good time
    today. Did you dance with every man in Knothole?"
    "Yep, just about. Everyone except Sonic, who's off somewhere with Sally,
    and...." Her voice trailed off and she became pensive.
    "And the one who you'd most like to be out there with, right?"
    Bunnie shook her head and resumed fanning herself. "You could always read
    my mind, Rosie."
    "Don't worry girl," she said, patting Bunnie's knee. "I'm sure things will
    turn out how they should." She got up and stretched. "I'm gonna get something
    to eat. Want anything?"
    "No thanks. See ya around." Rosie walked away and Bunnie sat there, alone
    with her thoughts.
    "Need zome help cooling off Bunnie?" she heard from above. "I think I
    may be able to help you with zat."
    Bunnie looked up just in time to see a yellow balloon plummetting toward
    her. Sploosh!! The balloon exploded and drenched her in ice water. Bunnie
    started shivering immediately. From high above, she heard someone laughing
    hard and knew immediately who had done that. "I'm gonna get you, Antoine!"
    she yelled, shaking her metallic fist in mock fury.
    Antoine sat on a branch directly above Bunnie with a bucket next to him.
    He was grabbing the tree with one hand and tossing another balloon up and down
    in his other hand. "And what do you intend to about zees?" he taunted.
    Bunnie stood and extended her metallic legs until she was at an equal
    height with Antoine. "How about this?"
    "I waz expecting zat," he said, and drenched her with another balloon. He
    slid down the trunk of the tree and ran off into the forest, carrying the
    bucket and laughing the whole way.
    Bunnie wiped the water from her face and lowered herself back to normal.
    She ran after Antoine, laughing herself. Antoine hadn't been this much of a
    prankster since that incident in Robotropolis when they were eight. It seemed
    that with Robotnik gone, everyone was returning to who they used to be.
    "Maybe, some of those old feelings will return too," she thought wistfully.
    They played for what seemed like hours. Bunnie chasing Antoine, Antoine
    pelting Bunnie with a balloon when she got too close. She knew she would have
    to dry off later or risk shorting out, but she didn't care. She was young
    again, whole again, having fun again. Nothing else mattered.
    Antoine had temporarily given her the slip, and she was searching very
    carefully for him. "Bunnie, help!" That call brought her back to the present.
    It sounded like Sonic was in trouble.
    "Sonic?" she called, trying to orient on his voice.
    "I'm stuck in some of the leftover megamuck! Please hurry!"
    "I'm a-comin' sugarhog." She ran toward his voice as fast as she could.
    She was sorry the game had broken up, but business was business, and her friend
    needed help. "Where are you?"
    "Over here!" The voice was closer this time, somewhere off to her right.
    The closer she got, the more she thought something didn't quite sound right.
    His voice sounded odd, almost tinny, as if being spoken through a mesh of wire.
    "Where?" she called again.
    "Right here," a metallic voice said right next to her ear. In a flash, a
    metal arm encircled her throat, choking off her breath and stopping her dead in
    her tracks.
    "Wha' the hoo-ha-hay?" She grabbed the arm with her robotic hand and
    tried to pull it off.
    "Uh-uh," the voice said. "That would work with most robots, dude, but not
    me."
    "Wh--Who are you?"
    "You can call me Metal Sonic. Snively made me to help track and capture
    you Freedom Fighters. And guess who's first on his list?"
    "Ain't gonna be me!" She hauled with all her might, but couldn't budge
    the robot.
    "Enough of that," he said, pinching a nerve in Bunnie neck. She stiffened
    in sudden pain then collapsed, unconscious. He was about to pick her up and
    carry her off when a loud "Kiai!" caused him to look up.
    Antoine flew at him, foot aiming for the robot's head. He struck and
    glanced off the hard metal, yelping in pain. The robot backslapped Antoine,
    knocking him senseless.
    "Well, well," Metal Sonic said, "looks like a two-for-one!" He used his
    free hand to grab at Antoine. He hoisted one on each shoulder and sped off at
    supersonic speed for Robotropolis.
    Once there, he dumped them in a holding cell and slammed shut the door.
    The noise caused Antoine to wake with a start. He looked around dazedly and
    felt his jaw to see if it was broken; it wasn't. Muttering a few curses in
    French, he stood up and stumbled to the bars of the cell. "Who is to be being
    behind this outrage?" he yelled, unable to focus.
    "Ah c,mon Ant," a low voice said near his ear. "Don't tell me you don't
    recognize my voice."
    Antoine's eyes snapped wide open. There, outside the cell, he saw Metal
    Sonic, leaning against the wall. "Sacre blu, it cannot be."
    "But it is. Now you better go be with your girlfriend, 'cuz you don't
    have much time left. Juice it loose time!" Metal Sonic sped off, leaving only
    dust behind.
    Antoine ran to Bunnie and cradled her head in his lap. "Oh Bunnie," he
    said softly, "again my prankz haz caused you pain. I am so sorry." Tears fell
    from his eyes, wetting her face and ears.
    "Excellent work, Metal Sonic," Snively said to the robot who just appeared
    at his side at the control room. "You have broken their will; they think their
    leader is one of us now."
    "Fine and dandy, but what'll we do about the real Sonic?"
    "That is Stage Two, my friend. I will take care of him, personally." Both
    smiled cruelly, watching the monitor as Antoine tried vainly to wake Bunnie.
    "She's not dead, is she?"
    "Naw, just comatose for an hour or so."
    "Good. Now get my hover ship."
    "As you command, sir." Metal Sonic sped off with Sinvely walking calmly
    behind him.
    Over in the Great Forest, Sonic and Sally walked back toward Knothole arm
    in arm, wearing silly looks on their faces. Chili sauce was smeared all over
    their faces, but they seemed happy. "I think that was our longest and best
    makeout session ever," Sonic remarked.
    Sally nodded. "I think so too. It probably would have lasted longer if we
    didn't have to get back to the party." She snuggled into his arm. "I don't
    know what it is about you Sonic. Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love
    with you. Other times, I wonder how I ever didn't love you."
    "Likewise, Sal," he said, kissing her forehead.
    Sally stopped abruptly. "Can't you say it?"
    "Say what?"
    "That you love me."
    "You know that I do, why do I gotta say it?"
    Sally pulled away from him, hands on her hips. "Because I wanna hear it!"
    "Aw, Sal, why you gotta be like that?" Sonic walked to her, arm encircling
    her waist.
    Sally pushed him away. "Y'know Sonic, it's times like this when I think
    that maybe you can't say it because you don't feel it."
    Sonic held his chest and staggered backward. "Just rip my heart out and
    stomp on it, why don't ya."
    Sally turned from him in frustration. "Fine, be like that. But know this
    Sonic Hedgehog, you are not getting any more kisses from me until you can say
    those three little words."
    She started walking away from him in righteous anger, but he grabbed her
    from behind, turned her around, and tilted her backward. "Princess Sally
    Alicia Acorn," he said, looking deep into her eyes, "From the moment I met you,
    all those years ago in Mobotropolis, your grace, beauty, intelligence, wit,
    purity, and goodness have attracted me to you. I have loved you with all my
    heart, mind, body, and soul for so long, it is as if you are a part of me.
    Were it up to me, I would love you forever, even beyond the day of my death.
    Will you do the same?"
    Sally stared for a moment, then melted into Sonic's embrace. She mumbled
    something unintelligble, but Sonic understood: he had just swept her off her
    feet completely, and she had not been even the least bit prepared. "I never
    thought I'd thank Ant for anything," he thought as he moved in for a kiss, "but
    he was right. Sometimes women do like to be put on a pedestal, and Sally
    deserves it most of all. I just hope she doesn't expect this to be an everyday
    thing."
    "I hate to break up this touching scene," a nasal voice said, snapping both
    Sonic and Sally back to reality, "but I'm afraid you must come with me."
    Snively appeared from nowhere and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Yes!" he
    exclaimed. "Now you miserable hedgehog, I will do what my uncle could not:
    capture and roboticize you!"
    Sonic smiled at Sally who smiled back. "Well, Snively," he began in a
    mock-scared tone, "if you want me, you better hold on tight!"
    "Nothing could make me let go of you hedgehog until you're in a cell next
    to that French guard and the rabbit."
    "You captured Antoine and Bunny?" Sally asked incredulously.
    "That's it," Sonic said, sounding really upset. "Meet you up there Sally?"
    "Got it Sonic," she said, standing up and disentangling herself from him.
    "And just where do you think you're going hedgehog?" Snively asked.
    "Not where I'm going, Snively." Sonic ran to the top of the tree. "Where
    we are."
    He held Snively by his long nose out over the branches. "Now Snively,
    where are they?"
    Snively gulped. "In my base at Robotropolis!"
    "Your base?" Sally asked, floating beside Sonic. "You mean..."
    "Yes, I am in control now. There's no sign off Robotnik, and personally, I
    couldn't care less if he ever returned."
    "Hang out for a while, Snively my man," Sonic said, hanging the back of his
    jacket on the top of the tree. "Sal, you gather the others. I'll get 'em back.
    By the way, nice threads, Sniv. Juice time!"
    "Sonic be careful," she called after him as he sped away. She floated off
    toward Knothole as fast as she could.
    Snively struggled to get down, but he was stuck fast. He pulled a
    communicator from his pocket. "Metal Sonic, come in. Roboticize those two
    freedom fighters now! And send someone to get me down!" The last burst from
    him with a cry.
    The sound of metal scraping upon metal woke Antoine from his trance. He
    had sat watching the rise and fall of Bunnie's chest as she breathed and felt
    the reassuring throbbing of her pulse for so long, his mind had spaced out
    momentarily. He eased out from under Bunnie and hid in a dark corner of the
    cell. "Roboticization time!" Metal Sonic called cheerfully, unlocking the
    cell. Seeing only Bunnie, he said, "Hey, where's the other one?" He turned
    around slowly, surveying the cell with infrared vision.
    When his back was to Antoine, he jumped out landing a side kick right in
    the back of the robot's head. As the robot turned around, Antoine hooked an arm
    under the robot's and threw him over his hip. It was a maneuver Bunnie had used
    on him many times in martial arts class.
    Metal Sonic landed hard on his back. "Primary motor and balance functions
    impaired. Instituting secondary systems. Estimated time of action:15 seconds."
    Antoine picked Bunnie up on his shoulder and ran outside the cell. He
    slammed the cell door and the lock clicked. Without waiting to see if the robot
    would revive, he ran blindly, fear taking over.
    A slight groan escaped Bunnie. Concern for her sliced through Antoine's
    fear like a knife. He stopped and surveyed his surroundings. Recognizing the
    area, he ran toward an old escape tunnel the Freedom Fighters used to sneak in
    and out of the city.
    Bunnie shook her head, regaining consciousness. "Huh...wha'...wha'
    happened? Antoine?"
    "Bunnie?" Antoine stopped and laid her down. "Are you OK?"
    "Uhh...I feel like someone usin' my head for an anvil, that's all. Where
    are we?"
    "Robotropolis. The worst has happened. That fyool hedgehog has been
    captured and roboticisized. We are all doomed!"
    Bunnie sat up. "No, I remember. He called himself 'Metal Sonic' and said
    Snively made him. We need to get to the others fast."
    Antoine looked down. "I am sorry, Bunnie, my fyoolishness has almost cost
    you again. Forgive me."
    Bunnie looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Antoine, is that what you
    thought all these years? I don't blame you for what happened! If it wasn't
    for you, I would have been roboticized completely! Let's just forget about the
    past, sugah, and concentrate on our future."
    Antoine thought about that. "We shall zee," he said, standing. "I will
    think about it. But now, as you said, we need to escape." He stood and walked
    toward the escape tunnel.
    Bunnie saw he was vulnerable. He had just saved her again, and was
    fighting to keep his emotions in check. If she wanted him back, she knew she
    would never have a better opportunity. "Nuts to that!" she yelled. She
    extended her legs and locked them around Antoine's waist. She pulled him in
    before he could react.
    Antoine turned to her as she pulled him in. "What are you..." he began.
    When he was within reach, Bunnie grabbed him in a passionate embrace and kissed
    him with all the feeling and emotion that she had kept pent up for the past
    eight years.
    Antoine resisted at first, but feeling his own emotions burst out from
    where he had kept them locked away, he embraced her and kissed her with equal
    passion.
    They stayed there, kissing like that, until Antoine pulled back slightly.
    "Bunnie, I..."
    Bunnie laid a finger over his lips. "For the past eight years, I've been
    wanting to do that. I love you, Antoine; I never stopped loving you. And now
    I know why you stopped loving me. You blamed yourself for what happened, right
    sugah?" she asked, indicating her arm and legs. "You're the one who pulled me
    out of that accursed machine before it finished.
    Antoine looked away, tears in his eyes. "But eef it wasn't for me," he
    said, his accent getting really bad, "you would not have been capitured in ze
    first place."
    "Antoine, what are you saying? Calm down and explain yourself."
    Antoine drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was in ze Great
    Forest zat day. I knew you were waiting to exact revenge on me for pranking
    you, and I purposely avoided you. I should have said something when they
    showed up, but I waz too, how you say, chicken."
    Bunnie grabbed his chin and gently turned his face back to hers. "But you
    followed me, and rescued me. We were only nine years old then; anyone would
    have done the same. But you were brave enough to come alone to my aid.
    Besides, things turned out for the best. Without these robotic parts, we would
    have stood much less of a chance against Robotnik. You have carried this burden
    for far too long, sugah. Let it go."
    Antoine sighed. He stroked back one of Bunnie's ears, smiling. "You were
    only partially right before," he said, dropping his accent in this moment of
    tenderness. "I never stopped loving you, just kept it hidden away. That's why
    I went after Sally, to try and forget about you. If she had accepted me, I
    might have. But she didn't, so I never could."
    "No more, Antoine?" Bunnie asked, a tear creeping from her eye.
    "No more," he agreed, kissing away the tear, "my love." He drew her head
    close to his and they kissed again, not holding back any longer.
    The sound of approaching feet drew their attention. They looked and saw
    Sonic running toward them. "Get a move on, guys," he said, not noticing the
    position he had caught them in. "SWAT-butts are around the corner."
    Antoine and Bunnie disengaged, a bit reluctantly, though, and stood up.
    "Sonic," Antoine said, his accent back, "eez there not an escape tunnel nearby?"
    Sonic looked at Antoine, surprised. "Good thinkin' Ant. I had forgotten
    about that. Each of you, grab an arm and hang on!" They did and Sonic took off
    at top speed. He reached the tunnel and plowed through the door. He ran the
    length of it and didn't stop until they were safely back at Knothole.
    Later that night, after the party was over, Bunnie and Antoine related
    their encounters with Metal Sonic. "This is bad," Sally said. "Looks like
    we underestimated Snively. He could be more trouble than his uncle was."
    "Yeah," Sonic said, bummed. "When will it end?"
    "I don't know, Sonny-boy," Uncle Chuck said from his place at the table,
    "but I know we'll keep fighting until it does. Maybe Rotor and I can come up
    with something."
    "Yeah," Rotor piped up. "It shouldn't be too hard. Everything robotic
    has to have some kind of weakness; we just need to find it."
    "Keep us informed you two," Sally said, "and I want the specs on that new
    de-roboticizer you've been working on. Anything else?"
    "I have somezing," Antoine said, standing. "I believe a certain female and
    I have some very intimate and personal things to dizcuss about our relationship,
    no?"
    "Antoine," Sally began, "for the thousandth time...."
    "No no no. Not you my Prinzess." He walked behind Bunnie's chair and
    lifted her out of her chair and into his arms. "The time has come, my little
    doe," he said, nuzzling her neck.
    "Looks like you've been replaced, Sally girl!" Bunnie said, wrapping her
    arms around Antoine's neck and cuddling her head into his chest. He walked off,
    carrying her without tripping or stumbling once.
    Everyone left exchanged glances of disbelief, then they all fainted from
    the shock, legs pointing straight up in the air. All that is, except Rosie and
    Tails. "Yuck!" Tails exclaimed, flying up and off. "As if Sonic and Aunt
    Sally weren't bad enough!"
    Rosie just sat there, watching them leave. "It's about time," she thought
    to herself happily. "I knew it would happen eventually. I just did what I
    could to help it along a little." She stood and walked to her hut, humming
    contentedly to herself.
    


	2. A Rabbot's Tale Aug 7, 1996


    "A Rabbot's Tale"
    Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert
    Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of
    America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case
    they were created and copyrighted by us.) The authors hereby give
    permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy
    per user. Any attempt to steal ownership or make profit from this
    story will be considered a violation of copyright law.
    Author's Note: Hey again ppl! You'll probably be seeing Author's Notes at the
    beginning of each story(a habit picked up from my favorite author Piers
    Anthony). If these things get too long or boring, let me know and I'll
    probably stop. Otherwise, just skip ahead to where you see the number.
    But now for why I'm writing this. It's come to my attention from
    re-reading the stories on Bookshire's page that some of our characters bear a
    name resemblance to other characters you've read on here. I assure you that is
    where it ends. All of our stories will either contain characters from the
    Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series (ABC), the Sonic the Hedgehog video games,
    or are my or my friend's creation. These characters were in place long before I
    encountered this page. As mentioned in our first story, these stories are going
    to be chronological only concerning the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series as
    first broadcast on ABC. We are not intentionally following or using any
    plotline here or in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series as published by
    Archie Comics. We will more than likely make reference to things that were
    in the comics and not in the cartoon. For instance, we have just recently
    learned that Acorn is Sally's family name and that Antoine is a fox. But that
    is the only concession we make to the comics. If we are unconsciously drawing
    from other storylines, or state something which is in direct confrontation with
    accepted facts about known characters, please e-mail me and let me know, and we
    will do our best to correct the situation, if it becomes one.
    While revising this story, I came across another piece of
    information which is going to conflict with things elsewhere. I don't know if
    this is in the comic book, again, we don't read them, but in some stories,
    Princess Sally is referred to as a ground squirrel. In our stories, we treat
    her as a vixen. This is because Sally's father in both "Blast to the Past"
    episodes and the "Void" episode is most definitely a fox. We have discussed
    both points of view at length, but decided to keep Sally as a vixen in our
    stories.
    Two last things. Characters marked with three asterisks are my
    creation. Those with three "pound signs" are my friend Francis'. Also, I'm not
    saying all this to try to sound superior or snotty. I'm just trying to figure
    out all I can about this cartoon and sidestep any problems that may occur before
    they do. All we want is for you, the readers, to read our stories and enjoy
    them. Happy reading.
    Robert Brown
    Cast of characters(in order of appearance)
    Antoine
    Bunnie Rabbot
    Miles "Tails" Prower
    Sonic Hedgehog
    Rotor
    Dulcy
    Princess Sally Acorn
    Dr. Robotnik
    Snively
    "Princess" Sondra "Acorn"***
    #2
    Antoine knocked on the door to Bunnie's hut, a bouquet of flowers in one
    hand and a water balloon in the other. It had been less than a week since their
    re-admissions of love for one another, but already Antoine felt renewed. A part
    of him had been missing since that terrible occurrence eight years ago, one he
    hadn't even been aware of until its return. And now, he was determined it would
    never be lost again.
    Antoine knocked again, growing just a tad impatient. He knew she was home;
    he had seen her walk in just moments before. He knew he was early for their
    date, but he wanted to surprise her. He tried the doorknob. The door swung
    open silently. Antoine poked his head inside. "Bunnie?" he called cautiously.
    Bunnie's hut was well-furnished; a rarity in these times. She had
    apparently been able to salvage most of her family's possessions after Robotnik
    took over. Where she had found them and how she had got them, he would probably
    never know.
    Singing from behind a door caught his attention. Antoine smiled. Bunnie
    was singing a song he had taught her when they were children. It was the first
    thing he had given her to show his affection. Perhaps it was not so surprising
    she remembered it after all this time.
    Antoine allowed himself to relive some moments from the past before his
    past self took over. Laying the flowers he had brought on a nearby table, he
    clutched the water balloon in his hand and crept toward the closed door, trying
    not to make a sound. It felt good making people laugh again, but the water
    balloon gag wasn't nearly as funny as it was eight years ago. Perhaps it was
    time to update his tricks.
    A loose floorboard creaked under his weight, and Antoine froze immediately.
    Bunnie's singing stopped for a split second. Antoine held his breath, thinking
    that even that sound would give him away.
    After an almost interminable delay, or so it seemed to Antoine, Bunnie
    resumed singing as if she had heard nothing. Antoine let loose his breath in a
    barely audible sigh of relief and continued creeping. So engrossed was he in
    his own movements and Bunnie's singing that he never noticed the other sound
    from behind the door: the sound of running water.
    Antoine crouched outside the door, hand on the doorknob, listening to her
    sing. Her southern accent combined with the words of "Frere Jacques" to create
    an interesting, but not unpleasant, melody. He smiled as her voice sent a wave
    of chills from the base of his spine up to his head. Yes, he thought, it was
    good to be back in love.
    He tensed in his crouch, ready to spring the trap. He pictured her face
    when he jumped in and nailed her with the balloon. Of course she would be
    furious, but it would give her an excuse to chase him, something she had taken
    a liking to this past week.
    Antoine threw open the door, springing from his crouch and yelling,
    "Gotcha, Bun..." His voice trailed off and the water balloon fell from his
    suddenly nerveless hand. His jaw fell slack and his eyes bulged as he used the
    doorknob to support his weight and keep from falling.
    There, standing in front of him, with an expression of mixed surprise and
    disbelief on her face, was Bunnie. She was caught completely off-guard by
    Antoine's intrusion, and completely in the nude. She had spent the day clearing
    trees knocked over by a storm before Sally had ordered her to go home. She
    had just been taking a shower to help relax her stiff and weary joints before
    going out with Antoine later that evening. It didn't matter that most of the
    joints were metal, they had been waterproofed by Rotor almost the day she had
    got them, and a hot shower helped just the same; it was a psychological thing.
    But the last thing she had expected to happen was this!
    Antoine just stood there, not wanting to look, yet unable to turn away. He
    backed up ever so slowly, apologizing profusely though no words could be
    understood through his accent. His face was as red as a beet, and the color was
    starting to extend downward. What jarred him into faster motion was the look of
    anger that crossed Bunnie's face and the fact that her left hand, the robotic
    one, was curling up into a fist.
    Antoine burst through Bunnie's door, screaming like Death himself was
    chasing him. Bunnie immediately followed, wrapped in a couple of towels she
    had grabbed on instinct. She stood in her doorway, screaming curses at Antoine
    and throwing some very heavy objects at him with deadly accuracy. Antoine
    zigged and zagged, barely avoiding the missiles, as he headed for the sanctuary
    of the Great Forest.
    Bunnie, down to her last shot, hefted a nearby boulder and launched it.
    Immediately, she was sorry she did. Her aim was too true, the stone too large.
    Antoine would be crushed beneath it, and she could do nothing but watch as it
    arced through the air toward her beloved.
    What happened next, only Bunnie was witness to. Sensing his doom, Antoine
    dived out of the way as the boulder came smashing down. Bunnie winced as it
    came down on his right arm flush, knowing it would smash his bones to powder in
    seconds.
    The boulder impacted Antoine's upper arm with a bone-breaking thud. But
    instead, the boulder broke cleanly at the point of impact and crashed to the
    ground in two separate halves. Antoine glanced momentarily at the boulder, then
    looked quickly around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened.
    He ran off into the forest, pumping his arms as if the boulder had never even
    touched him.
    Bunnie's mouth opened in a small "o" of wonder. She walked back inside
    her hut, bemused and confused. By all rights, Antoine's arm should have been
    crushed beyond the point of saving. Of course, she was glad it wasn't; saved
    her from a nasty guilt trip, but it made no sense. Bunnie hated when things
    didn't make sense.
    Bunnie considered it as she dried off and got dressed. She made up her
    mind to track down and find Antoine for two reasons. First, she wanted to
    know what had just happened. Second, she wanted to apologize for losing her
    cool. She really did not mind being viewed by Antoine like that; she had, in
    fact, secretly desired it for years. It was just that she had wanted it to be
    on her terms, not by accident.
    She went outside her room and saw the unbroken water balloon lying by the
    bathroom door. "I might just have a use for this later," she thought and put it
    carefully in a pocket of her jumpsuit and walked after Antoine, forcing herself
    to go slow. She knew he could not have gone far, but she wanted to give him a
    chance to recover from his fear and didn't want to seem like she was coming
    after him for blood.
    Just after entering the Great Forest, she came upon Tails leaning heavily
    against a tree. His eyes were making small circles and his tails twitched in
    obvious discomfort. "Tails, honey," Bunnie said, concerned, "wha' happened?"
    "I'll...be right with you, Bunnie," he said, trying to focus on her. "All
    three of you." He shook his head violently, trying to clear the cobwebs. "I
    hate it when that happens," he muttered and sat down against the tree.
    "Wha' happened?" Bunnie asked, sitting down next to him.
    "I was practicing my flying when Antoine ran by me like a bat outta Hell!
    Knocked me into a literal tailspin." He clapped his hands over his mouth. "You
    ain't gonna tell Aunt Sally I cursed, are you Aunt Bunnie?" Tails asked, using
    his most innocent voice. "Sonic'll get in real trouble."
    "That innocent routine ain't gonna work much longer, sugah," Bunnie said,
    laughing. "We all know you're just about comin' of age. Have you had that
    'talk' yet with Sonic?"
    Tails made a face like he had just tasted something really sour. "Uh-uh,
    no way. I don't ever wanna grow up and date GIRLS!" He spat that last out.
    "Besides, I don't think Sonic wants to have that talk with me. He gets all
    nervous whenever Sally mentions it."
    "Figures with that sugar-hog. Always nervous about that subject, even
    with us grown-ups." She held her smile a moment longer, then her face turned
    serious. "But I can't figure out why you don't wanna grow up. Why
    when I was younger than you, I couldn't wait to grow up!"
    "How come you never talk about that?" Tails asked, quickly changing the
    subject. "I've never heard you talk about your life before you got roboticized.
    How exactly did that happen?"
    Bunnie grimaced slightly, but almost immediately returned to her cheerful
    self. "I'm not one much for talkin' 'bout stuff like that," she said slowly,
    choosing her words. "It's kind of a painful subject."
    "Aw, c'mon Aunt Bunnie," Tails cajoled, turning on the charm. "You know
    what Sally says. 'Sometimes the only way to heal a wound is to reopen it.'"
    Bunnie gave Tails a crooked half-smile, sending them both into fits of
    laughter. "My stars, Tails, you're gonna be a heartbreaker real soon with the
    girls, whether you like it or not," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "OK,
    you win. I'll tell you about it, but only if you promise not to interrupt."
    Tails held his left hand up. "I promise," he said solemnly, "cross my
    heart and hope to die. Just don't hold me to that. Now, tell me."
    Bunnie settled back against the tree. "I'm not surprised you don't
    remember this Tails, seein' as you were only two or three at the time. Hope
    you don't mind, but there are some gaps that I can't fill in. I was out for
    part of this, and only Antoine knows the rest."
    "What does Antoine have to do with this?" Tails asked.
    "Was I to be hearing my name?" Antoine asked, walking out from behind a
    bush. Seeing Bunnie, he started backing away. "M-Maybe I should be, how you
    say, juicing?"
    "Hold it right there, you," Bunnie yelled, standing up and marching toward
    a suddenly motionless Antoine. "I have some unfinished business with you
    concerning that prank of yours today."
    "Oh goody, a fight." Tails got on his knees, both tails wagging in
    anticipation.
    "B-B-Bunnie, I assure you, I did not mean to..."
    Bunnie stifled Antoine's reply with a big, wet, sloppy kiss. "Eeew,
    gross!" Tails remarked, tongue sticking out. "Don't you guys ever get tired
    of that stuff?"
    Bunnie pulled away after a moment. "Forgive me?" she asked, looking
    into his eyes.
    Antoine cleared his throat, flustered. "I am ze one who should be asking
    you zat question," he said.
    Bunnie waved it off. "Come over here and sit down, lover. I was just
    about to tell Tails how you saved me from being roboticized, and I need you to
    fill in the blanks."
    "Saved you?!" Tails exclaimed. "This I gotta hear."
    Antoine's face grew very serious. "Are you sure you are ready for zees?"
    he asked, sitting down with her on his lap. "You do not have to be doing this
    yet."
    "I know, I know, but I've held all this inside for too long, and it's
    getting near the boilin' point."
    "Hey," a voice called from above, "can we join the party?"
    All three looked up and saw Sonic and Rotor riding Dulcy with Sally flying
    along beside them. Dulcy came in for a landing and, with Sally's guidance,
    managed to land safely. "You get a better feel for this when you see it from
    her perspective," Sally remarked, landing beside Dulcy as the men got off.
    She looked at Antoine holding Bunnie and sighed. "I'd forgotten how close
    you two were back then," she said, smiling. "Y'know, in a way, I almost miss
    you and Sonic fighting over me, Antoine," she said in mock seriousness.
    "Too bad, Sally girl," Bunnie said jokingly. "I finally got him back, and
    I ain't never letting him go." Everyone had a good laugh at that.
    Bunnie might have forgotten why they were there if Tails hadn't cleared his
    throat. "Aunt Bunnie was just about to tell me how she got roboticized, Aunt
    Sally," he said.
    "No kiddin' little bro?" Sonic asked, sitting near Tails. "Hey, mind if
    we stay and listen?"
    "Yeah," Rotor said, "you two have been awfully tight-lipped about this.
    And I never did believe that story you cooked up, Antoine."
    Bunnie looked at Antoine and he shrugged. "I guess, how you say, ze dog is
    out of ze bag."
    "That's 'cat' Antoine," Bunnie admonished softly, wagging a finger in his
    face. "Y'all make yourselves comfy, and I'll get this story started."
    "Oh goody," Dulcy said, "story time." She sat down next to Tails and
    curled her tail around her legs. Rotor sat next to Dulcy and Sally jumped on
    Sonic's lap.
    "You OK, sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked, seeing Sonic's look of pain.
    "Yeah, fine," Sonic replied in a slightly higher pitched voice. He
    cleared his throat. "Man, Sally," he said, his voice back to normal, "you
    puttin' on weight? Must be all those chili dogs you been scarfin'."
    "Excuse me, Sonic Hedgehog?" Sally said, looking at him in fake shock.
    "You're the one that got me started with them, so you got to deal with the
    consequences. Besides, you ain't all that thin yourself."
    "I think you both need to go on a diet," Bunnie said, laughing. "Maybe
    you could come and train with Antoine and me."
    "Actually, that's not such a bad idea, Bunnie," Sally replied.
    The two females would have probably launched into an entire discussion on
    the merits of learning the martial arts if Tails had not voiced his impatience.
    "Would you stop stallin' and get on with the story?" he asked, his anger
    obvious in his voice.
    "Tails!" Sally said in her most motherly tone. "You have no call to talk
    to Bunnie like that. "Apologize immediately!"
    "No, Sal, Tails is right. If I don' get on with this story, I might just
    lose my nerve altogether."
    "How could you to be losing your nerves?" Antoine asked, slightly
    confused. No one paid him any attention, and he chalked it up to not keeping
    up on Mobian slang.
    Bunnie sighed as everyone settled back and got comfortable. Tails,
    grateful to Bunnie for that bailout, found that if he closed his eyes, he could
    see the events unfold as Bunnie and Antoine described them.
    Eight years ago, when everyone but Tails was eight or nine, Bunnie had been
    a cute little kid, or so she thought, and ever anxious to grow up. She had been
    trying on different clothes all day, finally settling on the purple jumpsuit she
    is known for wearing today. She was on her way to ask her best friend in the
    world, Princess Sally, what she thought when she heard an all too familiar
    whistling sound. Quickly stepping aside, she watched as a water balloon flew
    through the air and exploded on the ground right where she had been standing.
    "You're gettin' slow, Antoine!" she called into the treetops. A
    dissatisfied rustle of leaves told her she had just identified her attacker.
    With a smug smile, she continued toward Sally's hut, glad she had finally caused
    Antoine to miss. Just as she took her first step, her foot brushed against a
    fine wire stretched out between two trees. "Uh-oh," she thought, looking
    skyward.
    A bucket that had been precariously perched on a limb of a nearby tree
    tipped over, spilling its contents. A gallon of ice-cold water fell on Bunnie
    and she just stood there letting it drip down her body and soak her suit. The
    final insult came when the bucket fell and landed upside-down on her head.
    Someone jumped from the tree and landed beside her, laughing. "Ah,
    mademoiselle Bunnie," Antoine said between laughs, "it appears you are having a
    new nickname to match your new clothes. I am thinking we should now call you
    'Le Buckethead'!" He tapped the bucket a few times and walked away, laughing.
    Bunnie lifted the bucket off her head and glared at Antoine's back. "One
    of these days you'll get what's a-comin' to you, Antoine!" she yelled, but he
    only laughed harder. Bucket in hand, she stalked over to Sally's hut and
    slammed the door behind her.
    Sally looked up from her computer, Nicole, and saw Bunnie seething.
    "Antoine gotcha again?" she inquired offhandedly.
    Bunnie threw the bucket in a corner and flopped on the bed. "I swear,
    Sally girl, Antoine is dearly starting to tick me off," she said, head buried
    in a pillow.
    Sally closed up Nicole and sat next to Bunnie, not minding the fact Bunnie
    was soaking the entire bed. "I feel the same way about Sonic," she said
    consolingly, laying a comforting hand on her friend's back. "Sometimes he can
    be so frustrating, but I do love him."
    Bunnie sat up and looked at Sally. "Sally girl, why is it that the boy a
    girl like us wants to give her heart to is always the one who annoys her most?"
    Sally smiled. "Because that's the only way immature boys like them can
    express their feelings for us mature women," doing her best impression of their
    nanny, Rosie.
    Bunnie tried to hold a straight face, but couldn't. She and Sally
    dissolved into laughter, hugging each other to keep from falling on the floor.
    "To hear us talk," Bunnie said, still giggling, "everyone would think we're a
    couple o' ol' biddies instead of eight-year-olds."
    "Yeah, I know," Sally said, her mirth subsiding. "But these are hard
    times, Bunnie. Like it or not, I am still Princess, and I have to act like
    it. I'm the only member of the ruling family still alive, and everyone's
    looking to me for guidance.
    Besides, with most of our families gone, we've had to take over as role
    models for the younger ones. Like Miles, for instance. We found him all alone
    in the Great Forest, no memory of how he got there or who his parents are. The
    only ones he's opened up to so far are me and Sonic. Sonic isn't the greatest
    role model on Mobius, so I can't let him down."
    "A strange one, that Miles, with two tails and all. What do you think it
    could mean Sally?"
    "I don't know about that, but I do know one thing. Maybe it's time for
    this princess to stop being so prim and proper and help her best friend get
    revenge on a certain annoying male with a penchant for pranks."
    Bunnie's smile turned wicked. "Now that's the Sally I know and love. So,
    what're we gonna do to him?"
    Sally's face stayed neutral, but her eyes glinted mischievously. She put
    her arm around Bunnie's shoulders and drew her close. She spoke in low,
    whispered tones, during which Bunnie's eyes lighted up in pleasure.
    When she had finished, she leaned back and let Bunnie soak it all in.
    Bunnie looked at Sally in amazement. "I never knew you had such a mean streak
    in that li'l ol' body of yours, Sally girl," Bunnie said in mock disapproval.
    "Glad you approve," Sally replied, grinning evilly. "Now, you go set it up
    and I'll lure our target in. Looks like Antoine is about to find out that
    payback can be such a bitch."
    "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute!" Tails exclaimed, opening his eyes and
    sitting up immediately. "Aunt Sally actually said that??"
    "I thought you said you weren't gonna interrupt, sugah," Bunnie said,
    tilting her head slightly.
    "I also said don't hold me to that promise. So did she really say that?"
    Bunnie chuckled to herself. "Yep, she did. Just came right out and said
    it. Probably wouldn't've remembered it, if it wasn't for the fact that it was
    so out of character for her."
    "Thanks a lot Bunnie," Sally muttered as Tails looked at her, eyes wide in
    amazement and the corners of his mouth twitching as if they expected him to
    break out in a huge smile anytime.
    "Looks like he gotcha this time, Sal," Sonic said with a laugh.
    Sally poked him in his ribs with an elbow, cutting off the laughter. "Yes,
    Tails, I did curse, but there was a good reason for it at the time," she said,
    thinking fast.
    "But you were even younger than I am now, and you said there are no good
    reasons for a kid to curse."
    "Umm...er...continue your story, Bunnie," Sally said nervously, purposely
    avoiding Tails' gaze.
    Tails sat back as Bunnie picked up her tale and closed his eyes in
    satisfaction. He had the feeling that one of Sally's favorite restrictions
    to place on him had just been rescinded, and he was looking forward to
    exploiting it in every possible way.
    Bunnie grabbed the bucket from the corner and took off for the Great
    Forest while Sally walked around, trying to find Antoine. She stopped by the
    Power Ring Pool and filled it to the brim. As soon as she reached the spot
    Sally had described, she climbed up a tree and placed the bucket between two
    branches. She tied a rope to the handle and threw it over a branch of a tree
    across the path. She half slid, half fell to the ground and hid near where
    the rope was hanging. She settled herself down to wait, hoping it wouldn't be
    that long before Sally got Antoine there, but determined to wait no matter how
    long it was.
    Antoine took over telling the story at this point. He was sitting in the
    shade of a tree, contemplating a water balloon he held in his hands. He liked
    Bunnie, liked her a whole lot, and she knew it too. Whenever they weren't busy
    with other things, they were almost as inseparable as Sonic and Sally. But
    while those two always bickered, he and Bunnie were able to show their feelings
    more.
    He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. What he and Bunnie shared was
    more than friendship, that much he knew. But love? What did he know about love
    anyway? He was only nine, just turned nine in fact. But the feelings she
    stirred inside his heart were indescribable. They had used the term "love"
    when referring to each other before and it seemed right, but he had always
    wondered. "Maybe I should go to be asking Rosie for advice," he thought.
    Just then, someone grabbed the water balloon out of his hands. He opened
    his eyes and saw Sally standing there, tossing the balloon up and down in one
    hand. "Eez there somezing I can do for you, Princess?" he asked quietly.
    "Just sitting there will be fine, Antoine," she said, smiling slightly.
    "It's payback time." She reared back and lobbed the balloon at Antoine's head.
    Almost lazily, Antoine reached up and caught the balloon without breaking
    it. "You really should not try to be doing things for which you are having no
    stomach for," he said, as if toying with her. "Please allow me to be showing
    you how to properly drench someone." He jumped to his feet just as Sally ran
    off. He walked slowly after her, knowing that even if he didn't find her now,
    he would always see her later.
    He heard a loud crash and a yell of pain just behind a hut to his left. He
    calmly walked around it and saw Sonic and Sally lying in a heap on the ground.
    "Hey, why don't you watch where you're goin' Sal?" Sonic asked, trying to get
    out from underneath her.
    "Me watch where I'm going? Why don't you watch where I'm going?"
    "Typical female logic. Now will you get off me?"
    Sally stood and helped Sonic stand, more biting remarks on her lips.
    Seeing Sonic wince in pain and pick a foot up, though, her expression changed
    from anger to concern. "Sonic, you're hurt!"
    "No duh," he said, limping over to a bench. "Musta turned my ankle when we
    collided."
    "Where were you going so fast anyway?"
    "Did you forget? It's time for your princess lessons. Rosie sent me to
    fetch you and believe me, she's not in a good mood at the moment."
    "Omigosh, I did forget. Sonic, this is important. Bunnie's waiting for me
    in the forest. You gotta find her and tell her to forget the prank. I gotta
    run. Thanks Sonic." She gave him a quick kiss and ran off toward Rosie's hut.
    "Please do not be concerning yourself with this, Sonic," Antoine said. "I
    overheard what Sally told you, and I would be happy to tell Bunnie."
    "Thanks Ant. I better go have one of the adults look at this ankle." He
    got up and limped unsteadily toward a nearby hut. "Man, I hate walking,"
    Antoine heard him say as he disappeared inside.
    Antoine walked toward the Great Forest, humming happily. He had had a
    feeling that Sally was trying to set him up, and now he had a chance to turn
    the tables on Bunnie. He searched the treetops as he walked and saw a bucket
    pretty well-hidden among some branches. "Clever," he thought,
    taking to the trees himself, "but not quite clever enough. I think I will just
    wait here until Bunnie gets impatient and have some fun."
    An hour passed, and Bunnie stayed put. Another hour passed with similar
    results. Antoine had to give her credit, even he did not have this much
    patience with most of his pranks, unless they were big ones. He mulled it over
    and decided to let Bunnie off the hook. He was just about to jump down and
    trigger the trap when a siren caught his attention.
    Antoine froze in terror. He knew that sound; it was a SWATbot in a hover
    ship, searching for more animals to roboticize. He stayed perfectly still,
    hoping that it would merely pass over him and saw Bunnie doing the same.
    He watched as the hovership flew right past him and breathed a sigh of
    relief. Then, in horror, he realized that it was flying right into the rope
    Bunnie had strung across the path. He tried to call out to Bunnie to warn her,
    but his throat constricted and he could make no sound.
    The ship flew into the rope, pulling down the bucket and forcing Bunnie
    onto the path; she had forgotten to let go. The ship stopped immediately and
    two SWATbots stepped out. "FREEZE ORGANIC LIFEFORM," one intoned as the other
    grabbed for Bunnie. Still frozen in terror, Bunnie could not move or get out of
    the way, and so was easily captured.
    Fear for Bunnie's life prompted him to action. As the SWATbots carried her
    inside the ship, Antoine leaped on top of it and rode it all the way to
    Robotropolis. Left behind on the forest floor, now forgotten, was the water
    balloon Antoine had carried.
    Once the ship docked in the holding bay, Antoine jumped off and hid behind
    some crates. He watched in silence as the robots brought Bunnie out of the
    ship, now struggling for her life. They started walking toward an open doorway
    when they suddenly snapped to attention and Bunnie went limp with shock.
    Antoine peered around the crates and caught his breath when he saw Robotnik
    standing there with Snively by his side. "Well done, SWATbot unit three," he
    said in a whispery voice. He grabbed Bunnie's chin and lifted her face up to
    meet his. "Well, well child. Do you know what fate awaits you?"
    Bunnie shivered in terror and huddled up into a ball. A cruel smile spread
    across his face. But then, slowly, Bunnie's face hardened in determination and
    she straightened herself out. She shook her face free from Robotnik's hand and
    stared at him hard. "Whatever y'all are gonna do to me, get on with it," she
    spat. "I may be just a kid, but I ain't gonna give you no satisfaction from
    seeing me squirm Ro-BUTT-nik!!"
    "Such fire and spirit! I must say I am impressed. Snively, arrange for
    this animal to be put in a holding cell and energize the roboticizer. She will
    serve me well as a worker-bot."
    "Yes, Sir," Snively said in a nasal tone as Robotnik walked off to continue
    his tour. "SWATbot unit three, take the prisoner to cell 13-A immediately."
    "YES, SIR," the robots droned. As they left, Snively stood watching, a
    smirk on his face. Seizing his opportunity, Antoine crept up from behind and
    grabbed Snively. Snively opened his mouth to call the guards, but Antoine
    clapped his hand over his mouth. He dragged Snively behind the crates and held
    him on the ground, still covering his mouth.
    "You are going to tell me where they have taken Bunnie," Antoine said, the
    hardness of his voice obliterating every trace of an accent, "and you are going
    to tell me now, or by all that I believe in, you will not see another sunrise."
    Snively gulped, sweat pouring down his face. "Through that hall, third
    left, can't miss her," he gasped when Antoine moved his hand from Snively's
    mouth.
    Antoine shoved him into the floor and ran down that hallway as fast as he
    could. "Intruder alert!" Snively's voice came over the intercom. "All units
    to cell block A at once!"
    Antoine knew he didn't have much time. He found Bunnie's cell and ran to
    it. "Antoine!" Bunnie yelled gladly. "What the hoo-ha are y'all doin' here?"
    "There is being no time for that now," he said, trying to break the lock.
    "There are SWATbots coming." When the lock wouldn't give, he fiddled with the
    control panel entering in numbers at random. After the third try, he smashed
    his fist into the panel in frustration. Instantly, a paralyzing jolt of
    electricity shot though him, rendering him instantly unconscious.
    "Antoine!!!" Bunnie screamed in fright. She tried to tear through the
    bars, screaming his name like a wild woman.
    Just then, a unit of SWATbots came around the corner and charged up to the
    cell. Seeing Antoine lying there, the robot in the lead held a scanner next to
    him while two others unlocked Bunnie's cell and cornered her. "TARGET
    TERMINATED," it said.
    "NO!!!!!" Bunnie screamed. She tried to get to Antoine but was caught
    between the two SWATbots.
    "Send cleanup crew to block A, cell 13," the robot continued into a
    communicator in its forearm. "TAKE HER TO THE ROBOTICIZER," it told its two
    companions.
    "ANTOINE!!!!!!!" Bunnie yelled at the top of her lungs as they dragged as
    off. "No..." Sobs wracked her body as she passed out, exhausted.
    The electrical jolt Antoine had suffered had sent his body into a state of
    shock. He was still alive, but his body had for all intents and purposes shut
    down. When he heard Bunnie scream his name, though, it was as if he had been
    hit by another jolt. Antoine rolled over on his side, coughing spasmodically.
    He was weak from lack of oxygen and his right arm tingled painfully, but he was
    glad to be alive.
    Antoine stood up unsteadily. He staggered in the direction he thought they
    had taken Bunnie, following the sound of footfalls. Whether by luck or skill,
    Antoine found the roboticizer room just as Bunnie was being strapped to the
    table. "Stand back," Snively told the robots, "the roboticizer is ready to go."
    The hum of machinery filled the air and a purple beam began the slow trek
    from the bottom of Bunnie's feet to the top of her head. Antoine shook free
    the remaining cobwebs and ran into the room. "Yah! A ghost!" Snively
    exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. A SWATbot grabbed for Antoine, but he
    shoved it aside, causing it to tip over. The SWATbot fell into a control
    console and shorted out the machine, filling the room with smoke.
    In the ensuing confusion, Antoine felt his way to Bunnie and freed her
    from the table. Just as he picked her up, a short blast fired from the
    roboticizer, catching Antoine in his still tingling right arm. He winced as it
    struck, expecting to see his arm roboticized. It was not however. "Must have
    misfired somehow," he thought and ran out of the room.
    He somehow made it to the loading bay, and set Bunnie down against the side
    of a hovership. He fiddled with its keypad and managed to get the door open.
    He turned around for Bunnie, but he stopped in shock. She had been partially
    roboticized! Both legs and her left arm were now gleaming metal. But curiously
    enough, her right arm and torso were untouched. And when he picked her up, he
    found that her groin and backside had also been spared.
    "Freeze, fox," a whispery voice said behind him. He turned and saw
    Robotnik aiming a laser rifle at him. "Don't move, or this time you really
    will be dead."
    Antoine had a split second to decide what to do. He dived into the ship as
    Robotnik fired. The laser hit his right arm, and bounced off, striking Robotnik
    in his good arm. "All SWATbots, open fire!" Robotnik screamed, obviously in
    pain.
    This time, it was Rotor's turn to interrupt. "Wait a minute," he said,
    scratching his head as Tails opened his eyes, "bounced off your arm? How can
    that be? Your arm should've been toast!"
    "Oh yeah," Bunnie said, twisting around so she could look at Antoine's
    face. "When I threw that boulder at you today, it hit that arm and split in
    two. How come?"
    "You threw a boulder at him?" Sonic asked. "What made you do that? Did
    he catch you in the shower or something?"
    Both Bunnie and Antoine immediately turned such a bright shade of red that
    everyone there knew that Sonic had hit the nail on the head. Everyone just
    stared at the speechless couple, speechless for their own reasons.
    Bunnie found her voice first. "Well sugar-hog, that story will keep for
    another time. Antoine still has to explain about his arm."
    "Oui, oui," Antoine said quickly, anxious to get off the subject. "It
    seems that the electric volt I received protected my arm from being roboticized.
    Or at least, that is what I was thinking. I figured out that my arm is normal
    blood and flesh until, how you say, the adrenaline rushes?"
    Antoine rolled up his right sleeve. He grabbed Bunnie suddenly and kissed
    her hard. Bunnie was taken aback for a few seconds, but soon was kissing
    Antoine just as hard. Everyone there wondered what this was all about, but they
    soon got their answer.
    Small bolts of purple lightning surrounded Antoine's arm. In seconds, his
    entire upper right arm was cold metal. "Voila!" Antoine said as he pulled away
    from Bunnie.
    Everyone stared wordlessly at Antoine's arm. "Why didn't you tell someone
    about that, Antoine?" Tails asked.
    "That, my friend, will be revealed in the next part of the story. Please
    to be having some patience while I conclude our tale."
    Antoine laid Bunnie in a chair and just started hitting buttons at random.
    The engines roared to life and the ship rose above the ground. He somehow
    managed to guide it out of Robotropolis and flew it into the Great Forest where
    he promptly crashed.
    He dragged Bunnie out of the wreckage just as the residents of Knothole
    were gathering. "Antoine? What happened?" Sally asked.
    "I found Bunnie in here," he called, lying through his teeth. "She was
    muttering somezing about becoming captured by Robotnik and escaping half of the
    way."
    Seeing Bunnie over his shoulder, partially roboticized, no one questioned
    his story, and they all hurried her back to Knothole. Antoine had decided not
    to let anyone know what had truly happened. He blamed himself for everything,
    and bore his cross in silence.
    "Wow!" Tails said, regarding Antoine with newfound respect. "Then what
    happened?"
    "Well," Bunnie said, picking up again now that she recovered from Antoine's
    kiss, "without going into too much detail, I woke up the next morning and almost
    lost my sanity when I saw what ol' Ro-butt-nik did to me. I just wanted to give
    up and be completely roboticized so as I wouldn' be a freak. But Sally wouldn'
    let me. She made sure I found the strength each morning to get up and keep
    going. Took me a long while to adjust to my new bod, but it was all worth it in
    the end."
    "Musta been hard, huh Aunt Bunnie?"
    "Not really, sugah. Everyone helped me through it in some way, except
    Antoine, who stayed away from me the whole time. I thought he blamed himself
    for not being able to saving me in time, but now I know the whole story."
    "Oui, oui. I blamed my own fyoolishness and recklessness for causing what
    happened to Bunnie, and I vowed never to let it happen again. The only way I
    figured that could happen was if I forced myself out of love with her, and acted
    like a coward from then on. But I was only partially successful."
    "So that's why you started chasing me?" Sally asked, nodding her head as
    if she had jsut found the final piece to a puzzle which had eluded her for
    years. "I thought it was you couldn't handle the way Bunnie looked, and that's
    why you kept getting a cold shoulder from me."
    Antoine nodded. "Ah, but if you had known, you would have tried to, how
    you say, set us up again. I could not be allowing that thing to happen. I
    never stopped loving her, I just buried it."
    "And I couldn't say nothin' 'cause it was too painful. I was just glad to
    be alive and that Ant was alive. I tried confronting him about this after all
    the hubbub had died down, but he didn't want to be near me. That hurt more than
    anything Robotnik coulda done to me." A tear crept from her eye.
    Antoine hugged her closer. "Do not worry, my love. I will never let you go
    again."
    "Awesome, Ant," Sonic said, the awe audible in his voice. "I never thought
    you had it in you. Way past cool."
    "It was nothing, Sonic. Besides the point, you would have been doing the
    same thing for Sally. Yes no?"
    "Of course," Sonic said, "but don't downplay what you did. I once heard
    that a true hero is the last person to realize that he is a hero."
    "Why Sonic," Sally said, affecting surprise, "I never knew you could be so
    deep." She gave him a little hug of encouragement. "So, what do you plan on
    doing now, mister hero?"
    Antoine smiled a smile Sally hadn't seen on him in years. "Other than
    spending as much time as possible with my precious little doe here, I am
    thinking that maybe it is past time for "The Prankster", as you used to call me,
    to return."
    The others looked uneasily at one another, not entirely thrilled with his
    answer. Bunnie sighed and looked at Antoine. "Well, I guess I'll just have to
    welcome him back," her voice dropped to a sultry level and her eyelids closed
    halfway, "with a special gift."
    Antoine's smile broadened as he drew Bunnie in for another kiss, never
    noticing that she was reaching into her pocket at the same time.
    Sploosh! Bunnie smashed the water balloon into Antoine's face. "Welcome
    back!" she said happily as everyone started laughing.
    Antoine sat there, frowning. "How could I be falling for the oldest play
    in the book?" he said unhappily. "Maybe I should better to be brushing up on
    my technicals."
    Bunnie was going to correct him when a loud crack as of thunder split the
    air. Everyone searched the sky and, seeing no clouds, looked at each other
    worriedly. Everyone except Dulcy, that is, who had fallen asleep during the
    last part of the story. "Five more minutes, Mom," she murmured, sticking her
    thumb in her mouth.
    Another crack sounded, louder this time. Dulcy awoke with a start. "I'm
    up, I'm up." she said.
    "Sounds like it came from there," Rotor said, standing up and walking
    toward the sound. The rest followed and in a few seconds came upon what looked
    like a ball of purplish-blue quills in the center of a blasted out circle.
    Sally walked up and touched it, jumping back when it moved. The bundle
    unfolded to reveal a diminuitive female hedgehog. Her face looked like that of
    an eleven-year-old, but her body was already very well formed. She was injured
    severely; scartches and bruises covered her body. Her clothes were torn and
    partially missing, but Sally could tell that her dress had once been quite
    regal in nature. "Dulcy, get her back to Knothole, quick," Sally said.
    "We'll follow on foot."
    "Gotcha Sal." Dulcy picked her up and placed her on her back. "But who's
    gonna keep her from falling?"
    "I'll do it," Tails said quickly. Without waiting for permission, he
    climbed on Dulcy's back and she took off, winging for Knothole.
    Unseen by everyone, the female hedgehog opened her eyes for just a moment.
    In that moment, her eyes sparkled with all the colors of a light passing through
    a faceted crystal, then she shut them again and played it off as if she were
    unconscious.
    "C'mon guys, let's get back," Sonic said, and took off at full speed.
    Sally was about to follow when Rotor held her back.
    "Hey Sally, take a look at this," Rotor said after the others had left.
    He held up a small golden ring that looked suspiciously like the one she always
    wore on her finger.
    Sally grabbed it from his hand. "This is my family's signet ring!" she
    said, shocked. "Where did you get it?"
    "It fell off that girl's finger," he said.
    Sally took off her own ring and held the two together. She could not tell
    any difference between them. "But this is impossible," she thought, laying
    them down on a nearby tree stump. She took her computer from her boot and
    opened her up. "Nicole," she said, voice shaking slightly, "scan these two
    rings for any differences other than size."
    "Scanning now, Sally," Nicole answered, followed by a few beeps.
    "I didn't want to mention this before," Rotor said slowly, "but when I
    first got here, it looked like a Void portal was closing up."
    Sally's mouth opened as she tried to form the words to her next question.
    "Scan complete, Sally," Nicole interrupted. "The rings are 98.5% similar,
    not including size. The only difference lies in the inscription on the band."
    Sally picked up both rings. On the hedgehog's ring, in her father's own
    handwriting, were inscribed the words, "Princess Sondra Acorn".
    A tear appeared at Sally's eye, but she brushed it away in anger. Without
    another word, she placed her ring back on her finger and stalked back to
    Knothole. She had the feeling someone was playing a joke, a cruel terrible
    joke, and she did not like it one bit. If she found out this was a hoax,
    someone would pay, and pay dearly.
    But what if it wasn't? What was this girl was doing with a signet ring,
    especially since they were obviously not related. This girl, Sondra, looked
    more like she could be related to Sonic than a vixen like herself. But Nicole
    had confirmed that it was real, which meant she could have only have gotten it
    from her father. She didn't see how it was possible, but Rotor had said he saw
    a Void portal. Sondra had not begun to turn to crystal, but then neither did
    Ari. Maybe she hadn't been in long. Maybe her father was trying to send a
    message. She hoped the girl would recover so she could ask. Until then, all
    she could do was wait.
    But that...is itself...another story.
    


	3. Princess Sondra Acorn Aug 22, 1996

"Princess Sondra Acorn"  
Authors:Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,   
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.   
  
Author's Note: Don't you hate that stuff? I know I get tired of typing it. Oh  
well, certain things can't be helped.   
And now, down to business. I think it's worthwhile to note that  
each story we submit is a team effort. Whosever name is first is the one who  
came up with that particular story and is writing the author's note. The second  
name listened and pointed out flaws and miscues(an equally important job). If   
the names are separated by a hyphen, it means it was a collaboration on all   
points, with the first still being the note writer.  
One thing that I wonder how many ppl picked up on was that there  
was a bit of wrestling in our first story, and I don't mean Bunnie's body  
scissors. :) Antoine used a hip toss on Metal Sonic while they were in the   
cell. Granted, it is also a judo throw known as the "O-goshi", but we prefer to  
use the wrestling name. In this story, the wrestling won't be as subtle, and   
there will often be references to maneuvers by name. Usually it will be a   
generic name(for instance, you may see a tiger-bomb instead of the "Pearl River  
Plunge"), unless there is no generic name, or is one of our creations. I'll try  
to explain those maneuvers as they show up, and if you have any questions, feel  
free to e-mail me and I'll be happy to explain in greater detail.  
We'd like to acknowledge the invaluable help of legendary fanfic  
author Dan Drazen. Without his help, much of what you see in these stories   
would be pretty much confusing(more so than it already is!) He helped answer   
our questions about facts associated with the comics. Thanks again!  
Of course, you wouldn't even be reading this without the support  
of David Pistone. I'd personally like to thank him for finding time in his busy  
schedule to post these stories.   
As of now, my friend and I don't have a "mailto" on this page.   
Any and all commentary should be directed to "   
until David finds enough time to set it up.  
Last thing, promise, then on to the story. This is the third   
story we're submitting. All told, we have thirteen stories planned, with at   
least another thirteen on the way. Till next time, Happy reading!  
  
Cast of characters(in order of appearance)  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Bunnie Rabbot  
King Acorn  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Antoine  
Uncle Chuck  
Rotor  
Dulcy  
  
#3  
  
Sally sat by the hedgehog's bed, staring off into space. She was no closer  
to solving the mystery of who this girl was than she had been when she had first  
shown up over a month ago. The girl had slipped into a coma soon after being  
brought to Knothole and had not yet come out of it. Every day, Sally held a   
silent vigil, praying that Sondra would make it through.  
But the strain was beginning to take its toll. Lines of worry etched her   
face. Purple bags hung under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hands trembled  
as reached for a mug of tea, barely able to keep it from spilling in her lap.  
She looked up at Nicole, hooked up to Sondra, monitoring her vital signs.  
"Nicole, is there any improvement in her condition?" she asked wearily.  
"None, Sally," she answered. "Not since you asked fifteen minutes ago.  
However, my scans of your body indicate it is in a state of sleep deprivation  
and will soon pass out unless the situation is rectified."  
"I didn't ask that, Nicole," Sally snapped irritably, placing the mug back  
on the table. "Just keep me informed of her progress."  
"Of course, Sally." The hut fell silent as Sally resumed her vigil,   
waiting patiently for something to happen. She stared at Nicole's monitor so   
long, she entered a trance-like state, totally oblivious to her surroundings.  
Consequently, she didn't even hear the succession of sonic booms which   
approached her hut.  
Sonic burst into the hut with his usual flair. "Yo Sal!" he exclaimed,  
walking up behind her. "Bunnie sent me to get you. You're late for your   
wrestling lessons, again. Wanna ride, or are you just gonna go on your own."  
No response. Sally just sat there as if Sonic wasn't even there. Sonic  
waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Hey! Mobius to Sally, come in Princess  
Sally," he said jokingly.  
Still nothing. "Sal?" Sonic's voice dropped to a whisper, concerned. He  
placed his hand lightly on Sally's shoulder.  
Sally jumped, startled. She glared at Sonic with red-rimmed eyes. "Don't  
ever sneak up on me like that again Sonic Hedgehog," she said, her voice low and  
menacing.  
"Sneak up on you?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "How can I sneak up  
on anyone with my booming speed? You were just zoned out."  
"Whatever," Sally said, turning her attention back to Sondra. "I assume  
you came here for some reason."  
"Yeah, but that's gonna wait. How long's it been since you grabbed any   
decent sleep?"  
Sally steadfastly ignored him. Sonic asked again with the same result, so  
he directed his next remark to Nicole. "Yo, Nicole! Wassup?"  
"Hey there, Sonic. What can I do for my main hedgehog?"  
"Just answer this question: when's the last time Sally slept?"  
"Define sleep."  
"C'mon, Nicole," Sonic said, tapping his foot, "y'know what I mean. I mean  
when's the last time she actually laid down in a bed and slept for more than two  
hours?"  
"Considering.... Analysis complete. The last time Sally complied with   
your query was five days ago."  
"What?!" Sonic grabbed Sally's arm. "That's it, it's settled. You're   
getting some sleep now."  
Sally shook away roughly. "I'm not going anywhere, Sonic; not until she  
wakes up."  
"And what kind of condition are you gonna be in if you don't take care of  
yourself when she does?" Sonic asked, moving around to stand right in front of  
her. "Sal, she's been like this for a month now, and you're heading in the same  
direction! All you've done since she's been here is eat, sleep, train, and sit  
here. And now you're not even sleeping! I don't even wanna know when the last  
time you ate or trained was."  
Sonic dropped to one knee. "Sally, look at me." She did so reluctantly.  
"I'm worried about you. You haven't been much of a Freedom Fighter lately, much  
less a princess. Your father wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."  
Sally slapped him then, hard. "How dare you presume to tell me what my  
father would think?" she asked, rising to her feet, her voice hard and sharp as  
a newly forged sword. "This is a matter concerning the Royal Family, something  
you are not a part of, or have you forgotten that?"  
Sonic rose to his own feet, holding his cheek where Sally's handprint was  
plainly visible. He took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to contain   
himself. "I will forgive that," he said, his words slow and measured, "because  
I know you are under a lot of stress. Please Sally, for her sake as well as  
yours, you have to get some rest."  
"Leave, Sonic, before one of us says or does something we'll regret later."  
Sonic sighed unhappily. "Then you leave me no choice." He bent down and  
picked Sally up by her waist. Holding her over one shoulder, he ran out of her  
hut and to his own. Once there, he threw her down on his bed. "Now are you   
gonna be nice about this, or am I gonna have to get rough?"  
Sally sat up immediately, looking like she would love nothing better than  
to claw out Sonic's eyes. Before she could get off the bed, Sonic tackled her,  
holding her down. "Get off me this instant Sonic!" Sally screamed, struggling.  
"That's a royal command!"  
"Nuh-uh, Sally," Sonic said, sitting squarely on her back. "You are going  
to go to sleep, whether you like it or not."  
Sally struggled a moment longer, then suddenly went limp. Sonic jumped off  
of her immediately, thinking he had somehow hurt her. But her eyes were closed,  
her breathing deep and even. She had merely fallen asleep, Sonic realized,  
letting out a small sigh of relief. He turned her over on her side and tucked  
the blankets around her so that she could sleep easier. He smoothed back her  
hair and kissed her forehead. Some of the worry left her face and snuggled down  
into the blankets. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered softly and tiptoed out   
of the hut.  
"Hey sugarhog!" Bunnie called from across the street. "Find Sally yet?"  
"Sssh!" Sonic held a finger to his lips. He hurried across the street.  
"I just got Sally to sleep," he said in hushed tones. "She's been up five days   
straight."  
"From that handprint on your face, I'd say she didn't go willingly. Listen  
to me, you need any help dealing with that headstrong princess of ours, you just  
holler. Ol' Bunnie'll come a-runnin' faster'n you can eat a chili dog."  
"Thanks Bunnie, but you got your own life with Ant now. I don't wanna go  
messin' that up for you."  
"Don't worry about that, Antoine'll understand. That sugarfox'll do just  
about anything for me and Sally. In fact, we'd all do anything for each other.  
We're like a family, Sonic; we watch out for each other. That's why we've  
survived so long, and it's the only thing that'll keep us going long enough to  
win the war."  
"You're right, Bunnie," Sonic said, looking hopeful for the first time.   
"OK, if you wanna help, I need somebody to keep an eye on that kid. What was  
her name again? Cindy? Sandy?"  
"Sondra. Will do sugarhog. I'll get some of the menfolk in on it. We'll  
all take turns watching her so we won't get too tired from it. Now let me go do  
what I gotta do; you just keep an eye on that girlfriend of yours."  
"Thanks Bunnie," he said, giving her a quick hug. "That's exactly what I   
needed to hear."  
"Anytime, Sonic," she said, hugging him back. "Now get in there."  
Sonic walked back across the street and into his hut. He put three chairs  
side-by-side next to his bed and stretched out on them. He was a little   
uncomfortable, and his cheek still stung from that slap, but it was nothing  
compared to the relief he felt knowing that Sally would probably be back to her  
old self when she woke up.  
Later that night, when all but those guards who had drawn the graveyard  
shift were fast asleep, Sally was lost in her dreams. She was back in   
Mobotropolis, four years old, walking down the streets with her father. They  
were conducting an unofficial tour of the city, and everyone had turned out to   
see them. It made Sally feel proud to see the love and admiration everyone had  
for her father. "Daddy," she said, cuddling into his arm, "why don't we do this  
more often?"  
"Because Sally," her father answered, looking down at her fondly, "the   
future did not hold it for us. Remember what happened?"  
Sally's face fell as reality forced its way into her dream. "Yes, Father,"  
she said, returning to her sixteen-year-old form. "I just wanted to relive some  
of the happier times."  
King Acorn turned to his daughter and held both her hands in his. "Sally,"  
he said, looking deep into her eyes, "I have something very important to tell   
you. Listen to me very carefully.  
"The Void is stealing away my life energy. Naugus figured out that that's  
the reason we turn to crystal outside the Void."  
"Oh, Father, no!" Sally exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Will you never be  
able to come back to me?"  
"There may be a way," the king said carefully. "Naugus and I are going to  
travel the Void, searching for a way to regain our lost life energy. But I   
don't know when or if I will be able to see you again. I'd like to see you one  
last time before we go. Didn't Sondra give you my message?"  
"Then Sondra was sent here by you? Father, she has been in a coma since   
she arrived."  
"I suspected as much. That is why I prevailed upon Naugus to help me enter  
your dream. Time is short. I must leave now. Farewell, my daughter."  
"No, Father, don't go," Sally pleaded. "Don't go!" she screamed, as she  
woke up.  
Sonic fell from the chairs, startled, and landed hard on the floor. "Ow,"  
he said, rubbing his head. "Hey, Sal, how about warning someone when you're  
gonna do that?"  
Sally threw off her covers and stood up stretching. "Sonic, I have to go,"  
she said abruptly.  
"Go? Go where?"  
"To my father," she said, walking out of the hut.  
"Say wha'?" Sonic stood up and hurried after Sally. "Whaddaya mean you're  
going to your father?"  
"Sonic, he came to me in a dream. He said he wants to see me."  
"Slow down, Sal," Sonic said, grabbing her arm. "How do you know it wasn't  
just a dream?"  
"Sonic, I know. It couldn't have been. It was him, I'm sure of it."  
"Then I'm going with you."  
"No way, Sonic. I have to go alone."  
"There's no way I'm gonna let you go alone."  
"What makes you think you can stop me?"  
"I got you to go to sleep, didn't I?"  
"Sonic, let's not get into this again. I'm going, by myself, and that's  
final," she said, her voice rising.  
"And I'm not gonna let you, and that's final," Sonic said, his voice louder  
than hers.  
They continued to argue, in the middle of the street, and probably would  
have spent the rest of the night arguing if Bunnie hadn't stepped out of her hut  
at that moment. Clad only in a nightgown and yawning, she stepped in between   
the two. "What the hoo-ha are y'all arguing about this early?" she demanded   
through her yawns.  
"Sally wants to go to the Void, on her own, because a dream told her too,"  
Sonic scoffed.  
"Sonic thinks he can stop me, like he owns me or something," Sally   
retorted.   
Bunnie gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look you two," she said, "you're both  
acting like kids. Why don't you two just go home and we'll all talk about this  
once the sun comes up, ok?"  
"No Bunnie, I've made up my mind. I'm going."  
"Sally, please listen to reason," Sonic pleaded. "You said before that I   
should go before one of us said or did something we'd regret later; please don't  
make me follow through on that."  
Sally smirked at Sonic. "There is nothing you can say or do to stop me,  
Sonic. Why don't you just accept that?"  
"Then once more, you leave me no choice," he said sadly. Sonic drew   
himself up to his full height. "I, Sonic Hedgehog, challenge you, Princess   
Sally Alicia Acorn, to a duel of honor."  
Sally and Bunnie both looked askance at him. "Sugarhog," Bunnie whispered,  
"you can't mean it."  
Sonic fixed them both with a cold stare. "If this is what it takes to stop  
Sally, then I mean it."  
Sally glared at Sonic. "Very well, Sonic, though I hope you know full well  
what you are doing. According to the rules of combat, I choose where the battle  
will be held: here at Knothole. I also choose what the duel is...."  
"Not so fast, Sally," Sonic said, looking smug. "Antoine said you might  
try to get away with that. I consulted him about this last week, on the off  
chance you would need to be stopped. He said I choose the number of contests:   
the best two out of three. He also said I decide who picks what. You choose   
the first, I choose the second, and Bunnie chooses the third, if necessary."  
"Now just hold on a second," Bunnie said. "Y'all are not dragging me into  
this foolishness."  
"No choice, Bunnie," Sally said simply. "You witnessed this, now you have  
to referee it."  
"Very well, even though this is against my better judgment. What are the  
stakes to be?"  
"If I win," Sally said, "I can do as I like, and you can't stop me,"   
pointing a finger at Sonic.  
"And if I win," Sonic said, pushing aside Sally's finger, "until Sondra  
pulls out of her coma, you have to start acting more like a Freedom Fighter and  
the princess, and you cannot go to the Void."  
"So noted," Bunnie said. "Sally, as Sonic said, you have the first   
choice."  
"Then I choose a game of chess."  
"No fair! That's playing mondo dirty Sal. I barely know the basics of  
that game."  
"Too bad Sonic. You shoulda thought of that before you challenged me."  
"Enough you two," Bunnie interjected, casting a glance at the crowd that   
was beginning to form. "She's right, Sonic. The contest will take place at   
noon in Antoine's hut. You two are to have no contact before then, or the duel  
is forfeited, is that understood?"  
Both nodded. "Good, now go to your huts and prepare, I will send someone  
to fetch you when the time is at hand." Sonic and Sally both turned on their  
heels and ran toward their huts, catching Bunnie in conflicting sonic booms.  
"I better ask for Antoine's help on this one," she muttered. "He's more up-to-  
date on matters of honor than I am."  
Sonic paced his hut, watching the clock as the hands slowly moved toward  
noon. He couldn't stand the waiting, but forced himself to. He had spent the  
better part of the morning trying to work out a battle plan, but couldn't think  
that far ahead. He had decided to counter her moves one by one, watching for  
a plan to unfold.  
Sonic glanced at his watch again. It read 11:55. "Five more minutes,"  
he thought. "I hate doing this, especially since I might lose Sally as my  
girlfriend in the process. But better that than to let her risk losing her   
life."  
"Hey, Sonic!" someone called from outside the window. "Bunnie said it's  
time."  
"Be right there, little bud," Sonic called. He took a deep breath and let  
it out slowly. He went outside and slowly walked to Antoine's hut with Tails  
flying along beside him. The little fox had a long face, and seemed near tears,  
but Sonic couldn't offer any words of encouragement. He was just as near to   
tears as Tails was.  
Sonic walked into Antoine's hut, his face a mask of determination. Already  
seated at the chessboard, Sally was deep in thought. Without a word, he sat   
down directly across from her and folded his hands on the table, staring into   
Sally's eyes. He saw that this was hurting her, that she really did not want to  
do this. But he knew she would. It had become a matter of her family's honor   
now. "Whatever it takes to keep you safe," he thought.  
Antoine walked up to the table, standing at a point directly between the  
two duelers. Sonic noticed he was wearing his best uniform, the one he had said  
he would wear only on the day of Sally's coronation as queen. "At ze request of  
mademoiselle Bunnie," he began in his most official tone, "I have agreed to be  
the second to her officiating this duel."   
He pushed his coattails out from underneath him and sat down on a chair  
Tails brought. "If zere are no questions at zis time, allow me to be turning   
over the speaking to your chosen referee."  
"Thank you, Antoine," Bunnie said from the doorway. She walked in   
gracefully, dressed in a martial arts gi that Sonic had only seen her wear once  
before. It was one of her most prized heirlooms; it had been handed down from  
mother to daughter in her family for many generations. Sonic suddenly felt that  
no matter how this turned out, things might never be the same in Knothole again.  
She sat down in a chair Tails brought directly opposite Antoine. "Y'all  
both know the rules," she said, looking from one to the other, "so I don't  
have to explain them. Sally, you have drawn white; your move is first. Now  
shake hands, and begin."  
Sonic and Sally shook hands crisply, once. Sally moved her king's pawn  
two spaces forward, then sat back. Sonic copied her move, sticking to his  
defensive plan.  
They played for over a half-hour, Sally slowly unfolding her offense while   
Sonic scrambled to counter her moves. At one point, he thought he had broken  
through, and made a play for her king. But Sally deftly avoided his attack and   
managed to recapture the advantage, and several of Sonic's pieces.  
Abruptly, Sonic saw his danger. He was down to only three pieces: his   
king, a knight, and a pawn. Sally, by contrast, still had half of her major  
pieces. He had been so preoccupied turning aside Sally's main thrust, he had  
never seen her true plans. She would have checkmate in three moves if he did  
not do something.  
He scanned the board quickly. Her king was in a corner, flanked by two   
rooks and a bishop. His pawn was diagonal from the bishop, and should have   
been taken by now, but Sally did not seem to care that it was there. If he   
could sacrifice it to get a rook and draw out the king, he might just have a   
chance to attack one last time. He moved it forward to the seventh rank, trying  
not to draw too much attention to it. He failed.  
Almost carelessly, Sally used a nearby knight to take his pawn and smirked.  
She had this game well in hand, and she knew it. In anger, Sonic used his   
knight to take hers, deriving a small bit of satisfaction from that move.   
Sally just stared at the board, mouth open in shock. "Well?" Sonic asked.  
"What are you waiting for? Finish the game."  
She did not answer. For the first time, he noticed that Antoine had the  
same look on his face. "Zees eez impossible," he whispered.  
Bunnie nudged Sonic in the ribs. "Ain't you forgetting to say something,  
sugarhog?" she inquired gently.  
Sonic looked at her questioningly, then back at the board. Suddenly, he  
saw what had happened. His knight now occupied the only defenseless square on  
Sally's half of the board. But more than that, his knight could take her king   
on his next move. The king was trapped with no way out, and no piece of hers  
could take his knight before the damage had been done. "I believe that is   
check, and mate, Sally," he said, hardly believing that he was saying those   
words.  
Sally studied the board intently, not willing to accept defeat. After a  
moment, she sighed and tilted over her king, resigning.  
Bunnie stood and turned to Sonic. "I hereby declare the winner of the  
first contest to be Sonic Hedgehog," she said. "The choice for the second  
contest is yours."  
Sonic stood, pushing away from the table gently. "I choose a race," he  
said simply.  
Bunnie nodded. "So be it. Return to your huts. The race begins at 3:00."  
Sonic bowed to Bunnie, then Antoine, then Sally. He walked out of the hut  
and toward his. "That was awesome, Sonic," Tails said, joining Sonic as he  
walked. "I didn't think you'd have that much patience in you."  
"Neither did I, little bro," Sonic said, his voice hushed. "I guess when  
it's important enough, you do what it takes, no matter what the cost."  
"Wow, Aunt Sally's that important to you?"  
"Yep. She's the most important thing in my life right now, that's why I  
have to do this."  
Tails looked down for a second. "I hope things will be OK between you two,  
Sonic," he said quietly.  
"I hope so too, Tails. Now, would you mind if I said I wanted to be alone?  
I...need time to get myself ready."  
"Of course, Sonic. I'll get you when it's time." Tails flew off as Sonic  
entered his hut. Once inside, he threw himself down on his bed and tried to get  
some sleep. Just before he drifted off, he thought of when he had first told   
Sally he loved her, and how he may never be able to again.  
Two hours later, Tails came in and shook Sonic awake. Sonic sat up   
sleepily, blinking his eyes rapidly. "C'mon, Sonic," he said, "you only got   
five minutes to get there. Let's go!"  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Sonic stood and stretched. "Grab on to   
me Tails. Juice..."  
"Hey Sonic," Tails interrupted, "you okay?"  
"Sure little bro, why you ask?"  
"'Cause your pillow is wet."  
Sonic looked. His pillow was a sodden mess. He wasn't sweating, though.   
But what else could it be? He lifted his hand to his face and felt a tear   
there. Had he been crying in his sleep?  
"Sonic?" Tails pulled on his arm, worried.  
Sonic brushed away the tear and took a deep breath. "Aw, don't worry about  
me, Tails, I'm OK. We'd better get going. Juice time!" Sonic ran outside,   
following Tails' instructions, and soon arrived at the race course.  
All of Knothole had turned out to watch this, and Sonic wondered whether or  
not they knew what was truly at stake. But then, Sonic wasn't sure himself if   
he knew exactly what was at stake.   
He walked to the starting line and did some warm-up stretches, just to give  
himself something to do. Sally had not yet arrived, and he did not want to   
dwell on the situation any more than he had to.  
Bunnie walked up to him. "Sally'll be here soon," she said. "She said  
something about changing her clothes."  
Sonic shrugged, not paying much attention. In moments, Sally walked calmly  
up to the start line. Sonic looked at her and caught his breath. She was   
wearing the jogging suit he had had Rosie make her for her birthday last year.  
She had been thrilled to get it, and said she would always think of him when  
she wore it. Why was she wearing it now, especially since they were opposing  
each other?  
Bunnie sensed Sonic's discomfort and quickly moved to take up her position   
just to the side of the race course. "Here are the rules," she said, snapping   
Sonic out of his reverie. "This is both the start and finish line. The course  
is a circle, marked by the yellow flags you see here. Rotor and Dulcy will fly   
above you to make sure you follow the course. Now I don't wanna hear of no   
cheating from either of you. Sally, that means no flying allowed. Sonic, you   
can't use your power rings either. Got it?"  
Sonic and Sally nodded, and started revving up their legs. Sonic looked up  
and saw Rotor and Dulcy circling above them. They gave a quick thumbs-up and   
flew off.  
Bunnie raised her robotic arm. "Ready? Get set...GO!" Both racers took  
off as the arm dropped.  
Sonic took an early lead, but Sally was keeping pace. Sonic knew she was  
giving this her all, but he was still just that little bit faster than her. He   
picked up his speed, starting to leave Sally behind. He just wanted to get this  
race over with so everything could return to normal.  
At the halfway marker, Sonic had a comfortable lead on Sally. He put it in  
cruise control and let his mind wander. Sally was wearing that jogging suit for  
a reason. Maybe she was doing it to distract him; take his mind off the race.  
If she was, it was working. That jogging suit had been an expression of his   
love for her.   
Maybe that's why she was wearing it, to show that she still loved him, and  
would, no matter how this turned out. He smiled. Yes, that must be it. After  
this was over, he would go to her, tell her he loved her, and...  
SMACK!!!  
The next thing Sonic remembered, he was lying face-up on the ground, with  
a very sore nose. He sat up, holding his nose, and saw a tree directly in front  
of him with the impression of his face in its trunk. Apparently, he had drifted  
slightly off-course and ran straight into the tree. He stood up and ran for the  
finish line, hoping that it was not too late.  
When he came in sight of the finish line, he saw that Sally was already  
standing on the other side. He slowed to a walk as he crossed it, upset at  
himself. "The winner of the second event, Princess Sally Acorn," Bunnie  
proclaimed. "According to the rules, I choose the final event. Return to   
your huts once more. You'll find out what it is when you get called."  
Sally smiled at Sonic as she walked off to her hut. Sonic ran off, making   
sure to punch every tree in between. He knew he should have won that race, but   
he had let himself be distracted. There was no excuse he could make. Now Sally  
had a good chance of winning this thing, and anything that happened to her would  
be all his fault.  
Sonic ran through his door, not even bothering to open it. He ran around   
his hut so fast, a small tornado formed, totally wrecking the inside. Then  
again, the hut was so messy to begin with, it actually looked better than it did  
before.  
Sonic stopped after a few minutes, when he noticed Uncle Chuck standing  
outside the window. "Something wrong, Sonny-boy?" he asked, walking through  
the remnants of the door.  
Sonic sat down on the bed and motioned for Uncle Chuck to do likewise. "I  
guess you heard what's going on, huh Unc?"  
"Yep, but there's more to this than you think. I've been getting some   
really weird readings from the Void lately, and it's centering here at Knothole.  
I think it might have something to do with that girl that showed up."  
"Well, Rotor did say he saw a Void portal closing where he found Sondra.   
Maybe she really was in the Void, and was sent here by Sally's father."  
"I don't know, Sonic, but I do know this. Sally cannot be allowed to enter  
the Void again. We may not get her back this time, even if you do go with her.  
You both are the key to beating Snively, but you have to do this together. For  
all our sakes, you have to win."  
"I know, Unc. I just hope I don't lose her in the process."  
"Hey Sonic!" Tails called, flying into the hut. "It's time!"  
"Already? OK little bro, be right there. We'll finish this later, Unc."  
"No problem, Sonic. You go do what you have to." He gave his nephew a   
quick hug and watched him walk off. "Good luck."  
"So, where we off to this time?" Sonic asked as he followed Tails.  
"The center of town," Tails said, smiling happily.  
"But why?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.  
"You'll see." Tails was obviously enjoying the fact that he could keep  
Sonic in the dark about this. Sonic sighed and just followed, wondering what   
Bunnie could have possibly come up with. He got his answer.  
There, in the center of Knothole, a wrestling ring had been constructed.  
Sonic stood open-mouthed in awe at the sight. For most of the past month, he   
and Sally had been learning how to wrestle under Bunnie's watchful eye. They   
had had many sparring sessions in the past, but never a real match. Apparently,  
that was going to be the third contest.  
"You got it, sugarhog," Bunnie said next to him, startling Sonic. She now  
wore a black and white striped shirt common to most referees. "I figured you   
both chose something you were supposed to be the best at, and lost, so you'd   
probably both have better luck with something that neither of you are all that  
good at yet. Rotor and Antoine put this thing together pretty fast."  
"Are you sure it'll hold up?" Sonic joked.   
Bunnie folded her arms across her chest. "Be careful o' what your sayin'  
sugarhog," she said softly, but with an edge to her voice. "Antoine can be all  
thumbs sometimes, but I won't stand for nobody disrespecting my boyfriend, got  
it?"  
Sonic held his hands up in front of him. "Just joking, Bunnie," he said.  
"You know I know better than that."  
"Humph. Well, go change into your wrestling gear," she said, indicating a  
nearby hut. "Sally's already getting ready."  
Sonic obediently went to that hut and donned a pair of red wrestling trunks  
he found there. He left the hut and climbed into the ring, bouncing off the   
ropes a few times. It felt great. "This is perfect," he thought. "Finally, I   
get to show what I'm really made of."  
All of Knothole had arrived, watching and waiting. Sonic jogged a few   
times around the ring to get a feel for it. He heard the crowd draw in a   
collective breath and fall silent. He turned to look, and just stared.  
Sally was making her way toward the ring, dressed in one of Bunnie's purple  
jumpsuits. Though she did not quite fill it out the way Bunnie did, it still  
made her look good. Sonic had thought she was going to wear her usual workout  
sweatsuit, but this definitely wasn't it. Sonic almost drooled as Sally jumped   
on the ring apron and vaulted over the top rope, landing lightly on her feet   
right in front of him. "You like?" Sally asked, slowly turning around.  
Sonic felt like a stick of butter left out in the sun on the hottest day of  
the year. He managed to stammer something out, though he was never quite sure  
what he said. Whatever he did say made Sally's cheeks turn a bright red and   
caused her to back off a few steps.  
Bunnie stepped into the ring and stood between them. "I've drilled these  
rules in your heads so many times, I ain't even gonna waste my breath by  
repeating them," she said. "Now for the restrictions: no super speed from  
either of you, no flying, no spin attacks. Make me proud you too. Go to your  
corners and wait for the bell."  
Sonic and Sally went to their respective corners. The bell sounded, and  
the crowd came alive. Sonic and Sally circled each other, then moved in for a  
collar-and-elbow tieup. Sonic had the strength advantage, so was able to push  
Sally back to the ropes. "Alright, sugarhog," Bunnie said, "gimme a clean   
break. One...two...three..."  
Sonic let Sally go and was going to back up, but Sally placed one of her  
feet in the back of one of Sonic's knees and pushed him down to the mat. "Hey!"  
Sonic yelled, getting back to his feet, "Bunnie said 'a clean break'!"  
"Just keeping you on your toes, Sonic," Sally said, smiling innocently.   
She started to circle again, and Sonic eyed her warily. The next time they   
locked up, Sonic forced Sally into a side headlock, leaning all his weight on   
her.  
Sally bowed down with the pressure, pulling Sonic off-balance. She took  
advantage of that and pushed him off, into the ropes. Sonic bounced off and  
Sally threw herself flat, causing Sonic to run over her. When he came back   
again, she leapfrogged him. Just as he bounced off the ropes for the third   
time, she ran up to him and locked her arms around his waist. In one fluid  
motion, she used his momentum to throw him in an over-the-top belly-to-belly  
suplex.  
Sonic landed hard on his back, the breath temporarily knocked from his  
body. Sally tried to follow up with a pin, but Sonic kicked out before Bunnie  
was even in position to count. He rolled to his stomach and slid out of the  
ring, slapping the apron in frustration. He had forgotten how much Sally liked  
using those suplexes; she liked them almost as much as the submission holds.  
He walked around the ring as Bunnie started her ten-count. He, on the  
other hand, preferred using a high-flying, high-impact, high-risk type of  
wrestling. His favorite spot was the top turnbuckle, from where he could  
launch any number of attacks. But he had to wear her down first, or he would  
just end up hurting himself.  
Sonic rolled into the ring at Bunnie's count of nine. He got to his feet  
and they started circling each other again. Sonic tried to catch Sally unaware  
with a flying Frankensteiner as she moved in, but she caught him and powerbombed  
him.  
The match lasted for over an hour, with Sally dominating most of the way.   
She was using her technical skill to keep Sonic grounded, as well to soften up   
his left knee. Sonic attempted a comeback many times, and once almost got a   
three-count, but a well-timed suplex, or a poke to the eyes, always stopped him   
dead in his tracks.   
Sally buried a knee in Sonic's midsection, and grabbed him in a front-  
facelock. She put Sonic's arm over her head and grabbed a leg with her free  
right arm. She lifted Sonic up and over, going into a full neck bridge as he  
landed, keeping his leg hooked and locking her hands. Bunnie got down to count.  
One...two.... Sonic kicked out just as Bunnie's hand came down for three.  
Sally released Sonic and nipped up to her feet, pumping her fist in the   
air. Sonic slammed his fist into the mat. He had lost, and now nothing would   
stop Sally from going to the Void. He had done what he could, but it hadn't   
been enough.  
Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Bunnie was   
repeatedly crossing and uncrossing her arms, holding up only two fingers. Sally  
went over to argue the point, and Sonic seized the opportunity. He crawled   
behind Sally and grabbed a leg, rolling her up into a cradle. Bunnie got down   
to count. One...two....  
Sally kicked out and struck Sonic with a double ax-handle to the back of  
his head before he could get to his feet. She stood and grabbed his left leg.   
She stomped the inside of the knee and yanked on it, stretching out all the   
muscles in it. She drew her thumb across her throat and spun around, going for   
the figure-four leglock.  
This was what Sonic had been waiting on. He had seen Sally practice this   
move on practice dummies many times, and he knew what to do. He placed his free  
foot on Sally backside and pushed, kicking her off. Sally landed face first   
into a turnbuckle. Stunned, she staggered out toward Sonic, who was now on his  
feet. He grabbed Sally as she came within range, and powerslammed her right in  
the center of the ring.  
Sonic jumped to his feet, not even feeling the pain in his knee. He went  
to a corner and ducked between the ropes, standing on the apron. He climbed up  
to the top turnbuckle, crouched and ready to fly. He straightened slowly and  
jumped off, hunching into a ball. Just before he hit Sally, he uncurled   
forcefully, arching his back. He landed flush on Sally's stomach, hooking a   
leg as soon as he landed. Bunnie dropped down to count. One...two...  
Three. Bunnie called for the bell and raised Sonic's arm in victory. The  
crowd went absolutely wild with cheers. Bunnie helped Sally to her feet as   
Sonic played to the crowd. When she was to her feet, she pushed away from  
Bunnie and walked slowly to Sonic. A hush fell over the crowd as Sally neared  
Sonic from behind.  
Sonic turned around and saw Sally standing there, shivering slightly. "You  
won, Sonic," she said, her voice also shivering slightly. "Congratulations. As  
per our agreement, I will not travel to the Void and will act more like a   
Freedom Fighter and a princess."  
"Is...is that all you have to say?" Sonic asked, mentally holding his  
breath.  
"Yes," she said simply, and turned as if to walk away. Sonic hung his head  
in despair. Then Sally whirled around and grabbed Sonic and hugged him tight.  
Sonic hugged her back, and the crowd went crazy again.  
"All I know," Sonic whispered in her ear, "is that I'm glad I still have   
you as my girlfriend, and that I'll be soaking in the hot springs for a week."  
"Mind if I join you?" Sally asked, her breath soft against his ear.  
"Sonic! Aunt Sally!" Tails yelled before Sonic could respond, flying up   
to the ring.   
"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked, still hugging Sally.  
"It's the girl. She's waking up!"  
Sonic and Sally stared at each other. "Sonic," Sally began, "you get   
things under control here. This is something I have to do on my own."  
Sonic nodded and gave her a quick squeeze. Sally pulled away and flew to  
her hut, with Tails right beside her. Meanwhile, Sonic started banging his head  
into the nearest turnbuckle. "All that grief," he thought as he was restrained  
and forced to the mat by Bunnie and Antoine, "and she wakes up now!? If I   
didn't know better, I'd swear she planned it like this."  
"Stay here, Tails," Sally said as they reached her hut, opening the door.   
"And no peeking in the window!"  
"Yes, Aunt Sally," he said in that voice children use when grown-ups tell   
them not to do something they really want to. Of course, as soon as Sally was   
inside, Tails used his tails to boost himself up so he could see through the   
window.  
Once her eyes adjusted to the relative darkness inside the hut, Sally saw  
the hedgehog sitting up, wide awake, and searching for something. "Where could  
it be?" she asked herself, searching under the covers of the bed.  
"Did you lose something?" Sally asked quietly, trying not to startle her.  
The hedgehog looked up at Sally. Sally was taken aback at the bright blue  
of her eyes, almost like they shined with an inner light. "Oh, I'm sorry," she  
said, her voice a little higher pitch than Sally's, "I didn't see you there.   
I'm looking for my ring."  
Sally raised one eyebrow. "Could you describe this ring?" she asked,   
sitting down near the bed.  
Sondra closed her eyes. "Hmmm, let's see. It's a small golden ring, with   
an onyx setting and two small diamonds set to the left of it. Etched on the   
onyx is a white, winged snake in the shape of an 'S' near the bottom of the   
ring. Have you seen it?"  
Sally studied the girl closely. Nothing about her indicated a trick, yet.  
She noticed with some confusion that her fur had lightened to a very light  
blue, almost the same color as her eyes, while her hair-quills had deepened to  
a brown a couple of shades lighter than Sally's. The purplish color Sally had  
observed must have been bruises which have since healed.  
Sally reached into the top drawer of her nighttable and pulled out two   
rings. "This one?" she asked, holding one out to her.  
Sondra took it and examined it, checking for the inscription on the band.  
"Yes," she said, placing it on her finger, "this is it. How can I thank you?"  
Sally placed her own ring on her finger. "You can start by telling me   
your name."  
"Oh, where are my manners. Forgive me. I am Sondra, Princess Sondra of  
the House of Acorn, second in line to the throne of Mobius. And you are?"  
Sally smiled slightly. Her answer was in the correct form, but that could  
just be luck. "I am Sally, Princess Sally, also of the House of Acorn, first  
in line to the throne of Mobius."  
Sondra's eyes widened. "Of course!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
"How could I not recognize you? You look exactly like your father said you  
would. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!"  
Sally lowered her eyelids halfway. Something about this girl was not  
fitting in. She was acting in a manner inconsistent with her age. Sally had  
guessed, and Nicole had confirmed, Sondra to be about sixteen. Certainly her  
body was well-formed enough to be that age. But here she was, acting like a   
little kid scarcely older than Tails. Even her face had assumed a childlike  
quality. "I hope you don't mind," Sally said carefully, "but the feeling is not  
mutual, yet. I am still uncertain whether or not to believe you."  
Sondra's demeanor immediately became more muted and some semblance of   
maturity returned to her features. "Yes, of course. I know this is difficult   
to believe, but please hear my story.  
"My family was living in the northern provinces when the coup happened.   
They hid for a few years, without being discovered, and I was born in the   
meantime. Everything would have continued along fine, but we were betrayed.   
My village was obliterated; almost everyone captured or killed. My parents ran   
with me, trying to hide from the SWAT-bots. But they couldn't outrun their   
hover ships."  
Sondra took a deep breath, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "They  
wanted to save me, even though they would be captured. They knocked me out and   
hid me in the trunk of a tree while they led the bots away. But I wasn't   
knocked out for long. I can still hear their screams."  
Sondra shuddered, remembering, and Sally couldn't help but put a comforting  
arm around her. "When it was silent, I crawled out, calling for my parents.  
But they were gone. Taken away to be roboticized I assume. I was scared,   
frightened, but what do you expect from a three-year-old?"  
"You've been on your own since three?" Sally asked, shocked. "How old are  
you now?"   
"Eleven. Yes," she continued, forestalling Sally's next question, "I know,  
I don't look it. But that is in the next part of my story.  
"I learned to survive in the wilderness, and I did for almost eight years.  
I had somehow developed the gift of super speed, or maybe I had it all along.  
I used it to avoid detection at first, but eventually I stopped using my speed   
just for avoidance, and started using it to annoy the SWAT-bots."  
"Sounds like another hedgehog I know," Sally thought. Aloud, she said,   
"Continue."  
"A couple of months ago, I was speeding along, pestering some SWAT-bots,   
when I forgot to watch where I was going. I fell into a crack in the ground and  
found myself falling through what I can only describe as a purple tunnel with   
yellow bands."  
Sally was surprised. She had just described a Void portal. Things were  
making more sense all the time.  
"When I awoke, I found myself lying on a bed of crystal with an odd looking  
human with a crab's claw for a hand looking over me. He said his name was   
Naugus, and that I had nothing to fear. He introduced me to a kind fox whom he  
said was King Acorn. At first, I didn't believe him, but he convinced me.  
"It was then that my body started to change. Apparently, the Void, as they  
termed it, will automatically force any child who enters it to attain physical   
maturity. The effect is also mental, but I think emotionally and height-wise I  
am still eleven."  
"That would explain your childish outburst before but your relative   
maturity now," Sally said, nodding.  
Sondra colored slightly. "When I told them my story," she continued,   
choosing to ignore that comment, "they helped comfort me. The king offered to   
adopt me as his own daughter, so that I could have a family if I ever got out of  
the Void. I agreed and that's how I became an Acorn."  
Sally thought over the story. It had the ring of truth, but she had to be  
sure. "But how did you escape the Void?" she asked.  
"When they found out about my speed, Naugus offered to open a portal to let  
me out, if I had the speed to escape. The king, who I hope you don't mind if I  
refer to as Father now, gave me this ring and told me to seek you out, that you  
would accept me and bring me up in the ways of a princess. Unfortunately, the   
portal started closing before I was all the way out. I remember it collapsing  
all around me, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in this bed."  
Sally nodded. All the answers made sense, but there was one more test.   
"If Father did give you that ring, and made you an Acorn, he would have told you  
our greatest family secret." She held Sondra's hands and looked deep into her  
eyes. "What is our family's sacred credo?"  
Sondra leaned forward, putting her mouth near Sally's ear. "To rule...with  
honor," she whispered.  
Sally closed her eyes and hugged Sondra tight. The only way she would have  
known that was if she was, in fact, an Acorn. A great weight had just lifted   
from her shoulders. She had a family again.  
Sondra hugged her back, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot," Sondra said   
quickly. "Father gave me a message for you."  
"He did?" Sally asked, remembering her dream. "What is it?"  
Sondra opened her mouth to say, but then looked out the window behind  
Sally. Sally turned to look and saw Tails hanging on to the window, tails   
wagging. "Tails!" she yelled, startling the little fox. "Go on, get out of   
here."  
"Oops," Tails said, flying away from the window.  
Sally turned back to Sondra and saw a silly look on her face. "He's   
cute," she said softly, smiling to herself.  
"Uh oh," Sally thought. "So, what was the message?" she asked again.  
"Huh? Oh, that. It's...." She looked in Sally's eyes, and then a sad  
smile crossed her face. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and every  
day thinks of you."  
Sally broke down in tears. Any questions she had retained about Sondra's  
identity were just blown away. Those words were a code known only to her father  
and herself that they used whenever he went away on business. "It'll take some  
adjusting to, having a sister around," she said, "but it'll be fun. I got to  
tell everyone that a new princess is here."  
Then a realization forced its way into Sally mind. Sonic had been right;   
that dream had only been a dream, and she had risked herself and everyone in  
Knothole with her foolishness. "I have to find him and apologize," she thought.  
"I owe Sonic a debt of gratitude I may never be able to repay, but that won't  
stop me from trying."  
Sondra just smiled, watching those emotions play out on Sally's face. She   
raised her hand to her head and winced in pain. "I'm sorry," she said, "but, I  
think I need some rest. I'm getting a very bad headache."  
"Of course, of course," Sally said, wiping away her tears and pushing her   
thoughts aside for later. "This must be a terrible strain on your system. You   
can use my bed tonight; I'll just have another one made tomorrow. I'll leave   
you alone now." She stood and walked out the door. "Good night, Sister."   
"Good night, Sister." Sondra replied, laying back down. She closed her   
eyes.  
What was that all about? a voice demanded inside her head once she   
was alone. That was not part of the plan!  
"Calm down," she thought back. "The plan has changed. I may be able to   
trap more than just her and the hedgehog at one time. Just give me time to  
work on it."  
I don't like this. When I created you, I never gave you to will to  
disobey me.  
"No, but you did give me a keen mind for finding the best possible way to  
go about things."  
The voice was silent for a time. Very well, it said reluctantly.  
But remember this: you merely a creation from my substance, Sondra. I want  
those two back in me as soon as possible. I made you, and I can break you as  
easily as the crystals which form me.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she thought. "You'll have them, mark my words."  
"Um, excuse me," a voice said by her head. "Are you awake?"  
Sondra opened her eyes and saw that two-tailed fox standing by her. "Oh,"  
she said, affecting to be startled, "you're Tails, right?"   
Tails nodded, fidgeting slightly. "Um...I just wanted to be the first to  
welcome you to Knothole. And I wanted give you these." He held out a small   
bouquet of wildflowers.  
Sondra stood up and took them. "Why they're lovely! Thank you."  
Tails blushed a little, and seemed a bit surprised by the fact that Sondra  
was only a little taller than him. He was about to say something else when a  
commotion outside caught his attention. He and Sondra walked to the window  
and saw Sonic and Sally talking to each other. They both looked sad, and   
Sonic's head was bandaged up. It seemed as if they both were trying to say   
something, but neither one could find the right words.  
"Who's that?" Sondra asked, pointing at Sonic.  
"Him? He's Sonic, the way past coolest guy here. He can run fast enough  
to turn a SWATbot inside-out. You gotta meet him."  
"Maybe later; I'm pretty fast myself. What do you think they're doing?"  
Tails shook his head. "They had a big fight just before you woke up, and  
it looks like they're about to make up." As if on cue, Sonic and Sally hugged  
each other and started kissing, deeply. "I never understood what they see in   
that," he remarked off-handedly.  
Sondra looked at Tails, smiling. "Have you ever been kissed like that?"  
she asked in a soft voice.  
Tails stared at Sondra, eyes wide in a mix of surprise and fear. "Um...er  
...uh...well," he stammered, backing up. "I gotta go. Bye!" he said quickly   
and flew through the wall, missing the window entirely.  
Sondra watched him go, still smiling. What she hadn't told the Void was  
that he was the reason she had changed the plan like she did. Seeing him had  
done something to her, and she was determined to find out what. Maybe he was a  
spellcaster like Naugus, and had cast a spell on her. In any case, he might be  
of use to her in trapping the creatures of Knothole.  
She laid back down on the bed. She already had developed somewhat of a   
plan of action. She would make it her duty to get close to Tails and try to get  
him to tell her all the Freedom Fighters' secrets. Once she had all the   
information she needed, she was sure she could pick them off one by one.  
The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was Tails, and the   
last thing she did was smile. But it wasn't an evil smile, like she thought it  
was. Instead, it was a sweet smile, like the one Sally gets when she thinks of  
Sonic.  



	4. The Tanak' Shirat Sep 3, 1996

"The Tanak' Shi-rat"  
Authors:Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,   
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.  
The song, "Sonic Boom-Opening Theme", is copyrighted and property  
of Sega of America, Inc. The lyrics appear here without permission.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm...know what ppl, I really don't have much to say this time.  
Just let me note that we will now be using Antoine's last name as it appears in  
the faq list compiled by Dan Drazen, which I've just recently stumbled upon.   
Also, the next story, "The Weakest Link", will be written by my friend Francis.  
Consequently, it'll be his first chance to write an author's note(which he is  
resisting in every sense of the word). Hope you enjoy reading it, and this   
story. Till next time, happy reading!  
  
Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Ari   
Lupe  
Rosie  
Tanis Shi-rat***  
Metal Sonic  
Snively  
Donovan###  
  
#4  
  
Sonic sat on a bench near the center of Knothole with Princess Sally on his  
lap, holding her close. The last days of summer were upon them, and Sonic   
looked forward to the cooling off that was sure to follow. Some of the leaves   
were just beginning to turn brown, and Sonic thought he could just detect a   
faint chill in the north wind.   
He shifted his weight and pulled Sally a little closer. The duel they had  
fought had done more than Sonic had dreamed it would, and he couldn't be   
happier. He had worried that the relationship he shared with Sally would be  
irreparably damaged, whatever the outcome. Instead, it had brought them much  
closer. Sally now realized that Sonic would do whatever it takes to keep her  
safe, regardless of what it might cost him personally. She had promised never  
to act without consulting her friends first, and Sonic intended to hold her to  
that promise.   
Sally snuggled into Sonic's chest and put her arms around his neck. She   
seemed much more content now than she had been lately. He was sure it had   
something to do with the fact that Robotropolis had been exceptionally quiet  
lately, and his own attentiveness to her. But there was more to it. For the  
most part, Sonic thought the change in her should be attributed to the   
revival of Sondra.  
Sondra. Sonic's face darkened at the thought of her. He still didn't  
trust her completely, even though she had proved her loyalty numerous times  
during missions to Robotropolis. It's just that he thought there was more to  
her than she was letting on. Whenever he looked into her "crystal blue" eyes,  
as she called them, he got the impression that she was not so much looking at  
you so much as looking into your heart and soul. He hated feeling like he was  
only an open book for her to read.  
Sally noticed the change in Sonic's demeanor. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
she murmured into his ear.   
Sonic smiled and shrugged. "Just...things," he answered evasively.  
Sally placed her hand on Sonic's cheek. "And am I one of those things?"  
she asked in a low purr.  
Sonic kissed her cheek. "You know you're always in my thoughts, Sal."  
Sally smiled and blushed. "Then how about we grab some chili dogs before  
tonight's raid?"  
"Nah, I'm not all that hungry," he said, his voice distant.  
Sally immediately turned Sonic's face toward hers and looked into his eyes.  
"Now I know something is wrong, Sonic," she said, concerned. "You've never   
passed up a free chili dog in your life. Now out with it."  
Sonic tried to turn away, but Sally held his face firmly. He stared at her  
a moment longer, then dropped his gaze. "You know already," he said, sighing.  
Sally's mouth twisted in displeasure. "It's about Sondra, isn't it?   
Sonic, how many times have we been through this? I'm certain she is who she   
says she is. She knows things about my father that not even Robotnik would have  
known."  
"I don't question her being adopted as a princess or coming from the Void,  
I just think there more to her than we know. I mean, how did she get the super  
speed? She says she just 'developed' it. Sal, that has got to be bogus. I   
was born with it, why wasn't she?"  
"How should I know, Sonic? Maybe when her parents knocked her out to   
save her, it started her up. And maybe she was born with it, but never knew  
about it. Hell, we don't even know why you have super speed."  
"I just don't like it, not one bit."  
The sound of approaching laughter interrupted their conversation. Tails  
came flying in holding Sondra by her hands and swinging her back and forth like  
a swing. Sondra was wearing a light brown jumpsuit similar to Bunnie's, a pair  
of shorts and a vest the same color as the jumpsuit, and a pair of light blue  
boots similar to Sally's. Sondra was laughing so hard, she was having trouble   
catching her breath. Tails, who by this time should have started tiring out,   
just smiled at her and kept going until they were out of sight.  
Sally found herself smiling, watching those two kids. Ever since Sondra  
had come out of her coma, she and Tails had become fast friends. Tails had been  
especially eager to form this friendship since there were no other animals in  
Knothole his age. It kind of reminded her how she and Sonic had been when they  
first met. She wondered off-handedly if the kids' relationship would turn out   
as her and Sonic's had.  
Sally turned back to Sonic and saw a look of anger and jealousy on his   
face that was gone in an instant. Her eyes lit up in sudden understanding.   
"That's it, isn't it," she asked.  
"What's it?" Sonic asked, a barely disguised hint of anger in his voice.  
"You're jealous!"  
"Say wha'?!"  
"You're jealous because Tails is spending more time with Sondra than with  
you lately."  
"Don't be stupid," Sonic said, turning away. "Why would that bother me?"  
Sally smiled knowingly. "Sonic, talk to him. Tell him how you feel.   
Tails is starting to mature; he'll understand."  
"You think so?" Sonic asked hopefully. Then his gruffness returned.   
"This is assuming, of course, that it's even bothering me in the first place."  
Sally chuckled to herself. "Fine, Sonic; I'll play your game."  
"If I were to talk to him, what would happen to the mission?"  
"It can wait an hour or so." Sally stood, smoothing out her vest. "This   
is something important to you, so go ahead."  
"Thanks, Sal," Sonic said, standing and hugging her, forgetting this was  
supposed to be a hypothetical situation. "I'll make it up to you, you just say  
how." He let go and sped off in the direction Tails and Sondra had flown.  
"Actually, Sonic," she said after he had gone, "this is just a small part  
of what I'm doing for you." She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes,   
thinking of a time not too far in the future when maybe her and Sonic's   
relationship would be more than just boyfriend-girlfriend.  
Sonic sped through Knothole, calling for Tails. "Man, I was sure they went  
in this direction," he thought as he entered the Great Forest. He skidded to a   
stop and called again.  
A ball of orange and white fur exploded onto Sonic, knocking him flat.   
Before he could say, "What the...?" Tails grabbed Sonic and pulled him into the  
bushes. Sonic started to ask what was going on, but Tails clamped his hand over  
Sonic's mouth and held a finger to his lips.  
In a few seconds, Sondra came running by, calling Tails' name much as Sonic  
had done just moments before. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and Sonic thought  
it wasn't just from running.  
After she passed, Tails let Sonic go and sat up, shivering. "Yo, what's   
goin' on, little bro?" Sonic asked, though a part of him really didn't want to   
know the answer. "Are you all right?"  
"S-s-sonic," Tails stammered, "I-I-I..."  
"Whoa, whoa, easy there Tails. Just take a deep breath and start from the  
beginning. Did you and Sondra have a fight or something?"  
"N-no, we didn't. As a m-matter of fact, you couldn't be more w-wrong."  
"Then what?" Sonic asked, his apprehension growing.  
Tails took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat. "We were sitting   
down," he began calmly, "just talking about how nice it was to finally have  
someone our own age to play with, when I must have reminded her of something  
and she got this real sad look on her face. Out of nowhere, I got the idea to   
kiss her on the cheek. Y'know, like I do to Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunnie, just   
to cheer her up or whatever. Thing is, it seems she had the same idea, and..."  
"And you ended up kissing, lip-to lip, like me and Sally do," Sonic   
concluded heavily.  
Tails nodded. If he noticed his friend's discomfort, he said nothing   
about it. "At first, we just stayed there, stunned. But then we closed our   
eyes and, well, I can't describe what happened next. All I remember is feeling  
like I was floating on a cloud and that my insides turned to water.  
"After we stopped, we just sat there, looking at each other, and I ran   
before anything else could happen."  
Tails looked Sonic in the eyes. "Sonic, I'm scared. Scared of what   
happened, scared of how I felt...and scared that I want to feel like that  
again. Sonic, what's happening to me?" he asked plaintively. "Before, I  
never wanted to even be near any girls, but now, Sondra's all I think about.  
Does this have anything to do with that talk Aunt Sally's been pushing you to   
give me?"  
Now it was Sonic's turn to stammer. "Um...well, Tails, I-I'm kinda caught  
off guard by this. Y-You're right, it d-does, but I-I'm gonna need some time   
t-to figure out h-how to say what needs to be s-said."  
Tails nodded. "OK. I guess I should talk to Sondra about this then, see  
how she feels about this."  
"No!" Sonic said quickly, startling the young fox. Lowering his voice,   
he continued, "Wait for me to get back; I'm gonna talk to Sal about this and   
get her advice. Once we talk, then you can talk to Sondra."  
"OK, I'll be in my hut." Tails flew off, somewhat unsteadily, as if drunk.  
Sonic juiced by him, top speed. He was so distracted, he ran right into  
Bunnie and Antoine walking hand in hand. In seconds, all three were tangled in  
a heap. "Will you please to be getting your feet out of my face Sonic?!"   
Antoine yelled, angry at the interruption.  
Sonic stood up and helped the others stand. "Do you know where Sally is?"  
he asked quickly, distracted.  
"Can't even apologize to us before you start askin' questions sugarhog?"  
Bunnie asked, dusting herself off.  
"No time. This is mega-important guys, please understand."  
"Hmmph. Well, our prinzess is in ze War Room, briefcasing the others about  
ze raid tonight. We have drawn guard duty, otherwise we would be being there   
as well."  
"Thanks, Ant. Juice it!" Before they could brace themselves, Sonic took  
off, leaving them both on the ground in his wake.  
"Wonder what that was all about," Bunnie remarked, picking herself up.   
Then she saw Tails flying to his hut, bonking into things along the way.  
She pointed him out to Antoine, who suddenly nodded. "Ah, I am believing  
I have seen that look before. It is being on my face whenever I am kissing  
you."  
"Really?" Bunnie asked. "I never noticed. Let me see if I can get it on  
your face now." And that's exactly what she did, forgetting about their guard  
duty for the moment.  
He ran to the War Room where, as Antoine had said, Sally was just starting   
to brief everyone about the mission that night. "Yo Sal," he said, panting   
heavily, "we really need to talk, right now!"  
"What is it Sonic?" Ari asked, standing up. "Is there some trouble? An  
attack, maybe?"  
"N-no, nothing like that," Sonic returned, a bit nonplussed to see him,   
Lupe, and other members of the Wolf Pack there. "It's just that something big   
has come up all of a sudden."  
"Are you sure it cannot wait?" Lupe asked, scratching the scar on the side  
of her nose. "This will be one of our biggest raids on Robotropolis. Rotor and  
Sir Charles believe they are close to finishing the de-roboticizer, and they   
need only a few parts to complete it."  
Sonic stopped cold. "That's what the raid is for?" he asked.  
Sally nodded. "Yep. I wasn't gonna fill you in till later, because I  
didn't want to get your hopes up. Now, what is so important that you just had   
to interrupt?"  
Sonic fought with himself. Half of him needed her advice, but the other   
half wanted his Uncle Chuck back, as a living, breathing animal. Eventually, he  
said, "It's really private, Sal. And really important. I promise I won't keep  
you long."  
"We'll be right outside," she told the others. She walked out with Sonic   
right behind her. "OK Sonic," she said once they were outside, "you got me out  
here, so talk."  
Between stammers, Sonic explained what had happened between Tails and   
Sondra. Sally got a pained look on her face. "Oh boy," she said, worried. "I  
see the problem. Looks like the raid is off tonight."  
"I don't know about that, Sal," Sonic said, glancing inside the hut.   
"Lupe's right; this raid is mondo important."  
"Maybe, but Tails' and Sondra's emotional well-being are more important.   
You know, if you'd had this talk with Tails already, we probably wouldn't have  
this problem now."  
"Sal, this is no time to be pointing fingers. I just need some advice in  
how to go about this."  
"If I knew how to do it, don't you think I would have by now? As it is,   
I'm gonna have to talk with Rosie about talking with Sondra. Remember, she may  
look sixteen, but she's only eleven."  
Sonic got the same look Sally had. "I don't envy you, any more than you  
envy me. But what am I gonna do? Rosie gave me the 'talk', but you're going  
to her. I don't wanna bother Uncle Chuck about this, and there's no one else   
I can turn to!"  
"Calm down, Sonic. There just might be a way." Sally took Nicole from her  
boot and opened her up. "Nicole, access map to Sanctuary and display."  
"Accessing now, Sally," Nicole said.  
"Sanctu-what?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.  
"Sanctuary," Sally repeated as Nicole displayed a holographic map. "It's  
a place known to very few people where they can go for some peace or guidance.  
I myself go there once or twice a year for a day or so, just to talk or get   
away for a while."  
"You mean someone actually lives there? Why hasn't he or she been captured  
and roboticized yet?"  
Sally was about to explain, but Nicole cut her off. "Displaying now,   
Sally," she said and a holographic map of the Great Forest appeared with a red  
line marking the route.  
Sonic stared at the map. "I dunno, Sal. Looks like some pretty rough  
territory, and it's really close to Robotropolis. You sure someone lives   
there?"  
"Nicole, end display. It's too long to get into now, Sonic. Just ask the  
priest; he'll explain it."  
"A priest?" Sonic asked, suddenly reluctant. "Sal, you know I ain't never  
been one much for religion."  
"Sonic, just trust me, OK?" She handed him Nicole. "Nicole will guide you  
there. And take all the time you need. We'll wait." She kissed him softly,  
cutting off his doubts. "Trust me."  
Sonic sighed and headed off, following Nicole's directions. Sally waited  
until he was out of sight and walked inside. "The raid is off," she said   
simply. "Sonic was right, this is important."  
"If I may be so bold, Princess," Lupe said, "what does this concern?"  
"It is a matter concerning my sister, Sondra." Sally smiled in delight at  
how that just rolled off her tongue.   
"No need to explain further," Ari said, holding up his hand. "Anything   
that concerns the Royal Family takes precedence."  
"Thank you, Ari. Of course, you will all be provided with suitable   
lodging for the night. But now, I must go."   
All present bowed acquiescence and left. Sally headed to Rosie's hut and  
knocked on the door. "Come in, Sally," Rosie called from inside.  
Sally smiled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked when she opened  
the door.  
Rosie smiled back from the rocking chair in which she was seated, a warm   
smile that lit up her eyes. "Your nanny always knows, Princess. So tell me,   
what brings you here?"  
Sally sat down in a chair across from Rosie. "It seems I need to have a  
'talk' with Sondra," she said slowly.  
"I see," Rosie said, rocking back and forth slowly. "Children grow up so   
fast these days. I assume you came here for advice?"  
"Yes, I did. It's so hard to explain these things, especially to a child.  
I don't know how you ever managed to talk with all of us."  
"It's easier than you think. You all had some experience in the subject,  
and I just took it from there."  
Sally looked thoughtful for a moment. "Rosie, have you ever been in love?  
I mean real love?"  
Rosie leaned back in her chair. "Once, long ago, when I was about your  
age. It was the happiest time of my life. Everyone said we were perfect for  
each other, and we were at that. But then, he was suddenly called away by  
something he could not discuss with me. My family moved to Mobotropolis soon   
after, and I never saw him again."  
"How sad. I'm sorry for dredging up old memories."  
"That's quite all right," Rosie said, clapping her hands briskly. "But   
now, let us deal with your problem, shall we?"  
Meanwhile, Sonic ran through the Great Forest, unsure of where he was.   
Every so often, Nicole would call out a direction change, and Sonic wondered  
if he would ever reach this place. Soon enough, though, he arrived at a small   
clearing that looked empty at first. At Nicole's urging, he stepped out into   
the clearing, and a large and magnificent church suddenly appeared from out of   
nowhere.  
Sonic stopped abruptly, regarding the building in awe. He stared open-  
mouthed at the marble sculptures which adorned the top of the otherwise bare  
walls of the church; not even ivy grew upon them. He silently admired the large  
stained-glass windows depicting scenes from the various Holy Books of Mobius.   
Three large, oaken, double doors stood at the top of a flight of marble stairs.  
"Yo, Sonic," Nicole said, "you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth   
open like that." Sonic paid her no mind. He felt an overwhelming sense of   
peace now, and suddenly understood what Sally meant. No one could cause any   
trouble here; no one would even want to. For the first time since being in  
Knothole, Sonic felt totally and unconditionally at ease.  
The central doors opened, and a robed figure walked out. He walked slowly,  
hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed. His face was hidden by the  
cowl, which he kept drawn low, so Sonic couldn't even determine what type of  
animal he was. He began to feel a little uneasy about this, but it was soon   
quelled by the peace he had felt earlier.  
The figure continued walking until he stood directly in front of Sonic.   
From how his hood moved, Sonic guessed the figure was looking at him very  
intently, and Sonic didn't like it. He opened his mouth to say something, but  
the figure cut him off. "Greetings, Sonic Hedgehog," he said in a deep, but   
aged, voice, "I have been expecting you for some time now."  
"You...know who I am?" Sonic asked, absent-mindedly closing up Nicole and  
placing her in his backpack.  
"Of course," the figure said, turning around and walking up the stairs.  
"I know many things about you, the least of which is your name."  
"How do you mean, Father?" Sonic asked, following him.  
"First of all, please call me Tanis. I belong to no one religion, I just  
serve the Almighty." He opened the doors and allowed Sonic to pass. "Secondly,  
many people have visited this sanctuary, Princess Sally and Dr. Robotnik for  
instance, and I have heard much about you."  
"Robotnik was here?" Sonic asked loudly. "Why would you let that...?!"  
Tanis clapped his hand over Sonic's mouth. "Please, remember where you   
are, Sonic," he said in hushed tones. "This is a sacred place."  
"I'm sorry," Sonic said after Tanis removed his hand. "I just can't  
believe that you would allow him in here, and that he wouldn't try to capture  
you."  
Tanis sat down on one of the many stone benches and motioned for Sonic to  
do likewise. "Have you ever heard of the covenant of Tanak' Shi-rat?"  
Sonic shook his head as he sat down. Tanis seemed to smile, but Sonic  
could not be sure since his face was still mostly hidden. "Then I must tell  
you the story. Many centuries ago, Mobius was in a very dark age. All the   
races were fighting for control of the planet. Not a minute went by without  
someone, somewhere getting injured, maimed, or killed.  
"Then one day, the leader of the Holy Ones, a woman by the name Iridal   
Shi-rat, arranged a meeting with all the leaders of all the races." He pointed  
to a stained-glass representation of a rather beautiful female mouse dressed  
in a robe similar to the one he was wearing. "Though the Holy Ones themselves   
were made up of many different races, their jobs as servants of the Almighty   
bound them together beyond their physical appearances or personal beliefs.  
"When all the leaders had shown up, Iridal ushered them into a cave and   
had the entrance blocked by a large boulder. She then told the leaders that  
the Almighty had come to her in a vision and told her that it was her duty to  
stop the bloodshed. She asked all the leaders to come up with ideas on how to  
accomplish this and called them by name one by one, adding that whoever could  
get all the others to agree to their plan would become ruler of Mobius by the  
will of the Almighty.  
"All the leaders had ideas, but none came close to being approved. They   
would all be debated and argued for days on end, but always refused. Then, it   
was the leader of the foxes' turn, a man by the name Tanak' Acorn."  
"Acorn?" Sonic asked. "Then that means..."  
"Yes. This man was Sally's ancestor. He said that though he did not know  
how to stop all the bloodshed, he knew of something that might stop at least   
part of it. Since they were now seated in a holy cave, and not one fistfight or  
other physical combat had broken out, he suggested that they make an official   
pact never to fight on holy ground or in the presence of a Holy One. This way,  
anyone could seek peace or guidance at any time without fear of harm.  
"But, he added, this would force the Holy Ones to assume a role of  
neutrality throughout the ages, to insure that whatever battle that raged would  
not be affected by the Holy One's beliefs or actions. He asked Iridal if the   
Holy Ones would accept such a role, and she immediately answered that they   
would. But she asked for a clause that if this covenant were broken, any and   
all Holy Ones would be released to act as their hearts dictated.   
"Try as they might, no creature there could fault the plan. Again, it was  
debated for days, mostly because no one wanted to admit that Tanak' was right.  
Eventually, all present consigned themselves to the covenant, and so was born  
the ruling House of Acorn and the many places of peace all over Mobius."  
"Pardon me for interrupting again, but how many of you are there?"  
"When I last contacted my brethren, there were over forty of us spanning  
all reaches of Mobius."  
"Wow," Sonic said, letting out a long breath. "Please, continue your  
story."  
"They left then, each imbued with an inner peace that they took back to   
their clans. Within days, much of the bloodshed had stopped, simply because   
they had found something on which they could all agree. In honor of the two   
responsible, they called the covenant the Tanak' Shi-rat, and it has endured to  
this day.  
"This very Sanctuary was constructed by Iridal Shi-rat's own hands, just as  
the city which became known as Mobotropolis was first constructed by Tanak'   
Acorn. And so, while wars have come and wars have passed, the covenant has   
endured, without fail, for over seven hundred years."  
"So the House of Acorn has been ruling that long?" Sonic asked.  
"Not continuously. As I've said, some coups did occur, but there always  
seems to be a return of power to the Acorns. Robotnik once asked me if the  
string would end if there were no longer an Acorn to rule. In honesty, I had   
to tell him yes, but I did not know what he had planned for the King."  
"It's not your fault. You did what you thought you had to; ain't no one  
gonna fault you for that."  
"True, but there is another problem. I am the last of the line of Shi-rat.  
When I die, there will be no one left to enforce the covenant. True, none of   
us Holy Ones has been roboticized. But then again, there are so few other  
creatures left who are not roboticized, and fewer still whom could be   
considered mates. Eventually, all the lines of the Holy Ones will die, and   
there will be no more covenant."  
"Well, we ain't gonna let that happen," Sonic said, standing. "I promise  
you, we will defeat Snively and restore all Mobians to how they were before."  
Tanis pulled back his hood, revealing a mouse's face that was well past  
middle age. "I fear that may come too late for me." He sighed and folded his  
hands in his lap. "But I'm sure you did not come here just to hear me talk   
about the days of old. What brought you here today?"  
Sonic sat down again, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Well, my best friend,  
Tails, is at that age when he's begun to notice and have feelings for girls.  
He's always been like a younger brother to me, so I'm the best choice to give  
him that 'talk'. I know what to say, but I don't know how to say it. This is  
one of the most important times in his life, and I don't want to mess it up by  
saying the wrong thing, especially since the girl he's falling in love with I  
do not completely trust yet."  
"Hmmm. You must be talking about Sondra. Sally told me all about her,   
and your misgivings about her. Very well. I understand your concern. I too   
was once young and in love, but circumstances did not allow it to continue.   
Give me a few moments to ponder and pray for guidance and I will return with my  
advice shortly." So saying, he stood and walked to the front of the church   
where he knelt and bowed his head.  
Nearby, in the Great Forest, Metal Sonic was leading the first group of a  
new version of SWATbots in a field test. Snively had installed an extremely  
rudimentary form of artificial intelligence in them; just enough so that they   
could learn from their mistakes. He had entrusted Metal Sonic with the task of  
testing it out and looking for any bugs.  
"Sweep the area," Metal Sonic ordered. "Look for any signs of non-plant  
life."  
"YES, SIR." the robots droned. Half the squadron fanned out in a search  
mode while the other half used scanners. Metal Sonic waited patiently for them  
to finish, not really expecting anything to come from it.  
"PRIORITY ONE, HEDGEHOG ALERT!" a nearby SWATbot exclaimed, scanner   
blinking excitedly.  
"Hedgehog alert?" Metal Sonic asked. "Well, well, looks like we're   
really gonna see what you guys are made of. Come on, and stay quiet."  
Sonic sat calmly on the bench, waiting for Tanis to finish. Normally by   
now, he would have been up and pacing. But the sense of peace this place  
gave him was powerful enough that even an action-loving fellow like himself  
was content to just sit and do nothing.  
After about fifteen minutes, Tanis raised his head and stood up. He   
walked back toward a suddenly attentive Sonic and sat down across from him. "I  
have my answer," he said solemnly, "but first I must ask you a question. Has  
Sondra given you any reason, any reason at all, to doubt her motives?"  
Sonic considered for a moment. "No," he admitted grudgingly, "she has   
not. It's just that my gut instincts are telling me that she's not what she  
seems."  
"I understand. Here is my advice: until such time as she gives you reason  
to doubt her, try to accept her as one of your family, as Sally has. This is  
not to say you should discount your gut instincts; just hold them back until  
they can be proven or disproven."  
"But what does that have to do with Tails?"  
"I was getting to that. You mentioned that Tails may be falling in love  
with Sondra, and you are afraid that that may color your talk with Tails,   
correct?"  
Sonic nodded wordlessly. "Then the answer is simple. Treat this as a  
talk between a father and his son. A father often has to put his own feelings  
aside for the benefit of his children. Try to get in that mindset, and it  
should make things easier."  
"Perhaps, but that still don't help the fact that I don't know how to  
put what needs to be said."  
"Start by asking what he already knows, and work from there. Take your  
time, and try to answer all his questions fully as they come up. If his well-  
being is that important to you, I'm sure you will know what to do when the  
time comes."  
"Thank you, Tanis," Sonic said, shaking his hand. "I feel better about  
this already. Now I should get back to Knothole before something else happens  
while I'm gone."  
"Quite all right," Tanis said, standing up and drawing his cowl back over  
his head. "If ever you need to talk again, I'm sure Nicole will lead you back  
here."  
Sonic smiled and walked out of the church. He skipped down the steps,  
full of new energy. He was on such a natural high, he thought nothing could  
bring him down.  
Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was grabbed roughly by two  
sets of robotic arms. "What the...??!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. He   
looked around and saw a SWATbot at either arm. He struggled to get free, but   
he was caught fast.   
"Now, now, bro," grated a metallic voice nearby. "There's no use   
struggling. We gotcha, and we gotcha good."  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked, still trying to get away.  
"Oh, I think you know," Metal Sonic said, stepping into view.   
"You must be Metal Sonic," he said contemptuously, looking the robot up  
and down. "You don't seem like all that."  
"So, we finally meet face-to-face, Sonic," the robot said. "We're like  
flip sides of the same coin, you the good, me the evil. But we'll be mirror   
images once you've been roboticized."  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Gotta juice it!" Sonic started  
revving up his legs, ready to blow these guys away with a supersonic boom.  
"Not so fast!" Metal Sonic said, attaching two metal bands to Sonic's  
legs. Immediately, Sonic's legs hung motionless.  
"What did you do to me?" Sonic yelled, truly frightened for the first   
time in his life that he could remember.  
Metal Sonic grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Just temporarily blocked  
off all messages from your brain to your legs," he said, pulling off the bands.  
"The effect will last for an hour or so; just long enough to get you into the  
roboticizer."  
Sonic pulled with all his might away from the SWATbots, freeing one hand  
for the moment. He reached into his backpack for a power ring, but realized he  
had stopped carrying them since the incident with the Deep Power stones. What a  
mistake!  
The SWATbot grabbed Sonic's arm again and held it tighter, causing Sonic  
to yell in pain. "Y'know, I like the sound of that," Metal Sonic said. "Make  
him do that again."  
"That will be quite enough," a voice said from the top of the stairs.   
Metal Sonic turned and saw Tanis standing there, hands folded in front of  
him. The hood was drawn low once more, so Metal Sonic did not know who he was.  
"Stay out of this, old one," Metal Sonic sneered. "We came just for the   
hedgehog; no need to throw your life away."  
If Tanis was perturbed by this, he did not show it. "By the covenant of  
Tanak' Shi-rat, I command you release him and leave this place in peace."  
"I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about, but I'm a fair-  
minded robot; let's compromise. How about I leave this place...in pieces?"   
Metal Sonic asked training a laser rifle on Tanis. "I warned you, old one."   
He fired the rifle, striking Tanis in the chest and catapulting him through the  
doors of the church.  
"Tanis!" Sonic yelled. He tried to get to him, but his legs were still  
not responding and he was still caught.  
"So much for him," Metal Sonic said casually, turning around. "Now then,  
let us get back...??"  
Dark clouds appeared from nowhere, covering the sky in an instant.   
Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, drowning out Metal Sonic's voice. A   
booming voice came from within the church. "I said, LET HIM GO!!"  
Lightning arced from the sky, strking all the SWATbots and reducing them to  
ash in seconds. Tanis reappeared at the top of the stairs, his robe buoyed  
around him as if he were standing in the middle of a tornado. "You tell your   
leader, Snively, that the covenant of Tanak' Shi-rat has been broken, and I am   
on the side of the Freedom Fighters. Let him fear that which he has   
unleashed!" He pointed at Metal Sonic and the robot was thrown backward into   
the air and straight toward Robotropolis as if by an explosion.  
Tanis ran to Sonic's side. "Are you OK, Sonic?" he asked.  
"I can't move my legs," he said, struggling to stand, but only managing  
to sit up. "What just happened here?"  
"They broke the covenant, and now they will pay. I will transport you  
back to Knothole, and then begin my preparations to join you."  
"Join us?"  
"Yes. It is no longer safe for me here, so I will move the church to the  
outskirts of Knothole. When you see Sally, tell her what has happened and that  
I am now at her disposal."  
"But how will I...?" Sonic was cut off as he was surrounded by a swirl of  
wind, and he found himself suddenly on the floor of Sally's hut.  
Sally, Rosie, and Sondra had been sitting around a table, each with a   
serious expression on her face. Sally and Rosie had just finished giving   
Sondra the 'talk' and were making sure she had no questions. Though her   
maturity had shown itself during the talk, Sondra's face was a bright red and   
her eyes shone more brilliantly than usual.   
But all this came to a halt when Sonic appeared suddenly. The three   
females ran to Sonic at once. "What happened, Sonic?" Sally asked, concerned.  
Sonic groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. "I was attacked  
at the church by Metal Sonic," he said weakly. "He did something to my legs; I  
can't move them!"  
Sally took Nicole from Sonic's backpack and opened her up. "Nicole, scan   
Sonic's legs for any damage."  
A beam shot out from Nicole and gave Sonic's legs the once-over. "All   
neurological function in the lower extremities has ceased, Sally," Nicole   
reported. "The effect is temporary and should not last for more than a few   
hours."  
"C'mon Sonic," Sondra said, hoisting him to his feet and onto her shoulder.  
"I'll get you home." She took off, leaving behind an astonished Rosie.  
"That girl is quite strong," Rosie remarked.  
Sally was too preoccupied to notice. "If Sonic was attacked, then the  
covenant is broken!" She ran after Sonic and Sondra, mind racing with the  
possibilities.  
Rosie calmly walked over to Sonic's hut, after restoring the damage the  
speedsters had done to Sally's hut. "Everyone is in such a rush these days,"  
she thought. "I just hope they haven't forgotten how to step back and take in  
the whole picture once in a while."  
Back at the church, Tanis nodded to himself. "The balance has shifted, and  
I must prepare to go. Let me gather what I need." He wakled off into the   
forest, never noticing the black-clad figure that detached itself from the   
shadows of the church and walked to the front doors.  
The figure sighed as he surveyed the damage done. "Well, Snive-ly," he  
said in a voice with what could be a Japanese accent, "you've really done it   
this time." He started fixing the doors, moving as quickly as he could.  
Over in Robotropolis, Snively was feverishly examining the radar screens,  
searching for any sign of where his latest SWATbot patrol could have gone.   
"They couldn't have just disappeared," he thought. "And besides, Metal Sonic  
was with them; he would have informed me if they had fallen under attack."  
Just then, a loud crashing was heard above him as Metal Sonic fell through  
the roof, narrowly missing landing on Snively. Snively turned to face the  
robot with a startled yell. "Metal Sonic, report," he commanded, once he had  
calmed down.  
Metal Sonic got to his feet shakily. "We almost had the hedgehog," he  
said. "But this old man in black robes interfered. He ashed the SWATbots and  
literally made me fly here."  
Snively's eyes widened in terror. "Turn around and open your access   
panel," he said. Metal Sonic complied, and Snively was soon hooked up and   
searching the robot's database. "Damn," he exclaimed, finding what he was   
looking for. "Guard this room," he said, unhooking the mainframe from Metal   
Sonic, "and don't let anyone in."  
"Yes, sir." Metal Sonic said, leaving the room as ordered.  
Snively waited until Metal Sonic closed the doors before turning to the  
mainframe. He flipped a switch and a nearby button glowed red. "I had hoped I  
wouldn't have to resort to calling him, but desperate times call for desperate  
measures." He slammed his fist on the button, then settled back in his chair   
to wait.  
Sally burst into Sonic's hut just as Sondra was positioning Sonic on a   
bunch of pillows she had scrounged up somewhere. "Tell me whether you're   
comfortable," she said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Sonic grumped. "If you wanna be helpful, go get Tails and  
tell him I want to talk to him."  
"You got it," she said and sped out of the hut.  
Sonic tossed and turned as best he could. "I hate when people have to   
take care of me," he muttered. "So, whatcha doin' here Sal?"  
"Sonic, are you sure you were attacked at the church?" Sally asked, barely  
able to keep the excitement out of her voice. "It wasn't in the forest by the  
church?"  
Sonic rolled to face her. "Positive, Sal. Tanis said the covenant was   
broken, and that he was on our side now. He said something about moving here  
soon and being at your disposal."  
"Sonic, do you know what this means?!"  
"Right now, Sal, all I care about is getting my legs back under me."  
"Oh, of course," Sally said, calming immedaitely. "I'm sorry, Sonic. You  
just relax, and I'll get whatever you need."  
"Aw c'mon Sal! I hate being waited on!"  
"Uh-uh, no arguments Sonic. I'm gonna be in the kitchen making you a huge  
plate of chili dogs; you deserve it." She kissed him full on the lips, cutting  
off his arguments, then walked into the kitchen.  
Sonic sighed and settled back on the pillows, watching Sally with a smile  
on his lips. "Y'know," he thought, watching her work, "a guy might just get  
used to this." His eyes widened. "Wait a minute, what am I thinking??? One  
thing at a time, Sonic."  
"Hey, Sonic," Tails said shyly, flying through a window, "you wanted to   
talk to me now?"  
"Yeah, Tails, sit down. Rule #1: never argue with a woman when she's  
determined to get her way, 'cause they'll always play dirty to get it."  
Tails looked at him for a moment, confused, then just started laughing.   
Sonic laughed too, and it helped break the ice. Soon, Sonic got down to  
business, telling Tails all that he needed to know, and doing a pretty good job  
of it. Tails had some questions, but they were ones Sonic had anticipated and  
he handled them expertly.  
Afterwards, when Sonic had finished and was waiting for any final   
questions, Tails just sat there lost in thought. "I understand what happened   
now," he said. "It all makes sense."  
"Yeah, it's simpler than it seems in some respects, but much more   
complicated in others. I can only tell you the basics; you'll have to learn  
the rest on your own 'cause everyone experiences it differently. But if you   
ever need to talk, you just find me, OK little bro?"  
"Of course, Sonic. But now, Sondra and I have a little surprise for you."  
"A surprise?" Sonic asked, worried. "What is it?"  
Tails smiled craftily. "You'll see." He flew out of the hut just as   
Sally returned from the kitchen carrying a huge plate of chili dogs, as   
promised.   
Sally set the plate on the table and laid down next to Sonic, wrapping her  
arms around him and burying her head into his chest. "You handled that very  
well, Sonic," she said, looking up at him. "You'll make a fine father someday."  
Chills ran up Sonic's spine. There was something in the way she looked  
at him and the way she said that that worried him. Before he could come up  
with anything to say, however, Tails returned with Sondra.  
"Hey there, you two," Tails said, and Sonic noticed that he was carrying  
Sonic's own guitar. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"  
"Um, no," Sonic said quickly. "So, what's the surprise?"  
Sondra walked in and took Nicole from Sally's boot. "Nicole," she said,  
opening her up, "load up file sonicboom1 and prepare to play."  
"Ready, Sondra," Nicole replied. Tails strapped on the guitar and played  
a few bar chords, warming up. Sonic was impressed; Tails had learned his  
lessons well.   
Sondra placed Nicole on a chair and stood in front and slightly to the  
side of Tails. "I know I've been taking up a lot of Tails' time lately, and  
I wanted to do something for you to apologize. Nicole, begin," she said.   
Nicole came to life and started playing music the likes of which Sonic had   
never heard before. Tails was adding in his own guitar improvisation, and was  
letting loose some really intense riffs. Sondra was tapping her foot, getting   
the beat, then she launched into a song with Tails singing backup that was   
destined to become Sonic's favorite. It began something like this:  
If you're strong, you can fly,  
You can reach the other side   
Of the rainbow.  
It's alright, take a chance,  
'Cause there is no circumstance  
That you can't handle(when you use your mind!).  
  
Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom...  
  
Sonic just lay there, holding Sally, listening and humming along. "I   
guess I was wrong about her," he thought as the song moved into the   
instrumental bridge. "If she cares enough about me to actually take the time  
with Tails to sit down and write this song, it shouldn't be too hard to get to   
like her after all."  
Meanwhile, Snively sat in Robotropolis, waiting impatiently for the one  
he had summoned to show up. He hated the waiting, but he hated what he was  
being forced to do even more.   
A slight scraping sound caught his attention. He looked up and stared into  
the shadows. "I know you are there, Donovan," Snively called. "You might as  
well come out; I am not impressed."  
A grey-furred squirrel with a shock of black hair stepped out into the   
light. He wore a black vest, black gloves, black boots, and shades; giving  
off an air of mystery and danger. "You should have been more careful in   
programming your robots, Snive-ly," he said in the same voice heard earlier at   
the church. "Now you've broken the covenant, and shifted the balance of power   
heavily in favor of the Freedom Fighters."  
"I know what has happened; I don't need to be reminded," Snively snapped.  
"And the name is Snively."  
"Whatever. So, why have I been brought here?"  
"As you said, the balance has been shifted, and I need you to restore it."  
"That much is obvious," he said, removing his shades and staring at   
Snively with a dagger-like gaze. "What do you intend to have me do?"  
"The Freedom Fighters are like a chain, each link depends on the others.  
But among all those link, there is a weakest one that when broken will cause  
the chain to fall apart. I want you to find me that weakest link and bring  
it here."  
Donovan smiled a dark smile, bringing an evil light to his black eyes.  
"Consider it done, Snive-ly," he said, replacing his shades and stepping back   
into the shadows. "I will bring him here myself."  
"Good," Snively said. "You know the way out, now go." He waited a moment  
to make sure then called Metal Sonic in. "I want productions of the new   
SWATbots stepped up as soon as possible, is that understood?"  
"Of course," Metal Sonic answered. "I thought I heard voices--"  
"Never mind that, you have your orders."  
"Very well." Metal Sonic left to carry out his orders.  
Snively smiled a sly smile. "It is so easy to manipulate Donovan into  
working for me, and it should be easier to get him to finish the job." He let  
loose a laugh that frightened away a few rats, but not much else.  



	5. The Weakest Link Oct 2, 1996

"The Weakest Link"  
Authors: Francis Tolbert and Robert Brown  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,   
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I'm Francis L. Tolbert(the other author). Let me start by  
saying I hate writing Author's Notes. In fact, if it wasn't for Robert, I  
wouldn't even be writing this one! And if I can help it, I won't write any   
more. So let me just say this: I hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any  
questions or comments, you know our e-mail address.  
Peace, see ya later.  
  
Cast of charcters(in order of appearance)  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Rotor  
Uncle Chuck  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Donovan###  
Tanis Shi-rat***  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Rosie  
Dulcy  
  
#5  
  
Antoine was sitting in a tree, water balloon in hand, waiting for some  
unlucky animal to pass underneath him. He had developed some new tricks and  
pranks, but he always preferred using the water balloon. There was nothing  
like it for a high surprise factor, and an instant reaction.  
He glanced over at some of the nearby trees. He had rigged some tripwires  
connected to, what else, piles of water balloons. But that was only the set-up.  
The balloons in the trees were filled with warm water, not too uncomfortable.  
But the ones he had with him in his bucket were kept in ice-water that was just  
above freezing; they would sting on impact, then freeze on bursting.  
A pile of balloons in the tree just to his northwest triggered. He heard  
two or three pairs of feet running in his direction. He picked up a water  
balloon in his other hand and waited patiently for his victims to appear.   
In a few seconds, Bunnie, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck came running by, arms  
above their heads. They were only slightly wet, and Uncle Chuck looked   
completely dry. They stopped under the tree that Antoine was waiting in.   
"Can't you get control of that boyfriend of yours?" Rotor asked, upset.  
"I've tried, but there ain't nothin' I can do when it comes to his prankin'  
us." Bunnie answered. "What he needs is a taste of his own medicine."  
Antoine smiled. They always threatened that, whether he was present or  
not, but they could never catch him. He held out the water balloons over Rotor  
and Bunnie and prepared to drop them.  
"In fact," Uncle Chuck was saying, "maybe he should learn that lesson...  
NOW!"   
Antoine saw his danger, tried to grab on to the tree, but he was too  
late. Bunnie and Uncle Chuck both grabbed hold of the tree and shook it   
roughly. Antoine fell, screaming, to the ground, and the bucket filled with   
ice-water balloons fell on him.  
Bunnie, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck all started laughing loudly. "Seems like  
we caught you this time, Ant," Rotor said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're  
getting way too predictable."  
Antoine got to his feet with whatever dignity he could muster. "S-S-So it  
would seem," he said, teeth chattering from the cold water that was dripping   
down his body. He brushed the broken balloons off his shoulders and face.   
"B-B-But you will not to be being so l-l-lucky when I s-s-start using m-my new   
t-t-tricks."  
"Oh, c'mon Ant," Uncle Chuck said. "You've been threatening that for   
almost a month now, and you still have nothing to show for it."  
Disgruntled, Antoine started shuffling off toward his hut, but Bunnie   
grabbed him in a close embrace. "Well," she said softly, "it seems like the  
least I can do is help you dry off." She tilted him backward and kissed him  
deeply. The others were wondering what she meant, until steam started rising  
off Antoine.  
"Let's leave these two alone," Uncle Chuck said, pulling Rotor away.   
"Besides, we need to finish work on the de-roboticizer."  
"True," Rotor said, walking on his own now. "Too bad we couldn't get  
those parts we needed, but Robotropolis has suddenly become really active."  
"Yeah, Ari and Lupe were really upset because we missed our chance, but   
they understood. We can't lose sight of what makes us Freedom Fighters; and   
family is definitely one of those things."  
Antoine and Bunnie never noticed them leave, locked as they were in that  
passionate kiss. They might have stayed there all day, and certainly neither  
one would have been averse to it, but they were rudely interrupted.  
Sonic and Sondra came running by, side by side. Sonic had given her  
one of his old backpacks, and they looked more like each other than ever.  
Sally and Tails were flying along, just above and behind their significant   
others watching them carefully. Tails and Sondra had made it official that   
they were "going out" and the other citizens of Knothole found it nice to have   
a young couple around. So much so, that others were starting to date. It just  
proved that sometimes the seeds of love can take root in even the most war-worn  
ground.  
Sonic and Sondra came to an abrupt halt just in front of Bunnie and  
Antoine with Sally and Tails doing likewise. Bunnie and Antoine looked up  
from their kiss as Bunnie brought Antoine back to his feet. "Don't stop on  
our account," Sondra said slyly. "In fact, maybe I could persuade Miles to  
let me do that to him."  
Tails blushed a bright red. Sondra had become very open about their   
relationship, once she and Sally had had that talk, but Tails preferred to keep  
it between themselves. "Maybe later, Sondra," he said quickly, landing beside  
her. "But we're not done with this yet."  
"Miles is right, Sondra," Sonic said, laughing. "First things first."  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled. "You know I hate that name!"  
"But she called you it," Sonic said tauntingly.  
"Well, that's different."  
"Oh will you two grow up?!" Sally exclaimed as she landed near Sonic,   
exasperated.   
"Whaddaya expect, Sally?" Sondra asked with a huge grin. "They're boys!"  
"Now Sondra, is that any way for a lady or a princess to talk?" Bunnie  
asked, doing her best imitation of Rosie.  
"Maybe not, but you know I'm right!"  
Tails and Sonic both started to say something, but Sondra and Sally gave  
their boyfriends a kiss, causing each to stop and fall flat on his face.   
Antoine shook his head in mock disgust. "It eez pathetic how they just allow   
themselves to be controlled like zat," he said disapprovingly. "I would never   
to be allowing a woman to do zat to me."  
"Oh really?" Bunnie asked, hugging him again. "Let's just see about   
that." She pulled him close and let loose with one of the most passionate   
kisses anyone there had ever seen. Heat started rising off Antoine again at  
such a rate that they all expected Antoine to melt from that kiss.  
But Antoine just took it in stride, and started tipping Bunnie backward,  
kissing her the same way. Bunnie was able to keep it up for a while, but she  
was soon falling limp in Antoine's arms, her metal limbs glowing a slight red   
from the tremendous heat. Antoine brought her up to her feet and released her.  
Bunnie's eyes were so crossed, they could barely be seen. She swayed  
slightly and Antoine had to put an arm around her to suppor her weight. Sonic   
and Tails looked at Antoine jealously. "How does he do it?" they mumbled   
under their breath.  
Bunnie shook her head, as if trying to loosen her eyes. "So, what were  
y'all doing running around here anyway?" she asked, still trying to see   
straight.  
"Sonic and I were racing, to see who really is fastest on Mobius," Sondra  
said. "This one was a tie, like the last three or so races, so now we have to   
race back to Knothole."  
"I see," Antoine said. "Do not be allowing us to detain you any longer.   
But please let us be knowing what the income is."  
"You mean 'outcome' Ant," Bunnie said gently, finally able to see   
straight.   
"Is it just me, or is Antoine's speech becoming more understandable?"  
Sally observed.  
"Oui, Bunnie haz been so kind as to teach me on how to better speech...um  
...speak the language. I will not be losing my accent, but I will be made  
more understanding...standable."  
"Well," Sonic said, "if you can do it, more power to ya, Ant." He pushed  
up to his feet. "As for me, I'm not holding back anymore!" He pulled a power  
ring out of his backpack. Thanks to Uncle Chuck, Sonic found that the power  
rings still enhanced his speed, even though it was already enhanced. "Now   
you're gonna see some real speed!"  
"Hey!" Sondra yelled. "No fair! You said no power rings!" She grabbed  
it out of his hand.  
What happened next amazed everyone. As soon as Sondra pulled the ring   
from Sonic, she was surrounded by the same yellow glow that lit the power ring.  
"What's going on?" she screamed. And then, she was off, cruising so fast she   
was little more than a light blue and brown blur. She bounced like a rubber   
ball off trees and rocks, all the while gaining more and more speed.  
Sonic reached out and grabbed her as she passed him, nearly pulling his   
arms of of their sockets. Once she came to a stop, she stood for a moment and  
passed out with a soft "Unnh..." The power ring dropped from her hand, its  
power spent.  
All present stared at Sondra. "This is mondo weird," Sonic said, summing  
up everyone's thoughts. "How can she use power rings?"  
"I don't know Sonic," Sally said, "but we'd better get her back to   
Knothole in case they did anything to her. Maybe Uncle Chuck will know."  
Tails grabbed Sondra from Sonic's arms and took off for Knothole, leaving  
the others to scramble after him. Antoine was heading there with Bunnie, but  
stopped when his watch alarm sounded. "I am sorry, Bunnie, but there is   
someplace I need to go right now," he said, switching off the alarm. "Pleez   
explain to ze others for me."  
Bunnie looked at Antoine hard. "Antoine, you been disappearing everyday  
for the last week or so without tellin' anyone where you been goin'! You wanna  
let me in on the secret?"  
"All in good time, Bunnie. But for now, I cannot. I know you will be  
understanding, yes?"  
"I will be understanding, no. We promised no more secrets from each   
other, remember?"  
"Oui, but zis involves an ancient family tradition. I am honorbound not  
to reveal it to anyone until the time is right. Do you not trust me?"  
Bunnie looked down. "Of course I do! What kinda question is that?"  
"Then please trust me," he said, holding her close. "You know I would  
never intentionally do anything to hurt you."  
Bunnie sighed. "Ok, you win. But how much longer?"  
"Only a few more days, my love. I promise on my love for you."  
"That's all I need to hear. You go do what you gotta. See you later?"  
"Of course." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until   
later, then." He turned crisply on his heel and walked away, going in the   
opposite direction from Knothole.   
Bunnie watched him go for a bit, then ran toward Knothole. "One of these  
days, I'll find out what you're up to, Antoine," she thought, "or my name   
ain't Bunnie Rabbot!"  
Meanwhile, Antoine continued through the forest, humming happily to   
himself. He had not been completely truthful with Bunnie before. It was  
true that what he was about to do was a family tradition and secret, but he  
was able to share the secret with those he trusted. The reason he did not tell  
her was that it directly involved her.  
He walked up to a rather nondescript tree and stopped. Looking around to  
make sure no one was nearby, he pulled down on one of the branches.  
The roots of the tree moved aside, revealing a staircase leading down into  
a dark cave. Antoine smiled. This was one of his family's greatest treasures.  
In this cave was a vein of pure gold and an area full of high quality diamonds,  
enough to match all the money the royal treasury of Mobotropolis had ever held,  
and more. His family could have lived a life of ease and contentment, having   
whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it.  
But the D'Coolettes had placed an even greater value on the cave. For  
numerous generations, the eldest son of the D'Coolette line has travelled to  
this cave to mine a single gold nugget and a single diamond from its depths.  
Often, he would spend days looking for the perfect ones, for he had only one  
chance. Whatever fell to the ground, no matter how big or small, would have to  
be taken.  
That done, he would melt the gold and shape the diamond, forging with his  
own hands a ring that he would give to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of  
his life with the night he asked for her hand in marriage. Now, it was   
Antoine's turn.  
Antoine sighed, looking at the cave. Legend held that as long as this   
tradition was carried out, the marriage brought about by the ring would never  
be broken. But so far, he had not found that perfect diamond yet. The gold  
was already in his hut, safely locked away from Bunnie's prying eyes. But all  
the diamonds he had found had either been to large or small. Maybe he would   
find it today; he certainly couldn't keep Bunnie in the dark much longer.  
He lit a torch and started to step down into the cave when a voice from  
behind stopped him cold. "So, you and Bonnie are actually getting that close?"  
a distinctly Japanese voice asked.  
Antoine turned around quickly and jumped up the few steps he had   
descended. "Who eez there?" Antoine called, pulling the branch again to hide  
the cave's opening.  
"It's so nice of you to step out into the open. I mean, I really didn't  
want to go after you in those caves. A guy could really get lost down there if  
he didn't know his way around; and I'm pretty sure you know your way around   
down there, huh Antony?" A black-clad squirrel came out from behind a tree and  
leaned back against it.  
Antoine stared at the squirrel before him, a distant memory reawakening.  
"There eez being only one animal who ever called me 'Antony' and Bunnie   
'Bonnie'. Could zat be you, Donovan?" he asked disbelievingly.  
"Do you still keep your journal under the second board of your closet?"  
the squirrel asked, idly tapping his boots against the ground.  
"Only one animal could be knowing zat. It eez you, eez it not?"  
Donovan nodded. "But how could it be being you?" Antoine demanded.  
"You and your family had been disappearing before the coup!"  
"I hear things are going quite well for the Freedom Fighters," Donovan  
said, ignoring Antoine's question. "The balance of power is heavily in your   
favor."  
"And what buziness is zat being of yours?" Antoine asked, an uneasy   
feeling growing inside of him.   
Donovan pushed away from the tree and started walking toward Antoine.  
"Just call me the Equalizer," he said. "The Freedom Fighters are a very strong  
chain right now. It is my job to find the weakest link of this chain and   
bring it to Snive-ly. Nothing personal."  
"I would never have been thinking that you could to be stooping so low as  
to work with our enemies," Antoine said heavily. "We used to ze best of ze  
friends."  
Antoine's head jerked suddenly as everything Donovan said sunk in. "What   
are you meaning, 'Nothing personal'? Are you to be implying that I am zis   
'weakest link'?"  
Donovan walked up until he was face-to-face with Antoine. "Indubitably.  
Now, are you going to make this easy on me, or hard on you?"  
"How am I to be putting zis?" Antoine asked nonchalantly. "Perhaps zis  
will suffice." He slipped his right arm under the Donovan's left and launched   
the squirrel over his hip. Antoine started running before Donovan even hit the  
ground. "If I can make it to the church," he thought, "I should be safe."  
Donovan landed hard on his back. "Since when did he learn to do that?"   
he muttered. Then he noticed the direction Antoine was running. "Uh oh." He  
scrambled to his feet. "Device one, activate!" Jets fired from the soles of   
his boots and he flew after Antoine.  
Antoine was already in sight of the church. Tanis had kept his promise  
by moving the entire church to the outskirts of Knothole, but declined actually  
becoming a part of the village. He preferred to maintain some level of   
solitude, but wanted to be nearby in case of emergency. This seemed like a   
reasonable compromise.  
Just as Antoine was about to reach Sanctuary, Donovan grabbed him from  
behind, under the arms, and flew up with him. He spiralled up into the air and  
dropped down fast, making sure Antoine landed on his head.  
Antoine yelled once and collapsed unconscious. Donovan checked for a   
pulse, and found that he still lived. He picked Antoine up on his shoulder and  
said, "Like I said, hard on you."  
"Was all this necessary, Donovan?" asked an aged voice as Donovan readied  
himself to fly off.  
Without turning around, Donovan replied, "It was either this, or let him  
get away, Tanis. Once he was on holy ground, I could not touch him; I have not  
broken the covenant."  
"Yes, I know. The covenant still applies to you; the entire covenant."  
"We're not fighting now, are we? Antony is already unconscious and I  
shall have him in Robotropolis before he awakens. And when we were fighting,  
you did not make your presence known."  
"You always abide the letter of the law, especially when it comes to  
loopholes. But you are right, you are not in violation of the covenant."  
Donovan nodded. "Then I shall take my leave. Device one, activate."  
Donovan flew off, carrying a limp Antoine.  
"And I cannot interfere, unless called upon," Tanis thought. "Though he  
is technically working for Snively, he was not when the covenant was broken.  
I will bide my time." He turned and walked back into the church.  
Donovan soon arrived in Robotropolis and deposited Antoine in the holding  
cell Snively had specially designed. "The walls and bars are titanium steel,"   
he told Donovan proudly. "Diamond glass shielding will drop as soon as the   
bars are touched. Electrical wires are buried in the floor, and will be  
activated if he gets too rowdy."  
"Whatever," Donovan said impatiently. "Now if there is nothing else, I  
will be leaving."  
"What's your hurry?" Snively asked. "Besides, I think I might be able to  
convince you to complete the job."  
"What do you mean, 'complete it'? I agreed only to capture the weakest  
link and bring him here, which I did."  
"True, and I can think of no one weaker than that fox. But I want all the  
Freedom Fighters!"  
"Wait a minute. I am concerned with only restoring the balance; I have   
done that. There is no way you can convince me to do more."  
"You think not, eh?" Snively said. "Perhaps you think I don't know about  
this!" he exclaimed, holding up a rather ordinary looking remote control.  
Donovan said nothing, but the change in his demeanor was apparent. "Ah, I  
see you recognize this," Snively continued. "In one of Robotnik's old files, I  
discovered what he was using to force you to help him, and then I found this.  
I don't know why he never forced you to go after the Freedom Fighters, but I am  
not as stupid."  
Donovan's upper lip quivered slightly. "What would you have me do?" he  
asked, his voice as hard and cold as ice.  
"Simple. I want you to capture the major Freedom Fighters."  
"And they would be?"  
"The princess, the robotic rabbit, the two-tailed fox, that miserable  
hedgehog, and the new hedgehog that has recently joined them."  
Donovan looked startled for a second. "New hedgehog? Hmm...it seems I  
have to update my surveillance," he muttered.  
"Do we have an understanding?" Snively asked, interrupting Donovan's   
thoughts.  
"Why should I do this?"  
"I'll make you a fair offer. Do this, and the remote is yours to do with   
as you wish. Refuse, and I push this interesting little red button here."   
Snively allowed his thumb to graze the button.  
"Wait!!" Donovan yelled, taking a step toward Snively before recovering  
himself. "What happens if I fail?"  
"As long as you tried, how can I fault you? But, depending on how   
successful you were, things may improve, worsen, or remain the same."  
Donovan removed his glasses, showing purple eyes flecked with red. "Very  
well, Snive-ly. I have no choice. But be warned, if anything happens to them,  
and I do mean anything, you will not see the next sunrise."  
"I have heard that threat before, and I am still here. In fact, your   
'friend' here is the one who threatened it. You may go now, but remember, they   
all have to be in that cell at the same time. I'll even help you flush them   
out."  
"Fine," Donovan said, placing a chip on the inside of the wall of the   
cell and putting his glasses back on. "I'll get them here, but it'll be your   
job to keep them here." He turned crisply on his heel and walked away.  
"You don't really mean to follow through, do you Master?" Metal Sonic  
asked as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Unlike the Big Round Boy, I will keep my promises, but only to the letter  
of the law." Snively smiled and laughed.  
Meanwhile, Antoine had been lying there, awake, but playing it off like he  
was still unconscious. "Hmm," he thought, reflecting on what he had heard and  
seen through half-closed eyes, "maybe Donovan is not so much of a willing part  
of this after all. Patience is advised here."  
Back in Knothole, Uncle Chuck had just finished using Nicole to give   
Sondra a medical scan and they were all waiting for the results. "Analysis  
complete, Sir Charles," Nicole said.   
"And the results?" he asked.  
"Unfortunately, power ring energy is completely suffusing her system,   
making any scans useless."  
"In English, Nicole," Sonic said, tapping his foot.  
"In other words," Nicole continued, "whatever the power ring did to her, I  
can't get a reading on it."  
"How utterly odd," Rosie said, sitting next to Sondra and stroking back   
her hair.   
"Yeah," Dulcy said, sticking her head through the window. "I thought only  
Sonic could use the rings."  
"Well, Sondra's speed might have something to do with it," Uncle Chuck  
said thoughtfully. "When I encoded his DNA into the rings to make sure he   
could use them, I opened the way for myself as well, seeing as I'm his uncle.  
In fact, that's what brought my mind back.  
"If Sonic's super speed is genetic in origin, she may share that part of   
his DNA and therefore also be able to use them. We never did know where his  
speed came from in the first place."  
"It makes sense," Sally said. "It certainly would explain why she could  
use them."  
"Unnh..." Sondra groaned, beginning to come around. "Wha...What happened?  
Tails?"  
"I'm here, Sondra," Tails said, hurrying to her bedside and holding her  
hand. "How are you feeling?"  
"OK, I guess," she said, moving her various body parts to see if any were  
injured. "What happened?"  
"Let's just say you need to practice," Sonic said. "Power rings are   
powerful stuff, as you might expect."  
"Yeah, I remember now. I used a power ring?"  
"You sure did!" Bunnie exclaimed. "You went almost as fast as sugar-hog  
here."  
Sondra sat up slowly. "Come in, Void," she thought, "are you there?  
Something has just happened that you should know about."  
Nothing. Sondra tried again, but again no response. Sudden fear gripped  
her. She was cut off from the Void! Whatever the power ring had done to her   
had severed all communications between her and the Void. For all she knew, the  
Void thought she was destroyed.  
"Sondra?" Tails asked worriedly, seeing the fear spread across her face.  
An idea crossed her mind. If the Void thought she was destroyed, then   
she could act according to her own free will. She didn't know how long it   
would last, but was sure she could keep the effect going as long as she was  
around a power ring. She didn't know yet what she would do, but knew it   
would be all her choice. She would figure it out later, when she was alone.  
"I'm OK, Tails," she said, taking a deep breath. "My body just feels a  
little weird."  
"That's to be expected," Uncle Chuck said. "This is a new experience for  
you; you'll get used to it in time."  
"Receiving intercepted message from Robotropolis," Nicole said, startling  
everyone.  
"Nicole, play message," Sally said, picking her up.  
"Metal Sonic come in," they heard Snively say. "We have captured that  
French fox and are ready to roboticize him."  
"Antoine!" Bunnie yelled. "Hold on sugar-fox, I'm a-comin'!!"  
"Bunnie, wait," Sally said, grabbing her arm. "We need a plan. For all   
we know, this could be a trap."  
"Sorry, Sally girl, but there ain't no time to waste!" She shoved Sally   
off and ran through the door of the hut.   
"Let her go, Sally," Sonic said. "There ain't gonna be no reasoning with  
her because Antoine is involved."  
"You're right Sonic. How many power rings are available?"  
"Well, I do have one here in my backpack, and one should be coming up any   
time now."  
"Good. When the other ring comes, we'll go after her in two teams.  
You and I will be first, Sonic. Tails, you and Sondra will make up the second.  
You two will leave five minutes after we do."  
"Gotcha Aunt Sally," Tails said. "You feeling up to this, Sondra?"  
"I guess," she said, standing up.  
"Rotor and I will stay here and monitor communications," Uncle Chuck said.  
"If need be, we'll head out on Dulcy."  
"Is there anything I can do?" Rosie asked.  
"Umm, why don't you go to the church and ask Tanis to pray for us?"  
Sondra suggested. "This is likely to be an all-out assault, and we'll need  
all the help we can get."  
"Hmm...there's something about that name, but I can't..."  
"Everyone know what to do?" Sally asked. "Then let's go do it!"   
Everyone left to do what they were told to.  
Meanwhile, Bunnie was carving a path of destruction through the Great  
Forest, heading straight for Robotropolis. She paid no attention to anything   
in her path; if it didn't move for her, she went through it. Many trees fell   
by the wayside from her powerful blows, and not all of them were with robotic   
parts. All her thoughts were focused on getting Antoine back, no matter what   
the cost.  
Donovan watched her from his hiding spot, and shivered. "Do I really   
want to mess with her in her state of mind?" he thought. "Ordinarily, no.  
But Snive-ly is leaving me no choice. I just hope she runs into my trap and  
I don't have to lure her there."  
Bunnie kept going until her body was about to give out. She collapsed to   
her hands and knees, sweat pouring from her body. "I must...go on," she said  
between pants. "Don't know...how much time...he has."  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned about that," she heard a voice say.  
Bunnie sprang to her feet and looked around. Seeing Donovan standing  
there, she asked, "Who are you? You seem familiar, but I can't place it."  
"Oh, I'm hurt," Donovan said, feigning surprise. "You mean to tell me   
that you have forgotten one of your old friends, Bonnie?"  
"There's only one animal who ever called me Bonnie. I thought you were  
dead, Donovan."  
"Yes, well, I'm not."  
"And what did you mean I shouldn' be too concerned about Antoine?"  
"Because," he paused for a moment, then continued in a fair mimicry of  
Antoine's voice, "I am believing that you are to be joining him soon."  
Anger flashed across Bunnie's face. "You're the one who captured him and  
turned him over to Snively!" she yelled, running at him. Fast and furious,   
she struck out at him with chops, backfist strikes, and jump kicks.  
Donovan backed up, playing the avoidance game. Bunnie always seemed to  
just miss him, which made her even more furious. She lunged forward with a   
punch-kick combination.  
Donovan jumped up, landing on the side of the tree. He stepped on a   
button disguised as a knot in the trunk of the tree.  
Bunnie struck a tree with both robotic fist and foot. Bunnie pulled away,  
preparing to strike again, but she was stuck fast. "What the hoo-ha-hell is  
this?" she yelled, pulling away with all her might, but managing only to shake  
the tree.   
The outer bark peeled away revealing a tree-shaped structure made entirely  
of metal. It hummed with electricity, and Bunnie now felt a slight electric  
current pass from the tree to her arm and leg.  
"Device two, activate," Donovan said, stuck to the tree himself. A hum  
sounded from his shoes and he calmly jumped from the tree to the ground.  
"What is going on here?" Bunnie demanded, still trying to get free.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Donovan asked conversationally. "This is all one  
big magnet, made specifically to trap you. My boots are equipped with the same  
magnets, which I've just activated so unlike you, I can get away from it."  
"Maybe," Bunnie said, twisting around, "but you can't deal with this!"  
She grabbed him around the throat with her good hand and started to squeeze.  
"Oh, but I can," Donovan gasped. He pulled a small bottle from his vest  
pocket and sprayed it in her face.  
Bunnie coughed and gagged as the gas enveloped her head, then passed out.  
Donovan rubbed his throat. "I really hate doing this," he thought, placing a  
chip on Bunnie's arm. He pulled a remote from his vest and pushed a couple   
of buttons. Bunnie was enveloped in a white light and disappeared. "Now to   
prepare for the next one."  
Antoine ran to Bunnie as soon as she appeared in the cell. "Bunnie?"  
he asked, concerned. He hauled her up to a sitting position. "Come on, up  
you go." He gently tapped the side of her face, trying to wake her up.  
"Hunh...wha...where..." Bunnie said groggily. She opened her eyes,  
trying to focus.  
"Take it easy, Bunnie," Antoine said. "Donovan must have been using a  
telephonation chip to get you here."  
"That's teleportation," Bunnie said automatically, without thought. "Just  
do me a favor and make the room stop spinning. He used some kind of gas on me  
to knock me out."  
"Ah, my little doe," Antoine cooed, hugging her close and putting her head  
on his shoulder. "You just sit here and rest. Let the affects wear off. We  
will be getting out of here soon enough, I promise." He started humming and  
rocking back and forth, trying to get Bunnie to sleep.  
Bunnie soon snuggled into him and was fast asleep. He carefully picked   
her up and placed her on his lap. She seemed so unworried now that she was  
asleep. He wanted so bad to believe that everything would be OK, like he had  
told her.   
But he was worried. "Nobody will be knowing about Donovan until he goes   
after them," he thought. "By then, it will have become too late. I only hope  
Sonic will be the one to stop him; he is our best hope now."  
Rosie walked the short distance from Knothole to the church. She wasn't  
as young as she used to be, and time had slowed her gait considerably. But   
yet, she carried herself with such a dignified air that it seemed she had   
chosen to walk slow, not that time had won that battle.  
She climbed the small set of steps to the church and walked through the  
open middle door. She walked to the front bench, removing her hood as was  
proper inside a place of worship. She sat down and looked around, admiring  
the many stained glass windows. Her eyes fell on the figure of Indira Shi-rat  
and stopped. "Why does that face seem so familiar?" she wondered silently.  
"I don't believe I have ever seen it, but maybe one similar to it."  
"Is something troubling you, my daughter?" an aged voice asked from a  
heretofore unnoticed doorway.  
Rosie looked and saw a robed figure standing there, cowl drawn low over  
his face. "Oh, you startled me," she said. "You must be Father Tanis. Hello.  
I am here to pray that my friends return safely from a dangerous mission. I   
know that I am not the best one to be here, seeing as I'm not usually very   
religious, but.... Is something wrong?"  
Tanis just stood there, staring at Rosie. "No, it couldn't be," he   
whispered in disbelief. "After all these years, she can't possibly be alive."  
"Father?" Rosie asked worriedly.  
"Umm...please, just call me Tanis," he said, a hint of nervousness in his  
voice. "I do not hold any formal titles."  
"Very well, Tanis."  
Tanis walked over to the bench and sat beside Rosie. "Now, what is this  
mission that you think is so dangerous that your friends may not return?"  
"One of our group, a young fox named Antoine, has been captured by   
Snively and his forces."  
"Oh, Donovan," Tanis thought, "what have you done?"  
"They are going to try to save him before he gets roboticized," Rosie  
continued. "But I fear that whatever has captured him, may be after them as  
well."  
"I understand. Now, let us offer a prayer that they shall return." He  
held Rosie's hands in his own and bowed his head. "Let us pray,"  
Rosie bowed her head and together they repeated a prayer she had known  
since childhood, adding in the request of a safe return for the others. A warm  
feeling suffused her body, and suddenly she knew that everything would work out  
for the best.   
"Come in, Sal," Sonic said into his communicator as he sped through the  
Great Forest. "Bunnie left an easy path to follow, and it looks like she was  
headed straight for Robotropolis."  
"I thought as much," Sally replied. "I can see the path from up here.   
Looks like she didn't take lightly to the idea of Antoine being captured. Oh  
well, I guess...hey, wait a minute!"  
"Sal, what's wrong?"  
"The path looks like it ends a little further up. You scout ahead and   
see if she's there. I'll catch up."  
"Gotcha, Sal." He put the communicator back in his backpack and sped up,  
pushing his top speed.   
All of a sudden, a greenish-black ooze flew at Sonic. Sonic tried to   
dodge, but he was going too fast to avoid it. The ooze hit Sonic and   
immediately immobilized him. "Gross!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought we cleared  
up all the megamuck!"  
"Funny thing about megamuck," he heard a voice say, "it just keeps popping  
up where you least expect it. Wouldn't you agree, Quills?"  
"Quills? Only one person..."  
"Yeah, yeah," Donovan said, stepping out into the open, "I know. I'm the  
only one who ever called you 'Quills' and you thought I was dead, right?"  
"You must be the one who captured Antoine! But why Donovan? You used to  
be our friend!"  
"Times change, and so do animals," Donovan replied, looking away. "I'm  
not the squirrel I used to be."  
"Sally!!" Sonic called. "Get away! It's a trap! Donovan's back and  
he's setting a trap!!"  
"Oh, Silly's here too?" Donovan asked, looking back at Sonic. "Hmm,  
maybe I can get both of you at once!"  
"Highly unlikely," a dulcet voice said in Donovan's ear. Before he could   
react, Sally grabbed him in a full nelson and bridged back, bringing him up  
and over, bringing him down hard on the back of his head.  
Donovan grabbed the back of his head, stunned for the moment. Sally stood  
up out of the bridge and faced him. She grabbed his feet and brought them up   
to her waist. "You used to be a good friend," she said, "now you're nothing   
but a common traitor." She stepped around his left leg with her right, placing  
her foot between his legs. She bent his left leg across and down, putting the   
ankle above his right knee in a figure-four position. She fell back and put   
her left knee above his left foot, completing the lock.  
Donovan screamed in intense pain. He knew that she liked to wrestle, and  
that she used the figure-four, but he had never seen it applied like that! He  
tried to turn over on his stomach to reverse the pressure, but Sally rocked   
back forcefully, cranking up the pressure.  
"Tell me how to get to him!" Sally yelled at him.  
"They are in Robotropolis," he said through clenched teeth. "I thought   
you would know how to get there by now."  
"They? You got Bunnie too?" Furious, Sally applied even more pressure.  
"Tell me now or I will break your legs!"  
Donovan blocked out the pain and Sally's threats just long enough to grab  
Nicole from Sally's boot and put a chip in her place. He reached into his vest  
and pulled out a remote, despite Sally pounding her fist on his already sore   
knee. He pushed the button just as Sally reached for the chip.  
Sally was surrounded by the same white light that had surrounded Bunnie  
before and disappeared with a half-finished curse. Donovan grabbed his knee   
and tried to massage out the pain. When it felt a little better, he opened up   
Nicole and tried to pry open an access panel.  
He received a small electrical jolt for his troubles. "Warning," Nicole  
said, "unauthorized access will not be permitted to main power source."  
"Authorization code: Omega-four-three-niner," Donovan gasped.  
Nicole's monitor blinked. "Access granted, Donovan," she said and opened   
up the panel he had been trying to. "You know that performing this act will  
render me unable to operate."  
"I know that, Nicole," Donovan said as he reached in and pulled out a   
wire. "There," he thought, closing her up and putting the wire in his pocket,   
"that'll stop that."  
"Big mistake," he heard Sonic say. Raising his head, he saw Sonic free of  
the megamuck and charging. Sonic grabbed Nicole out of Donovan's hand as he  
ran by and put her in his backpack. "Bring Sally and the others back here   
now."  
"Or you'll do what?" Donovan asked, in too much pain to be civil.  
Sonic picked him up to his feet, then powerslammed him. He walked to a  
nearby stump and climbed it. "This," he said. He jumped off, executing a full  
forward somersault before straightening for a splash.  
Donovan brought his knees up at the last second. Sonic landed flush on  
the outstretched knees and bounced off holding his stomach. "Impressive,"  
Donovan muttered, struggling to his feet, "but this is much more effective!"  
Donovan whacked Sonic across the face with a metal frying pan he produced from  
somewhere.  
Sonic's face turned with the impact, and he fell to the ground, knocked  
senseless. Donovan studied the outline of Sonic's face in the pan. "I   
always said Quills made quite an impression," he said, giving a tired laugh.   
He put a chip on Sonic and pushed the button on the remote, teleporting him to   
the cell in Robotropolis. "Four down, two to go," he thought, leaning against  
a tree.  
Sonic came to with a start, and found Sally holding him down. "Easy,   
Sonic," she said, "the dizziness will pass in a moment."  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"We are in Robotropolis," Antoine said, still holding Bunnie who was only  
now starting to wake up.   
Sonic felt his ribs, where he had felt something snap before. "Man, I  
should have some broken ribs from when he nailed me, but I feel fine!"  
"There must be a healing part of the teleportation," Sally said. "I  
guess he wants us in perfect health when we're roboticized."  
Bunnie blinked her eyes sleepily. "He got the two of you, huh?" she   
asked. "Now who's gonna stop him?"  
"Hey," Sonic said, sitting up. "Tails and Sondra are still out there.   
They may be young, but Donovan may underestimate them."  
"In ze meantime, how are we to be going about getting out of this   
hellhole?"  
"I've been thinking about that," Sally said. "He used some device to   
teleport us here, so there must be a receiver chip somewhere in this cell."  
She reached to her boot for Nicole, but her hand closed on empty air. "Oops,  
I forgot. Donovan took Nicole before he teleported me."  
"No prob, Sal," Sonic said reaching into his backpack and taking out the  
computer. "But Donovan used some sort of access code to open her up and he  
pulled out a wire. I don't think she'll be much help. Unless..."  
"Unless what, Sonic."  
"Hold on, Sal; major brainstorm heading my way." He pulled the power ring  
from his backpack and handed it to Bunnie. "Bunnie, think you could break this  
open?"  
"I'll try, sugar-hog, but isn't that kinda dangerous?"  
"No more dangerous than sitting here waiting for Donovan to finish   
capturing us."  
"He has a point, and I don't mean the ones of his quills," Antoine said  
jokingly.  
"Alright, but I'll have to do this slowly." Bunnie compressed an area of  
the ring to weaken it and started pulling it apart at that point. Sparks flew  
from the ring as it resisted her treatment of it, but slowly it gave way. In a  
few moments, Bunnie had it straightened out into a rod. "How's this?"  
"Perfect," Sonic said, taking the rod. He opened up the panel he had  
seen Donovan open and looked for where the missing wire should be. He hooked   
up one end of the rod to each connector and handed Nicole to Sally.   
"Cross your fingers," Sally said, opening her up. "Nicole, perform  
diagnostic program level 1."  
"Performing, Sally," Nicole said. "Program complete. All functions are  
at peak efficiency or better due to added power from the power ring."   
Something very much like a sigh came from her speaker. "Now I know what you  
meant, Sally, when you tried to describe using the Deep Power stones."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Nicole, scan the cell looking for a  
microchip that could serve as a receiver for a teleprotation device," Sally  
said, smiling.  
"Beginning scan now, Sally. Estimated time of completion: seven minutes."  
"Well," Sally said, sitting down, "nothing to do now but wait."  
Tails and Sondra were speeding through the Great Forest, following the  
paths of the others, when Tails noticed the path was ending and called a stop.  
"I don't like this," he said. "We haven't been able to contact Sonic or Aunt  
Sally for the past few minutes, and now the path ends."  
"It would probably be a bad idea for both of us to charge in blindly,"  
Sondra said. "Tell ya what, I'll circle around behind, and you keep going. If  
my guess is right, we should be able to trap whatever is capturing our friends  
between us."  
"Sounds good. OK, be careful." Tails gave Sondra a quick kiss on the   
cheek and flew on.  
Sondra ran off to the left, circling around as she had said. She still  
wasn't sure what was happening to her, but that wasn't important now. She was  
sure Sally was in danger, and she had to find her. "The Void won't like it if  
she is roboticized," she reasoned, though it rang hollow inside her mind.  
Tails flew up to where the path ended and landed. He searched around for  
any signs of what had happened to the others. "Hello there," someone said   
behind him. "Looking for something?"  
Tails turned around. "Do I know you?" he asked the squirrel standing   
there.   
"Oh, that's right. You weren't born yet when I left. My name is Donovan.  
And you are?"  
"I'm Tails," he said cautiously. Something about this guy scared him.  
"Do you know what happened here?"  
"Oh, you mean to Quills, Silly, Bonnie and Antony?" Donovan asked.  
"Huh?"  
"You know them as Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine. Simple. I captured  
them and sent them to Robotropolis."  
"What?" Tails screamed. "You better start doing some explaining, now!"  
"How cute, the little one trying to save his friends."  
Tails couldn't bear to hear any more. He flew at Donovan in a blind rage.  
Donovan simple grabbed Tails as he came near and threw him headfirst into a  
tree. The young fox yelped once, then collapsed in a heap, tails twitching  
feebly.  
"Finally, an easy one," Donovan thought, reaching in his pocket for the  
teleportation chip.  
"Hey Tails, you find anything?" Sondra called, emerging from the forest.  
Seeing Tails unconscious, a jagged cut across his forehead, with Donovan  
standing over him, she stopped and drew herself to her full height. "Who are  
you, sir, and what has happened here?" she asked in a voice filled with cold  
rage.  
Donovan frowned. There was something not quite right about this girl, and  
he especially didn't like the way her eyes almost glowed blue. "You may call   
me Donovan," he said slowly. "And whom might you be? I didn't know Sonic had   
any other relatives."  
"I am Sondra, Princess Sondra, of the House of Acorn; second in line to   
the throne of Mobius," she said haughtily, holding up her signet ring.  
Donovan scowled. "This is impossible. King Acorn had only one daughter,  
and I know she is in Robotropolis."  
Sondra looked at her feet. "So, you must be the one who is capturing  
everyone I care about. My friends, my adopted sister, and now my boyfriend."  
Donovan looked around, then down at Tails. "Boyfriend?" he asked  
quietly.  
A single tear fell from her eye, shattering as it hit the ground. "I  
neither know nor care why you are doing this," she said, her voice growing  
deeper and hoarser, "but I do know one thing. It stops NOW!!" she ended in  
more of a growl than words.  
Donovan backed up a couple of steps, taken aback by the tone in her voice.  
But when she looked up and stared at him, he almost fell. Her eyes now shone  
with many colors, like sunlight passing through a crystal prism. "Who...what   
are you?" he asked in awe.  
"Someone you really don't want to deal with," she said, holding her hands  
in front of her. Her hands started glowing with the same light as her eyes.  
A mass of crystal appeared, suspended between her hands. She moved her hands  
apart slowly, and the mass lengthened and narrowed until she had a long, and  
very sharp, crystal spear.   
Donovan watched wordlessly as she grabbed the spear with one hand and   
launched it at him with a yell. Donovan threw himself flat. Trying to avoid  
the spear. Sondra clenched a fist suddenly, cutting her own palm with her  
nails.   
The spear shattered into thousands of shards. Some of them ripped into  
his vest, ripping it asunder while not actually touching his fur or skin.   
The remaining shards tore into the tree behind him, devastating it instantly.  
Sondra ran over to Tails and ripped a strip of material from her vest and  
used it to bind Tails' head. "I didn't have to miss you know," she said,  
using another strip to bind her hand. "I'm going to return to Knothole, and  
make sure he's safe. If the others are not back by the time I get him settled,  
I guarantee you this: I will find you, and I will not miss again!" She picked  
up Tails and pulled the power ring from her backpack. She held it up, was  
surrounded by a bright yellow sphere of light, and ran off with a resounding  
sonic boom.  
Donovan rolled over on his back and stared at the sky. "I definitely must  
update my surveillance equipment," he thought. He struggled to his feet.   
"Device one, activate," he said and flew off shakily toward Knothole.  
"Scan complete, Sally," Nicole said, snapping the others from their  
thoughts.  
"Report," Sally said as the others huddled around.  
"There is one chip in this cell capable of receiving a teleportation  
signal." A beam shot out from Nicole and illuminated a chip on the wall.  
"Let's smash it!" Sonic said, stepping toward it.  
"Sonic, wait a second. Maybe we could reverse it's programming and  
get us out of here. Nicole, is it possible?"  
"Considering, Sally." The cell fell quiet except for the occasional beep  
from Nicole and the sound of Sonic's foot tapping. "Ordinarily, the process  
would take two hours to reverse the chip's programming. However, if I draw on  
the power ring, I could complete it in one minute."  
"Are there any risks, Nicole?" Sally asked. "You're not used to using   
that much power."  
"Risk calculation: 2% chance of adverse reactions. Of course, the chip  
will have to be activated by Donovan to allow me to send someone back along   
the signal. And the signal will only last long enough to return one of you."  
"OK, we'll have one shot at this," Sally said. "Who's going?"  
"I almost got him last time," Sonic said. "I should go."  
"But he eez severely underestimating me," Antoine said. "He believez I am  
ze 'weakest link' of our chain. Please to be allowing me to handle him.   
Besides," he added, "this is somewhat of a personal issue with me."  
"I agree with Sonic," Sally said. "If this is personal to you, Antoine,  
you may get too involved in it."  
"If I remember right, Sally girl," Bunnie interrupted, "Antoine and   
Donovan used to be best friends. He knows him better than any of us. He   
should go."  
"We don't have time to argue," Sally said. "Nicole, access reversal   
program. When the chip activates, randomize between Sonic and Antoine to  
determine who goes."  
"Understood, Sally."  
Sondra ran through the Great Forest, bouncing off trees. She still didn't  
have the hang of enhanced super speed yet, but at least she was heading in the   
right direction. "Hang on, Tails," she whispered encouragingly.  
She crossed the bridge to Knothole and headed straight for Uncle Chuck's  
hut. But before she got there, Donovan landed in front of her, causing her to  
veer off and stop. "Still don't have the hang of using the ring, huh creation  
of the Void?" he asked with a smirk.  
Sondra set Tails gently on the ground. "I don't suppose you're here to   
bring them back, are you?" she asked coolly.  
"What do you think?"  
"I thought as much." Her eyes and hands began to glow again. "I warned  
you, this time I won't miss, especially seeing you know what I really am."  
"Yes, but will you risk everything you have worked to accomplish here?"  
He made a gesture encompassing all of Knothole. "Think of your mission,   
whatever that may be."  
"My mission be damned," she yelled, starting to form the spear again.  
Tails groaned, turning on his side. "Sondra?" he called weakly.  
Sondra looked at Tails. Her hands began to tremble and the light to fade.  
"So, you don't want him to know, huh?" Donovan asked. "I thought as   
much." In one motion, he pulled a sword from behind his back(he had put on a   
new vest), and placed the point against Tails' throat. "If you want him alive,  
you'll put one chip on yourself and the other on him," he said, holding out two  
chips in his free hand.  
Sondra stared at the hand. "Just...don't hurt him," she whispered, taking  
the chips and doing as she was told.  
Donovan smiled as he pushed the button, sending them both to Robotropolis.  
"Finally," he said, "the wait is over! I have won!"  
"I am thinking that maybe you should not be jumping to conclusions so   
quickly, Donny," a voice said behind him.  
Donovan turned quickly, bringing up his sword. Antoine blocked it with  
one he took from underneath his jacket and stared grimly at the squirrel in  
front of him.  
Donovan's expression changed from one of exultation to one of shock.  
"But...how did you get free?"  
"Sally found the chip you used to teleport, I believe that is what Bunnie  
said, us to that cell," Antoine said, his voice cool, but full of anger. "She   
used Nicole to reverse the programming when you had sent Sondra and Tails in,   
and I came out."  
Donovan started circling to his right. "But I disabled Nicole!"  
"Perhaps," Antoine replied, turning to keep Donovan directly in front of  
him. "But Sonic connected a power ring to her and she was able to do what was  
needed."  
"Clever," Donovan admitted. "I don't suppose you would consider letting  
me teleport you back to Robotropolis, would you?"  
"I do not suppose you would be considering returning my friends?"  
"You know I cannot do that!"  
"Then, en garde!" Antoine struck out, trying to keep Donovan on the   
defensive. But he hadn't practiced his fencing in a long time, relying mostly   
on his knowledge of kung-fu. Donovan weathered Antoine's opening flurry and  
expertly reversed the situation, putting Antoine on the defensive.  
They dueled for many minutes, during which time a crowd began to form.  
The citizens of Knothole surrounded the two combatants, not interfering, but  
not letting either run away.  
During the duel, Rotor and Dulcy both noticed a slight purple glow  
surround Antoine's upper right arm and nodded to themselves. If Donovan  
noticed, he paid it no attention.  
"Enough of this," Donovan said, disarming Antoine with a flick of his  
wrist. Antoine fell to the ground, and crawled backward slowly. "I did not  
want it to come to this, Antony," Donovan said regretfully. "But it must."  
"Why will you let us not help you?" Antoine asked, staring at Donovan's  
sword. "I am knowing that Snively is holding somezing above your head.   
Perhaps we can help!"  
"If only I could believe that, but it has gone to far to stop now.   
Farewell, Antony." He drew back his sword and thrust downward, aiming for   
Antoine's heart.  
Instinctively, Antoine brought up his right arm to block the thrust. The  
sword bounced off with a resounding clang. "Clang?" Donovan asked, looking  
at the sword.  
Antoine sprang to his feet and lunged forward. He clotheslined Donovan  
with his right arm, causing Donovan to do a full back flip and land on his  
face. "I have failed you, Fath---" Donovan said, and passed out.  
"Poor Donny," Antoine said, standing over his former friend. "At one   
time, I might have tried to help you no matter what you said. But I cannot to  
be forgiving about what you have almost caused."  
Antoine searched Donovan's vest for the remote. Finding it, he pushed  
the button and held it. Bunnie appeared before him, then Tails, Sondra, Sonic,  
and finally Sally with Nicole. "Well done, Antoine," Sonic said half-  
grudgingly. "I still think I coulda done it faster, though."  
"Maybe Sonic," Bunnie said, "but he did it!"   
"So, what are we gonna do about him?" Sally asked.  
Antoine pulled the chip off himself and placed it on Donovan. "How  
about we deliver him to his employer?" he asked and pushed the button.   
Donovan disappeared, and Nicole zapped the other chips with a laser beam,  
rendering them useless. Meanwhile, the citizens of Knothole were demanding  
to know what had happened. Rosie and Dulcy pushed their way through them.  
"Oh good," Rosie said, "my prayers were answered."  
"And thank Tanis," Sally added. "I'm just glad he was here."  
"Yeah," Sonic replied. "That mouse may be old, but he still knows what's  
needed."  
Rosie looked as if cold water had just been splashed on her. "Tanis is a   
mouse?" she asked. In an undertone, she said, "Could it be...?"  
"Three cheers for Antoine!" Dulcy yelled, hoisting him up on her   
shoulders and carrying him through Knothole to the cheers of everyone there,   
even Sonic.  
Antoine felt embarassed by all the attention. He wanted nothing more than  
to let the whole thing drop and let life resume some semblance of normalcy.  
But then Bunnie climbed up next to him and hugged him close. "Maybe being the  
hero for a change is not so bad," he thought.  
Donovan woke up on a metal bed, Snively and Metal Sonic standing beside  
him. "He's coming around," Metal Sonic reported.  
"I can see that," Snively said. "Well, well, well, it seems you did not   
fulfill your end of the bargain, Donovan, now did you?"  
"You did not keep watch on them like I told you to," Donovan snapped. "If  
you had, you would've prevented them from escaping!"  
"Yes, but that was not part of our original agreement. Are you prepared  
to accept the consequences of your failure?"  
"Just do it, Snive-ly," he said, sitting up. "Just remember what I told  
you."  
"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it. Thing is, you did try, so I'm just going  
to let things remain as they are, for now. But I'll also give you a warning."  
"And that is?"  
"Bring in the prisoner!" Snively yelled over his shoulder.  
Two SWATbots walked in carrying a female bear who was roughly Donovan's   
age. "If you ever fail me again," Snively said, pulling out a handgun from  
a concealed holster, "this will be your punishment!" He fired the gun right  
at the bear, who screamed in terror.  
"No!!" Donovan yelled, looking away. He closed his eyes and fought the  
urge to show everyone what he had had for lunch that day.  
"What is the status of the prisoner?" Snively asked.  
"You are sadistic, Snive-ly," Donovan said in a thick voice.  
"SCANS SHOW 100% ROBOTICIZATION, SIR." a SWATbot said.  
"Huh?" Donovan said, opening his eyes and taking off his shades to look.  
The female bear had been turned into a robot. "A roboticization gun!" Donovan  
yelled, now comprehending what had happened.  
"Precisely," Snively said proudly, blowing imaginary smoke from the barrel  
of the gun. "I had just finished its testing today. Now leave, before I   
change my mind and try it out on you."  
Donovan stood up and walked out the door. "Just know this, Snive-ly,"  
he said calmly. "The balance of power is now heavily in your favor. Don't be  
too surprised if the Freedom Fighters start getting my services."  
"After what you just tried to do to them? I doubt they'll even accept   
it! And, incidentally, that was my backup plan."  
Donovan ran out of the door and out of Robotropolis, Snively's laughter  
haunting him the whole way. He had been such a fool to believe Snively. "How  
could I have been so stupid?" he thought. "After I finish updating my  
surveillance equipment, I will do whatever it takes to restore the balance."  
  



	6. Crystalline Beauty Nov 7, 1996

"Crystalline Beauty"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
Author's Note: Hey to all Sonic fans out there! I'm back for this story, but  
my friend writes the next two. And by the way, pay no attention to his  
Author's Note...he'll write the next two, even if I have to tie him up, drag  
him here, and force him to.  
  
Also, I've noticed that we only now are starting to receive a  
few pieces of e-mail about our stories. My friend and I decided to post these  
stories to share them with the world. In other words, we want your feedback.  
Let us know what you think. Give us your ideas. In addition, don't just say  
'I like your stories, can you send me the others.' Don't be afraid to point  
out things that are wrong with the stories; we don't bite. And it will help  
us learn to write better. Just don't expect us to follow every suggestion  
made. :) Until next time, happy reading!  
  
Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Lupe  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Snively  
Donovan###  
Metal Sonic  
Uncle Chuck  
King Acorn  
Naugus  
Tanis Shi-rat***  
  
#6  
  
Sondra lay silently by the power ring pool, staring up at the cloudless,  
starlit sky. She had learned all about the constellations, and often sat for  
hours just watching them speed through the heavens. There was a chill in the  
air now that fall had arrived, and the forest's trees were ablaze with color.  
The harvest moon was full this night, and Sondra thought it had never looked  
more beautiful.  
  
She rolled on her side, sighing. She had not been created to appreciate  
beauty. Her mission was clear: get as many Freedom Fighters into the Void so  
it could drain their energy away. At first, it seemed easy enough. Make up  
a story about Sally's father, with just enough truth in it for her to believe  
it; Sally wouldn't be able to resist. And where the princess went, the others  
would follow.  
  
But then, she had actually met the king, and found herself softening. He  
had shown her nothing but kindness, and Naugus, even through his anger at  
Robotnik, had done the same. By the time she had left the Void, she had indeed  
been adopted into the House of Acorn, and her resolve was weakening.  
  
That was why the Void had told her to feign a comatose state while it  
tried on its own to trick Sally. When that had not worked, she had "awoken"  
with her resolve intact.  
  
But then she met Sally, and saw the love she had for her father, and  
something stirred inside of her. Thinking of harming her was hard. She tried  
to force herself to do what she knew she had to anyway, but that was when she  
saw Tails.  
  
As soon as she saw him, the feeling stirred by Sally had exploded  
throughout her entire body. She quelled it as best she could, hiding it from  
the Void when it demanded to know why she had disobeyed it. She had wanted  
time to discover what had really happened, fearing that Tails was some sort of  
sorceror that could stop her. But that wasn't it. And through the series of  
events that had followed, she ended up here, trying to decide what to do.  
  
She took a power ring out of her backpack and stared at it. Was this her  
salvation, or a curse? She didn't know. She now had the free will to decide  
what came next, and it was a decision that would affect the future of the  
Freedom Fighters. She could either trap them, as was her original intent, or  
let things continue on indefinitely. There was a third choice that had only  
recently occurred to her, but she knew that it would demand a heavy price, one  
that she was unsure if she could pay.  
  
"Hey Sondra!" a voice called accompanied by the sound of tails swishing  
through the air. "Are you ready?"  
  
Sondra smiled and put the power ring back in her backpack. She stood up  
and turned just in time to see Tails wrap his arms around her and hug her.  
She hugged him back. "Ready, Miles," she said.  
  
Tails looked at her. "You know you're the only one that I let call me  
by my real name, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, that's why I do." She gave him a quick kiss on the nose.  
"Come on," she said, letting him go and starting to walk toward the War Room,  
"Sally'll be waiting.  
  
Tails walked right beside her, keeping one arm around her shoulders.  
Without realizing she was doing it, Sondra's arm snuck around his waist. They  
walked like that until they joined the others, and even then still were holding  
each other, leaning against the wall.  
  
Sally was counting heads, making sure everyone had shown up. "OK," she  
said when she had finished, "remember everyone, this is a recon mission only.  
Robotropolis has been really active lately, and I want to know why."  
  
"Aw, Sal," Sonic said from his position behind her, "you know I can't go  
to Robotropolis without destroying at least one SWAT-butt. I got my image to  
think about you know."  
  
"Sonic, we talked about this. I just want to get in, find out what's  
going on, and get out."  
  
Sonic walked up to stand next to her. "But Sal, do you really think that  
ol' Snively will just let us waltz in there without a fight? You need some  
sort of distraction if you're gonna find out what he's up to."  
  
"Sonic's right, Princess," Lupe said, standing up. "We'll stand a better  
chance if he draws their attention. And you must admit, no one can do it quite  
like Sonic."  
  
"They're right, and you know it Sally-girl," Bunnie said, also standing.  
"Sugarhog'll get their attention, like he usually does, and end up costing  
Snively a few SWAT-butts or maybe even a hover ship."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Sally started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"But what?" Sonic asked. "What's with you lately? You been holding me  
back a lot lately."  
  
"But...I...just don't want anything to happen to you," Sally said finally.  
"This could all be a plan by Snively just to draw us into the open. I don't  
want to lose you."  
  
"Sal, I been on so many raids, I could go through it blindfolded. Heck,  
there ain't nothin' Snively can throw at me that'll stop me."  
  
"Especially since I'm going with you, Sonic," Tails said.  
  
"Don't forget me," Sondra added in.  
  
"Say wha'?" Sonic asked, looking at those two. "Sorry you two, but I  
can move much faster on my own."  
  
"I can keep up with you, Sonic," Sondra said defensively. "I won't slow  
you down."  
  
"And where she goes, I go," Tails said.  
  
"It makes a certain sense, Sonic," Antoine said thoughtfully. "The more  
of us that are with you, the less likely it is that Snively will be thinking  
that it is a divergence...no, diversion, that is it."  
  
"And you won't go unless at least two others are with you," Sally said  
firmly.  
  
Sonic grimaced. "All right, you win. Tails, Sondra, you'll be with me."  
  
Tails and Sondra high-fived each other. "I'm ready for some serious  
juicin', jammin', and whammin'!" Sondra said excitedly.  
  
Everyone had to stifle a laugh, even Sonic. Though she was a princess,  
she tended to act more like Sonic than Sally. And she became more like him  
every day. Some of the animals wondered what would happen if Sondra were one  
day forced to assume the throne; it would be just like having Sonic as the  
king, and not all of them were thrilled with either idea.  
  
"All right, everyone, calm down," Sally said, motioning for quiet.  
"Against my better judgement, I'll let you three go, provided there are no  
heroics. Remember the objective: reconnaissance, not sabotage."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said, tapping his foot impatiently. "So, are you  
two comin' or what?" He revved up his legs and took off, leaving a trail of  
fire behind him.  
  
"Show off," Sondra muttered. Aloud, she said, "Grab on Tails! It's my  
turn! Wait a minute," she said, her attention diverted. "What's that?" she  
asked, pointing to a piece of crumpled paper under Sally's boot.  
  
"This? Oh, just garbage," Sally said casually. "Would you mind throwing  
it out for me on your way?" she asked, kicking it to Sondra.  
  
Tails put his arms around Sondra's waist and locked his hands as Sondra  
caught the paper. Sondra revved up her legs and sped off in the direction  
Sonic headed, leaving her own trail of fire right beside Sonic's. As she  
ran, she read the paper. "Beware the laser" was written in a handwriting  
Sondra did not recognize.  
  
"Hmm," Sondra thought, speeding along, "this could be important. But why  
did Sally disregard it?" She tucked it in a vest pocket and sped up, trying  
to catch Sonic.  
  
Sally watched them go with a fond look. "What am I gonna do with those  
two?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
"The same thing I do with sugarfox here," Bunnie said, grabbing Antoine  
without warning. "Give 'em all the love you got!"  
  
"Umm...Bunnie," Antoine said, coughing, "I cannot be able to breathe!"  
  
Sally shook her head as Bunnie released Antoine. "I guess I didn't speak  
as quietly as I thought," she thought.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt," Lupe said, "but we really need to get going,  
or Sonic and the others might get in trouble."  
  
"All right, then," Sally said, focusing on the task at hand, "let's go."  
  
Sonic, Sondra, and Tails sped through the Great Forest, heading straight  
for Robotropolis. "Gettin' slow, Sonic!" Sondra called as she caught up to  
him.  
  
"Slow? Moi?" Sonic asked, looking at her. "I just got it in cruise  
control."  
  
"Sure you do," Tails said, laughing. "By the way Sonic, you might wanna  
veer just a little bit to the right."  
  
"Why?" Sonic asked, looking forward again just in time to see a tree  
directly in front of him. He went into a Sonic Spin Attack and plowed through  
the tree. He started running again as soon as he was through, never missing  
a beat. "Like I said, why?"  
  
"Better save some of that energy," Sondra said, slowing. "We're here,"  
  
Sonic came to a complete stop and picked something up off the ground. "I  
always keep a dime here, just to stop on it," he said jokingly.  
  
Sondra fought the urge to just bust out laughing, and when Tails started,  
she couldn't hold back. They kept laughing as Sonic bowed repeatedly saying,  
"I know, I know. I'm just too much."  
  
"Yeah," Sondra said, calming down, "but too much of what?"  
  
Sonic gave a half-frown in her direction. "Man, I can't believe I left  
myself wide open for that one."  
  
Tails shrugged. He spied a search beam from a hover ship and brought it  
to the others' attention. All three ducked behind a metal wall and waited for  
it to pass. "So what's the plan?" Tails whispered in hushed tones.  
  
"Easy little bro," Sonic answered. "All we gotta do is wait for Sal's  
signal, and cause some random and illogical destruction."  
  
"Way past cool," Sondra said, rubbing her hands together, "just the kind  
I like."  
  
After a few minutes, they saw Dulcy flying in carrying Rotor, Lupe and  
a member of the Wolf Pack Sonic didn't recognize. Sally was flying just behind  
her holding on to Bunnie and Antoine, one in each hand. Sonic couldn't help  
but admire Sally as she and Dulcy flew behind a nearby building. She had  
really grown strong in the use of her powers. Sonic noticed that their powers  
seemed to be linked; as he got faster, her flight got stronger. He would have  
to remember to ask Uncle Chuck about that.  
  
From around the building, Sonic saw Bunnie's arm wave. "That's our cue,"  
he said, standing. "Ready, guys?"  
  
"Ready, willing, and able, Sonic!" Tails and Sondra said together,  
causing another small outbreak of the giggles. Once it passed, they all ran  
out from cover, Sonic and Sondra wrecking the nearby SWATbots. Even Tails  
managed to cause some damage when he flew between two SWATbots and caused  
them to shoot each other.  
  
"Let's move," Sally said from her hiding spot as soon as she saw the  
robots' attention diverted.  
  
"FREEZE INTRUDERS!" a metallic voice droned from behind them just as a  
siren started blaring.  
  
They all turned to look and saw three robots standing behind them and one  
on a hoversled. All had lasers pointing at them. "RAISE YOUR HANDS," the one  
in the lead said.  
  
Sally raised her hands and motioned for the others to do the same. All  
did, except for Bunnie and Antoine. "Flip you for it, sugah?" Bunnie asked  
nonchalantly.  
  
"As you wish, my dear," Antoine said, taking a coin from his pocket and  
flipping it.  
  
The robots' attentions were drawn to the coin for only a split second, and  
that was all they needed. Antoine drew his sword(he had started practicing  
with it again, and now carried it with him at all times) and slashed open the  
lead robot's knees. Bunnie grabbed the robot as it fell and tossed it toward  
the others.  
  
The one on the hoversled flew out of the way, but the two on the ground  
were caught beneath the robot and all three exploded. The one in the hoversled  
immediately began firing at the Freedom Fighters, who all scattered.  
  
Sonic saw the commotion. "The plan's blown!" he called to Sondra and  
Tails. "The others need our help!" He sped toward the fight with Sondra and  
Tails in tow.  
  
"Lupe, look out!" the unknown wolf said, pushing Lupe out of the way just  
as the robot fired at her. The laser hit the wolf flush in the chest and he  
fell to the ground, screaming in agony.  
  
"No!" Lupe cried, running to his side. The wolf lay on the ground, still  
as death. Lupe searched his fallen body for signs of life, and found that they  
were strong and stable. "Thank the...?!" she began, before her words were  
choked off by a cry of terror.  
  
The wolf's body started to glow purple as metal began to replace flesh and  
blood. "What in the name of the Almighty...?" Lupe said, not fully  
understanding what was happening.  
  
"Sonic, double ring time!" Sondra called, grabbing the power ring from  
his backpack.  
  
"Just what I was thinking, kid!" Sonic said, grabbing on to the ring as  
she held it.  
  
The power ring glowed brighter than ever, surrounding both Sonic and  
Sondra in its light. They ran straight for the hoversled and tore into it.  
The robot exploded, sending parts in all directions.  
  
"Omigosh," Sally said, standing beside Lupe as the transformation became  
complete. "A roboticization gun!" she said softly. "That's what Snively's  
been up to!"  
  
"Umm...hate to point this out, but a whole battalion of SWAT-butts are  
heading this way!" Sonic said, pointing. "We gotta go, now!"  
  
"But we can't just leave him here!" Lupe protested.  
  
The wolf-robot's eyes snapped open and glowed bright red. "PRIORITY ONE!  
CAPTURE AND DETAIN FREEDOM FIGHTERS BY ORDER OF SNIVELY!" he droned, reaching  
for Lupe's throat.  
  
Sally slapped the hand away and hauled Lupe to her feet. "We can't do  
anything for him now. He's under Snively's control. Dulcy!"  
  
"Gotcha, Sally," Dulcy said, picking Lupe up and putting her in her pouch.  
"Meet ya back at Knothole!" she called, taking off amidst Lupe's continued  
protesting.  
  
"Everyone, grab on to someone!" Sonic yelled just as the first hover  
units came into sight. Antoine grabbed Sonic, Bunnie grabbed Sally, and Tails  
grabbed Sondra. "Outta here!" Sonic yelled, taking off with Sally and Sondra  
right beside him.  
  
Snively smiled from his concealed observation point. "So, now they know  
what I've been up to," he said, as if talking to someone though he was alone.  
"I believe they'll think twice before trying another raid. Wouldn't you  
agree?" he asked of his invisible companion, then walked back toward the  
command center.  
  
Donovan frowned and stepped out into the light. "I must be slipping,"  
he muttered. "Snively knew I was here all along. But I can't worry about that  
now; I'd better get to Knothole and see what they're going to do about this.  
Device one, activate."  
  
Glowing red eyes peered out from a shadowy alcove. "You're slipping more  
than you realize," Metal Sonic grated as he watched Donovan fly off. "Snively  
has really gotten to you, hasn't he? I should follow you to Knothole, but I  
don't want to spoil our next surprise." The robot sped off after Snively,  
delighted at a job well done.  
  
Later, back at Knothole, Sally paced the floor of her hut. "How did we  
miss it?" she asked of no one in particular. "I mean, it must have taken a  
long time for Snively to come up with this! How could we not have known about  
it?"  
  
"Calm down, Sally," Uncle Chuck said from his chair. "Remember, Robotnik  
built the roboticizer with the plans he stole from me without anyone realizing  
it. We just underestimated him, like we've done with Snively."  
  
"Oh, trust me," Sally said, her voice dark and menacing, "I will never  
underestimate him again."  
  
"Yo, Sal," Sonic said, walking into the hut, "Bunnie told me to tell you  
that Lupe's finally asleep. Seems that sedative Uncle Chuck gave her put her  
out but good."  
  
"Thanks, Sonic. Well, at least something's going right. I just wish we  
had one of those guns to analyze."  
  
Sonic looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. Then, his head popped up  
as he remembered something. "I almost forgot; I have a present for you, Sal."  
  
"Sonic, this is neither the time or the place for this," she said angrily.  
"Don't you care about what we just saw?"  
  
"Of course I do! But fine, if you don't want to think of it as a present,  
then just consider it a wish fulfilled."  
  
Sally looked at Sonic, the expression on her face somewhere between anger  
and bewilderment. "Sonic, what are you babbling about?"  
  
Sonic smiled as he took off his backpack and reached into it. "You'll  
see," he said as he pulled something dark grey out. "Think fast!" he said  
and threw it to her.  
  
Sally instinctively caught the object, and nearly dropped it because it  
was so heavy. She looked at her hands and found herself holding the arm of  
one of the SWAT-bots that had been destroyed just moments ago.  
  
"I figured you'd want to take a look at it," Sonic said, "so I picked  
it up as we ran by it. Am I way past cool, or what?"  
  
Sally carefully put the arm on the table and stood facing away from Sonic.  
"Sonic, you're amazing! I love you!" she said, wiping away a tear of relief.  
"This is exactly what we need to get the upper hand on Snively. Who knows, we  
may even be able to reverse it into a de-roboticization gun. And after we get  
done looking at this, I'll show you just how much I love you!" she finished,  
her voice dropping to a sultry level.  
  
Sonic' face blushed a bright red. "Umm, that's not n-necessary," Sonic  
stammered, the color extending down his neck.  
  
"Let's hold off on the celebrating until we get this done," Uncle Chuck  
cautioned. He took the arm and opened it up. "Amazing," he breathed. "This  
is an outstanding piece of work!"  
  
"Can you figure it out?" Sally asked, hopeful.  
  
"Maybe in time," Uncle Chuck said carefully, looking at it closely. Then  
his eyes widened. "Uh oh!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, moving closer so he could take a  
look.  
  
"The circuitry, it's dissolving! Snively must have put a failsafe in the  
machinery so that it couldn't be analyzed. It's some sort of acid that must  
activate when exposed to air."  
  
"Damn!" Sonic said, slamming his fist on the table as the last remnants  
of the arm melted into a pool of goo. "Now what'll we do? Do you think Nicole  
could interface with one if we get another gun?"  
  
"I doubt it Sonic," Uncle Chuck answered. "If Snively had this failsafe,  
he may also have integrated a computer virus into the program, one that the  
SWAT-bots would be immune to but Nicole wouldn't. There's only one thing left  
to do. I'm gonna have to get back inside Robotropolis and see what I can find  
out."  
  
"No way, Unc," Sonic protested. "Snively knows who you are! You wouldn't  
even get close enough to him to find out."  
  
"Yes, but remember, I have a couple of disguises. Who knows, maybe I'll  
even be able to get outfitted with one of those guns."  
  
"But...that means we won't be together anymore," Sonic said, saddened.  
  
"It was good while it lasted, Sonny-boy, but things change. We have to do  
what's best for Mobius, no matter what the personal cost is. I'll go now and  
see if my base still exists." He gave Sonic a quick hug and headed out of the  
hut. "I'll be back," he called, "count on it!"  
  
Sonic stood by the door, waving until he could no longer see his uncle.  
"Bye, Unc," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Sonic," Sally said, coming up behind him and hugging him. "I'm  
sorry."  
  
Sonic turned into Sally and hugged her tight, crying like a dam had just  
burst inside his eyes. Sally just held him, telling him everything would be  
all right between her own tears.  
  
Sondra backed away from the window, sniffling. She had seen everything,  
and there was a terrible ache that filled her being. "Wow," she thought, "I  
never thought things would turn out like this! How could things go this wrong  
this fast?"  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. Sondra wiped it away, and was surprised to  
find it was a normal tear, not a crystal one. "Uncle Chuck is right, the  
future of Mobius and all its creatures is more important than anything that  
concerns just me. There's only one thing to do," she said, walking quickly  
through Knothole. "I just hope I know what I'm doing."  
  
She walked until the stood at the center of Knothole, close to an old iron  
bell. She lifted a wooden mallet that lay by the bell and struck the bell  
sharply. A loud, deep gong sounded through the village. She struck the bell  
twice more, then replaced the mallet and waited. In minutes, every animal in  
Knothole was gathered around her.  
  
"Sondra?" Sally said disbelievingly, forcing her way through the crowd.  
"You know that bell is used only to call an emergency meeting. Why did you  
ring it?"  
  
"Sally, please trust me," she said slowly. "All will be made plain, but  
not here. We must all go to the power ring pool; it is the only place we can  
talk with assured privacy."  
  
"Why the pool? Wouldn't the church be better?"  
  
"Not for this. I know I'm asking a lot, but please believe me."  
  
"Of course, Sondra. Come on everyone," Sally said, raising her voice  
to be heard, "Sondra wants us at the power ring pool."  
  
Sondra led the way to the pool and stood by its edge while everyone found  
a seat or got comfortable some other way. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor  
and Tails were in front of the others, directly in front of Sondra with Dulcy  
all the way in the back. Everyone was whispering to each other, trying to find  
someone who knew what was going on. Sally was surprised that not even Tails  
knew, and she sensed that this was going to be something that would alter her  
life forever.  
  
Once everyone quieted, Sondra turned to face them. "You all know my  
story," she began, "how I fell into the Void, was adopted by King Acorn, and  
made my way to Knothole, right?" Everyone nodded so she continued. "Well, I  
have a bit of a confession to make. I did not just fall into the Void. I was  
there on purpose."  
  
"On purpose?" Sally asked. "Why would you want to go the Void on  
purpose?"  
  
"That was a lie too," Sondra said heavily. "I did not go to the Void; I  
was always in the Void."  
  
"Sondra, what are you saying?" Sally asked worriedly. "You're not making  
any sense!"  
  
Sondra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sally, everyone, what I  
am about to say will come as a shock and a surprise to all of you, except you,  
Donovan."  
  
"Donovan?" Antoine yelled, standing up. "He would not be so bold as to  
show up here."  
  
"But I am here, Antony," Donovan said, jumping down from a tree branch and  
walking to the others.  
  
"Please, no fighting," Sondra said. "He is not here to harm anyone, and  
we'll need his help."  
  
"Need his help for what?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that." Sondra opened her eyes, showing irises bright with  
all colors. "I...I am a creation of the Void, made only with the intent to  
lure you and Sonic to the Void, Sally."  
  
"No," Sally said, shaking her head amidst everyone else's gasps of shock  
and disbelief. "This can't be happening. I can't lose my family again!"  
  
Sondra smiled a sad smile. "I lied about who I am and what I am," she  
said slowly, "but not about anything else. Father did adopt me as an Acorn,  
and technically, we are related."  
  
"How's that?" Sonic demanded, keeping his anger in check while trying to  
keep Sally from dissolving into tears.  
  
Sondra sighed. "When the Void created me, it combined your and Sally's  
DNA, which it got from the last time you were there, and gave me of its own  
substance. In a way, I guess I'm your daughter."  
  
Sally just stared at her, disbelieving. "Why? Why are you telling us  
this now?"  
  
"Because I cannot live a lie any longer. You, Father, and Tails have  
shown me what love is, something the Void did not expect. It changed me,  
caused me to rebel against my creator. It repeatedly ordered me to capture  
you, but I couldn't. And then, something remarkable happened.  
  
"When I first used a power ring, I found that I had been cut off from the  
Void. It could no longer talk to me, read my thoughts, or order me around. I  
was free to make my own decisions about what to do in the future."  
  
"Apparently you have made your decision, or you wouldn't have called this  
meeting," Donovan said. "What will you do now?"  
  
"The Void wanted me to bring Sally and Sonic back to it, and I will.  
But," she continued, cutting off the shouts of protest from the others, "not as  
it expects me to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, motioning for everyone to quiet down.  
  
"I believe I know how to destroy the Void, but I'll need your help to do  
it. And not just you. Bunnie and Antoine will have to come along as well."  
  
"Why us?" Bunnie demanded. "And why them?"  
  
"The Void is a thing of hate; that's all it knows. The only thing that  
can destroy it is love. You four have the strongest love out of everyone, and  
we'll need all of it just to get to its crystalline core. The closer we get to  
it, the more power it has, and the more crystal normal animals would become.  
Your love will be the only thing to protect you from its power."  
  
"How do we know you're not lying now?" a voice asked from the back.  
"For all we know, this could be your trap!"  
  
"That's where Donovan comes in," Sondra answered. "He once fell in the  
Void himself, but was able to teleport out using his chips before even two  
seconds had passed. He'll place a chip on each of us with the orders to get  
us out in one hour if something goes wrong."  
  
"She's right," Donovan said. "I can do that."  
  
"But why should we trust Donovan?" that same voice asked.  
  
"Can it, shorty!" Dulcy yelled at the voice. "Sondra knows what she's  
doing, I hope."  
  
Sondra pulled the crumpled up paper from her vest pocket and tossed it to  
Donovan. "That's your note, isn't it?" she asked him. When he nodded, she  
asked, "And you were trying to warn us of the roboticization gun, weren't you?"  
Another nod. "That's why we can trust him."  
  
"All this is well and good," Donovan said, "but why should I help you? I  
can do all that you ask, but you haven't given me a reason to."  
  
"I saw how sad Sally was today, and I wanted to give her something to be  
happy about."  
  
"Again," Donovan interrupted, "what does this have to do with me?"  
  
Sondra's eyes flashed warningly. "If we destroy the Void," she continued,  
"Naugus and Father will be free from it and able to exist on Mobius for the  
rest of their lives without fear of turning to crystal. The king will return  
to Mobius."  
  
Silence fell over the crowd as the enormity of what Sondra had said sunk  
in. Even Donovan appeared stunned by the concept. Sondra regarded the crowd  
with concern, half expecting them to cheer her, half expecting them to lynch  
her.  
  
Sally stood slowly and walked to Sondra, looking at her eye-to-eye.  
Sondra looked back, not flinching in the least. "Well, there's only one thing  
I can say," Sally said, placing her hands on Sondra's shoulders. "If I ever do  
have a daughter, I can only hope she'll be as loyal and loving as you."  
  
Sondra stared for a moment, then hugged Sally. Sally hugged her back,  
crying. "You are still my sister, in every sense of the word. Though I cannot  
speak for the others, if there is any chance that Father can be freed, I want  
to go for it."  
  
Sonic walked up to them and hugged them both. "You know I'll always be  
there for you Sally," he said. "If you want to do this, we do it."  
  
"The same goes for me and sugarfox, Sally-girl!" Bunnie said, standing.  
  
"Oui, let us be doing what we must for you, Sondra," Antoine added.  
  
"I'm going too," Tails said quietly.  
  
"No," Sondra said, pulling away from Sally and going to Tails. "It's too  
dangerous for you to come. Don't you remember what I said?"  
  
"I know exactly what you said, and I don't care. Remember what I said  
before? Where you go, I go. Nothing's changed."  
  
"But, now you know who and what I really am. Doesn't it matter that I've  
lied to you almost from the moment we met?"  
  
Tails looked down at his feet for a moment, then stared at Sondra with a  
look that told of a wisdom far beyond his years. "Sondra," he began quietly,  
but with a lot of emotion, "I love you; the whole you. I never really knew  
what that was until I met you. I used to think love was something disgusting  
that I never wanted to deal with. But when you showed up, that all changed.  
  
"I don't care what you are or anything like that. I fell in love with you  
because of the real you, the Sondra I learned about from playing with you,  
talking with you, even just being with you. It never mattered to me who you  
said you were, it just mattered who you were."  
  
Tears welled up in Sondra's eyes, and she just hugged Tails. "Thank you,"  
she whispered in his ear. "And know this, I love you too; that was never a  
lie. But that's why I want you to stay here. If anything happened to you, I  
could never forgive myself. Please, stay here; for me."  
  
Tails looked down again. "I wish you wouldn't put it that way. But OK,  
I will."  
  
"Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek. To the others, she said, "We'll  
leave in five minutes, so get ready. We meet back here then."  
  
Everyone left to do what needed to be done. Sonic put his hand on Tails'  
shoulder. "That was really moving, little bro," he said, wiping away a tear.  
"I never knew you had it in you."  
  
"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said, smiling. "I just hope she don't expect that  
all the time from me."  
  
Sonic laughed and mussed up the little fox's hair. "You're OK, kid."  
  
Sondra held Donovan back as he was about to take off. "I need a favor  
from you," she said when everyone else had left.  
  
"If you can return the king to Mobius, ask anything of me," Donovan said.  
  
"I need you to make sure Tails doesn't come. I wasn't completely truthful  
before. I didn't say everything that would happen if the Void was destroyed."  
  
"I thought as much. This will cost you, won't it?"  
  
"I don't want him there to see what will happen. I want him to remember  
me as I am now, not..." She couldn't finish for the lump in her throat.  
  
Donovan nodded. "Consider it done, Princess," he said and saluted.  
  
Sondra nodded and smiled. "You have payed me a great compliment today,  
Donovan, and I thank you. Now go and get your chips; we don't have much time."  
  
Donovan activated his rocket boots and headed off. Sondra watched him go  
then stared at her reflection in the pool. "I wish it didn't have to be like  
this, Tails," she said, crying. "I wish we could have lived a full life  
together, but it has to be like this. It's the only way."  
  
Exactly five minutes later, everyone was ready to go. While they were  
making last minute adjustments and equipment checks, Sondra scanned the crowd  
for Tails. She wanted to at least tell him goodbye, but he was nowhere in  
sight. "He probably can't bear to see me go," she thought sadly. "I wonder  
if he has any idea of the truth."  
  
"Are you guys ready?" she asked the four gathered in front of her.  
  
"Ready," Sonic said, adjusting his backpack again as if it was unusually  
heavy.  
  
"Ready," Sally said, cracking her knuckles. She was wearing the outfit  
she wore when she wrestled Sonic during the duel. She handed Sondra her  
backpack and she slung it on her shoulders.  
  
"Ready...ready," Bunnie and Antoine echoed.  
  
Sondra nodded. She motioned to Donovan who walked forward and placed a  
chip on each of the heroes. He also handed Sally a communicator. "I'll try  
to track you through the Void and offer what help I can," he said a little  
awkwardly. "I'll set up a communications array with Rotor. It also has a  
countdown of the one hour I can give you; start it when you get in."  
  
Sally nodded and thanked Donovan stiffly. Sondra could tell that she  
still did not trust Donovan. She hoped her sister would be able to put it  
aside soon; they would need his help in defeating Snively once she was....  
  
Why did she keep thinking about it? It was inevitable, she knew that.  
Whatever happened to her, Mobius would be the better for it. She forced it  
from her mind and turned to the power ring pool. The water of the pool swirled  
and churned as she approached it. A power ring floated to the surface and  
hovered there for a moment. Sondra grabbed the ring and opened a small portal  
to the Void, large enough to accomodate her and the four who would accompany  
her, but small enough not to pull all the rest of Knothole in after them.  
"Let's do it to it!" she yelled, jumping through the portal.  
  
The others followed suit. Donovan was about to usher everyone away from  
the area when something caught his attention. The white tips of two plumy  
tails were sticking out of Sonic's backpack. But before he could warn him, the  
portal closed and they were gone. "Uh oh," he thought, reaching for the  
communicator. "Come in, Princess," he said, pressing the button.  
  
"We read you, Donovan," Sally's voice answered. "Everything looking good  
here."  
  
"Warn Sonic. Tell him he has a stowaway in his backpack."  
  
"What??!" Sondra screamed, grabbing Sonic's backpack and dumping it out.  
Three power rings fell out, accompanied by some odds and ends and half a chili  
dog. Sondra shook it and Tails fell out.  
  
"Hi guys," Tails said innocently.  
  
"Tails, no!" Sondra yelled, opening an exit portal quickly. "You have to  
get out of here!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" Sonic asked, eating the chili dog and putting the  
rest of the stuff back in his backpack. "He's here now, so why not let him  
stay?"  
  
Tails yelled in pain and grabbed his stomach. "That's why," Sondra said,  
closing the portal dejectedly. She ran to Tails and made him lie on the  
ground. "Easy, Tails," she said soothingly. "It'll be over soon. Just hang  
on."  
  
"What's happening to him?" Sally asked, concerned.  
  
"Remember what I said? I'm supposed to be eleven, but I have the mind and  
body of a sixteen-year-old."  
  
"Oh no," Sally said, lifting her hand to her mouth in surprise. "You  
don't mean....?"  
  
Sondra nodded, then focused her attention on Tails. It was plain to  
everyone that Tails was changing, though he did not grow even half an inch  
taller. His hair became thicker and bushier. His face lost some of its  
youthful curves as the aspect of adulthood set in. Underlying muscles formed  
throughout his body and his tails, giving him the appearance of a hidden  
strength. His fur deepened to a rich orange-brown color, and even his screams  
deepened as the change took place.  
  
Sondra knelt next to him until it was over, then brought him up to a  
sitting position. "Miles?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Tails' eyes fluttered open. "Sondra?" he said softly. "What happened  
to me? Why is my voice so deep?"  
  
Sondra shivered involuntarily. Tails' new voice was rich and deep; just  
hearing it sent a chill up her spine. She helped him to his feet and supported  
his weight as he swayed unsteadily. "Remember what I said the Void did to me?"  
she asked. "Well, it just did that to you; you're now an eleven-year-old  
trapped in the body of a sixteen-year-old, just like me."  
  
Tails looked at himself in surprise. "I just wanted to be with you," he  
said, moving and bending his various body parts. "I had no idea this would  
happen. Frankly, I thought it was just part of that story you told."  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now," she said heavily. She  
looked to the others, who were all standing there with their mouths wide open.  
"Are you coming or not?" she asked impatiently, starting to walk off with  
Tails.  
  
Sally was the first to shake off her shock and hurried after them. Sonic  
followed immediately after, with Bunnie and Antoine close behind. They walked  
for a few minutes, walking somewhat behind Sondra and Tails until they turned  
a corner of the path. "I recognize this place," Sally said, stopping short.  
"This is where Naugus brought us last time we were here, but that means..."  
  
"Sondra!" a nearby voice exclaimed. "What are you doing back here? And  
who is your friend?"  
  
"Daddy?" Sally whispered. She ran down the path and saw her father and  
Sondra talking as she turned a corner. "Daddy!" she yelled, tears streaming  
from her eyes.  
  
King Acorn looked up. "Sally?" he whispered. "Sally!" He ran to his  
daughter and hugged her close. "But what are you doing here?" he asked,  
worried.  
  
"Daddy! We're here to save you!"  
  
"I thought you understood," a raspy voice said behind her. "We cannot  
leave the Void, or we will turn into crystal again."  
  
"Oh yes you can, Naugus," Sonic said, coming into view with Bunnie and  
Antoine close behind. "Sondra's got a plan, and we're gonna spring you from  
this prison."  
  
"Sondra?" the king asked wonderingly. "I thought I told you never to  
return here. And what's this about a plan?"  
  
"Father, it's complicated," Sondra said carefully. "Perhaps I better  
start at the beginning." She spent the next fifteen minutes or so detailing  
everything that had happened since she arrived in Knothole, revealing who and  
what she really was(to which she got the same reaction she got from Sally), and  
outlining the plan of action.  
  
"So you see," she concluded, "only the love shared by Sonic and Sally, and  
by Bunnie and Antoine, will be enough to overcome the Void and set you both  
free."  
  
"The suggestion does have merit, Your Majesty," Naugus observed  
thoughtfully. "If they can survive the challenges, they may very well do it."  
  
"Challenges? What are you to be meaning, challenges?" Antoine asked  
worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I thought I mentioned them," Sondra said casually. "The Void can  
attack us four ways, and it will probably do all of them. It can attack us  
physically, mentallly, spiritually, and emotionally."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," Sonic said darkly. "Remember, Donovan's  
only gonna give us an hour. Can we do all this in that time?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot," Sally said, taking the communicator out of her pocket.  
"I'd better start the timer before Donovan gets worried and pulls us out now."  
She pushed a button and the timer began counting down.  
  
"And another thing," Sondra said, walking to Tails, "you get this." She  
took the chip from her vest and placed it behind his ear. "I don't want you  
getting left behind."  
  
"But how will you get out?" Tails asked.  
  
"I can open a portal and run out if necessary," she said, looking away  
from him. "C'mon," she said abruptly, "we'd better get going."  
  
"Wish us luck, Daddy," Sally said, giving him another hug.  
  
"Good luck to you all," he said, waving as they walked off.  
  
They waved back until they were out of sight. "Don't worry, Sally,"  
Sondra said comfortingly. "You'll see him again, I promise."  
  
Don't make promises you cannot keep, child, a voice boomed from  
an unseen source.  
  
"Damn," Sondra swore, staring at a nearby crystal. "How long have you  
known we were here?"  
  
A ghostly face formed in the crystal. Since you opened the portal,  
Sondra, it sneered. Though the mouth moved as the words were spoken, it  
seemed more that the voice emanated from the crystal all around them. So,  
you have decided to betray your creator? I tried to warn you against this,  
now I have no choice but to un-create you.  
  
A light shot out of the crystal in which the figure appeared, engulfing  
Sondra. "NO!" Tails screamed, running to Sondra. When he touched her, he was  
thrown back by a powerful force.  
  
"Tails!" Sondra cried, struggling to free herself from the beam. "Sonic,  
throw me a power ring!"  
  
Sally reached in Sonic's backpack and pulled out a power ring. She threw  
it frisbee-style to Sondra. When the ring hit the beam, it reflected it back  
to the crystal, shattering it instantly. Tails ran up to Sondra and caught her  
as she fell. "Sondra? You OK?"  
  
Sondra shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly. "Unnh....yeah, I  
think so." She picked up the power ring and stood. The power ring glowed and  
surrounded her in its light. But instead of speeding off, she seemed to be  
gaining strength from it. "You can't harm me now!" she yelled, putting her  
arm through the ring. "This protects me from your magic!"  
  
Maybe so, but not from this! Four crystal walls sprang up from the  
ground, surrounding them immediately. I had hoped to drain your life's  
essence slowly, the voice said as the walls slowly closed in, but I will  
still get it when you die.  
  
"Sacre bleu!" Antoine yelled, bracing himself against a wall in a futile  
attempt to stop its movement. "We will be crushed like ze grapes for ze wine!"  
  
"Antoine," Bunnie said, wagging a finger at him, "calm down. Just leave  
everything to li'l ol' me." She punched one wall with her robotic arm with as  
much force as she could muster.  
  
The wall cracked slightly. Bunnie punched again with similar results.  
"I don't think this is gonna work Sally-girl!" she said worriedly.  
  
"Mind if I have a go, Bunnie?" Sonic asked.  
  
"My pleasure, sugarhog."  
  
Sonic walked up to the wall and began tapping it, listening to the sounds  
the wall made at different points. When his tapping produced a hollow sound,  
he backed up a few steps. "Cover up, guys," he called, revving up his legs.  
  
"Everyone behind me!" Sondra called. She waved her hands in front of her  
and a crystal shield formed. When everyone was behind the shield, Sondra gave  
Sonic a thumbs-up.  
  
Sonic curled into a ball and plowed through the wall, sending shards of  
crystal everywhere. When he was through, Sondra and the others came out from  
behind the shield and dived through the hole Sonic had created as it closed up  
around them. The hole closed on the tip of Tails' tails, pulling a bit of hair  
out but doing no other damage. The walls continued to move toward each other  
until they collided, crumpling immediately into a formless mass.  
  
Very clever, the voice called mockingly. But you have a long  
way to journey before you can even find me; if you survive the journey, that  
is.  
  
"What are we to be doing now?" Antoine asked. "Since zis thing obviously  
knows we are here and why we are here, are you sure it is wize to continue?"  
  
"It was bound to find out sooner or later, Antoine," Sondra said, peering  
down the path ahead. "If you thought this was gonna be a cake walk, you  
shouldn't've come."  
  
"It is not being that, my princess, I am just playing...."  
  
"I believe the term you're lookin' for is 'devil's advocate' sugarfox"  
Bunnie supplied helpfully.  
  
"Oui, zat is it."  
  
"Well, we're through the first challenge; the physical one," Sally said.  
"We might as well keep going."  
  
"Well then, let's stop talkin' and start juicin'!" Sonic said excitedly.  
He revved up his legs to take off, but Tails grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"Hey, what'd you do that for little bro?"  
  
"Sonic," Tails said carefully, "we don't know much about the Void, and we  
definitely do not know our way around. We gotta take it slow, or we could get  
lost."  
  
Sonic looked at Tails as if just now noticing the change that had taken  
place in him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled, looking at his feet.  
"Man, I hope he changes back to normal when we leave here," he added silently.  
  
"I'll lead," Sondra said. "Stay close to each other, and stay on the  
path, no matter what happens." She started down the path with Tails next to  
her. Right behind them were Bunnie and Antoine, and bringing up the rear were  
Sally and a disgruntled Sonic.  
  
Sally noticed the change in Sonic and sidled closer to him. "What's the  
matter, Sonic?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Sonic looked at her for a second, then back at his feet. "Huh? Oh,  
nothing's wrong, Sal," he answered.  
  
Sally smiled. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"  
  
"What bothers me?"  
  
"The fact that Tails grew up like he did. You wish he was that same  
little kid he was before he came here, don't you?"  
  
Sonic tried to say, "Course not! Where'd you get that idea?" But he  
couldn't get the words out.  
  
Sally nodded. "I thought as much. Underneath, Tails is still Tails.  
Sure, he may look sixteen and have the mind of an adult. But in his heart,  
he's still the Tails we all know and love."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sal," Sonic said reluctantly. "It's just so  
weird. I mean, I'm used to seeing him as my little brother. But now, he's  
more on our level, and it freaks me out."  
  
"You'll get used to it, Sonic," she said, taking hold of his hand. "We'll  
get used to it together. Now we'd better hurry up or the others will leave us  
behind."  
  
Sonic was about to make a smart remark when a piercing scream broke  
through the air. "That sounded like Sondra!" Sally exclaimed, flying toward  
the sound and pulling Sonic along with her.  
  
When they got there, they saw Tails, Bunnie, and Antoine lying on the  
ground holding their legs. "Stay back!" Sondra cried.  
  
Sally landed with Sonic right next to her. "What happened to them?"  
Sally asked.  
  
"We must be closer to the Void's core than I thought; it's stealing their  
energy at too advanced of a rate! They're turning to crystal!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sally exclaimed. "But I thought you said they'd be safe from it  
because of their love!"  
  
"I thought they would be, but the Void is just too powerful!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Sonic interrupted, "why ain't Sally and I turning? I  
mean, we're just as close as they are!"  
  
Sondra looked at them for a moment, then her eyes widened. "I think I  
got it. Sonic, Sally, let go of each other's hands for a second."  
  
Sonic and Sally separated, and immediately fell to the ground, their  
legs turned to crystal. "What the...?" Sonic yelled, trying to stand.  
  
Sondra ran to them and put their hands together. Instantly, their legs  
returned to normal. "I thought so," she said, going to Bunnie and Antoine.  
She put their hands together with the same results. "You must keep in contact  
with each other to fight this off. Your love can keep the Void at bay, but it  
will only work when there is a physical link between the two of you."  
  
Bunnie and Antoine stood up shakily. "Man, you'd think it wouldn't affect  
me 'cause of my robotic parts," Bunnie said. "But what about poor li'l Tails?"  
  
Sondra walked to him and took his hand. Tails' legs returned to normal  
as quickly as the others. Smiling, she helped him stand. "I guess you weren't  
kidding about how you felt, were you?" Tails asked.  
  
"And neither were you," Sondra returned, flicking his nose with her  
finger. "And I wasn't kidding about staying together," she told the others.  
"As we get closer to the Void's core, it will affect you more and more. Now  
it's just your legs that turned crystal. Later, it could be your whole body."  
  
Sally shivered at the thought. But then she noticed the others were  
shaking too. In fact, the whole ground was shaking. Giant walls of crystal  
sprung up once more, almost completely surrounding them. But Sally noticed  
that the ground continued to shake long after the walls surrounded them, and  
that the shaking appeared to be going off into the distance.  
  
"This place is getting sloppy," Sonic remarked. "I mean, last time it had  
us completely surrounded. Now it leaves us a way out!"  
  
"I don't trust this, Sonic," Sally said. "There has to be a reason why it  
left that way out."  
  
Quite right, Princess, the voice answered. Sally was disturbed to  
notice that it seemed somehow stronger than before. Welcome to my maze.  
There is only one right path through it; all others lead to a very slow and  
painful death. Can you find the way out with enough time to find me?  
  
Sally looked at the timer. It showed roughly 48 minutes left. "Well,  
I've always been good at solving puzzles," she said brightly, feigning  
confidence. "Let's see how I do with this one."  
  
"Why don't I just bust through it like I did the last one?" Sonic asked  
impatiently, revving up his legs.  
  
"Because, Sonic, I might have the speed, but I can't do a spin attack like  
you do," Sally explained patiently. "Remember, we have to stay in contact or  
we turn to crystal."  
  
Sonic looked at Sally, then stopped his legs. "Yeah...I guess. So c'mon,  
we'd better get moving before we're out of time."  
  
"Do you have a problem with having to hold my hand, Sonic?" Sally  
inquired as they set off.  
  
"I could think of things I'd rather do," Sonic grumbled, looking away from  
her.  
  
"Oh really?" Sally asked with fake surprise.  
  
Sonic looked away a moment longer, then turned to Sally with a big smile.  
"Gotcha."  
  
Sally was about to either kiss him or hit him, but Bunnie intervened.  
"I'm sure glad y'all can joke at a time like this," she said, "but dontcha  
think we should really get moving?"  
  
Sally and Sonic led the way, with the other four close behind. "This  
seems like one of the mazes I enjoyed solving as a child," Sally said  
wistfully. "Father loved giving me these puzzles, he said they'd improve my  
thought processes and make me a better ruler." Then concern showed on her face.  
"Wait a minute, I just remembered. This is the one I couldn't solve!"  
  
"The Void can read our minds," Sondra cautioned. "It must have known that  
this maze would upset you; that's why it's using it."  
  
"Pardon me, Princess," Antoine interrupted, "but exactly how close did you  
be coming to the solvent...um...solution of zis maze?"  
  
"Getting better, Ant," Bunnie whispered, squeezing his hand encouragingly.  
  
"I think I got about three-quarters of the way through, but that was on  
the day of the coup! Sonic had just come to get me, saying he wanted to show  
me something. I never had the chance to finish it."  
  
"Well, let's get through what you remember, and we'll wing it from there,"  
Sonic told Sally.  
  
"Let's see, if I remember right, we should take this corridor," Sally  
said, pointing to the left.  
  
They travelled for about ten minutes, Sally taking them as far as she  
could remember. She noticed that a doorway always shut as they passed through  
it, blocking their way back. "Well, this is as far as I got," she said  
finally. "Now what?"  
  
Sondra held up her free hand and closed her eyes. Her hand began to glow  
and she slowly turned around in a circle, her hand brightening and dimming as  
she turned. "The Void's energy is strongest in that direction," she said,  
stopping when her hand was brightest.  
  
Sally nodded. "I can picture the rest of the maze in my mind, I just hope  
I can find the right way." She walked through the doorway closest to where  
Sondra had pointed, wishing for a little luck and guidance.  
  
Sally led them on, keeping to the general direction Sondra had pointed  
out. Occasionally, she would take a path going opposite of the correct  
direction, but she did seem to be leading them out. Or at least, she did not  
lead them into any dead ends.  
  
Finally, the path spilt in three, each fork appearing to lead out of the  
maze. The left fork passed through a large and rather ornate archway. The  
middle one simply continued out of the maze and off into the distance. The one  
on the right had rubble almost completely blocking the exit so that only a  
small crawl space remained.  
  
Sally looked from one to the other to the third. "Hmmm," she said, "the  
Void said that only one path would lead out of here, so only one of those exits  
is real. Any guesses which one it is?"  
  
"Seems obvious to me that the rubble is only an illusion so that we won't  
go that way," Sonic said smugly.  
  
"Now hold on there, sugarhog," Bunnie interjected. "Usually the most  
ordinary path is the right one. I vote we go straight."  
  
"You both are having good points," Antoine said diplomatically. "It is  
common knowledge zat the most beautiful choice is not ze correct one. However,  
if the Void is as intelligible...intelligent as it seems to be, then it may be  
expecting us to avoid zat one."  
  
"You guys were a lot of help," Sally said sarcastically. "Sondra, can you  
get a fix on the right path?"  
  
Sondra held up her hand and closed her eyes as she had done before, but  
her hand glowed equally bright along each of the paths. "Sorry, Sis," she  
said, shrugging. "No can do this time."  
  
Sally groaned. "Any ideas, Tails?"  
  
Tails rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, considering everything that  
was just said, I don't think any of these are the way out."  
  
"Say what?" everyone said together.  
  
"Sondra, where is the Void's energy strongest?"  
  
"I told you, it's equal from all three this time."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking," Tails said patiently. "I mean, overall."  
  
Sondra looked at Tails as if she wasn't quite sure what he had in mind,  
but shrugged and raised her hand. She spun around slowly, but stopped short.  
"That's odd," she remarked. "It's strongest from that blank wall," she said,  
pointing.  
  
Tails smiled. "I thought so." He walked with Sondra to the wall and  
placed his free hand on it. It stayed there for a moment, but then passed  
through it. "This is the real way out," he said, walking through the wall and  
pulling Sondra after him.  
  
The other four walked where they had seen Tails go and passed through the  
wall in similar fashion. After walking for a few seconds in total darkness,  
they emerged from the maze.  
  
Sondra and Tails were waiting for them, smiling. "How'd you know to do  
that?" Sally asked.  
  
Tails shrugged. "I just had a gut feeling about it, that's all. Those  
exits seemed too easy to be the real one, no matter which one we chose. I  
figured it had to be something harder. I mean, the Void wouldn't offer us a  
real chance of getting out, so the real one had to be hidden."  
  
"See, Sonic," Sally said, poking Sonic in the ribs, "Tails' newfound  
maturity is really becoming a big help."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sonic grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said, laughing. "Once we're outta here,  
things'll get back to normal. I still know how to have fun, I just got a  
better mind for it now."  
  
Even Sonic had to smile at that. "Still best buds?" he asked, holding  
his fist up.  
  
Tails bumped Sonic's fist with his own. "Still brothers," Tails  
answered.  
  
"Umm, I hate to interrupt," Sally said, tapping the timer, "but we only  
have around thirty minutes left."  
  
"Halfway through our time, halfway to the end," Sondra said. "Seems  
appropriate."  
  
"I am wondering what the Void will try to do to us next," Antoine said as  
they started walking.  
  
"Well, sugarfox, we'll get to it when we get to it," Bunnie said almost  
cheerfully. "I mean, how bad could it be?"  
  
They continued walking down the path and soon left the maze behind. They  
walked for quite some time, Sally urging them to try to walk faster because  
they were running out of time. But Bunnie noticed that no matter how fast they  
walked, they did not seem to be getting anywhere.  
  
Huge crystals now bordered the path to either side, and continued as far  
as the eye could see. Bunnie found it disconcerting that she could no longer  
tell where they were or how close they were getting. Even Sondra seemed  
bewildered by this, and that was a very bad sign.  
  
As they continued on, Bunnie felt a sort of apathy settle in on her.  
"Why am I doing this in the first place?" she wondered to herself. "It all  
seems so hopeless all of a sudden."  
  
Bunnie looked to her friends and saw the same doubts mirrored on their  
faces. "Maybe we should just give this all up and try again another day."  
  
All of a sudden, Bunnie saw Sally drop down to her knees. Sonic picked  
her back up to her feet. "C'mon, Sal," he said, shaking her. "We can't quit  
now!"  
  
"Oh, Sonic, what's the use?" Sally asked, dropping back to her knees.  
"There's no telling how far we have to go, or what we'll find when we get  
there. Why don't we just leave?"  
  
"Sal, think about what you're saying! I mean, don't you want to rescue  
your father?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Sally snapped. "I'm just being realistic." She held  
up the timer. "We have only about ten minutes left. How are we going to  
finish all this in time?"  
  
"Then why don't you contact Donovan and have him give us more time?"  
  
Sally shook her head. "No good. I tried to get a hold of him, but  
there's some kind of interference."  
  
"So what do you want to do? Just sit here and wait for him to pull us  
out? Even though I must admit, I find that suggestion somewhat appealing,"  
Sonic ended with a sigh.  
  
"Oui," Antoine said, sitting down and almost letting go of Bunnie, "I  
do not have the willpower to be continuing myself."  
  
Bunnie looked askance at everyone. "What the hoo-ha is the matter with  
y'all?" she demanded. "We've got to keep going until we can't go no more!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Tails muttered, sitting down with Sondra. "You  
got those robotic parts to keep you going."  
  
"Yeah," Sondra said. "If you want to waste your time, fine. But count me  
out."  
  
"I don't believe my ears!" Bunnie yelled, pulling Antoine to his feet  
roughly. "You make us come all this way, and then quit on us? Well, I'm not  
gonna give up that easily. It takes more than a long road to break ol' Bunnie  
Rabbot's spirit!"  
  
A lightbulb just went off inside Bunnie's head. "Spirit? That's it! The  
spirit challenge! The Void is making us feel this depressed! It's tryin' to  
stop us from beating it!"  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't make a difference," Sondra said, lying down.  
  
"That's where you're wrong!" Bunnie said heatedly. She picked up Antoine  
on her shoulder, then proceeded to do the same to the others. They offered a  
token resistance at first, but as depressed as they were, it wasn't much.  
  
Bunnie made sure she had them all balanced, then started running down  
the path. She couldn't move very fast carrying all that weight, but she did  
the best she could. She ran for a few minutes, then collapsed under the  
strain. She pushed them all off of her, with the exception of Antoine, who  
she made sure to keep in contact with.  
  
Everyone sat up, holding their heads. "Unnh, what happened?" Sally  
asked.  
  
Bunnie sat up, panting heavily. "Still wanna sit here and give up?" she  
asked between puffs of breath.  
  
"What are you talking about? No I don't want to give up!"  
  
Bunnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Then we must be past that challenge."  
  
"That's right, I remember now," Sondra said. "The Void must have sapped  
our will to go on. Lucky for us Bunnie was too stubborn to give in to it."  
  
"Um, Bunnie," Tails began, looking ashamed, "about what I said back  
there..."  
  
Bunnie waved it aside. "Don't you worry none about that, Tails. I know  
you didn't mean it; you just weren't feeling like yourself. Like Sondra said,  
it didn't affect me none because of how stubborn I am. I mean, look how long  
I waited on Antoine before he came around."  
  
"Zat is true," Antoine said, drawing Bunnie close and hugging her. "And  
every day, I thank ze Almighty zat you did wait." He kissed her tenderly on  
the lips, putting his whole heart into it.  
  
AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! A booming voice yelled, nearly knocking  
everyone off their feet and causing Antoine and Bunnie to look up.  
  
"We're here!" Sondra cried, hurrying down the path with the others right  
behind her. Soon, they came within sight of the largest and most beautiful  
crystal anyone had ever seen. It towered over all their heads; it would have  
taken Sally standing on Sonic's shoulders just to reach the middle of it. It  
had many different facets, and almost all glowed with a vibrant light.  
  
"Look!" Sondra said excitedly, pointing to a couple of facets that had  
gone dark. "I was right! Love can destroy this thing! All of you, look at  
the one you love and tell them how you feel!"  
  
Sonic took Sally in his arms and looked in her eyes. "Sally, you know I  
love you," he said. "I may not always be able to say it, but I feel it every  
minute of every day. You've become like a part of me, a part I wouldn't be  
able to live without."  
  
"Sonic," Sally said, rubbing his cheek with her hand, "I love you too.  
When we were growing up, I could never decide whether I wanted you around me  
or I didn't. You always seemed to know the perfect way to annoy me. But when  
we had to come to Knothole, you were always there for me, comforting me, caring  
for me. I've known that I've loved you for a long time now, and like you said,  
you're a part of me that I could never live without." She drew his head to  
hers and they kissed deeply.  
  
NOOOO!!!!!!! the same voice yelled as more facets of the crystal  
went dark.  
  
"Keep it up!" Sondra encouraged. "Bunnie, Antoine, your turn!"  
  
Wait! You do not have to destroy me! I can make all your  
fondest wishes come true. Sally, I can give your father back his life energy  
so he can exist on Mobius proper.  
  
Sally moved her head back a few inches, but still hugged Sonic. "But I  
will get that anyway if you are destroyed," she countered.  
  
But that is not the extent of my powers. I know everything and can  
even give you the means to defeat Snively.  
  
Sally looked at the crystal and faltered a bit. "Well..."  
  
"Nuh-uh, Sally," Sonic said, holding her closer. "We can beat Snively  
even without its help."  
  
Perhaps, Sonic, but maybe you would prefer knowing about your parents.  
They are alive you know, and I can tell you how to find them.  
  
"My parents...alive?" Sonic whispered disbelievingly. His arms trembled  
and his will faltered.  
  
And Bunnie, wouldn't you like to have your true body back? the Void  
asked just as she was about to speak.  
  
Bunnie's words caught in her throat. She looked at Antoine with that  
pleading look, begging him to say something.  
  
Antoine faced the crystal, still holding Bunnie. "I notice that you have  
not called my name yet," he said quietly. "Perhaps it is being because you  
know that my fondest wish has already been realized? Having Bunnie by my side  
is my fondest wish, and no trickery or promises by you can change that. I love  
her with all my heart and soul. And I know what it is like to not be with her,  
and I shall never feel like that again!"  
  
Curses!!! the Void screamed as more facets went dark. It was about  
halfway dark right now.  
  
"Antoine's right!" Bunnie said with confidence. "I can figure out some  
other way to get back to normal. All that really matters is that I got Antoine  
back and that's worth more than all of your promises!" She kissed him with  
such fire and passion that even Antoine was taken aback by it for a moment.  
  
Sonic and Sally looked at each other again. "What you offer is tempting,"  
they said together, "but we can work for it on our own." They kissed again,  
putting all their emotions into it.  
  
"And don't even try to convince me," Tails said, hugging Sondra close and  
looking in her eyes. "My life is perfect now that Sondra is in it, so you have  
nothing to offer me either!"  
  
You think not, young fox? the Void asked calmly, which was  
surprising seeing that the crystal was now over seventy-five percent dark.  
But you have just given me the key to victory. Didn't Sondra tell you? In  
destroying me, she destroys herself!  
  
"You lie!" Tails screamed, glaring at the crystal. But then, he felt two  
droplets of water fall upon his chest. He looked back at Sondra and saw her  
crying. "Is it true?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Miles, I didn't want you to know!" she sobbed, burying her head into  
his chest. "Yes, it is."  
  
"No..." the others murmured, breaking their kisses and staring at her.  
  
Think about it. Destroy me, and you destroy her! But let me survive,  
and I can give her life!  
  
"Sondra, no," Tails whispered, hugging her closer. "I can't lose you!"  
  
"Miles, listen to me," Sondra said, holding his face and looking directly  
in his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much that I want you to be happy,  
even at my own expense. I knew the risks when I came here, but the greater  
good must be served. Mobius needs its king, and Sally needs her father."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sondra laid a finger on his lips. "Please, Miles, it is already done.  
The Void is now too weak to keep me alive, even if it ever intended to. Let's  
finish it now, and put an end to this evil." She moved her finger and kissed  
him. Tails kissed her back, crying as though his heart was breaking.  
  
The crystal began to shake as the final few facets went dark. A high-  
pitched wail resonated from the crystal as the shaking increased. At once,  
the crystal was enveloped in a column of light and exploded upward, leaving no  
trace behind.  
  
"It is over," Sondra said, pulling back from Tails. She stood for a  
moment, smiling at him, and then collapsed.  
  
"Sondra!" Tails yelled, catching her as she fell.  
  
"Miles," she said weakly, "the time has come when we must say goodbye."  
She held up a hand and a small crystal formed in her palm. "Take this, and  
wear it always in memory of me," she said, pressing it into his hand.  
  
"I won't leave you," he said, his tears coming more freely now.  
  
Sondra glanced over at Sally and smiled. "It seems...you have...no...  
choice," she whispered.  
  
Tails looked at Sally, and saw the timer she had read only a few seconds.  
He reached for the chip to pull it off, but was enveloped in a white light  
just as he touched it.  
  
"Farewell, my love," Sondra said as he disappeared. With her last bit  
of strength, she opened a portal under the king and Naugus. Sighing her last  
breath, she closed her eyes and was still.  
  
Tails struggled to his feet, fighting off the dizziness the teleportation  
had induced. He looked around and saw Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine also  
rising to their feet. Donovan and Rotor was checking them to see if they were  
all right. "SONDRA!!!!!!" he screamed into the night sky, falling to his  
knees.  
  
A Void portal opened, and Naugus and the king stepped out. "It is good  
to be back home," the king said, looking around as the portal closed.  
  
"Daddy!" Sally cried, pushing away from Rotor and running to him. She  
hugged him with all her might, crying.  
  
"Sally!" the king exclaimed, hugging her back. He looked around at the  
others, and his brow furrowed in concern. "But where is Sondra?"  
  
"She is gone, my liege," Donovan said, falling on one knee and bowing his  
head. "She gave her life so that you and Naugus could be free."  
  
"What??!" Tails screamed, pouncing on Donovan, his hands reaching for  
Donovan's throat. "You knew this would happen? Why? Why did you not tell  
me?"  
  
Donovan offered no resistance. "She asked me not to tell you," he said.  
"You can fight me if it'll make you feel better. But do not in any way lessen  
the sacrifice she made."  
  
"Easy there Tails," Sonic said, pulling him off Donovan. "C'mon, calm  
down."  
  
"Calm down? Calm down! How would you feel if you had just lost Sally  
like this?" he screamed, rounding on Sonic.  
  
"I guess like you do now," Sonic admitted. "But you have to come to  
terms with this. It's gonna be hard, but you know we'll all be here for you."  
  
Tails' anger melted away, leaving behind only an aching emptiness. He  
started crying again, as tears seemed to be the only thing to ease the pain.  
"Oh, Sonic," he said between sobs, "it hurts so much! I almost wish I had  
never met her!"  
  
"Oh, honey, don't say that," Sally said, letting go of her father and  
hugging Tails. "You two shared something very special; don't ever wish that  
away. She did what she did out of love, and that's the greatest gift anyone  
can ever give."  
  
"But why?" Tails demanded. "Why her?"  
  
"I don't know, Tails. Things sometimes just have to work out that way.  
Like Sonic said, we'll all be here for you, whenever you need us."  
  
Tails looked down, sniffling. "Thanks...Aunt Sally," he whispered. He  
pulled away from her embrace and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.  
"Excuse me, but I think I need to be alone," he said, twisting his tails and  
flying up a few feet. "I'll be back soon," he said as he flew off.  
  
"He'll be OK, Sal," Sonic said, hugging Sally close. "He just needs some  
time to deal with it."  
  
"We should be going too, Your Majesty," Naugus said, walking next to the  
king.  
  
"Going?" Sally asked. "Where?"  
  
"Naugus and I think it might be a good idea to reacquaint ourselves with  
Mobius and see what has changed since we were banished," the king explained.  
  
"Yes, we will travel for a time, getting ourselves used to this world.  
It has been a long time for us, and we need to take it slow."  
  
"Oh, Daddy," Sally said softly, "must you go right away? I just got you  
back!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sally," the king answered. "We won't be gone long. And  
we'll be safe. Naugus' magic can protect us."  
  
"Oh, all right," Sally said reluctantly. "But I want you back here as  
soon as you can manage."  
  
The king laughed, and it lit up his eyes. "Sally, you remind me so much  
of your mother right now. We'll be careful, I promise." He gave Sally another  
hug and turned away. "Farewell everyone!" he called as he and Naugus walked  
off, waving. "We will return with the spring!"  
  
"Bye, Daddy!" Sally said, hugging into Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, I don't know  
whether I should be happy or sad! So much has happened! I have my father  
back, but he won't return for about four months! And we lost Sondra; that's  
gonna hurt for a while."  
  
"Looks like Tails isn't the only one who needs to get his emotions  
straight," Sonic remarked.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Bunnie said, looking around. "Where'd Donovan go?"  
  
Everyone looked, just noticing now that the squirrel had vanished. "If  
I recall," Antoine said, "Donovan was not one animal to be waiting around to  
get praised. He will probably be showing up if we are in need of his  
services."  
  
"You're probably right, Antoine," Sally said. "And I think next time we  
see him, we might be able to trust him a little more easily."  
  
"Maybe," Sonic said doubtfully. "But I do know one thing, you're gonna  
have a hell of a time explaining everything that just happened. I mean, you  
gotta explain where your father is, what happened to Sondra, and everything  
else; I don't envy you in the least!"  
  
"What do you mean I have to?" Sally asked playfully as they started  
walking back to Knothole arm in arm. "You're helping, you know."  
  
Bunnie and Antoine followed, also arm in arm. "I think those two are  
gonna need some time to themselves," Bunnie said. "It's not hitting them yet,  
but it will!"  
  
"Oui," Antoine answered. "And of course, we will be there to help them."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the remnants of the Void, Sondra's lifeless body  
floated upon the currents of chaos that the Void was now overrun by. Her  
body twisted and turned in every possible direction as the swirling madness  
began erasing every trace that the Void had ever existed.  
  
As she was caught in a cross-current, her backpack unfastened and a power  
ring fell out. The ring caught a stray current and somehow made its way to her  
hand. As it touched, her body was surrounded by a yellow glow that lit up the  
area. The ring then vanished, releasing all its power in one second.  
  
Nearby, a crystal started resonating as a sound began to pass through what  
was left of the Void. It was a sound rarely heard in this place of death and  
evil. It was the sound of a heart starting to beat....  
  
The next day, Tails was still flying through the Great Forest. He had  
flown aimlessly for most of the night, stopping only when he was too tired to  
continue. When he had fallen asleep, he dreamt of nothing but Sondra. And  
when he awoke, he started flying again, as he could somehow escape the memories  
that haunted him.  
  
He lifted weary eyes and saw that he was approaching Sanctuary. He was  
about to veer off, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. But  
then he realized that maybe it was for the best that he did talk. Certainly  
it couldn't hurt.  
  
He flew up to the door and landed. He tried to get himself to open the  
door, but couldn't. He turned around at sat down on the steps, crying again.  
  
A light hand rested on his shoulder. "Forgive me, Tanis," Tails said  
without looking up, "I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that, well, I'm  
in a lot of pain right now."  
  
The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently, indicating that he was to  
continue. "Sondra is dead," he said, his voice thick from crying. "She gave  
her life to bring back Naugus and the king from the Void. It's too complicated  
to go into now, but she's gone, and I miss her so much."  
  
Tails sighed and looked at the crystal he held in his hand. "I know I'm  
only eleven, and that the Void somehow changed me into looking older, but I did  
love her. There's no other way for me to describe how I felt about her. Sally  
told me once that the only way to solve a problem is to talk about it with  
someone. But I don't want to solve it; I want Sondra back!  
  
"I know I'm being selfish, but that's the way I feel. I wish we hadn't  
gone to the Void, or that she didn't have to die, or any of a million other  
things that would have kept her here with me. Why? Why did she have to die?"  
  
Tails dissolved into tears again, and shuddered uncontrollably. When he  
felt better, he wiped his nose and took a deep breath. "Anyway, thanks for  
listening," he said, coughing. "Do you have any advice for me?"  
  
"I don't know about advice, Miles" a dulcet voice said that made Tails  
freeze in disbelief, "but I think you should stop feeling sorry for yourself  
and enjoy this beautiful day."  
  
Tails stood up and turned around. There, in front of him, was Sondra.  
She looked healthy, happy, and more alive than he had ever seen her. "You look  
like you've seen a ghost," she remarked, smiling.  
  
"Sondra?" Tails whispered, tears filling his eyes again. "Sondra!  
You're alive!" He grabbed her and hugged her tight, spinning her around.  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know, Miles," Sondra confessed, hugging him back. "One minute,  
I'm watching you and the others get teleported from the Void, and the next, I  
wake up in the middle of the church!"  
  
Tails set her back on her feet, but didn't let go of her. "I don't care  
how or why," he said, tears of joy streaming down his face, "I'm just glad  
you're back!"  
  
"And here's the best thing," Sondra said, taking one of his hands and  
placing it on her chest. Beneath his fingers, Tails could feel a heart  
beating. "I'm not even part crystal anymore! Whatever brought me back made  
me whole!"  
  
Tails picked her up in his arms and flew off toward Knothole. "Wait till  
everyone sees you," he said happily. "They'll all be so surprised and glad to  
see you!"  
  
Sondra threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.  
She knew as they flew that something miraculous had happened. And no matter  
what, she would never leave Tails again.  
  
Tanis watched them go from the doorway of the church. He bent down and  
picked up the crystal Tails had dropped in his excitement and smiled. "It is  
so good to see young animals happy," he thought walking back into the church.  
  
He knelt before the altar and placed the crystal on it. "Thank you,  
Almighty One, for answering my prayer," he prayed. "Only You could have saved  
her from a place of such evil. All honor and glory belong to You." He stood  
and walked back to his room to meditate on the day to come.  



	7. A Difficult Choice Dec 6, 1996

"A Difficult Choice"  
Authors:Francis Tolbert-Robert Brown

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: HE TRICKED ME!! I came by just to check our new location on  
the sonic page, and next thing I know, I'm typing this author's note. Well,  
seeing that I'm here, I hope everyone is enjoying our stories, and I want to  
thank everyone who has written us. I also want to thank 'Bookshire' for  
posting our stories in the first place, and for giving us our own spot on the  
page. We will keep on doing our best to entertain you with our stories, and  
answer any questions we can about them.

Peace, see ya later.

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Donovan###  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Rotor  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Dulcy  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Sondra Acorn***

#7

Bunnie lit the candles and blew out the match softly. She smiled to  
herself and looked around her hut. The candlelight mixed with the approaching  
twilight to create a slightly dim, but romantic atmosphere. The food she had  
prepared filled her nostrils with pleasant smells as it simmered on her stove.  
The small table was set for two, seated directly across from each other. She  
had used her finest dishes, another family heirloom she had managed to salvage.  
"Yes," she thought, "everything is perfect. Now for the next step."

"Nicole," she said, looking at the only corner of her hut completely  
engulfed in shadows, "can y'all search your database for any music that would  
be considered romantic?"

"Searching now, Bunnie," Nicole answered, accompanied by a few beeps.  
"Search complete. I have four hundred thirty-two musical programs that fit  
your description."

"That's a lot of help," Bunnie muttered. "Well, do you got anything that  
Antoine might like?"

"I do not have sufficient data to comply with that request."

Bunnie smirked. She had a feeling Nicole was being ornery on purpose. It  
all started when Sonic got a hold of her and loosened her attitude. "Well then  
I guess I'd better give you back to Sally," Bunnie said slyly. "I'm sure she  
has some long, boring calculations for you to do."

Nicole's monitor flickered. "There is no need for that," she said  
quickly. "Further analysis has narrowed the field down to fifteen choices."

Bunnie stifled a chuckle. "Will that last for about an hour?"

"Each song is approximately three minutes in length. I can include other  
songs that might be more to your liking to fill the remaining time."

"Make it about half and half," Bunnie said, walking toward her bathroom.  
"And start playing when sugarfox knocks at the door. I got some preparin' of  
my own to do."

"As you wish, Bunnie," Nicole said as Bunnie closed the door, sounding  
relieved.

She started the water running and undressed after she had adjusted it to  
the right temperature. She took a quick shower, but a thorough one, knowing  
that Antoine would be there soon. Bunnie thought back to when he had surprised  
her in the shower only a few months back. That had been so embarassing on  
both ends, and she had no desire to repeat the occurrence.

Finishing in record time, for her anyway, she dried off as quickly, threw  
on a robe and walked to her bedroom. She opened her closet and started  
searching for a specific dress, one she had waited to use until a special  
night, and she couldn't think of a more special night than this. When she  
found it, though, it had quite a few holes in it. "My mama's dress!" she  
exclaimed. "Damn, I was sure I mothballed it. Now what am I gonna do?"

She looked over the dress to assess the damage. While the lower part of  
it was relatively untouched, the upper had been pretty much eaten through. She  
stared at it, trying to decide what to do, then hit upon an idea. Grabbing  
a pair of scissors, she cut away the eaten part until only a long skirt  
remained. She threw her robe on her bed and put on her best jumpsuit. She  
then slipped the skirt on and made a couple of quick stitches at the waist to  
make it fit better. That done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The dark blue of the skirt matched well with the purple jumpsuit and  
together could be taken for a whole dress. Bunnie smiled, turning around. She  
stared at her profile and saw that from the right side, it was impossible to  
tell that she was anything but a beautiful, sensuous doe. Her smile turned sad  
as her robotic arm came back into view. "Maybe one day," she whispered to her  
reflection.

Bunnie heard a soft knocking at the door as she put on the finishing  
touches. "Bunnie, are you home?" a muffled voice asked as Nicole started  
playing the first selection. 

Bunnie took in a deep breath and let it out slow. "Time's here, girl,"  
she told her reflection. She opened the door to her room and called, "Come on  
in, Antoine."

The door opened and Antoine walked in. In his hands were a large bouquet  
of flowers, cut and trimmed and placed in a crystal vase. "Oh, how beautiful!"  
Bunnie said gladly, walking up to him and taking the vase. "I know just where  
to put these."

Antoine just watched silently as she placed the vase in the center of the  
table. Bunnie noticed him staring at her and smiled. "Is something wrong,  
Antoine?" she asked calmly, walking up to him and taking his hand in hers.

Antoine shook his head slowly. "N-no," he stammered, clearing his throat.  
"I just am thinking that perhaps I am a bit underdressed," he explained,  
indicating his uniform.

"You look fine to me, sugah," Bunnie whispered in his ear, lightly kissing  
it. 

"And you look completely ravishing, my lovely little doe," Antoine  
returned, kissing her back.

"Now come here and sit down," she said, leading him to the table, "I got a  
whole meal prepared especially for you."

Antoine looked flustered as he sat down. "Am I forgetting some special  
day?" he wondered aloud. "It seems like we are to be celebrating something."

"We are," Bunnie said mysteriously, walking toward the kitchen. 

"Hmmm, I am not believing it is your birthday, or mine, or an anniversary  
of some sort," Antoine muttered, bewildered.

Bunnie just kept smiling as she brought in the food. "I'll tell ya,  
eventually," she said. "But for now, just relax and enjoy. I went through a  
lot to make sure this was perfect, and I intend to follow through."

A half-hour later, Antoine and Bunnie were leaning back in their chairs,  
contented. The remnants of a large meal were evident on their dishes.   
"That was one of the best meals I have ever to be tasting," Antoine commented,  
wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm glad about that, sugah," Bunnie said, smiling.

Antoine leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "So, are you  
now going to tell me what zis special reason is?" he asked. "Whatever it  
is, it has put you in a very good mood tonight."

Bunnie leaned forward until her face was just inches away from his. "Oh,  
it's nothing really," she said quietly, her breath soft against his face.   
"I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"And I love you too," Antoine said, taking her hands in his. His ears  
perked up as he heard a new song begin. "May I have the honor of this dance?"  
he asked, rising from the table.

"I'd be delighted," Bunnie answered, standing and moving into his arms.

Antoine held her close and they started swaying in time to the music,  
cheek-to-cheek. "Can you answer me one question?" he whispered as they  
danced.

"Anything, sugah."

"Not that I am complaining, but I am just wondering why you decided to  
do this now. What brought this on?"

Bunnie moved her head back until she could look Antoine in the eyes.  
"When we were in the Void, it offered us our deepest desires in order to stop  
us from destroying it. I was getting second thoughts, and so were all the  
others. But not you Antoine. You said that having me by your side was the  
most important thing to you; so much so that the Void couldn't even try to  
offer you nothing."

"Oui, but..."

"Let me finish," Bunnie interrupted. "At that point, I knew that no  
matter what the Void offered, it couldn't compare to being with you. For the  
first time in my life, I knew what it was like to be totally loved, and to  
totally be in love; and I just wanted to share that feeling with you."

Tears formed in Antoine's eyes. "Ah, my little doe," he whispered. "You  
have made me the happiest fox in the forest tonight. No, in all of Mobius,  
there cannot be one as happy as I am tonight."

Bunnie smiled, drawing his head to hers. "And the night's not over yet,  
sugarfox," she said softly, kissing him gently on the lips.

Antoine embraced her more warmly and began kissing her as he had in the  
Void. Bunnie responded to his passion with her own, hugging him as close and  
as tight as she could. Bunnie felt as if the world was standing still, and  
the only things that could move were her and Antoine. Everything had gone as  
planned so far. Nothing could ruin this night.

A sharp crack, followed by a groan from Antoine's mouth brought her back  
to reality. "Antoine?" she asked nervously, backing away from him a couple  
of steps. "What happened?"

Antoine was holding his right side, groaning in pain. "It eez nothing,"  
he forced out through clenched teeth. 

Bunnie took Antoine into her bedroom and made him lie down. "Nicole, end  
music and prepare for a medical scan," she called, running over and grabbing  
the computer. 

"Starting scan, now, Bunnie," Nicole said as Bunnie brought her into the  
room. Nicole bathed the squirming Antoine in light. "Scan complete."

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Bunnie asked impatiently.

"Antoine is suffering from some cracked right ribs due to an inordinate  
amount of direct crushing pressure applied to the area."

"Mind repeating that in English, Nicole?"

"You hugged him too tight, and cracked a couple of his ribs, Bunnie.   
He'll have to be taped up and rest in bed for at least a couple of weeks."

Bunnie looked at Antoine in horror. "What have I done?" she moaned.

"It eez not your fault, Bunnie," Antoine said, though talking caused him  
obvious pain. "You did not know it would happen."

Bunnie just started backing up, shaking her head. "What have I done?"   
she repeated. She turned around and ran out of her bedroom and out of her hut.

Antoine tried to get up and follow her, but he was just in too much pain.  
"Bunnie!" he yelled, grabbing at his side again. "Wait! Please! Do not be  
leaving me!"

Wrapped up in her own grief and despair, Bunnie did not hear Antoine's  
pleas. She ran out of Knothole and into the Great Forest, trying to outrun  
the pain. "How could I have thought I could have a normal life looking like  
this?" she thought, tears streaming from her eyes. "I could've seriously hurt  
sugarfox tonight! I'm a monster!"

She ran through the Forest, the trees and bushes catching her dress. She  
struggled out of her skirt and kept running in just her jumpsuit. She ran  
until she could run no more and collapsed on the forest floor, crying. She  
felt all her grief being wrung out of her as she cried, leaving behind an  
intense anger and hatred. 

She stared at her robotic parts, her anger growing. Yes, they were  
capable of so much good, but she was not in the mood to see that at the moment.  
All she saw were hideous things of destruction and evil, and she wanted to be  
rid of them. She pulled at her arm and legs, trying to detach them. But in  
her blind rage, she forgot about the latches that held them in place. Try as  
she might, she could not even loosen them, and that only increased her rage.

The sounds of battle caught her attention. She ran toward the source  
and saw two SWATbots with their guns trained on Donovan. A third SWATbot lay  
fallen on the ground, its arm missing. Apparently the gun had somehow  
exploded, which was probably the only reason Donovan was as yet unroboticized.

But Bunnie paid no attention to that. All she saw was an outlet for her  
anger. She rushed the SWATbots, yelling madly.

The SWATbots turned to face her, but she was on them before they could  
register her as a threat. She buried a shoulder into the midsection of the  
first robot, driving them both backward into a tree. The SWATbots crunched  
together and fell to the ground, sparks flying from their damaged areas.

But Bunnie wasn't nearly done. She rained down a flurry of punches,  
chops, kicks, and stomps on her fallen foes. She kept pounding them until  
nothing remained but a block of metal no bigger than a brick. And even then,  
she kept stomping until that block was firmly and completely buried in the  
ground.

She fell to her knees, still pounding the ground, but crying now. As her  
anger drained away, her grief returned; it seemed she was incapable of feeling  
anything else at the moment.

Donovan stared at her, not quite knowing what to make of this situation.  
"Do I really want to bother her in this state?" he asked himself, then  
suffered a feeling of deja vu. "Still," he continued, "she did just save my  
tail, so I should at least try to find out what's wrong."

Donovan crept slowly up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Bunnie  
pulled away at first, but because the pain was so great, she found herself  
relating all that had happened. "And it's all 'cause of these!" she finished,  
casting a bitter glance at her robotic parts. "If I had my way, I'd be rid  
of them in one way or the other!"

Donovan had grown extremely thoughtful in the latter moments of Bunnie's  
tale. Seeing her trying to unlatch her robotic parts, he reached inside his  
vest and pulled out a small canister. "Be careful what you wish for, Bonnie,"  
he said, shaking it, "you might just get it." He sprayed her in the face with  
the contents of the canister.

Bunnie coughed and gagged, then passed out. Donovan picked her up on his  
shoulder. "Device one, activate." he said quietly, so as not to disturb  
Bunnie. His rocket boots fired up and he flew off, heading for Knothole.

Meanwhile, back in Knothole, everyone had heard Antoine screaming for  
Bunnie to come back and had hurried to Bunnie's hut to see what was wrong.   
While Tails, Sondra, and Dulcy managed crowd control, Sonic, Sally, and Rotor  
assessed the situation. "Man," Sonic said after Antoine had been coaxed into  
talking, "that's rough."

"Yeah," Rotor agreed. "I guess Bunnie got so wrapped up in the moment,  
she forgot how strong she was."

"Quiet you two," Sally ordered, walking out of the bedroom. "Antoine's  
finally asleep, and I don't want him waking up any time soon."

"Maybe I should fetch Tanis," Sonic suggested. "He's a pretty powerful  
magician, so he might be able to heal him up."

"Good idea, Sonic," Sally said. "Just try not to call attention to this,"  
she finished lamely, as Sonic had already taken off.

"Hey, where's Sonic going?" Dulcy asked, poking her head through the open  
door.

"Don't worry about it Dulcy," Sally said calmly. "Just keep everyone  
out."

Dulcy whispered something to Tails and Sondra, then hunched her way into  
the hut. "Everyone's getting pretty restless out there, Sally," she said.   
"They're imagining some pretty wild things about Tony. You gotta tell them  
something!"

"Oh, all right," Sally sighed. She walked outside and was immediately  
berated with questions about Antoine's well-being; animals were wondering if  
he was ill, had been attacked, and some other far-fetched things.

Sally held her hands up for quiet. "Antoine is all right," she said  
when everyone had quieted down. "He just had a bit of an accident and cracked  
a couple of ribs. Sonic went to get Tanis to heal him up."

"Are you sure it was an accident?" a voice asked. "And if it was,  
what happened?"

Sally detected a look of anger on both Tails' and Sondra's faces. She  
recognized the voice as the same one who had questioned Sondra about her  
motives before entering the Void. But try as she might, she could not put  
the voice with a face, and that disturbed her.

Sally cursed inwardly. There had recently been some disturbance among  
the citizens of Knothole. It seemed that someone had been trying to stir up  
some resentment against Sondra for being different and unnatural. Most of  
them had rejected the idea, but a few were taking it to heart, and she blamed  
the mysterious voice for it; especially seeing no one had stepped forward to  
take credit for what was happening.

"Antoine said so himself," Sally answered, keeping her voice level. "We  
finally got him to get some rest, so I'd like it if everyone returned to what  
they were doing and kept this area as quiet as possible."

"C'mon everyone, move along," Tails said, starting to usher them away.

"Yeah, you heard my sis," Sondra added. "We'll tell you when we find  
out anything else."

Most of them went willingly, but a few cast angry glances at Sondra, then  
at Sally. Sally waited until everyone had left, then motioned Tails and  
Sondra inside. "So, are you gonna tell us what really happened, Aunt Sally?"  
Tails asked, trying to act innocent.

Sally smirked. "That don't work anymore, Tails," she said, chuckling.  
"You don't look the part anymore."

"Awww....."

"Don't worry, Miles," Sondra said, smiling. "You're still looking good  
to me!"

Tails started blushing, and Sally and Sondra burst out laughing. Not  
too loud, because Antoine was still sleeping, but it did make Tails blush an  
even brighter red.

Further comments were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sonic must be  
back," Sally said, putting her hand on the knob. "But since when does he knock  
at the door?"

She opened the door and found Bunnie lying on the ground, unconscious.  
"Bunnie!" she exclaimed, kneeling by her friend. "Are you all right? Wake  
up!"

But Bunnie just lay there, asleep. Tails, Sondra, and Dulcy rushed out of  
the hut. "What happened to her?" Sondra asked, helping Sally get Bunnie up to  
a sitting position.

Dulcy moved her head close to Bunnie's and sniffed. Her eyes glazed over  
for a second and she muttered, "I'm home, Ma." Then she shook her head.   
"Whoa, smells like someone used a sleep gas on her, pretty strong, too. She'll  
be out till morning."

"How'd you know that, Dulcy?" Tails asked.

Dulcy pointed her snout up and blew out a small, thin stream of a green  
smoke. "As I get older, I find more powers. I found this one the other day."

"Well, whatever happened to her, we better get her inside before anyone  
else sees her like this," Sally said, dragging her inside.

As they were dragging her inside, a note fell from her hand. Sondra saw  
it and picked up the note as she and Tails were coming inside. "This fell off  
Bunnie, Sally," Sondra said as she handed the note to Sally.

Sally read the note. "When Bonnie is up to it tomorrow, have her meet me  
at Sanctuary. She can bring whoever she likes. Donovan."

Sally's brows drew together in concern. "What is Donovan up to?" she  
wondered. "What business could he possibly have with Bunnie?"

Then Sally noticed more handwriting scrawled at the bottom of the paper.  
"If you are the one reading this, Silly, please do not throw this note away  
like you did the last one."

Sally smirked. She felt like throwing the note away just for spite, but  
something stopped her. "Maybe I should at least tell Bunnie," she thought.   
"After all, it is for her."

"What's the note about, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, honey," she answered. "Just wait for Sonic to bring  
Tanis back; I got something to do right now."

Tails and Sondra exchanged a glance, then stared at Sally. "Why don't  
we believe you?" they asked, almost simultaneously.

Sally shrugged, trying to change the subject. But Tails and Sondra  
continued to stare at her. "All right, already," she said, throwing her hands  
up in surrender, "I'll tell you. Besides, I think I hear Sonic coming now."

"I don't hear..." Sondra began. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Sally slipped  
out the door. 

"Forget it, Sondra," Tails said, grabbing her arm as she was about to go  
after her sister. "When Aunt Sally wants to be alone, no one can find her."

"In the meantime," Dulcy said, hunching back into the hut, you two help me  
figure out where to put Bunnie. Antoine's using her bed and he can't be  
moved."

"What really happened to him?" Sondra asked, concerned. 

"Rotor'll fill you in," Dulcy said, picking up Bunnie and moving toward  
the bedroom.

Sally sat by the power ring pool, lost in thought. Donovan was a mystery  
to her; he seemed capable of helping her one minute and trying to capture her  
the next. "I just don't know what he's about anymore," she thought. "He's not  
the squirrel I knew back in Mobotropolis. He and Antoine used to be the best  
of friends, and he was my friend too. But now, I'm not so sure I can trust  
him."

She looked at the waters of the pool, and the ripples leaves made as they  
fell off the nearby trees. "But he did help bring my father back to me," she  
admitted. "I suppose I owe him at least this much. Very well, then. When  
Bunnie's up to it, we'll meet him at Sanctuary."

The next day, Bunnie and Sally walked to Sanctuary and sat down on the  
steps. "What do you think this meeting's about, Sally girl?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know, Bunnie, but it can't be a trick. If he wanted to capture  
us again, he wouldn't be doing it here."

"I guess." Bunnie looked around impatiently. "I hope he shows up soon; I  
gotta get back and check on Antoine."

"Bunnie, we talked about this," Sally scolded gently. "Antoine's not  
going to heal any faster with you hovering over him. Yes, Tanis healed his  
ribs, but he still needs a few days bedrest."

"I still wish he'd show up," Bunnie grumbled, looking back toward  
Knothole.

"But he is here," a voice said behind them. They turned to look and found  
Tanis standing at the top of the stairs, smiling gently. "He is waiting inside  
for you. Please, follow me."

Sally and Bunnie walked up the stairs and into the church. "He is sitting  
down in front," Tanis whispered. 

They thanked him and made their way to the front of the church. Donovan  
was sitting on the front bench, legs crossed, hands on his knees, and his eyes  
closed. He seemed to be deep in meditation, and both Sally and Bunnie weren't  
sure they should interrupt. Just as they were about to tiptoe away, Donovan  
spoke. "Thank you for coming, Bonnie. I'll admit, I wasn't sure you would."

"Well, you wanted me here, and now I am," Bunnie said. "Mind tellin' me  
why I'm here?"

"All in good time," Donovan said, still not moving. "Did you bring anyone  
with you?"

"I'm here." Sally said.

"That's good, Silly, and I'm glad to see you didn't throw away the note."

"Oh, come off it, Donovan," Sally said, a little angry. "I know you know  
my name, so stop calling me 'Silly'!"

"I think we're getting off subject here," Donovan said. "Princess, if  
that will suit you better, please ask Nicole to access her file on the Gem of  
Enchanted Dreams."

"Why should I..."

Donovan smiled. "Humor me."

Sally took Nicole from her boot and opened her up. "Nicole, access file  
on the Gem of Enchanted Dreams."

"Accessing now, Sally." Nicole said, followed by a brief pause. "Unable  
to access file."

"Why not?" Sally demanded.

"File access requires an authorization code, Sally."

"That's odd," Sally said. "I know Daddy time-locked some files so I  
couldn't access them till I came of age, but I never encountered one with an  
access code before."

Donovan smirked. "Nicole, authorization code: omega-four-three-niner."

"Code accepted, Donovan," Nicole said. "Loading recorded message now."

"Bunnie, please remind me to remove all authoriztion codes once I come of  
age," Sally said, forcing a smile.

"When you come of age, those codes may no longer be needed," Donovan  
remarked matter-of-factly.

"Beginning playback now," Nicole said.

"Greetings, Princess," a strange voice said. "I am installing a few  
programs on the computer your father had Sir Charles design for you, ones I  
think you will need at some point in the future. This file concerns a jewel  
known as the Gem of Enchanted Dreams.

"This Gem, once thought to be one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds, is  
rumored to appear once every five years in different places. It is said that  
whoever can find this jewel will be granted one wish. But be warned; it will  
only grant the wish you ask for. If you leave any room open for it to distort  
the meaning of your wish, it will do so."

"End of recorded message, Sally," Nicole said.

"What the hoo-ha does that have to do with me, Donovan?" Bunnie asked,  
but then just stared.

A tear was visible on Donovan's cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "Let's  
just say it is not a rumor," he said quickly. "I have found it, and I can take  
you there."

Bunnie looked at him questioingly at first, then, as realization set in,  
her mouth dropped open in amazement. "You mean that I could wish these things  
away, forever?" she asked, indicating her robotic parts.

"If that is truly what you desire, yes," Donovan answered.

"Wait a minute," Sally interjected. "This seems a little too cut and dry  
for me. There has to be a catch."

"Of course there is. The gem will set three challenges before you, and  
you must pass them all to get to it."

"Great," Bunnie muttered. "If they're anything like what the Void threw  
at us, I'll need all the help I can get!"

"Not so fast," Donovan said, holding up one hand. "Part of the challenge  
is that you must do everything to reach it on your own. If anyone helps you,  
you lose your chance at a wish."

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let her go by herself?" Sally demanded.

"Oh, you can go, Princess. But be warned; you may find you are more of a  
hindrance than a help," Donovan cautioned.

"How much time do we have?" Bunnie asked.

"Maybe an hour or two. If you are going, meet me on the bridge within the  
next ten minutes. Until then," he said, then continued his meditation.

"I don't trust this," Sally said, replacing Nicole on her boot. "There's  
got to be more--hey!"

Bunnie grabbed Sally's arm and started dragging her away. "Sally girl, if  
there's any way I can be rid of these things, I'm gonna do it, no matter what  
it takes!"

At the appointed time, Bunnie and Sally were waiting on the bridge; along  
with Sonic, Tails, Sondra, and Dulcy. "This sounds major bogus, Sal," Sonic  
said, peering into the forest just beyond the bridge. 

"Sonic, we've been through this already," Sally said. "Donovan may not be  
on our side, but he has shown he can be trusted."

"Maybe," Tails said, "but he also has shown that he can keep things hidden  
if he wants."

"Oh, Miles, I told you about that," Sondra pointed out. "I'm the one who  
asked Donovan not to say anything; if you have to find fault, find it with me."

"Look, I don't care what problems y'all have with Donovan," Bunnie said  
loudly. "If he can help me get rid of these things, then I don't care why or  
how he does it."

"The why is simple," Donovan said, emerging from the forest. "You saved  
me from the SWATbots, so I feel indebted. The how will become obvious soon  
enough."

He scanned the group, then nodded to himself. "I see Boomer must be  
keeping Antony in bed, else they would both be here."

"Whatever," Bunnie said, a little angrily. "Are we going or what?"

"When you are ready."

"Then let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, Sonic," Sally said, standing in front of him. "I thought  
we agreed that I was going."

"Nuh-uh. You ain't going without me!"

"A fine sister I'd be to let you go without me," Sondra added.

"I'll make this simple," Donovan said, cutting off Tails before he could  
speak. "I only have three teleporter chips. One is for me, the second for  
Bonnie, and the third for her companion."

Everyone started arguing amongst themselves, trying to convince Bunnie to  
let him or her go. Bunnie tried to call for quiet, but to no avail. Finally,  
she slammed her fist down on the rail of the bridge, causing the entire  
structure to shake wildly. It also had the effect of shutting everyone up at  
once. "Now look," Bunnie said, exasperated, "I've already decided that Sally's  
comin' with me. I don't wanna hear no guff about it, understand?"

"Glad that's decided," Donovan muttered, placing a chip on both Sally and  
Bunnie. "Are we ready now?"

"Wait a minute," Sonic said. "Fine, if I can't go with you, I want to at  
least make sure you get out safely." He handed Sally a whistle he produced  
from his backpack. "Here, Dulcy can hear this whistle from anywhere on Mobius  
and she'll come in charging. Right, Dulce?"

"You got it, Sonic," Dulcy replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"And I want you to take this," Sondra said, holding out a small crystal.  
"When we destroyed the Void, I lost most of my powers, but I'm getting them  
back slowly. I made this crystal during my practices; maybe it'll bring you  
some luck."

"Can we leave now?" Donovan asked, getting a little impatient.

Both Sally and Bunnie nodded. Donovan took out a remote control and  
pushed the button. A white light surrounded all three and they vanished.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Sonic said as they disappeared, but  
I'm waiting right here until they get back." He sat down on the bridge and  
folded his legs.

"I'm gonna go for a quick flight," Dulcy said, taking off.

"We'll stay here, Sonic," Tails and Sondra said together, sitting down on  
either side of Sonic at the same time.

Sonic looked form one to the other. "You two scare me when you do that,"  
he said, trying to be serious. 

Tails and Sondra exchanged another glance. "Well you know, Sonic..."  
Sondra began.

"...I guess we're just thinking..." Tails continued.

"...on the same..."

"...wavelength."

"Knock it off!" Sonic yelled, standing up and running back to Knothole  
at full speed.

Tails and Sondra looked at him go, then highfived each other without even  
turning their heads.

When the dizziness wore off, Sally and Bunnie found themselves in a large  
cavern. "Where are we?" Bunnie asked, staring at the menacing stalactites  
that clung to the ceiling a few feet above their heads.

"It looks like one of the underground caves that run under Robotropolis,"  
Sally remarked, patting one of the stalagmites that grew up from the ground.  
"But yet, it doesn't look like anything I've seen on any map in Nicole's  
databases."

Bunnie looked around, suddenly aware that one of their number was missing.  
"Hey, where's Donovan?"

Sally shrugged. "I guess we'll see him if we get to the gem. Remember,  
if he helps you in any way, you don't get your wish. And the same goes for  
me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bunnie looked around, studying the many cave mouths  
that led away. "Which way do you think we should go?"

"I have an idea..." Sally began, then clapped her hand over her mouth.   
"Remember, I can't help. This is all you."

"Great," Bunnie grumbled. "I guess we'll just have to look for a cave  
that stands out from the others."

"Lead the way, Bunnie." 

Bunnie walked off, with Sally close behind. Bunnie looked into each cave,  
but they all seemed to be duplicates of the one they were in. "This is  
hopeless," Bunnie sighed. Then she noticed a weird glow off to her right.

Bunnie indicated the glow to Sally and crept over to the cave. Inside the  
cave was a wondrous sight. Even though the cave itself was similar to all the  
others, there was no living plant or animal life. Instead, everything that  
wasn't stone was metal. Metallic plants, metallic animals; almost as if....

Bunnie turned away from the cave, suddenly shivering uncontrollably.   
"Bunnie?" Sally asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Bunnie indicated the cave, as well as a peculiar purple glow  
that suffused the cave walls every now and again. 

Sally saw, and understood. "Everything in that cave is robotic!" she  
exclaimed. "But how?"

"It must be similar to the roboticizer," Bunnie said, when she had finally  
calmed down enough to talk. "Oh, Sally girl, what if it roboticizes me when I  
try to go through it? This has got to be one of my greatest fears!"

"I know, Bunnie; I'd feel the same way if I were you." 

Bunnie turned around, and forced herself to study the cave. "It's not  
all that long," she observed, "ten...fifteen steps at the most. But I can't  
afford to get any more robotic than I already am!"

Bunnie poked her normal hand just into the cave. Immediately, purple  
light sprang from the cave and onto her hand. Bunnie snatched her hand back,  
but not before the tips of her fingers had been roboticized. 

Tears of fright fell from Bunnie's eyes. But they turned to tears of  
relief as she saw her fingers return to normal. "Oh my stars; at least it's  
not permanent. Um, Sally, do y'all think you could run through the cave first;  
just so I could see how fast the cave acts?"

"I don't know, Bunnie," Sally said doubtfully. "Wouldn't that be  
considered helping you?"

"I don't think so. I mean, you gotta go through it eventually if you're  
gonna come with me; I'm just asking you to go first."

"Sounds good to me," Sally said, revving up her legs. "See you on the  
other side!" She took off, leaving a mini-sonic boom behind. The purple light  
of the cave surrounded her, but she was through the cave in a second. She  
stopped just outside the cave, holding up her hands for Bunnie to see. They  
were the only things robotic on her body, but they soon returned to normal.

Bunnie shook her head. "What I wouldn't give for her speed," she thought.  
Then, mustering all her courage, she shut her eyes and ran into the cave. She  
counted the steps as she felt her body changing. Three steps...five...seven...  
nine. Bunnie dove as she counted ten, feeling her head beginning to change  
after her body was finished.

She hit the ground hard, sliding forward a few extra feet. "Bunnie!"  
Sally yelled, kneeling beside her friend and rolling her on her back. 

Bunnie opened her eyes carefully. "Did...did I make it?" she asked, her  
voice no more than a whisper.

"Barely," Sally said, helping her stand. "The only thing not robotic is  
your face!"

Bunnie stared at her body, not breathing again until it had returned to  
its former state. She let out a sigh of relief. "Y'know, I almost thought my  
body would return to normal when I got through," she said.

"No such luck, Bunnie," Sally said, smiling. 

"Well, that must've been the first challenge," Bunnie said. "C'mon, let's  
try and find the second one."

Sally nodded and the two friends set off. After a few minutes of walking  
in silence, they came upon a dead end. "Guess we went the wrong way," Sally  
said.

Bunnie stared at the rock formation at the end of the tunnel. "Y'know,  
if you look at the rocks the right way, it almost looks like a face."

"I think you're right, Bunnie. Could this be your second challenge?"

"Might be," Bunnie agreed, approaching the rocks.

As she got close, the "eyes" of the rock face suddenly snapped open. A  
yellow beam shot out, heading straight for Sally. "Move it, Sally girl!"   
Bunnie yelled, putting herself between Sally and the beam.

The beam passed right through Bunnie with no visible effect and continued  
on to Sally. Sally tried to dodge the beam, but it curved in mid-air. She  
screamed as the beam enveloped her, and then she disappeared in a brilliant  
flash of light.

"Sally!" Bunnie yelled, running to where Sally had been standing. She  
searched for some clue of what had happened to her friend, but no trace of her  
remained. "Oh, no," she whispered, dropping to her knees. "Sally...."

The sound of rock grinding against rock drew her attention. She looked  
back to where the face had been and saw a rock golem standing in front of a  
passage. It leered at her, daring her to get past it.

Bunnie didn't need much provocation. She threw herself at the creature,  
only to be slapped into a wall by a stone fist. She lunged again, with similar  
results. "I gotta calm down," she thought, wiping a trickle of blood from her  
lip. "This thing's gonna have me for lunch otherwise."

Bunnie approached the monster as before, but this time only faked a lunge.  
When the creature swiped its arm, she ducked underneath and tried to kick out  
one of the legs.

The leg crumbled and the monster went down. "You ain't so tough," Bunnie  
said, punching with her normal fist.

The creature laughed at the contact, which only netted Bunnie some bruised  
knuckles. She stared at her fist, not sure what to make of it. The golem  
grabbed her around her neck and started to squeeze. 

Bunnie grabbed its wrist with both hands and tried to pull it off. The  
rock crumbled benteath her robotic hand, but was untouched under her normal  
one. Bunnie then realized the key. She punched again, using her robotic fist.

The creature's shoulder crumbled into dust, the arm falling off and  
cracking against the ground. She continued beating on the monster with her  
robotic parts until nothing but dust remained.

Bunnie stood there, breathing heavily. "That was for you, Sally!" she  
cried, punching the wall. After a few moments of crying, she took a deep  
breath and tried to calm down. "Well, I got this far, so I might as well keep  
going," she thought. "I just hope it's worth all this trouble."

Bunnie walked down the passage, thinking about what had just happened.  
She really didn't believe Sally was dead. From what she knew about the gem,  
which wasn't much, it did not seem to be an evil thing; it was just particular  
about how you got your wish. "Donovan said that Sally might be used against me  
as a hindrance," she remembered. "That means I'll probably end up seeing her  
in the third challenge."

And that brought her thoughts to another thing Donovan had said. "He also  
said that I might not want to wish these things away. I'll admit they do come  
in handy in a fight. I never really thought of the consequences if I do lose  
them. I mean, how will we fight the SWATbots or use heavy equipment."

Just then, she came to a fork in the tunnel. One way was dark, but the  
other was filled with light. She peered down that tunnel and saw a greenish  
gem sitting on a pedestal off in the distance. "What, no third challenge?"   
she called jokingly.

Almost as if in response, she heard a faint voice calling from the other  
tunnel. "Bunnie...help me!"

"That sounds like Sally," she thought. All of a sudden, the ground  
started to shake. "What the hoo-ha?"

Rocks started falling across the entrance to the tunnels. Bunnie saw her  
dilemma. She could either go to the gem and make her wish, or see what was  
wrong with her friend. "No contest here," she muttered, racing down the dark  
tunnel.

When she reached the end, she saw Sally strapped to the floor, staring up  
at the ceiling in horror. Bunnie looked and saw that it was descending at a  
fairly rapid rate. "We gotta get you outta here, Sally girl," Bunnie said,  
pulling at the ropes that held Sally down.

"No time!" Sally yelled. "You better get outta here!"

"No way am I leaving you." Bunnie looked around and saw a small hole in  
the ceiling. "Be right back," she said, walking underneath it. She extended  
her legs and saw a switch through a small crack in the wall.

"Hurry, Bunnie!" Sally called.

She reached for the switch, but her robotic arm was too thick to fit  
through. She pressed herself against the wall and tried to reach it with her  
normal hand. She stretched her arm to its limit, and just managed to trip the  
switch. She retracted her legs and ran back to Sally.

Sally was standing up, staring in wonder at the ceiling, which was  
retreating. "I don't know what you did, Bunnie," Sally said, rubbing her  
wrists, "but I'm glad you did it."

"Me too, Sally," Bunnie agreed, hugging her friend. "C'mon, we'd best be  
getting back to Knothole."

"Huh? Don't you still have to make your wish?"

"I gave that up to rescue you," she said, explaining about the choice she  
had had to make.

"Oh, Bunnie, I'm sorry," Sally apologized. "If there's any way I can  
make it up to you, just let me know, OK?"

*There is no need for that,* a voice said, startling them. Before either  
one could react, they found themselves teleported in front of a ten-faced,  
green gem that was large enough to be held with both hands. It was flawless,  
and seemed to glow with its own light.

*You have passed my three challenges,* the gem said, pulsating with light  
as each word was spoken. *To earn your wish, you must now answer my riddle.*

"Riddle?" Bunnie asked disbelievingly. "Donovan didn't say nothin' about  
no riddle!"

"That's because you didn't ask," Donovan said, stepping out of the  
shadows. "I only offer what information is asked of me."

"Well, let's hear it then," Bunnie said, addressing the gem.

*Listen to me, and listen well, and what I refer to, you must tell:

Often talked of, never seen,

Ever coming, never been,

Daily looked for, never here,

Still approaching, coming near,

Thousands for its visit wait

But alas for their fate,

Tho' they expect me to appear,

They will never find me here.*

Bunnie stood dumbfounded by the riddle. She glanced at Sally and Donovan,  
and saw them equally mystified. "That's a good sign," she thought  
sarcastically.

She concentrated on the riddle. "What could everyone be talking about  
and waiting for, but never gets here?" she asked herself. "I don't have a  
clue! Something that comes close, but never actually arrives?"

She thought about it a few more moments. "What do I look forward to,  
but never see? Well, I look forward to a lot of things. But one day in the  
future, I hope to see them."

The answer hit her like a bolt of lightning. "The answer is 'tomorrow',"  
Bunnie said confidently. "By definition, tomorrow is always the next day, so  
tomorrow never actually gets here. And everyone waits for tomorrow, waiting  
for it to become today!"

A thunderclap sounded, shaking the ground they stood upon. *Correct. Now  
you can make your wish.*

Bunnie picked up the stone and held it between her two hands. "It was  
hard gettin' here," she said, holding the stone close to her chest, "and now  
I don't know if I really want what I came here for."

"What do you mean, Bunnie?" Sally asked.

Bunnie smiled sadly. "The challenges I went through showed me that I  
really need these parts, no matter how much I don't like 'em. I've had 'em so  
long, they've become a part of me. Without 'em, I'd never have even gotten  
here. Besides, what chance would we have against the SWAT-butts without 'em?"

"So what are you going to wish for, then?" 

"Right now, there's only one thing that I want with all my heart: to live  
a full and happy life with Antoine. So that's my wish."

Bunnie closed her eyes, expecting some sign that her wish was granted,  
but nothing happened. "Another thing I forgot to mention," Donovan said as  
she opened her eyes. "The gem will not grant a wish that will come true of  
its own accord."

Bunnie blushed slightly. "Oh my stars," she whispered. "Then I really  
don't know what to wish for."

"Well you better wish for something," Donovan said, checking his watch,  
"you don't have much time."

Bunnie thought back to the third challenge. "Y'know, when I saved Sally,  
I had to use both my robotic and my normal parts. Too bad I can't wish to be  
able to change these parts back and forth between robotic and normal whenever  
I wanted with no type of side effects."

Another thunderclap sounded. *Wish granted,* the gem said, lifting from  
her hands and returning to the pedestal.

Bunnie stared at the gem. "But wait...I didn't mean...?"

"Finally!" Donovan exclaimed. "We struck gray matter!"

Bunnie struggled to recall exactly what she had said. "You mean I could  
be normal when I want, and like this other times?"

Donovan nodded. "I was hoping you'd hit upon it. Now, you two ladies  
might want to stand over here," he said, walking to circle he had drawn in  
the dirt.

"Why would we..." Sally began, then was cut off as a tremor struck the  
cave. "Another thing you didn't mention?" she demanded.

Donovan just shrugged. Sally and Bunnie hurried over to the circle, just  
as the cave ceiling started to collapse. Stalactites crashed all around them,  
but none actually entered the circle. Then the ground buckled, and all could  
feel a tremendous pressure build underneath them. The ground they were  
standing on shot up, through a hole in the ceiling, propelled by a geyser of  
steam.

Bunnie and Sally looked around in fear and terror as the rock they stood  
on climbed higher and higher in the sky. But Donovan seemed unperturbed. "I  
suggest you use your whistle," he said, looking over the edge as the forest  
receded beneath them. 

Sally pulled the whistle from her pocket and blew it forcefully. The  
whistle pierced the chill air and was immediately followed by the sound of  
beating wings. "But what about you, Donovan?" Bunnie asked, as their rate of  
ascent turned into a rate of descent.

"I'll be fine," he said, unworried.

Dulcy swooped down before anything else could be said and grabbed Sally  
and Bunnie off the rock. Donovan waved goodbye and jumped off the edge. "Is  
he crazy?" Dulcy asked.

"I don't think so, Dulcy," Sally said thoughtfully as she and Bunnie  
climbed onto Dulcy's back. "I think his confidence has something to do with  
the wish he made."

"The one he made?" Bunnie asked.

"Remember, he said he had found it before. That means he must have made a  
wish."

"Maybe," Dulcy said. "So, did you get your wish, Bunnie?"

"Not what I originally intended, Dulcy, but something even better," Bunnie  
answered. "You'll see when we get back to Knothole."

"In the meantime, could you fly next to me, Sally?" Dulcy asked. "It's a  
long way back to Knothole, and I'll need all my strength to get there. I've  
been flying around since you left."

"Sure, Dulcy," Sally said, jumping off and flying next to her. 

When they did get back to Knothole, everyone was waiting for them at the  
bridge. "We heard the whistle," Sonic said as they landed safely on the  
bridge.

Bunnie slid off Dulcy. "You'll see soon enough, sugarhog," Bunnie said,  
exchanging a secret smile with Sally. "But first I wanna show sugarfox."

"Show me what?" Antoine asked, walking slowly toward the group.

"Antoine, I thought Tanis told you to stay in bed!" Bunnie scolded.

Antoine shrugged. Behind him, Rotor was hopping after him, tied to a  
chair. "Sorry, Bunnie. I kept him down as long as I could."

"It's OK, Rotor," Bunnie said, smiling. "I'll get him back in bed  
myself." She walked to him and reached for him with her robotic arm. 

Antoine flinched momentarily. Bunnie looked hurt for a second, but then  
nodded. "Oops, I forgot." She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing her  
parts to return to normal. She felt something happening to her arm and legs,  
but she couldn't tell what. When the feeling ended, she opened her eyes and  
saw Antoine staring open-mouthed at her.

She looked down at her body. Everything was back to normal. "Yes!"  
she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "The Bunnie body is back! And  
this time, to stay!"

"But what happens to us now?" someone asked from the crowd. "You were  
our best fighter!"

"I still am," Bunnie answered, returning her legs to robotic for a second.  
She found that it was easier this time, and would probably get to the point  
where it would require only a thought to change. "Just now, I don't have to  
stay like that all the time."

She turned to Antoine and picked him up in her arms. "Now you are going  
back to bed," she said carrying him off to her hut. "And I'm making sure you  
stay there; one way or another."

Everyone just watched them go, a mixture of surprise and happiness on  
their faces. "Man, I bet you have one wild tale to tell, huh Sal?" Sonic  
asked, shaking his head as the crowd dispersed.

"Sonic, you don't know the half of it," Sally said, smiling.

As everyone headed back to Knothole proper, no one noticed a lone  
figure slinking off toward Robotropolis. No one, that is, except a certain  
grey squirrel watching from the trees.  



	8. The Roads Taken Dec 21, 1996

"The Roads Taken"  
Authors: Robert Brown-Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: I've given up trying to get Francis here to type this note, so  
I'll do it this time. It seems Francis prefers to be the "power behind the  
scenes". That's also why I end up answering most of the fanmail. In fact, he  
probably wouldn't even want his name on these stories if I didn't insist on it.  
However, I want to be on the record that this story is mostly his idea, and  
only those parts directly concerning Sondra and Tanis are my doing. We've  
received a few pieces of e-mail about his character, Donovan. It seems many  
people are confused about him. Donovan is indeed a very complex character, but  
this story will answer many, if not all, questions. Till next time, happy  
reading!

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Tanis Shi-rat***  
Rosie  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Uncle Chuck  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Donovan  
Dionti Osaya  
Nancy Osaya  
Fiorar D'Pardieu***  
Dr. Robotnik

#8

Sondra sat in the hut she shared with her sister, staring out the window  
at the moonlit sky. She had never felt so alone as she did now. Winter was  
approaching rapidly, and everyone was making preparations for it. There was  
also a party being planned for a couple of nights after the solstice. It was  
an event known as "Christmas". But other than its name, Sondra knew very  
little about it. She knew it was a joyous time, marked by decorating a tree  
and giving gifts, but there were surely other things involved. 

A tear fell from her eye. It was times like this that she regretted her  
origins. She'd always felt cheated that she had never had a real childhood.  
She had been created from the stuff of the Void; not born, but created. She  
had no real family, no real heritage. Everything that made her up was either  
made up or given to her. She knew she was different from everyone else, and  
knew they knew it too.

Her head lowered on her arms, crossed as they were on the sill. Most of  
the animals in Knothole had been nice to her, but it had always seemed like a  
forced niceness, especially after she had revealed her true origins. Now, it  
seemed, some people had gone so far as to hate her. But there were always  
Sally, Tails, and the other true friends she had.

Sondra smiled for a moment. They were the only ones who had never treated  
her like an outsider. Sally had always considered her a member of the family.  
And Tails, well, he loved her. And she loved him. Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie,  
Rotor, and Dulcy would always be her friends, and she would do anything for  
them, and they for her.

"What's botherin' you, sugah?" A voice asked near her head. 

Sondra looked up and saw Bunnie standing by the window. "Oh, nothing,"  
she lied, wiping her eyes.

Bunnie half-smiled. "I know that look," she said. "Hell, I've worn it  
enough."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Bunnie wrapped her coat a little tighter around herself. "You got that  
look like you feel you're alone in the world."

Sondra shook her head. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Not really. Like I said, I've had that look before. Anything you wanna  
talk about?"

Sondra sighed. "Bunnie, I hope you don't take this question the wrong  
way, but I need to know. Before you got your wish, did you ever feel like you  
didn't quite belong here?"

Bunnie nodded. "Oh, definitely. For almost eight years I felt like a  
freak and an outsider. But you always feel like that when you're different."

"That's not what I mean. Lately, I've been getting looks from some of  
the animals here."

Bunnie's face became serious. "What kind of looks?"

"Fear, hatred, loathing. And that's just what I can recognize. I mean,  
everyone knows about me, and knows that I have no real past. Hell, I don't  
even have a birthday."

Bunnie frowned. "Does Sally know you been feelin' like this?"

"No, I don't want her to worry."

"Well, sugah, I guess I can give you some advice. Your story and powers  
are hard to understand. There are always gonna be some idiots who fear what  
they don't understand. And some of those make that fear into hatred. But  
don't let it bother you. I know it's hard, but you got animals who love you  
and care for you. Come to us for support; we'll always be here."

Sondra's face brightened. "Thanks, Bunnie. This means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Now I better be going. Antoine's waiting for me; we got some  
more preparations to make for the party coming up."

"All right. See you later?"

"Of course. And do me a favor. From now on, call me 'Aunt Bunnie'."

Sondra smiled. "OK, Aunt Bunnie."

Bunnie waved as she walked off. An idea was forming in her mind, one that  
could solve some of Sondra's problems, but she'd need everyone's help to get  
it done.

A week passed, and Sondra had nearly forgotten about the talk she had had  
with Bunnie. She had been told that the party was tomorrow night, which  
seemed a bit odd considering that tonight was Christmas Eve. But then, it was  
probably another nuance she had failed to pick up on.

But something seemed a bit off. They had been trying to get her involved  
in the preparations up until about a week ago, then suddenly stopped. She  
didn't really consider it odd. Besides, she was intensely practicing to  
recover her powers. She could create any kind of crystal she chose, but it  
was a tremendous strain on her. Before, she drew on the power of the Void.   
Now, it had to come from within. She was getting stronger, but it would be a  
while before she was near what she had been.

Sondra checked the clock. It read 9:30. She shook her head wearily.  
She had spent the entire day practicing with her powers. It was still fairly  
early, but she needed the rest. Tomorrow there would be a celebration, and  
she wanted to make sure she was up to it. She lay down on her bed, not even  
changing into her nightclothes, and was almost instantly asleep.

Sondra was suddenly awakened by the feeling that someone had entered her  
hut. She peered through half-closed eyelids and saw a shadowy figure moving  
silently toward her. In the pre-dawn light, she could tell that it was not  
Sally. That meant that this animal did not belong here. She glanced over at  
Sally's bed and saw it empty.

Her pulse pounded in her ears and her breath came more quickly. The  
figure moved until it stood beside her bed. It reached out a hand, grabbing  
for her. She grabbed the animal's wrist and sat up, twisting it painfully.

The animal yelped in surprise and pain, then lifted her off the bed with  
a familiar swishing sound. "Let go, Sondra!" Tails yelled.

Sondra let go, falling back on to the bed. "Miles? You know better than  
to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping."

"I forgot," he said, rubbing his arm.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" she asked, stretching.

"I came to get you for the party," he said, landing beside the bed.

"I thought the party was tonight," Sondra said, confused.

Tails shook his head. "Nope, it's now. You coming or what?"

Sondra looked down at her disheveled appearance. "Can I get showered and  
changed?" she asked.

"You look fine to me," Tails answered, smiling. "But then again, you  
always do."

Sondra got out of bed and pushed Tails out of the hut. "Come get me in  
fifteen minutes," she said, closing the door. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the hut into the chill  
air. A heavy snow had fallen the night before, and it covered everything in a  
layer of white. The sky was still cloudy, and it looked like it could snow  
again at any minute. Sondra pulled her coat more tightly around her. "Miles?"  
she called, looking around.

"I'm here," he said above her. "Come on, everyone's waiting!"

"They don't have to wait on my account," she said.

Tails looked as if he was going to say something, but kept his mouth shut.  
He had a very mischievous look on his face. Sondra knew that meant he was up  
to something, but had no idea what.

Tails started off and Sondra followed close behind. "So where is the  
party, anyway?" she asked as they walked.

"The War Room," Tails answered. "It's the only indoor place big enough."

"Makes sense," she agreed. They continued in silence until they came in  
sight of the War Room. Sondra suddenly stopped. All the windows were closed  
and the door shut and locked. "What's going on here?" Sondra demanded of  
Tails, but he was gone.

A cloth suddenly covered her eyes. Sondra struggled to get it off. "No  
you don't, Sondra," Tails said, tying it securely. "Sally said she wanted you  
blindfolded."

"What!"

"Just humor us, all right?"

"Hunh...!" Sondra grumbled. Tails took her hand and led the way into  
the hut. He positioned her in a specific spot on the floor and backed away.  
All around, she could hear animals mumbling and chuckling. Sondra began to  
get apprehensive about this, fearing this was not what she thought it was.

"OK, Sondra, you can remove the blindfold now," Tails called.

Sondra snatched the cloth off of her face. "SURPRISE!" everyone there  
yelled as she opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Sondra!"

Sondra just stood there, stunned. "Say what?"

Sally walked up to her sister and hugged her. "Bunnie told us how you  
were feeling," she explained. "We decided that you should have a birthday to  
try and help you feel better. The only problem was choosing a date."

"That's where I came in," Sonic said, hugging them both. "See, I  
realized we were already making plans for this party, why not do both at once?"

"Now Sonic, that's not what you told us," Sally joked.

Sonic shot Sally a glance, but Sally kept an innocent look. "OK, the real  
reason is that I thought you were special enough to have a really special day  
as your birthday. I couldn't think of a more special day than today."

Tears filled Sondra's eyes. "I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything yet," Tails said, smiling. "After all, you haven't  
opened your presents yet!"

"But, I don't have anything for you," Sondra protested.

"You've already given us more than enough," Sally said. "I have a sister,  
Tails has a girlfriend, and the rest of us have another princess. I'd say that  
covers it."

"Well..."

"Oh, come on!" Tails said, pulling her toward the tree in the center of  
the room. "This is supposed to be a party! Let's have some fun!"

The party started up, and music started playing. Sondra stood in awe  
looking at the tree. It stood at least ten feet tall, and was decorated with  
many different bows, ornaments, and strings. Little globes of light hung  
from the tree, making the tree seem to glow of its own accord. Brightly  
wrapped boxes were placed under the tree, waiting to open. "It's beautiful,"  
Sondra said quietly to Tails.

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "We really outdid ourselves this year."

"I might have had something to do with that," Tanis said. "Those  
little lights are my doing; a spell I know that comes in handy this time of  
year."

"It's beautiful," Sondra repeated.

"Christmas was originally one of the most religious holidays of the year,"  
Tanis said. "But over time, it became more of a general holiday; it no longer  
was observed by only one religion. If you're interested, I could explain  
about this holiday's origins as well as some others which occur this time of  
year."

"I'd like that," Sondra said. "Maybe after the party?"

Tanis smiled and turned around. Suddenly he froze, surprise and fear  
evident on his face.

Sondra looked to see what had spooked him so, and saw Rosie staring at  
him. Her jaw had dropped open and she seemed to be hyperventilating. "It  
can't be," she mouthed. "It can't be."

"Oh no," Tanis groaned, starting to shake. 

One of the globes on the tree exploded brightly, causing everyone to  
shield their eyes. When Sondra's vision cleared, she saw Tanis was gone.  
Rosie was also looking around for him. A determined look crossed her face.  
"Not this time," she said, grabbing her coat and storming out of the hut.

Sondra was about to follow her, but Tails stopped her. "Hey, you can't  
leave your own party." he said.

Sondra looked after Rosie for a second, then shrugged. "OK, Tails. Now,  
tell me about more of the traditions of this holiday."

Rosie stomped over to Sanctuary, heedless of the cold. She climbed the  
steps and tried to open the middle doors, but they were locked. "Open these  
doors, Tanis!" she yelled.

No answer. "Fine, then I'll just sit out here until you do!" Rosie sat  
down in front of the doors, never taking her eyes off them.

Inside the church, Tanis knelt in front of the altar. "Almighty One, what  
am I to do?" he prayed. "I did not even think that she would be there, else  
I would have worn my hood. Is the damage done?"

He waited for an answer, but none came. "I am on my own in this, it  
seems. I must decide, but I cannot rush into it. Perhaps she will just  
leave."

An hour passed, and Sondra learned much about Christmas traditions. She  
especially liked when Tails demonstrated why mistletoe was hung from the  
ceiling. So much, in fact, that she asked for a few repetitions of that  
demonstration. "Attention, everyone," Sally announced. "The time has come  
to exchange gifts. Everyone gather around the tree."

Everyone sat around the tree and Sally and Sonic started handing out the  
presents. Everyone seemed to be happy with what they received. Among other  
things, Sonic and Sally received matching outfits from Antoine and Bunnie,  
who in turn received plans to build a hut where Bunnie could give formal  
classes in the martial arts and Antoine could teach fencing. Tails received  
some tail warmers and a new pair of sneakers. Dulcy got a portrait of her in  
mid-flight. Rotor got an organizer to help in cleaning his closet, if he ever  
got around to it. And Uncle Chuck, who had dropped by, got a plateful of  
Sonic's best chili dogs, even though Sonic swore there were less then had  
been before.

Sondra waited for her presents, her anticipation growing. When everyone  
else had opened their presents, Sally turned to her. "Now it's time for the  
birthday girl."

"Open mine first!" Tails exclaimed, pushing a small box into Sondra's  
hands.

Sondra tore the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a small book with  
the title "Poems". "I wrote all these especially for you," he said shyly. "I  
hope you like them."

"Why you little romantic," she said. "Later, I'll have you read them to  
me."

Tails blushed. "Please to be opening ours next," Antoine said as Bunnie  
handed her a large box. 

Sondra opened it and took out a portrait. It was of her, garbed in a  
royal dress the same shade of brown she was now wearing with a tiara that  
bore the symbol on her ring in its center. "I hope we got it right," Bunnie  
said.

"What do you mean, 'got it right'?" Sondra asked as Sally handed her a  
long box.

"You'll see," Sally answered.

Sondra opened the box and saw the very same dress and tiara she was  
wearing in the portrait. Sally smiled. "Rosie helped me sew the dress and we  
used the outfit I'm to wear at my coronation as the guide."

"Oui, we figured if you are to be a princess, you should look the part,"  
Antoine explained.

"This is more than I could have hoped for," Sondra said, wiping away a  
tear.

"We ain't done yet!" Sonic said, handing her a box. "This one's from  
me."

Sondra opened it and saw a golden bracelet inside. But when she touched  
it, she felt a surge of power from it. "You got it," Sonic said, seeing  
Sondra's look. "I asked Uncle Chuck if there was a way I could change the  
size of the power rings and concentrate the power. That bracelet should have  
enough power to last till next Christmas."

"Wait a minute, didn't that deplete the Power Stone?"

"Nah. The generator collects the energy given off by the stone. When it  
has enough, it forms a power ring. I just got Uncle Chuck to get it to store  
up enough for this bracelet. Besides, when I showed Uncle Chuck the stone, and  
told him I gave half to Griff, he said it hasn't gotten any smaller since he  
found it."

"And speaking of me," Uncle Chuck said, stepping forward with Rotor,  
"Rotor and I put our heads together on this one."

In this box was what appeared to be a smaller version of Nicole. "This  
computer was built from a combination of what was in Rotor's closet, and  
things I stole from Robotropolis. It's about five times faster than Nicole  
and can hold five times the memory. I downloaded all of the files in Nicole,  
so you have access to everything Sally does. I would have used those parts to  
upgrade Nicole, but the circuitries are incompatible."

Sondra put on the bracelet and opened up the computer. "Does it talk  
as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, Sondra," the computer answered in a voice very like Nicole's,  
but a somewhat higher pitch, as Sondra's voice was to Sally's. "Before we go  
any further, mind giving me a name?"

Uncle Chuck shrugged. "It seems that she got Nicole's attitude as well."

"No, mine's worse," the computer answered. "I've never known anything  
else."

Sondra smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine then, Nadia," she  
said.

"Nadia...I like it. Very well, Sondra; Nadia it is."

"Here's something from me," Dulcy said shyly, handing Sondra a little  
box. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Sondra opened the box and took out a small stone. As Sondra touched it,  
she could feel it heating up. "I found it near a volcano one day," Dulcy said.  
"It's just the thing to warm you up on a cold day."

"Thank you," Sondra said, placing the stone in her pocket. "Thank all of  
you. You've done so much for me; I don't know how I can repay it."

"That's the beauty of Christmas," Tails said. "It's a time of giving,  
without expecting any return."

Sondra grabbed Tails and hugged him tight. "Group hug!" Sonic yelled and  
suddenly all her friends were hugging Sondra.

"Um, guys, I can't breathe!" Sondra yelled.

Everyone let go, laughing. Sondra laughed to, once she caught her breath.  
"OK, back to the party," Sally said as the music started up again. Everyone  
began mingling, leaving Sondra alone with her thoughts. Well, almost. Tails  
stayed behind to be with her. 

"I got so much stuff!" Sondra said. "This is better than I could've  
dreamed."

"We all love you, Sondra," Tails said. "And I love you most of all."

"I love you too, Tails." She looked around. "I think Sonic's calling  
you," she said, pointing.

"I'll be right back," he promised, walking off.

Sondra opened up Nadia. "So, exactly what are your capabilities?" she  
asked.

"Well, without going too technical, I should be able to do most of what  
you ask of me," Nadia answered.

Sondra thought back to a talk she had had with Sally. "Nadia, show all  
files that are restricted by an access code."

"Hold on a sec." Nadia beeped a few times. "On-screen display or  
holographic?"

"Holographic, please." A list of filenames appeared in the air in front  
of her.

"Hey, Sis," Sally said, sitting down next to Sondra. "What are you up  
to?"

"Remember that talk we had, about all those access-restricted files?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Ever try accessing them with Donovan's access code?"

Sally shook her head. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Nadia, try accessing these files with access code omega-four-three-niner  
and display separate lists of accessible and inaccessible."

"Processing now," Nadia answered. "This'll take a while."

Sally stifled a laugh. "I was so upset about there being an access code  
I didn't have that I totally forgot Donovan had basically given me the code.  
But how did you know about it?"

Sondra winced. "Oops. Well, anyway, don't you think this is a great  
party?" she asked lamely.

"You were outside Sanctuary that day, weren't you? You spied on me!"

"I wasn't spying on you," Sondra said defensively. "I was following you  
to make sure you weren't attacked on your way to Sanctuary or your way back.  
That's not covered in the covenant."

Sally considered that. "Can't argue there," she admitted. "All right,  
but next time tell me about your concerns. You could've put us all in danger."

"Promise, Sis," Sondra said. 

"Analysis complete, Sondra," Nadia said. "About 75 of the files could  
be accessed. The rest require a different code."

"I wonder how we can get into those," Sondra said.

"Well, Nicole has a password algorithm. Maybe I can apply it to these  
files," Sally suggested.

"Maybe I should. Knowing Donovan, those files may be failsafed against  
unwanted access. Too many wrong codes might destroy the files. Keep your  
originals safe, in case I need to re-download them."

"Good idea. Now I need to find Sonic. I have a special present for him,"  
Sally said with an evil grin. "Keep me informed on your progress."

"Will do, Sally," Sondra said as Sally set off to find Sonic. "Nadia,..."

"Already running program, Sondra," Nadia said. 

Sondra smiled. She was about to say something when voices caught her  
attention. "I'm telling you, this is a bad idea," she heard someone say  
through the wall. 

"Why though?" Another voice, this one distinctly female, asked. "She  
seems like a nice enough hedgehog."

"That's why," the first voice, probably male, answered. "We both know  
she's not a real hedgehog; she said so herself!"

Sondra realized with a start that they were speaking about her. She  
tuned out the party and concentrated on the voices. 

"So what if she isn't?" the female asked. "She's more than proved  
herself."

"But she's different from us. I mean, I've always had a bad feeling  
about her. I don't mind telling you I was privately glad when she didn't come  
back from the Void."

"But she is back, and she is a princess."

"That's the worst part of all! I don't know what Sally could have been  
thinking, accepting her as her sister."

"But she bears the royal signet!"

"So? Maybe the king wasn't in his right mind when he gave it to her, and  
I don't think Sally is either. I tell you this, if this had occurred before  
the coup, I would've joined it."

"Hush!" the female yelled. "That's treasonous talk!"

"Yeah, well maybe it's time another coup occurred, this one here at  
Knothole. Seems the House of Acorn is no longer fit to rule."

"I'm not listening to any more," the female said, her voice growing faint.  
"Sondra is decent, and I'm glad she's here."

"I'm not the only one who thinks like this," the male yelled before  
walking off.

Sondra's hands started shaking so badly, she could no longer hold Nadia  
and had to close her up and put her on her boot. "They're starting to turn  
against Sally!" she thought, pressing her hands to her forehead. "And it's  
because of me!"

"Hey Sondra!" Tails called cheerfully, walking back over to her. "Miss  
me?"

Tails' expression immediately became one of concern when he saw her  
shaking. "Sondra? What's wrong?"

Sondra stared at Tails, tears streaming down her face. She started to  
say something, but then just stood up, pushed Tails out of the way and ran out  
of the hut. "Sondra!" Tails yelled, going to the door. "SONDRA!"

Nearby, a figure looked from behind a tree and smiled. 

Sondra ran on, not feeling the cold despite the fact that she left her  
coat at the party. "I can't risk Sally's downfall," she thought as she ran,  
"even if it means I can never go back!"

She ran for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a black arm shot out from  
behind a tree, grabbing her. "Well, well, well," a nasal voice said. "Looks  
like I was wise to wait until now to do my Christmas shopping."

Sondra turned her tear-streaked face and saw Snively gloating. "I advise  
you to let me go, Snively," she said in a thick voice. "I really don't think  
you want to mess with me right now."

"I don't think so," Metal Sonic said, stepping into view with about two  
dozen SWATbots. "You see, we need some more worker-bots, and I'm pretty sure  
you'll fit the bill just fine." He walked up to her and put metal bands on her  
legs, rendering them useless.

Sondra fists clenched. Her bracelet glowed brightly, surrounding her with  
light. "What in the--" Snively began.

The bands on Sondra's legs disintegrated. She grabbed the arm of the  
SWATbot who held her. Immediately, crystal started covering the robot. She  
broke free of the arm and hid behind the robot.

"All SWATbots, open fire!" Snively commanded.

Sondra crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her hands started glowing  
with crystalline colors, though her eyes remained normal. When the glow was  
strong enough, she stepped out from behind the crystallized robot and pointed  
her hands at her attackers. 

Thousands of crystal shards leapt from her hands, turning every SWATbot  
into metallic Swiss cheese. Snively and Metal Sonic dived behind some trees,  
barely avoiding the shards. "This is not the end!" Snively yelled.

Sondra concentrated her shards on the tree, cutting it down in seconds.  
Snively and Metal Sonic scrambled for a nearby hover ship. Sondra aimed at  
Snively's head, but Metal Sonic took the shards instead. Snively opened the  
door and pulled Metal Sonic in behind him. The ship lifted off and headed  
for Robotropolis.

Sondra watched them go, then fell to her hands and knees, drained. She  
tried to stand up, but did not have the strength. 

The wind picked up, blowing snow around. Chills wracked her body and  
the already dark sky darkened further. "Another storm's coming," she thought.  
"I'll never survive it without shelter."

She took Nadia from her boot as the first snowflakes fell. "Nadia,  
search for anything I can use as shelter to survive the storm," she gasped,  
opening the computer up.

"There's an uninhabited structure 20 meters west," Nadia said.

Sondra struggled to rise again, barely making it to her feet. Using her  
last energy, she called on her bracelet and ran to the building at top speed.  
Still being supported by the bracelet, she found the door. She aimed Nadia  
at the lock. "Nadia, laser!"

Nadia's laser fried the lock, opening the door. Sondra stumbled inside  
and collapsed on the floor. She kicked the door shut. She pulled the stone  
Dulcy had given her from her pocket and held it close. She was enveloped by  
warmth and soon fell asleep, never noticing a red light blinking on a nearby  
computer terminal.

The storm picked up in intensity as Tanis watched from inside Sanctuary.  
"Surely she would be stupid enough to remain here in such a storm," he  
thought. "But she might be stubborn enough. I'd better check."

He opened the doors of the church and saw Rosie still sitting on the  
stairs. "Rosie!" he yelled walking to her and grabbing her shoulder. "She's  
half-frozen!" he realized. He picked her up and carried her inside the  
church. "Stubborn fool! Just like when we were young!"

He laid her unconscious form down in front of the altar. He grabbed her  
chill hands and started chanting, sending his own warmth into her body. "I  
have to go slow," he thought, calming himself. "I could really do some  
damage if I warm her too quickly."

Sondra came to with a start. She found herself lying on a mattress on the  
floor of a strange building. The room she was in was small and unfamiliar.   
"How'd I get here?" she wondered. "Last thing I remember was coming inside  
a building and collapsing on the floor."

She stood up, stretching. She noticed a black sweat suit had been laid  
out next to the mattress. She considered changing into them, but noticed her  
clothes had dried thanks to the stone she had gotten from Dulcy. She placed  
the stone in her pocket. "Well, I'm glad for this present," she thought, then  
felt a pang of remorse.

Sondra shook it off. She reached for Nadia and found her missing. Panic  
gripped her. She searched the little room, turning everything upside down in  
her efforts to find Nadia, but the computer was nowhere to be seen. 

Sounds from the adjacent room caught her ear. She crept out the door and  
saw Nadia sitting on a table, monitor blinking angrily. At a nearby computer  
console, someone sat with his back to her, typing away. "I am glad to see you  
are awake, Princess," he said in a very familiar voice.

Sondra let out her breath, which she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
"Oh, it's you, Donovan," she said almost gladly. "I'm sorry I intruded."

Donovan waved it off. "I was wondering if you could answer a question for  
me. Do you know why Nicole is acting so unfriendly? I tried to use her, as I  
have before, but she just sits there blinking at me."

Sondra smiled involuntarily. "You're only partially right," she said,  
walking to her computer. "Nadia, what's your status?" she asked, picking  
her up.

"Nadia?" Donovan asked, turning around and facing Sondra.

"All systems A-OK, Sondra," Nadia replied. "Even though squirrel-boy  
over there did try to gain access to me using that authorization code you told  
me to check against those files."

"What!" Donovan yelled, standing up.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. How is that password algorithm coming along?"  
Sondra asked, paying no attention to Donovan.

"100 of all files have been accessed. Even though one was only a 'ghost  
file'."

"A what?" Sondra asked as Donovan let out a small sigh.

"A 'ghost file'. It's a file that has nothing in it. It's really odd,  
though, because I needed three passwords to get through. It must not have  
come through right when Uncle Chuck copied all of Nicole's files to me. At  
least the code should work on Nicole."

"Should?"

"Well, it seems to need a key of some kind." Nadia displayed a hologram  
of Nicole with an arrow pointing at one spot. "Seems the code and key must  
be entered simultaneously for it to work. I examined the security protocols  
on the file and I believe I may know how to get around it..."

"That will be quite enough," Donovan said from beside Sondra. In a flash,  
he drew his sword and placed the point of it against Sondra's throat. "I  
suggest you tell your computer to abort that program," he suggested.

Sondra looked at Donovan in surprise and fear. "Umm, Nadia, do as he  
says."

"Sondra, I could zap him with my laser," Nadia pointed out.

"Just do it!"

"Very well, program aborted," Nadia said with a sigh. "But understand  
that all work is saved for future reference."

"You can move your sword now," Sondra told Donovan.

"That computer has a definite attitude problem," Donovan commented,  
sheathing his sword and walking back to his chair and sitting down. 

Sondra rubbed her neck. "Mind telling me why you 'persuaded' me so  
forcefully?"

Donovan shrugged. "I might; if you answer my question first. Why is a  
princess, second in line to the throne of Mobius, out in such weather alone and  
unprotected?"

Sondra looked away. "It...wasn't this bad when I went out," she answered  
evasively.

"I see," Donovan said thoughtfully. "And I suppose it wouldn't have  
anything to do with all those scrapped SWATbots I saw outside, would it?"

Sondra colored slightly. "Well, I...that is..."

"Beginning playback of overheard conversation recorded four hours, fifteen  
minutes ago," Nadia said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sondra demanded. "Override playback,  
authorization code Psi-three-four-one."

"Normally, that would work Sondra. But I've been programmed with a  
special failsafe that allows me to act on my own if I feel you are acting  
irrationally. Commencing playback."

Sondra fumed, but she could not prevent Donovan from hearing that  
conversation. Donovan listened intently. "Very sly, Snive-ly," he muttered.  
Then, when he heard the part about another possible coup, he winced. "Ouch."

Sondra glared at Nadia as the playback ended. "You weren't supposed to  
hear that," she told Donovan.

"I can guess what happened next," he said. "You felt that everyone was  
turning against Sally because of you, so you decided to leave. When you ran,  
you got in a fight with those SWATbots, scrapped them, then came here to rest.  
Am I warm?"

"Close," Sondra admitted. "Aside from the two dozen SWATbots, I met up  
with Snively and Metal Sonic."

Donovan jumped from his chair. "Have your computer do a search of your  
person."

"Do it, Nadia."

Nadia scanned Sondra. "There's an unusual looking chip on your right  
boot," she said. "It appears to be some sort of homing chip."

Donovan used his sword to scrape the chip off the boot. "Snively must've  
thought you would return to Knothole," he said. 

"But how did he know I'd be there?" Sondra asked.

"Let me say this: it's wise to keep your friends close, but safe to keep  
your enemies closer. There's a black trenchcoat on my chair," he said, typing  
some things on his computer. He placed the chip on the console. "Now, we need  
to leave."

"Self-destruct command?" she asked, putting on the trench. 

Donovan nodded. He opened a trap door in the floor. "Quickly, through  
here," he motioned. Sondra jumped through the door and Donovan followed,  
shutting it behind them. "Hurry, we have to make it to the end of this  
tunnel."

"Is there a need for speed?" she inquired, replacing Nadia on her boot.

"Considering we have less than thirty seconds, I'd say so."

Sondra smiled. "Then grab on!" 

Donovan grabbed on to her waist as Sondra adjusted her bracelet. "This is  
no time for that!" he yelled.

Sondra held up her arm as the bracelet started to glow. "Juice time!"   
she yelled as the glow surrounded her. She revved up her legs and ran off,  
leaving behind a sonic boom.

Halfway across the forest, Rosie was just starting to awake. She was  
wrapped in a warm comforter and lay on a bed. She unwrapped herself and stood  
up. The room she was in was sparsely furnished, just a bed and a small table.  
Through the open door, she saw Tanis kneeling in front of the altar. 

She walked silently to where he prayed. She stood behind him for a  
moment or two. "I knew you would let me in," she whispered.

Tanis' head lowered. "You are a stubborn fool, Rosie," he repeated  
softly. "Just like when we were kids."

"It is you!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his chin and looked squarely  
into his face. "Why? Why did you leave?"

"I cannot say," he said, eyelids lowered. "I must keep my vow of  
silence."

"Even to me?" she demanded. "You owe me this much! You owe...!"

Tanis caught Rosie as she fell. "You're still weak," he said. "You need  
to rest!"

Rosie shook her head weakly. "Not until...you...tell me."

Tanis stood and guided Rosie back to the bed. "I'll tell you when  
you've regained your strength," he said heavily.

Rosie allowed him to put her back in the bed. "Promise me."

"I give you my word," he said, tucking the comforter around her. He  
kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

Tanis tiptoed out of the room and back to the altar. "Almighty One,"  
he said, resuming his prayers, "I have served you faithfully for over fifty  
years. I ask a boon; let me set her mind at ease. She deserves to know.   
Grant me a sign, that I may know your wishes."

A warm feeling filled Tanis. "Thank you, Almighty One," he whispered.  
He stood and walked to a back room and began preparing a meal for when Rosie  
awoke.

"I'm almost at the end, Donovan," Sondra yelled. "You better do something  
before we crash into the wall!" 

"Keep going," he yelled. "Stop three feet after the tunnel ends."

"After!" Sondra demanded. Then she had no choice. She closed her eyes  
and ran through the wall. Nothing happened. She barely remembered to stop  
and ended up scraping her nose on the real wall that was hidden just beyond  
the illusory one.

"This way," Donovan said, walking down a passage that led to a small,  
dimly lit room. "We should be safe here."

Sondra walked in, rubbing her nose. "Interesting place you have," she  
commented.

Donovan shrugged. "About that bracelet..."

"Oh, this was a Christmas present from Sonic," she said, then felt that  
remorse again.

"Having second thoughts about it?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah. I mean, so many people care about me back at Knothole, I can't  
just run out on them. Bunnie was right; there'll always be some idiots who  
fear and hate what they don't understand. I just have to learn not to let it  
bother me."

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad to hear that," Donovan said with a half-  
smile.

Sondra nodded. "I guess I should let them know I'm OK," she said, taking  
Nadia and opening her up. "Nadia, open communication link to Nicole."

"Already standing by," Nadia said.

"You know, I could reprogram that attitude out of her," Donovan said.

"That's OK," she said. "Come in, Sally."

"Sondra, is that you?" Sally's voice came through Nadia's speaker.   
"Where have you been? I'm worried sick about you."

"I'll explain when I get back. I just had to leave and got caught out in  
this storm."

"What happened? Tails said you were crying before you left."

"I'd really rather talk about it when I get back," Sondra said. She  
saw Donovan making a motion with his thumb across his throat. "I have to go  
now. This might be traced."

"Traced? Are you in trouble?" Sally demanded.

"Later, Sis. Nadia, end transmission, and accept no incoming."

"Understood, Sondra," Nadia replied.

"You catch on quick," Donovan remarked. "When the storm subsides, I'll  
take you near Sanctuary, then you can find your way home from there."

"Sounds good. Now, about our deal."

"What deal?"

"You said you would tell me why you don't want that file accessed if I  
told you why I was out here."

Donovan considered. "Two things I'll point out. First, I said I might  
tell you. Second, Nadia told me, not you."

Sondra grimaced. "I see. Well, I suppose I know already."

"Whatever," Donovan said, settling into a chair.

"Nadia, access file on the Gem of Enchanted Dreams. You know the code."

"Beginning playback now, Sondra."

"Greetings, Princess," the same voice started. "I am installing a few  
programs on the computer your father had Sir Charles design for you, ones I  
think you will need at some point in the future. This file concerns a jewel  
known as the Gem of Enchanted Dreams."

Sondra ceased paying attention to the recording, concentrating solely  
on Donovan. He had turned the chair away from her, but she could still see  
that the voice was affecting him. She waited until Nadia was finished before  
speaking. "That's your father, isn't it?" she asked.

Donovan lifted a hand to his eye. "What gives you that idea?"

She walked to him and took off his glasses. "Tell me I'm wrong," she  
said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Donovan tried to speak, but just looked away. "I thought as much," Sondra  
said, tossing his glasses into his lap. 

"You don't understand," Donovan said. "No one can know that!"

"Why?" Sondra asked. "What is it that you are afraid of?"

"I...cannot say."

Sondra took off her ring and held it up for Donovan to see. "I, Princess  
Sondra Acorn, second in line to the throne of Mobius, do hereby swear that I  
will never reveal anything you tell me this day except to he whom I have  
promised never to have secrets from, and only then if he swears his silence.  
I will also never use any knowledge gained today to my advantage."

Donovan stared at her until she replaced her ring. "And what of your  
computer?" he asked warily.

"Nadia, do not reveal anything of what is discussed here to anyone unless  
specifically directed to by either myself or Donovan."

"If you insist, Sondra," the computer said, then showed a hologram of a  
frowning face.

"Very well," he said heavily, putting his glasses on. "Where do you want  
me to begin?"

"Antoine and the others said you disappeared days before the coup. Start  
there," Sondra suggested.

Donovan nodded. "All right, but please do not interrupt in any way. If  
you do, I may not continue." He took a few deep breaths and began his story,  
taking time to choose his words carefully.

* * *

As you were told, Antony and I were great friends growing up together in  
Mobotropolis. Even though he'll never admit it, I'm the main reason he became  
such a prankster. We had some great times together, even though we did get  
into our fair share of trouble. We would get into everything, especially what  
the adults never wanted us to. We even knew everything there was to know about  
Knothole.

Life was fine those days, but then things started to change. One day,  
my father came to me as I was preparing to go on another expedition with  
Antony. "Donovan, my son," he said, "I wish to speak to you."

"Of course, Father," I answered innocently.

My father looked at me intently. "My son, whatever happens these next few  
days, you must know that I love you. Never doubt that for an instant."

"But Father..."

"Donovan, promise me this."

"I...I promise." My father hugged me, then walked out of our house, going  
to his job as Royal Guard, second only to Antony's father. I didn't think  
much of it that day. But then, I didn't realize that would be the last time I  
ever saw my father as he was.

Later that night, my mother awoke me from my sleep. "Donovan, wake up,"  
she whispered.

"Huh...what?" I asked, half-asleep.

"Sssh, make no sound. Hurry and get dressed, we must leave."

"Leave, but..."

"Do as I say!" she whispered forcefully. I did as she asked and we  
slipped out of the house and out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we entered the Great Forest. "And where  
is Father?"

My mother could not answer, and it was then I noticed that she carried a  
small suitcase with her. We walked quickly through the forest, daring only to  
use the moonlight to see. My mother kept casting furtive glances over her  
shoulder, as if she were expecting us to be followed.

After a while, we came upon Sanctuary. My mother ushered me inside and  
quickly shut the doors. "Tanis, are you here?" she called into the silence.

Tanis shuffled out of a back room, pulling on his robe as he walked. "Who  
calls me at such a late hour?"

"It's Nancy."

"Nancy? Nancy Osaya? What brings you here?" he asked, walking up to  
us.

"Donovan, stay here. I have something to discuss with Tanis," she told  
me, sitting me down on one of the benches. She met Tanis halfway and they  
began talking in hushed tones. I tried to listen, but was too tired and ended  
up falling asleep on the bench.

I awoke the next morning and found myself in a bed in a room at the back  
of the church. I called for my mother, but Tanis answered instead. "Glad you  
are awake, Donovan," he said. "We need to talk."

"Sure, Tanis. What's up?"

He looked as if he were struggling with a hard decision. "Your parents  
have had to go away for a while," he said finally. "Your mother has asked me  
to keep you here until they return."

"How long will they be gone?" I asked.

Tanis shrugged. "I'm afraid she did not know the answer to that, but she  
said it might be years."

"Years!" I exclaimed, incredulous.

"If you want, I will keep you here and raise you according to your  
mother's instructions. But if you stay, you must abide by my rules, and the  
rules I follow. I assume you know of the covenant of the Tanak' Shi-rat?"

"My father did tell me about that," I admitted. 

Tanis nodded. "If you stay here, you will be bound by the same rules of  
neutrality that I am subject to. Can you handle that?"

"Would I be able to say goodbye to my friends?"

"No. Your mother made it clear that no one is to know you are staying  
here, not even your best friend Antoine."

I thought about it for a while. I honestly thought I wouldn't stay there  
long enough to be changed by his rules, so I agreed. Tanis set me to work  
immediately. It was by no means an easy life, and I often resisted his  
commands, but now I realize he was preparing me for what he knew must have  
been an eventuality.

Years passed, and I grew versed in the arts of keeping the balance. On  
my tenth birthday, Tanis presented me with a book, saying only that my mother  
had left it for me to be read on this day.

I opened the book and immediately recognized my father's handwriting.  
"My son," it read, "if you are reading this, then all I feared has come to  
pass. It is time you knew what has truly happened.

"In the days before your mother brought you to Sanctuary, I became aware  
that a coup was being plotted against the House of Acorn by Julian, leader of  
the War Ministry. He stole the plans for a device known as the roboticizer  
from Sir Charles Hedgehog and plots to use it to take over Mobius.

"At once, I began work on software that would act as a de-roboticizer. As  
I did not know who was involved in the plot, I could trust no one at the  
palace. Unfortunately, I was found out. It was odd that I, a guard, began  
spending so much time in the science labs. Robotnik, as Julian now calls  
himself, sent some re-designed peacebots after me. I managed to escape.   
Because his preparations are not yet complete, he cannot afford to come after  
me in a public setting.

"I managed to hide the three parts of the main chip to the de-roboticizer  
in three secret places. I also programmed Nicole, Princess Sally's computer,  
with a few additional programs which I feel she will need if she escapes  
Robotnik's tyranny. Listed below are the access codes to these files, as  
well as printed copies of all the information contained therein. It is of  
the utmost importance that these files do not fall into Robotnik's hands.

"The file on the de-roboticizer is triple access-locked. Also, in the  
back of this book you will find a ring. The ring must be placed in Nicole's  
access port before the code can be entered. I have also programmed in your own  
access code that will allow you to have access to all of Nicole's systems if  
the need should arise.

"However, if Nicole does not recieve some sort of transmission from you  
at least once every six months starting on your eleventh birthday, all files  
will immediately become open to Princess Sally. The frequency for contacting  
her is below. Do not let her gain access to the files until she is ready to  
understand and use them.

"My time is growing short. I have tried to persuade your mother to stay  
with you and Tanis, but she refuses to leave my side. I fear this puts her  
life in danger, for Robotnik thinks I pose too great a risk to be simply  
roboticized. Pray for me, and for our world.

"Love Always,

Your Father,

Dionti Osaya."

I must have spent an hour reading and re-reading his words. Finally,  
when my vision was so blurred by tears, I dropped the book and grabbed hold of  
Tanis, hugging him fiercely. Tanis comforted me as best he could.

When my grief had wrung the last tears from me, I let go. "My parents  
are dead," I said dully.

"I know," he said gently. "Your mother told me that night she brought  
you here. She returned to Mobotropolis to wait with your father for the  
inevitable."

"And what of the others? Antony, Silly, Quills, Bonnie, Boomer...all  
turned to robots?"

Tanis shook his head. "No, they and a few others managed to escape to a  
place called Knothole. Though I cannot take sides in this conflict, bound as  
I am by the covenant, I have kept abreast of things as they have happened.   
Robotnik has indeed taken control of most of Mobius. There are certain Freedom  
Fighter groups scattered throughout the planet who resist his rule, but none  
have had much effect."

"Robotnik must pay for what he has done!" I yelled.

Tanis sighed. "I was afraid that it might come to this someday. Three  
paths lie before you. You can either join with a Freedom Fighter group, try  
to defy Robotnik on your own, or stay here and become a Holy One."

"I cannot remain neutral while he lives. I must avenge my parents'  
deaths."

"Then you can no longer live here. This is a place dedicated to peace.  
If you are truly set on this path, then you must find your place elsewhere."

I couldn't believe my ears. "First I lose my parents, then my new home,  
all in the same day!"

"You can return here whenever you wish and stay as long as you need. But  
when you are here, all your anger and thoughts of vengeance cannot pass through  
those doors. And until this conflict is settled, I cannot neither support you  
nor oppose you."

"Can we remain friends, at the least?"

"Of course. And as your friend, I could suggest someone who might be  
willing to train you if you decide to strike out on your own. His name is  
Fiorar D'Pardieu. He formerly worked in the Ministry of War under Robotnik  
and managed to stay alive, striking at Robotnik whenever he can."

"Where can I find him?" I asked eagerly.

"He lives inside the Forbidden Zone. If you can get to him, he may  
teach you."

"May?"

Tanis shrugged. "He has grown bitter and sullen since his family was  
roboticized. He comes here once in a while to find the strength to continue."

"He and I already have a lot in common," I muttered. Aloud, I said, "I  
believe I'll try to find him."

"Then you'll need this." Tanis gave me a wrapped box. When I opened it,  
I found a sword inside. "It was your father's. Your mother told me to give  
it to you if you decided to fight Robotnik."

I took the sword and scabbard and tied it on, adjusting it to hide it  
under my vest. "I'll be back, Tanis," I promised, walking away. "You'll see."

I gathered together a few of my belongings and made ready to leave. Tanis  
waved goodbye as I shut the doors to Sanctuary. I knew then that the innocent  
time of my life was over. I had been growing up without even knowing it. All  
the work Tanis had made me do would help me to survive on my own. Now, a new  
phase of my life would begin.

That night, as I sat in my hastily constructed lean-to, I committed the  
entire book my father had given to me to memory. I took the ring from the book  
and placed it on my finger. The ring adapted to my finger, changing size to  
fit snugly. Then I burned the book, so as to leave nothing behind that could  
fall into Robotnik's hands. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but  
I knew I must.

After three days of travel, I reached the edge of the Forbidden Zone. I  
stood looking out over that desolate place and my will faltered. "Surely no  
one could live here," I thought. I turned around, ready to search for a  
Freedom Fighter group that would accept me, when I found that I was not alone.

In front of me stood a very large and physically imposing wolverine. He  
must have stood at least as tall as Robotnik, and his entire body rippled with  
muscles. A huge scabbard was strapped across his back and in his hands he held  
a sword so heavy it took two hands to wield. It was stuck point first in the  
ground and he leaned on it casually.

I stood there, openmouthed, staring in awe and a growing fear at this  
creature. He calmly reached around me with one hand, grabbed the back of my  
vest, and lifted me until we were eye-to-eye. "You are trespassing," he  
said, his voice dark and menacing.

I tried to stammer some reply, but my tongue had taken that instant to  
roll over and play dead. The wolverine's lip curled. "What is your business  
in the Forbidden Zone?" he growled.

My heart raced with fear, then everything went black. I suppose I must  
have fainted because the next thing I remember is waking up on a small,  
uncomfortable cot.

I sat up and looked around. The wolverine I had encountered earlier was  
sitting at a nearby table, staring at me. I scrambled off the cot and to my  
feet, ready to run, but the wolverine raised his hand. "Forgive my callous  
attitude," he said in a more normal voice, "but living out here tends to  
harden one's soul."

"Umm...understandable," I mumbled.

"So, let me ask again, what is your business in the Forbidden Zone?"

"I was sent here to find an animal by name Gerard, I think..."

"Gerard?" he asked, seemingly amused. "Are you sure that was the name?"

"It was something like that..."

"Could the name have been Fiorar?"

"Yes, that's it."

"And what is your business with this Fiorar?"

"I want him to train me to fight Robotnik."

"And what business might you have with Robotnik?"

"Robotnik killed my parents, and I want revenge."

"Revenge is a dangerous emotion," he said, standing and walking to a  
window. "It can consume your whole life, give you only one reason for living."

I looked at him in sudden understanding. "You are Fiorar, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Before I give you my answer, I must know how you found out  
about me."

"A Holy One, by name Tanis, recommended you to me."

"You have friends in high places, young squirrel," he said, gazing out  
the window. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Donovan."

Fiorar walked up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. He stared at me  
with such intensity that my fear rose again. "Yes, you are Dionti's son," he  
said finally, releasing me. "A great man, your father. I am sorry to hear of  
his demise."

"Then will you train me?" I asked eagerly.

"Perhaps, but I must know you can survive it. Did your father ever tell  
you of the Gem of Enchanted Dreams?"

"It was in a book he left me."

"Where is this book now?"

"Burned," I answered, trembling.

Fiorar nodded thoughtfully. "It would seem you already have learned that  
you must do things that cause you pain. That is good. I want you to find this  
gem and make a wish on it."

"Could I wish for my parents back?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you cannot," Fiorar answered, shaking his head. "The gem can do  
much, but it cannot return life to that which is already dead. I will train  
you not only if you get to the gem, but also if you make the correct wish.  
I will neither train a weakling, nor a fool."

"Where is this gem?"

"It will appear in two days time. You can stay with me until then, and  
I will take you there myself. After you make your wish, I suggest you leave  
quickly; wherever the gem is located will start to crumble."

"Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"I did. Six years ago, I found this gem and wished to know the date of  
my death. I thought if I knew how much time remained to me, I could use it  
to live more fully. Also, I would be assured of living through any situation  
that did not occur on that date."

"Six years? But my father wrote that it appeared once every five."

"It does, on average. In actuality, it appears every three to seven  
years. But enough talk, I will show you where you can sleep until the time  
comes."

I was blindfolded and led to a room where I spent the next two days in  
isolation. I spent much of that time deciding on what wish I would make.   
"What could be the one wish that would allow me the best chance of defeating  
Robotnik?" I asked myself over and over. I considered wishing for Robotnik's  
demise, but I knew that no matter how carefully I worded it, the gem would  
probably find a way to take most of Robotropolis out with him. No, it had to  
affect me and me alone.

I thought back to Fiorar's wish. "It must be some comfort to know when  
you will die," I thought. "As he said, he is sure to survive anything that  
does not occur on that day." 

Something clicked in the back of my mind. I looked at the idea from  
every angle, checking for any flaw which would give the gem any leverage  
against me. Finally, satisfied, I relaxed. I had my wish.

When the time came, Fiorar placed a chip on me. "I will use this to  
teleport you to the place," he said. "All I can tell you is that you will face  
three challenges, and then answer a riddle before you can get your wish. Are  
you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with false bravado.

He took a remote from a table and pushed the button. I was enveloped by  
a white light and suddenly transported to a windswept plateau in an unknown  
mountain range. Once the dizziness passed, I saw a trail leading up a nearby  
peak. Gathering all my courage, I set out upon the path.

Without boring you with the details of my test, I'll just say I made it  
to the gem and was posed this riddle:  
*What is at the beginning of eternity,  
The end of time,  
The beginning of every end,  
And the end of every place?*

Needless to say, I answered the letter "e". As the gem told me I was  
correct, Fiorar stepped into view. "Now, young Donovan, make your wish," he  
said.

I smiled. "I wish to be able to get into or out of any situation that I  
wish to be in, whether consciously or unconsciously, knowing or unknowing,  
without any permanent harm or death befalling me."

*Wish granted,* the gem spoke as the mountain started to rumble. Fiorar  
pushed the button on his remote, and we were teleported back to the room he had  
given me. 

"Well, will you train me?" I asked him.

"You made a very thought out, very smart wish," he said praisingly. "But  
you left one loophole open."

My face fell. "And that is?"

"If you ever knowingly put yourself in a dangerous situation without  
thought of your own well-being, your wish will not be effective."

"When would I ever do that?"

"A non-lethal fight, perhaps. Or maybe when you risk your own life to  
save another's."

"That is true," I admitted grudgingly. "Does this mean you will not train  
me?"

"I didn't say that. I just want you to realize what direction your  
physical training will take," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," I said, shaking his hand. "But what did you mean 'physical  
training'?"

For answer, Fiorar opened the door out of my room and I saw a vast array  
of scientific equipment and one of the largest computers I had ever seen.   
"Where'd all this come from?" I asked.

"This was originally designed to be an outpost for exploring the Forbidden  
Zone," he explained. "As that project was abandoned, it became a science lab  
where experiments to difficult or dangerous to be conducted in the palace's  
lab. There are many other such labs around the area, but none as large or  
sophisticated as this."

"But I thought you were in the Ministry of War!"

"I was," he agreed. "But after the coup, I realized that I could not rely  
on brute force to defeat Robotnik. I had read of these places in an old file  
and came here to see what could be used. Over the past four years, I taught  
myself how to use everything I found here, as well as inventing a few things of  
my own," he added, indicating the chip that was on my vest.

"Have you been to any of the other labs?" I asked, an idea starting to  
form.

Fiorar shook his head. "I've been too busy here," he said, sitting down  
at a terminal. "In any event, I want to test the limits of that wish of yours.  
Let's see exactly what you can do."

For the next six months, I trained every day with Fiorar. He trained my  
body, making me reach my limit, then pushing me beyond it. He also taught me  
to think as I fought, often anticipating opponents' moves before they had even  
considered them. As for training my mind, I learned everything he had about  
computers, but in one-eighth the time. Soon, I was making my own inventions,  
the first of which were my rocket boots, even though I kept upgrading them.

He also carried through on his testing of my wish. At least once a week,  
he would either place me in an inescapible situation or challenge me to enter  
an impenetrable one. Though I always passed, I almost never did so unscathed.  
My wish protects me from permanent harm, and death. But not from injuries  
that will heal. Eventually, I learned how to rely on my wish only as a last  
resort.

The last test came when he dumped me through a Void portal, challenging me  
to get out. Within seconds, the chip on my vest mysteriously activated,  
teleporting me back to the base. The change that overcame Miles also started  
on me, but I escaped before it completed. As it was, Fiorar did have to lay  
out the facts of life for me, which he claimed was harder than any battle he  
had ever fought.

Finally, one week before my eleventh birthday, he called me in from my  
training. "Donovan, you have exceeded all plans I had when I first agreed to  
train you," he said. "The time has come when we should attack Robotnik."

"About time," I said. "I've been very eager to seek vengeance for my  
parents' deaths."

"Then let's go wreak some havoc." Late that night, we teleported inside  
Robotropolis, landing inside Robotnik's main base(one of the tests had involved  
me planting a receiver chip inside the building). After a few minor encounters  
with SWATbots, we made our way into the main control room. 

"What is this?" screeched an annoying little man when he saw me. He  
advanced on me, but quickly backpedalled when he saw Fiorar. "F-F-Fiorar,"  
he stammered, "how g-good to see you again."

"I'm touched that you remember me, Snive-ly," he said sarcastically.   
"Where is Julian?"

"Dr. Robotnik is sleeping," he said, his voice thin and tight with fear.

"Thanks for the information." Fiorar struck him with the hilt of his  
sword, knocking him out immediately. "I'll cause some havoc in here," he said.  
"You go find Robotnik and deal with him. But be careful."

I was already out the door when he gave that warning. Based on my  
explorations the last time I was there, I knew where Robotnik's private  
chambers were. I reached his room safely then crept inside.

Even in his sleep, Robotnik looked evil. He was fatter than I remembered,  
and his robotic arm sent shivers up my spine. His face was scowling, as if not  
even sleep brought him rest from his evil thoughts. I drew my father's sword  
and placed it against his throat. At the touch of the blade, Robotnik awoke.  
"What is going on here?" he asked angrily, starting to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that," I said, pressing the edge of the sword down against  
his skin. 

Robotnik fixed me with a gaze full of hatred and anger, but none of the  
fear I wanted to see. "Who dares...?" he began, but stopped as the blade  
began to draw blood. 

"Don't you remember me? After all, you killed my father!" I yelled.

Robotnik regarded me with curiosity. "Why, it's young Donovan. My, my,  
this is quite a surprise. But unfortunately, the surprise is on you!"

At that moment, a SWATbot grabbed me from behind and lifted me up.   
Robotnik stood up, rubbing his throat. "Take him to the roboticizer!"   
Robotnik snarled. "I want to deal with him personally."

I struggled to escape, but was knocked out with a single blow to the  
back of my head. When I awoke, I found myself surrounded by a tube of glass.  
"This is an improvement I have recently made to the roboticizer," he said  
proudly. "And to think I would have never even thought of it if it weren't  
for the fact that that young rabbit escaped halfway through her 'treatment'  
with the help of that French fox."

"Score one for you, Antony," I thought, pounding on the glass.

"Oh, don't bother to escape. Nothing can break that glass." He punched  
a button on the console. 

A purple light enveloped me, but before I changed, it stopped. "What  
happened?" Robotnik demanded of a nearby SWATbot.

"POWER FLUCTUATION, SIR," the robot droned. "PROBLEM HAS BEEN SOLVED."

"Now, where was I?" Robotnik asked rhetorically. "Oh yes, dealing with  
you, Donovan." He punched the button again.

This time, sparks flew out of the machine. "Now what?" Robotnik yelled.

"SHORT CIRCUIT, SIR," the robot droned. "POWER CAN BE RESTORED IN AN  
HOUR."

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with you the other way," Robotnik said,  
raising the glass. He grabbed the back of my head and put his robotic arm next  
to my temple. I'm still not sure what he intended to do, but his arm  
malfunctioned. "Aargh!" he yelled, grabbing his arm in pain.

I tried to run, but he grabbed me again. "Hmm...this is entirely too  
convenient to be coincidence," Robotnik muttered.

Just then, Fiorar broke through the door. "Julian!" he screamed,  
swinging his sword at Robotnik's neck. 

Robotnik ducked, releasing me. I dived for my sword, which Robotnik  
had left on a console, as Fiorar sliced two SWATbots in half with his return  
swing. Robotnik tried to call for more backup, but I smashed the intercom.  
"Now, Robotnik, you pay for killing my parents!" I yelled, raising the sword  
high above my head.

"Wait!" Robotnik screamed. "Your parents are not dead."

"What?" I asked, lowering the sword slightly.

Robotnik scrambled to his feet. "I knew that you would one day attempt  
to avenge your parents," he said, punching something in on his keyboard. "So  
I roboticized them." An image appeared on the screen, one that was burned  
into my mind.

I saw my parents, as robots, tied to chairs in a small room. "Mother...  
Father..." I whispered. "Why are you showing me this?"

"They are implanted with bombs," he said, picking up a remote control.  
"If I push this button, they explode."

I could feel my eyes changing color as I stared at Robotnik. "If you  
push that button, you won't live long enough to take your finger off of it!"

Robotnik smirked. "If I wanted, I could force you to be roboticized to  
save your parents."

"But you'd explode them as soon as he was roboticized, wouldn't you?"  
Fiorar asked.

"Of course I would! But I see that he is somehow charmed. For some  
reason, he cannot be harmed. So, I can't do anything about you, but you  
can't do anything about me. So it seems we are at an impasse."

"So it would seem," I answered. 

"I like to think of myself as a fellow open to compromise, so let me  
offer this: As long as you don't oppose me, I won't blow your parents up."

I shook my head. "So what am I to do? Let you take over Mobius?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"But you forget one thing. I have access to all my father's work. And  
if I don't let a certain someone know I'm alive, all that work becomes public  
knowledge."

Robotnik's eyebrows came together. "So you do have something over my  
head. What are your terms?"

"Simply this: I will do nothing to upset the balance of power, in exchange  
for my parents remaining alive. However, if the balance shifts in any way,  
either more toward you or more against you, I will act to return it to as it  
was, if called upon."

"I accept your terms. But how will I contact you if I need you?"

"I'll get back in contact with you on the how."

"Wait a minute," Fiorar interjected. "One thing doesn't make sense. If  
you did that to his parents, why not to the relatives of all the Freedom  
Fighters that have bothered you? That would assure your victory."

"Very true, Fiorar. I see I trained you well. But unfortunately,  
explosives sometimes react very badly with roboticized animals. My third  
attempt to install a bomb only netted me some spare parts."

"You are sick, Robotnik!" I yelled. 

"Perhaps, but I do love it so," he said, laughing.

I felt the urge to just slit his throat, but Fiorar restrained me.   
"There will be another day," he said. He took his remote and we teleported  
back to his base.

* * *

"Since that day, I have made it my job to find the other bases, restore  
them, and set up surveillance of Robotropolis and every major Freedom Fighter  
group on Mobius," Donovan concluded. "It has been hard not interfering, but  
now you know why I cannot act of my own free will."

Sondra sat there, letting it all sink in. "I think I finally understand  
you, Donovan," she said slowly. "It's amazing how you could have survived all  
this time with very few people to support you."

Donovan shrugged. "I had to become like this, or I wouldn't survive."

Sondra nodded. "But tell me, what ever happened to Fiorar?"

Donovan bowed his head. "I'm afraid he is no longer with us."

Sondra grew sad. "I'm sorry. Was it on the day he was told?"

"Yes, in fact, those were the last words from his mouth."

"One other thing. Do you still carry your father's sword?"

Donovan shook his head. "No. After I had struck the deal with Robotnik,  
I no longer felt worthy to use it. I returned it to Tanis, until such time as  
I might have need of it again."

Sondra stood and stretched her legs. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone  
else know of this. Except for Tails, of course, and only then if he swears  
to keep it secret. Do you think the storm has subsided?"

"It has," Nadia answered before Donovan could speak. 

Sondra suppressed a smile. "Then I guess we should be going."

Donovan stood. "Very well, follow me." He led her up to the surface and  
to the area near Sanctuary. "This is as far as I take you," he said, holding  
out his hands for the trenchcoat. 

Sondra handed it over, then took out the stone Dulcy had given her. "I'll  
manage from here," she said. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you for listening," he said. "For too long, I have only had Tanis  
to confide in. Now I have you as well."

Nadia started beeping. "Don't forget me," she said when Sondra opened her  
up. 

"Just know that if the balance ever shifts into the Freedom Fighters'  
favor, we may be on opposing sides again," he added gravely.

"After hearing your story, I'd expect no less."

"Well, if there is nothing else," Donovan said, starting to turn away.

"Hold on," Nadia said. A disk ejected from her. "You might want to take  
this."

"What is it?" Donovan asked warily.

"So mistrusting, Donovan," Nadia said snidely. "Actually, this is a  
Christmas present for you. I've noticed how you react every time you hear your  
father's voice, and I realized that you probably don't have anything that you  
can hear him on, right?"

"What of it?" Donovan asked, though Sondra had already caught on.

"On this disk is a copy of all the files in which your father speaks.   
Merry Christmas, Donovan."

Donovan took the disk with trembling hands. "Still want to re-wire her  
attitude?" Sondra asked.

Donovan didn't answer. "I have something for you as well," he said. He  
took two chips from his vest pocket. "These will allow you and Nicole to  
communicate without fear of being traced. Also, make sure you do a scan  
whenever something important is to be revealed. Just remember this: the walls  
have ears."

Before Sondra could ask what that meant, Donovan placed the chips in her  
hand and walked away. "I'm gonna have a fun time explaining where I've been,"  
she muttered, walking past Sanctuary and toward Knothole. "But, all in all,  
it was worth it."

She plucked a sprig of mistletoe and tucked it into her pocket. "This  
will look good in Tails' hair," she thought, "especially seeing as that puts  
him under it."

Meanwhile, in Sanctuary, Rosie was just waking from her extended nap and  
became aware of a delicious odor floating into her room. She followed it and  
found Tanis preparing a small meal. "I'm glad to see you are awake," he said,  
placing some food down on the table. 

Rosie sat down. "Well, will you tell me now?" she asked.

"There's not much to tell. My older brother, Torin, was supposed to  
take over the family's tradition. But he was killed suddenly in a freak  
accident. I was immediately summoned here to Sanctuary to begin my training."

"Couldn't you have at least told me you were going?" Rosie demanded.

Tanis shook his head. "I was forbidden to. But I always planned to come  
back to you. But when I returned, I learned that you and your family had moved  
to Mobotropolis. I thought you had made a different life for yourself, and I  
decided not to interfere. And once Robotnik took over, I was sure you had been  
roboticized, like so many others."

"I see. Well, there's nothing to be done about the past. What do you say  
we start over?"

"Just like that?" Tanis asked, amazed. "You would be willing to forgive  
me after all the heartache I caused you?"

Rosie smiled. "For years, I harbored a bitterness toward you. But that  
stopped a long time ago. Christmas is a time for forgiving. Neither of us  
have many years left to us; let's enjoy each other's company while we can."

Tanis smiled and sat down across from her. "Very well. I want you to  
tell me your story now. After all, fair is fair."

Rosie laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, let's eat." And they sat there,  
eating and chatting until well into the night. Both knew that all was not  
right with the world, yet. But for that night, all was right with them.

To all you readers out there, we wish you a happy holiday season, whatever  
holiday you observe, and a joyous New Year. As Rosie said, Christmas is a  
time for forgiving. Let's all try to find something we've held on to for too  
long, and let it go. If not, try not to let anything add to it this season.  
Till next time,  
Happy Reading!--Robert Brown  
Peace, see ya later.--Francis Tolbert  



	9. A Hedgehog Captured Jan 15, 1997

"A Hedgehog Captured"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: Hey again ppl! Well, this is another one of those times where I  
really don't have anything to say. This is our ninth story, and so far the  
response we've received is tremendous. Thanx to all fans out there for your  
support. We'll keep writing 'em as long as you keep reading 'em. 

Something has come up since I've started typing this. It seems  
that in our third story, "Princess Sondra Acorn", we identified Sally's hair as  
brown. Since then, I've found that Sally's hair is red. I don't know, but it  
always looked brown to me. Anyway, from now on, we will refer to Sally's hair  
as being either red, reddish-brown, or auburn. That also goes for Sondra's  
hair-quills, which you should remember as being a couple of shades lighter than  
Sally's. Till next time, happy reading!

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Donovan

#9

Sonic stood by his stove, waiting for the pot of sauce in front of him to  
come to a complete boil. Some hot dogs were cooking on a nearby indoor grill  
his uncle had whipped up for him, and his mouth watered at the prospect of  
scarfing down a few chili dogs on this bitterly cold winter day.

Sonic glanced outside his window at the blizzard that raged on. Today was  
the kind of day where Sonic wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the  
covers and sleep till the next morning. The storm had already dumped another  
foot of snow, and Knothole was half-buried in white. He knew he'd have to  
spin his way out, if he went out, but he'd just as likely have to spin his way  
in. If it kept up much longer, he might even need Sondra's help.

He thought back to when he had fiddled with the power ring generator to  
make her bracelet. He had often thought to make himself one, or maybe one  
that was small enough to wear on his finger. But Uncle Chuck had warned him  
against doing that too often. "It might explode the generator," he had told  
his nephew. "When I first created it, I didn't conceive of a long-term charge  
on one. It might not be a good idea to create more than one a year."

Sonic knew it made sense. Besides, he had come up with another way to  
get a long-term charge on a power ring, and it would take no more time or  
power than usual. But he was saving that for something special. Or more  
accurately, someone special. But that wouldn't be for a long while yet.

Sonic grabbed a can of beans and started opening it up. He was glad he  
had made sure to stock up on supplies the last time they had raided  
Robotropolis. Uncle Chuck had clued them in to where Snively kept his stores,  
and Sonic made sure he got what he needed, especially seeing that crops had  
been poor that year. 

As he finished opening the lid, something shot out of the can. Sonic  
dropped the can in surprise, falling backward. When he landed, he saw a couple  
of spring-loaded snakes lying on the ground beside the can. "Man, that's an  
old one," he thought, getting to his feet.

One of the "snakes" had landed in his pot of sauce, and another on the  
grill. "Great," he grumbled, trashing everything and shutting off the stove  
and grill, "there went lunch!"

Sonic heard a soft laughing outside his hut. "Antoine!" he yelled in  
anger, recognizing the voice. He grabbed his coat and opened the door as he  
heard the muffled sound of boots hurrying away. He spun through the piling  
snow and looked around. He spied Antoine running by Sally's hut and headed  
in that direction. 

Antoine stood calmly in front of the recently shoveled walkway to Sally's  
hut, smiling as Sonic came closer. He waited until Sonic was only a few feet  
away, then stepped deftly to the side. Sonic tried to change direction, but  
lost his footing on the unusually icy walkway. Sonic went down and slid toward  
Sally's door. "Oh man, this ain't good!" he yelled, trying vainly to put on  
the brakes.

Sonic hit the door headfirst, causing some snow to drop on him. Antoine  
laughed again, and Sonic noticed he held an icy bucket as he ran away, snow  
crunching under his boots. "He's getting better, I'll give him that," he  
muttered, standing and brushing snow off his coat.

The door opened and Sally stood there, silhouetted against the light.  
"Sonic?" she asked. "What are you doing out there?"

"Long story," he answered, rubbing his freezing posterior. "Can I come  
in?"

"Sure," Sally said, moving out of the doorway. Sonic walked into the hut  
and noticed Sally was in a bathrobe with a towel over her hair. "I just got  
out of the shower," she explained, tying her robe more securely.

"Oh, 'kay," Sonic said nonchalantly, trying not to stare at her. He sat  
down gingerly on one of the chairs. "It is cold out there!"

"I know," Sally said, rubbing her hair with the towel. "There's nothing  
like a hot shower on a cold day." She sat down on her bed and pulled the towel  
off her head. "So, mind telling me why you were out?" she asked, pushing her  
hair back out of her face.

Sonic just stared at Sally, trying to hold in a laugh. "What?" Sally  
asked, touching her face. "What's wrong?"

Sonic's face twisted as he tried to stifle his laughter. "See for  
yourself," he managed to squeeze out.

Sally picked up a mirror, checking her face for whatever Sonic saw. But  
nothing seemed wrong. She put the mirror down and was going to demand that  
Sonic explain himself when she caught a glimpse of her hair. "YAAAAAHHH!"  
she yelled, snatching up the mirror. "My hair is purple!"

"Looks like Antoine got you too," Sonic said. Then he burst out laughing.

Sally ran her hand through her hair. "Me too? What did he do to you?"

"The ol' 'snake in the can' bit. Ruined my chili dogs, though."

Sally put down the mirror and looked Sonic square in the eyes. "Bunnie  
did mention something about Antoine working on some new pranks," she said,  
"but that was so many months ago, I forgot!"

"Seems he is finally putting them into use," Sonic said when his mirth  
subsided. "And he's following up on them!"

Sally leaned forward. "What do you say to getting him back, after I get  
dressed?" she asked conspiratorially. 

Sonic smiled again, a different kind of laughter lighting his eyes. "I'll  
wait outside," he said, standing and walking to the door. "By the way, where's  
Sondra?" 

Sally shrugged. "Last I heard, she was off somewhere with Tails. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Sonic walked out the door and closed it  
behind him.

A few minutes later, Sally joined Sonic outside her hut. "Where do you  
think he went?" she asked, nearly slipping on the ice. 

Sonic caught her. Though the snow was letting up, it remained very cold.  
"Easy, Sal, it's slippery. Another of Antoine's pranks."

"Are you two lovebirds to be talking about moi?" Antoine asked, peering  
over the top of a mound of snow.

"Let's get him!" Sonic and Sally yelled, holding hands and running toward  
Antoine's hiding place. They jumped the mound and landed easily on the other  
side, but Antoine was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm suddenly getting a really bad feeling about this," Sally said  
uneasily, looking around.

"I wonder why, Sally girl?" a voice asked from behind another mound of  
snow. Bunnie and Antoine poked their heads up above the top of the snow,  
smiling. 

Sonic and Sally dived behind a snow bank as Antoine and Bunnie let loose  
on them with snowballs. "We've been set up!" Sally said, wiping snow from her  
face. 

Sonic gathered some snow into a small pile of snowballs. "What say we  
give them some of their own medicine?" he asked, tossing one up and down in  
his hand.

Sally made some snowballs herself. She grabbed one in each hand. "Return  
fire!" she yelled, standing up and throwing in Antoine and Bunnie's general  
direction.

Soon, an all-out snowball fight erupted between the two couples.   
Snowballs flew fast and furious, and Knothole rang with their laughter. The  
fight continued for some fifteen minutes when both sides noticed they were  
getting hit from two other directions and called a truce. On one side were  
Tails and Sondra. The other side had Rotor and Dulcy. "Is this a private  
party, or can we play too?" Tails called.

The four exchanged quick glances, and soon all eight of them were throwing  
snowballs around. No one team had any clear advantage, but all were having  
fun. 

Finally, Sally called an end to it. "Enough," she called, standing up and  
waving her arms.

Sondra tried to stop her throw, but she had already released the ball.  
It smacked Sally right in the face, knocking her hood off her head. "What  
happened to your hair?" she asked her sister as Sally cleared her face.

"He happened to it!" she yelled, pointing at Antoine. "He's starting his  
new pranks, and we were his first victims.

"Don't be too sure of that," Bunnie remarked innocently.

"All of a sudden, things are starting to make sense," Tails grumbled,  
glaring at Antoine.

"Please do not be overly concerned about your hair, my princess," Antoine  
said, walking out from behind cover with Bunnie. "It will not last long. In  
factual, it should be back to normal by the next morning."

"Wow, Tony, you've really come a long way in your language studies,"  
Dulcy remarked, impressed.

"Oui, and I am owing it all to this beautiful doe here," he said, kissing  
Bunnie soundly.

"So, why'd you stop us, Sally?" Rotor asked. "I mean, we haven't had  
much opportunity for fun lately."

"Well, since we all seem to have so much energy, how about we go on a raid  
tonight?" Sally suggested. "Last time we were in Robotropolis I found a  
hallway that's not on any of the maps I have. There was a door at the end of  
it that was guarded by at least half a dozen SWATbots. I want to know what's  
in that room."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic said, shivering as some melted snow dripped  
down his neck. "But I think we could all use some hot chocolate before we go.  
Race to my hut; last one there gets no marshmallows!"

Later that night, they snuck into Robotropolis. "OK, you all know what to  
do," Sally told them in hushed tones. "We meet back at the usual place in  
thirty minutes."

"Gotcha, Sis," Sondra said. "Well guys, let's do it to it!"

Everyone bumped fists in the secret Knothole handshake. Sondra, Tails,  
Rotor, and Dulcy left then, setting up a diversion at one of Robotropolis' main  
generators.

"Let's get in position," Sally said. They hurried to where Sally had  
indicated the hallway was and waited.

"What's on your mind, Sal?" Sonic asked, watching the SWATbots carefully.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"Nothin'. It's just that you've seemed distant since that snowball fight.  
What's up?"

"Oh, that. Just something that Antoine said, that's all. Sonic, do you  
think Bunnie's beautiful?" she asked abruptly.

"Say wha'?"

"Do you think Bunnie's beautiful?" Sally repeated.

"I never really thought about it," Sonic said. "I mean, yeah, I guess so.  
Getting her normal parts back don't hurt."

"Oh, I see," Sally said, looking away.

"Even though I must admit that my taste runs exclusively to seventeen-  
year-old vixens who wear blue vests and have red hair that turned purple,"  
Sonic remarked. "Especially when it comes to love."

Sally wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Sonic. I really needed to hear that."  
She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Come in, Sally," Sondra's voice came over Nicole. "The diversion is  
about to begin. Are you in position?"

"We are," Sally said. "Any time you're ready."

"Understood. Sondra out."

They waited in silence as the call for reinforcements came in over the  
SWATbots' comms. One of them sent three of their number to help.

"Bunnie, Antoine...go!" Sally directed after the SWATbots left. Bunnie  
and Antoine walked across the intersection, and Antoine tripped, making a lot  
of noise. The SWATbots looked up as Bunnie helped him stand. Antoine yelled  
in fear and he and Bunnie ran. 

Sonic and Sally watched from the shadows as the same SWATbot sent the  
other two after Bunnie and Antoine. "Antoine sure is a great actor," Sonic  
commented. "I still can't believe he had me fooled all these years."

"That's weird," Sally was saying, not paying attention to Sonic. "It  
seemed that SWATbot was ordering the others around. Look at the red marks on  
its arm."

"Yeah, I see them," Sonic said, his mind back on the business at hand.   
"Maybe it's a higher rank than the others?"

"Well, we got to get inside. Can you lead the other one away?"

"I don't like leaving you by yourself," Sonic said, troubled.

"I'll be fine," Sally said with false bravado.

"But we don't know what's on the other side of that door! For all we  
know, it could be another dozen SWAT-butts or a broom closet!"

"You have a point," Sally admitted grudgingly. She opened up Nicole.  
"Nicole, can you scan behind that door?"

"Scanning now, Sally," Nicole answered. "It is a small room with only a  
wooden table in its center. No robotics, machinery, or lifeforms present."

"Satisfied, Sonic?" Sally asked. 

"Oh, all right. Juice time!" Sonic ran out from the shadows until he  
stood in front of the SWATbot. "Did anyone ever tell you you're ugly and you  
dress funny?" he asked, ready with his usual comeback.

But the SWATbot surprised him. "Yeah, hedgehog," it said in an unusually  
normal voice. "But you're uglier, and all you got is sneakers, so whatcha  
sayin'?"

"Say what!" Sonic asked, surprised, scratching his head. 

The SWATbot grabbed for him. "PRIORITY ONE, HEDGEHOG ALERT," it droned in  
a more recognizable voice.

"Now this I can relate to," Sonic said, revving up his legs. "Outta  
here." He ran backwards until out of the hallway then turned around, always  
staying just out of the SWATbot's grasp.

Sally waited until the hallway was perfectly quiet before coming out of  
the shadows. She hurried to the door and opened it. As Nicole had said, the  
room was completely unoccupied, except for the table. She walked to the table  
and poked around some papers that cluttered it. Nothing caught her eye until  
she came across a folder marked "TOP SECRET" in big red letters.

She opened it up and skimmed through the contents. The folder contained  
about ten pages of schematics for an unbelievably complicated piece of  
machinery. She looked it over for a couple of minutes before it dawned on her  
exactly what she was looking at. "Oh my gosh," she said slowly. "These are  
the plans for the roboticization gun! I gotta get these back to Knothole."   
Sally closed the folder and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Sonic was enjoying annoying the SWATbot. "What's the matter,  
can't keep up?" he called tauntingly. He was so wrapped up in his taunting  
that he never noticed he had entered a rather unfamiliar area of Robotropolis.  
In fact, it almost seemed like the SWATbot was herding him toward a particular  
pile of snow. But that was impossible; after all, SWATbots were only mindless  
robots...

Sonic neared the pile, intending to merely run around it and continue on  
his way. When he got within a few feet of it, though, he felt as if he passed  
through an energy field. "Whoa," he said, stopping because of the dizziness he  
felt, "that was mondo weird."

The SWATbot stood just beyond the energy field. "What's the matter, can't  
handle it?" Sonic asked when the dizziness passed. But the SWATbot continued  
to stand there. "Whatever," Sonic muttered. "Time to end this game anyway."  
He pulled a power ring out of his backpack. He was surrounded by its light and  
took off for Knothole at full speed.

At least, that's what he planned. In reality, he ran a few feet, then got  
stopped in his tracks by an invisible energy barrier. The force knocked the  
power ring from his hand, which flew through the barrier and into a nearby pile  
of snow. "What gives?" Sonic demanded, pounding ineffectually on the barrier.

"'What gives', pincushion, is my newest invention," a nasal voice said  
from behind him. 

Sonic turned to look and saw Snively and Metal Sonic standing there,  
smiling. Sonic rushed at them, only to come up against another barrier just in  
front of them. "Oh, come on, bro," Metal Sonic said sarcastically. "I know  
you're stupid; you don't have to prove it to me."

"Oh yeah, well try this!" Sonic ran the other way and went into a Spin  
Attack just before he contacted the barrier. 

Nothing happened. Sonic hit the snow covered ground, exhausted. "My, my,  
that was amusing," Snively said. "You see, Sonic, the shield that surrounds  
you exerts whatever force you use against it right back at you to keep you in.  
It let you in, but it won't let you out."

"I'll take this!" Metal Sonic said, grabbing Sonic's backpack and ripping  
it off as he passed.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, standing up and going after Metal Sonic, only to  
bump into the shield again.

"One other thing I forgot to mention," Snively said casually. "The shield  
only affects living things." He motioned to the SWATbot who reached in and  
grabbed Sonic by his neck, squeezing painfully.

Sonic fought to free himself, but the robot pulled until Sonic was against  
the shield and only its hand remained inside. In seconds, Sonic blacked out.

"Drop him," Snively ordered, pushing a button to release the shield.

"Why don't you just roboticize him now?" Metal Sonic asked as his organic  
counterpart hit the ground. 

"I should, but I want to try something. If we roboticize him, it will  
either break the Freedom Fighters, or make them more dangerous than ever. I  
prefer to use this one as bait to capture the others, then make them watch as  
he is roboticized, helpless to prevent it."

"I just hope you don't make this into a mistake like your uncle did,"  
Metal Sonic remarked, picking up Sonic.

"I won't. Besides, even if this plan fails, it'll give me a chance to see  
how my new Artifical Intelligence SWATbots act during a rescue attempt. Take  
him to the roboticizer and keep him there."

As they left, a shadowy figure detached itself from a patch of darkness.   
It crept off to the snow pile where Sonic's power ring had fallen and dug it  
out of the rapidly melting pile. It placed the ring under its vest. "Device  
one, activate," it said, flying off through the chill air unseen and unheard  
toward Knothole.

"Cannonball!" Sondra yelled as she shot out of the chute and landed in  
the snow covered hay right beside Tails. She felt herself getting pulled out  
and placed on her feet. She looked around and saw that one of their party was  
missing. "Hey, where's Sonic?" she asked, pulling a few stalks out of her  
hair-quills. 

"Actually, we were hoping you could answer that," Rotor said. "Sonic's  
never the last one to show up, and we haven't heard anything out of him."

"I hope he's OK," Sally said, sounding worried. 

"Sonic's fine, Aunt Sally," Tails said, smiling. "There wasn't anything  
Robotnik could throw at him to stop him, and Snively can't do any better."

"I hope you're right, honey," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You  
know, I have to keep reminding myself that you're only eleven."

Tails' smile broadened. But before he could say anything, Sondra spoke  
up. "Tell ya what, Sis. If it'll make you feel better, I'll take Miles and  
search for any sign of Sonic between here and Robotropolis."

"Thanks, Sondra," Sally said, forcing a smile. "I'd appreciate it. Just  
don't actually go inside Robotropolis."

Tails grabbed on to Sondra's waist and she juiced up the chute to the  
top. "OK, Sonic can come down one of two paths. I'll take the left one."

"Sounds good," Tails agreed. "I'll take the right one then. Just take  
care, OK?"

"Of course!" Sondra said brightly. "Meet ya back at Knothole!" She  
revved up and ran off.

Tails watched her go, then flew down the other path. He thought back to  
what Sally had said. "Aunt Sally's right; even I forget that I'm eleven  
sometimes. If Sondra and I really were sixteen..." He let his thoughts trail  
off.

"Sonic!" Sondra called, running down the path. "Yo, Sonic! Where you  
at? Man, this snow makes everything seem so quiet. It's almost as still as  
death out there." 

Suddenly, Nadia started beeping. "What's up, Nadia?" she asked, stopping  
and taking Nadia from her boot.

"Incoming transmission from Donovan," Nadia said as Sondra opened her up.  
"Wonder what Squirrel-boy wants."

"Ease off, Nadia. Put it through."

"This is a pre-recorded message," his voice said. "Greetings, Sondra.  
This recording is to inform you that Quills has been captured by Snive-ly and  
his robots. Apparently, he has developed new artificially intelligent ones,  
so be careful. He has elected not to roboticize him, yet. Instead, he will  
use him to lure the rest of you into trying to save him. I am currently in  
Robotropolis scouting for the best way to reach him and setting up necessary  
diversions to allow you an opportunity to effect the rescue. Contact me on  
the frequency on Nadia's screen when you are ready to act. End of message."

Sondra stood there, stunned by the news. "Oh man, Sally's not going to  
like this one bit! I better go get Miles and get back as fast as I can!" She  
turned around and juiced back the way she had come, calling on her bracelet to  
aid her speed.

Sondra, as might be guessed, understated the case. "WHAT!" Sally  
screamed when Sondra told her of Donovan's message. "This can't be! Not  
my Sonic!"

"Calm down there, Sally girl," Bunnie said, trying to restrain her  
physically. "Donovan did say he was gonna be used as bait. We can still  
save sugarhog."

"Oui, my princess," Antoine added, helping Bunnie hold her down. "I may  
not have always liked that blue bundle of quills, but I have always knowing  
that he is a survivor."

Sally forced herself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. "I'm OK,"  
she said finally.

"You sure?" Bunnie asked, letting go slowly and motioning Antoine to do  
the same.

Sally nodded. "What we need right now is to keep clear heads in order  
to plan our rescue. I'm just a little stressed out right now. Sondra, contact  
Donovan and have him come here. I don't want him acting on his own after what  
just happened to Sonic."

"Nadia, open channel on Donovan's frequency," Sondra directed.

"Stand by...channel open."

"Donovan, this is Sondra. Are you reading me?"

"Yes, Sondra," Donovan answered. "Are you ready to act?"

"No. Sally want you to come here to Knothole so we can better coordinate  
our efforts."

Silence met Sondra's words. Then Nadia spoke, "Connection terminated by  
Donovan."

"We'll give him fifteen minutes, then we go after Sonic. With or without  
Donovan," Sally added, with special emphasis.

Five minutes later, Sally and Sondra were in the War Room discussing  
various routes of attack and possible areas where Sonic could be held. "I'm  
telling you, he's probably being held in the prison cells," Sally said,  
indicating the location on the holographic map Uncle Chuck had built.

"I don't know, Sis," Sondra said doubtfully. "Snively knows no cell can  
hold Sonic, no matter how many new SWATbots he has guarding him. I think he's  
being held in the main command center."

"You are both in error," a voice said close behind them. "Quills is being  
held in the roboticization chamber."

Startled, the princesses turned to look, and saw Donovan standing there  
smugly. "I really wish you wouldn't do that, Donovan," Sally said. 

"I cannot change my nature, Princess," he answered simply. Then he stared  
at Sally. "It is just me, or did someone use your head to crush grapes?"

"Right now, what Antoine did is the furthest thing from my mind," Sally  
said.

"The roboticization chamber?" Sondra protested, just now realizing what  
Donovan had said. "But I thought you said he would not be roboticized."

"I did. However, Snive-ly plans to have you watch as Quills is  
roboticized. Seems he has developed a sadistic streak."

"Over my dead body!" Sally swore.

"Over many, many dead bodies, if we are not careful."

"Please, Donovan, you'll overwhelm us with confidence," Sally said  
sarcastically. "So, what else has your scouting found out?"

"First, please have Nadia scan the area for anything unusual."

"Umm, Nadia's busy right now," Sondra said, indicating the computer on  
a nearby table with some papers in front of her. 

"I'll have Nicole scan," Sally said, taking Nicole and opening her up.  
"Even though I don't know why and don't have time to find out. Nicole, scan  
area for anything unusual."

"Scanning now, Sally," Nicole said. In a few seconds, Nicole spoke again.  
"There is nothing living or mechanical within five meters of this hut."

"Good. The best path, in my opinion lies through here," Donovan said,  
tracing a path with his finger. "At the right times, it will be nearly devoid  
of SWATbots, though there are a few obstacles."

"What kind of obstacles?" Sally inquired. "And don't hold anything back  
this time like you did when Bunnie went for her wish."

Donovan removed his shades and fixed Sally with his purple eyes. "With  
all due respect, Silly, I am helping you of my own accord today, an occurrence  
you should not become accustomed to. What I say and how I choose to say it is  
not your concern. Is that understood?" he asked, eyes starting to shift to  
red.

If Sally was intimidated, she did not show it. She continued staring at  
Donovan until he replaced his shades. "There are two that I have been able to  
identify," he said, returning his attention to the holograph. "In the hall of  
the main building is pressure-sensitive paneling that will react if it records  
a weight that does not belong to either a SWATbot, Snive-ly, or Metal Sonic.  
What it will do, I am not certain. The main door of the chamber has been  
computer locked with a multi-level access code. It will take time to break."

"Is that all?" Sally asked, still intimating that he was holding back.

"Easy, Sis," Sondra said, laying her hand on Sally's arm. "I know you're  
worried about Sonic; we all are. But you got to keep it together, for his  
sake."

"I suggest you listen to your sister, Silly," Donovan said. "You'll  
never reach Quills in that state of mind." He pulled the power ring from his  
vest and threw it on the table next to Nadia. "If Snive-ly found a way to  
counter Quills using a power ring, we must use extreme caution."

Sally glared at Donovan, but then her gaze softened. "You...you're right.  
It's just that, well, if it wasn't for the fact that I--"

"I do not wish to know any more than is absolutely necessary to save him,"  
Donovan interrupted. "The final decision is yours."

"All right, we'll follow your suggestions. How long do we have until the  
next window of opportunity?"

Donovan checked his watch. "I'd say approximately twenty minutes.   
Marshal your forces, I will await you in Robotropolis. If you will excuse me,  
device one..."

"Analysis complete, Sondra," Nadia spoke suddenly from where she lay on  
the table. "These plans do not make sense. High chance of forgery."

"Damn!" Sally swore. "It was all for nothing!"

"Plans? What plans?" Donovan asked, turning to Sally.

"Our latest raid was because I found a hallway not on any map," Sally  
explained. "That's when Sonic...but that will be for later," she amended,  
catching Donovan's frown.

"I can guess what happened. You found plans marked 'TOP SECRET' and  
after skimming through them saw they looked like the plans for the  
roboticization gun. But Nadia's just identified them as a fake."

"On the nose, Squirrel-boy," Nadia said.

"Stop calling me that," Donovan muttered while Sally covered her mouth  
to hide her smile.

"How did you know that?" Sondra asked.

Donovan pulled a folder from underneath his vest. "Because I found my own  
copy and came to similar conclusions," he said, tossing it on the table."

"It seems odd that Snively would devote six SWATbots to guarding a fake,"  
Sondra observed. "There has to be something we're missing. Maybe you two  
working together can figure it out."

Donovan stared at Sondra incredulously. "Do you honestly expect me to  
work with that bad attitude computer?"

"And do you expect me to work with a no-account braggart who shows no  
respect to anyone?"

"Respect must be earned," Donovan said softly.

"Enough you two," Sally ordered. "Sondra's right. So while the rest of  
us try to save Sonic, you two stay here and figure out those plans."

"But..." Donovan and Nadia protested.

"No buts. Remember, Donovan, you said the final decision is mine, and  
this is it."

Donovan scowled and Nadia showed her frowning-face hologram. "As you  
command, Princess," Donovan said, bowing. "However, you should know that  
Snive-ly has some new SWATbots that I was going to inform you of later."

"Yes, I've seen the ones with the red markings on their arms. Do you  
know what that means?"

"Snive-ly has equipped those SWATbots with an artificial intelligence  
similar to the one he uses in Metal Sonic."

Sally nodded. "Thank you for the information. Now, we'd best be going  
if we are going to make our window."

"Look, we're not gonna get anywhere unless we work together," Nadia said  
after the two princesses had left.

"You have a remarkable grasp of the obvious," Donovan said.

"How about we call a truce until we figure this out, OK?"

"Fine," Donovan said, yawning. "Let's get to work."

"Are you sure this'll work, Sally girl?" Bunnie asked, rubbing the  
sleep from her eyes. She and the others had tried to catch a few minutes  
worth of sleep before the rescue mission.

"No, I'm not," Sally admitted. "But I know if it does, I'll need all  
your help to do it. Are the secondary guards in place?"

"Oui, my princess," Antoine said. "I made sure myself. And they are well  
protecting against the cold."

"Good. Let's get over there, then. At least the snow hasn't started up  
again." Sally led the way while the others followed behind her.

In the meantime, Donovan was sitting down in a chair, nodding off while  
Nadia scanned the pages. "Hey, Squirrel-boy, you helping or what?" Nadia  
asked just as Donovan was about to fall asleep.

Donovan jerked back to full wakefulness. "I told you not to call me  
that, Nadine," Donovan said.

"Oh, so the one who has nicknames for everyone can't take one for himself,  
can he?"

"At least my nicknames make sense," Donovan countered. "And they're not  
for everyone, just those I knew as a child. I don't call Miles or Sondra by  
any nicknames, do I?"

"Well, I would call you Donny, but I think that's what Antoine calls you.  
I like to add a personal touch to things."

"Oh, you're touched all right," Donovan muttered. 

"I heard that! If it wasn't for your wish, I'd---hey, wait a minute,  
this is weird, and I'm not talking about you."

"So, you're talking about yourself, then?"

"I'm serious. These plans are not the same!"

"What?" Donovan demanded, springing out of his chair.

"Well, pages one to four, six, and eight to ten are the same between the  
two plans, but pages five and seven differ."

"How so?" Donovan asked, scrutinizing the indicated pages.

"Subtly, at best. But most importantly is the fact that page five of our  
copy has a mark your page five doesn't. Also, your page seven has that mark  
while our page seven doesn't."

"Hmm..." Donovan said, thinking.

"You don't suppose that Snively took the ten actual pages and split them  
up among ten otherwise fake plans?" Nadia asked.

"Well, only one way to make sure: get another set of plans."

"What, now?" Nadia demanded as Donovan put on his trenchcoat. 

"Yep," Donovan said, picking up Nadia. "Does our truce still stand?"

"I'll admit, I'm curious about this. OK, truce still on until we get the  
plans."

"Fine. Device one, activate." They flew off toward Robotropolis.

"Is everyone ready?" Sally whispered, looking around. Everyone nodded.   
"Good. Antoine, do your thing."

Antoine walked in front of the two SWATbots that were guarding the  
building. "Umm, excuse me but do you know where the kitchen is?" he asked  
nonchalantly.

The two SWATbots looked at each other then raised their rifles. "FREEZE  
ORGANIC LIFEFORM," one droned.

"If you insist!" Dulcy called from above the SWATbots. They looked up  
just in time to see Dulcy's freezing breath envelop them. 

"Good work," Sally said, motioning the others forward. "Dulcy, stand  
guard, but stay out of sight."

"Gotcha, Sal." Dulcy gave everyone a thumbs up and hid in a mound of  
snow.

Once inside, Sally regarded the huge carpet that covered the floor.   
"There's no way to tell where the pressure-sensitive panels are," she said  
thoughtfully. "But maybe we don't have to. Tails, feeling strong today?"

"You betcha Aunt Sally," the young fox answered energetically.

"Think you can help me fly everyone over one at a time?"

"Sure!" He grabbed Sondra and flew across with her.

"Your turn, Rotor," Sally said, holding his hands and flying across with  
him.

But on her return trip, Sally accidentally broke an invisible laser beam,  
setting off an alarm. "Damn," she said. "Run for it you two!"

Bunnie and Antoine ran across the carpet. But as they ran, a trap door  
opened under Bunnie. Antoine grabbed at her, keeping her from falling. But  
the delay was costly; they all heard SWATbots marching toward the room.   
"Come on you two!" Sally encouraged.

Antoine and Bunnie shook their heads. "We'll hold 'em here," Bunnie said,  
turning her limbs robotic. "If they don't find anyone here, they'll look all  
over the place."

"OK, but be careful, and get out when you can."

"As you wish, my princess," Antoine said, drawing his sword.

"Remember, the ones with red bands on their arms think for themselves!"  
Sondra yelled as they left.

Bunnie and Antoine turned to meet the approaching horde. Antoine grabbed  
Bunnie and held her close. "Let us, umm...what was it..., do it to it!" he  
said.

Bunnie nodded. She kissed Antoine quickly and they separated, preparing  
for battle.

"I don't like leaving them," Sally said as they hurried down the path  
Donovan had indicated.

"They're right, though," Sondra pointed out as the sounds of battle  
started up from the room they had just left. "If they can hold the SWAT-butts  
long enough, we can get to Sonic and get out. Besides, two have a better  
chance than one."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sally said grudgingly. "Donovan said there would be  
a computer-locked door that we have to get past. Everyone keep an eye out  
for it."

At the other end of Robotropolis, Donovan silently landed and melted into  
the shadows. "Keep your scanners peeled for SWATbots," he whispered to Nadia.

"I know my job!" she whispered indignantly. "You just make sure you  
know where we're going."

Donovan bit back his sharp retort and hurried down a secret passage. He  
continued for a hundred meters or so before Nadia's screen began blinking.   
"There's a SWATbot guarding a door twenty meters east of here," she cautioned.

Donovan peered down the corridor. It was well-lit and had no side  
passages. In short, he'd be a sitting duck if he tried to get to the door.  
Also, he noticed that the SWATbot had red bands on its arm and groaned. "Can  
you scan what's behind that door?" he asked.

"Too much magnetic interference," Nadia answered. "It's too much of a  
distance."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Well, is there anything you can do?"

"Just point me at the SWATbot, Squirrel-boy; you'll see what I can do!"

Donovan made as if to draw his sword, but just pointed Nadia at the  
SWAtbot. Numbers started flashing across Nadia's screen at such a rapid rate  
that Donovan was getting a headache trying to follow them. But nothing  
seemed to be happening to the SWATbot.

Then, electricity started crackling around the SWATbot. Its limbs moved  
jerkily as if it were no longer in control. "Forgive me," Nadia explained, "I  
have a flair for the dramatic." The SWATbot exploded, sending red-hot shards  
of metal whizzing down the passage and into the walls.

Donovan just stared at the smoldering remnants of the SWATbot. "You have  
to show me how you did that," he said, giving her a certain amount of credit.

"What, you've never seen a computer virus before?" Nadia asked  
innocently.

"Not one that works that fast," Donovan said, walking down the hallway.

"Just a little something Sondra's been working on," Nadia said, frying the  
lock with her laser. "This is the first time it's been used. I think Sondra  
will be happy with the results."

"I'd say so." Donovan opened the door and quickly surveyed the room. "I  
believe this is what we're looking for," he said, picking up a folder. "Now  
let's get back. Device one, activate."

"What? You didn't leave a receiver chip in Knothole?" Nadia asked as  
they flew off. "I'm dealing with a real brainiac here."

"Will you back off! I had other things on my mind, Nadine."

"Yeah, Squirrel-boy? I'm surprised you can have more than one thing on  
your mind."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"I'd call you other things, but my programming doesn't allow use of  
profanity."

"Why you oversized transistor radio! I've got a good mind to..."

"If you say so."

And so it continued, all the way back to Knothole.

"I found something!" Tails called from a side passage.

The others hurried to where Tails was. "Hmm, I don't remember this door  
ever being here," Rotor remarked thoughtfully.

"Then this must be it," Sally said. She hooked Nicole up to the access  
port in the terminal next to the door. "Nicole, run password algorithm."

"Running, Sally." A few seconds passed. "First password cracked, Sally."

"Come on, Nicole, hurry," Sally urged, looking around.

"Second password cracked, Sally."

"FREEZE ORGANIC LIFEFORMS," a metallic voice droned behind her. Sally  
turned to look and saw a SWATbot standing behind her with a rifle pointed  
right at her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the others in  
similar predicaments. 

"Don't provoke them," Sally called, slowly raising her hands. 

But Sondra seemed very calm. "On my signal, duck," she said, clenching  
her hands. "Duck!"

Everyone threw themselves flat as Sondra pointed at the SWATbots. Crystal  
shards flew from her hands, destroying three SWATbots immediately. The fourth  
one, however, which had red bands on its arms, also ducked out of the way of  
the crystals.

Sondra dropped to one knee, spent. Tails hurried to her side just as the  
last SWATbot stood up. "I repeat, FREEZE ORGANIC LIFEFORMS," it commanded,  
pointing its laser at Sally's head again. "Or would you rather have your  
princess a robot?"

"Final password cracked, Sally," Nicole said as the door opened. The  
SWATbot looked at Nicole for only a split second, but that was all it took.

Sondra pushed Tails aside and leapt at the SWATbot. She grabbed it around  
the arm just as the SWATbot fired.

Sally closed her eyes, waiting for that sickening feeling to envelop her.  
But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that SWATbot turning to  
crystal as Sondra exerted her powers. When the transformation was complete,  
she threw the SWATbot at the wall, shattering it. She stood there for a  
moment, then fell forward.

"Sondra!" Tails yelled, catching her before she hit the ground.

"That...took a lot more out of me than I thought it would," Sondra said  
weakly. "I...need to rest. Sorry I can't...continue on with you. Too bad...  
my bracelet can't help with this."

"Don't worry about it," Sally said, smoothing back her sister's sweat-  
dampened quills. "Tails, get her back to Knothole. And make sure Bunnie,  
Antonie, and Dulcy are safely away by now."

"Gotcha, Aunt Sally." Tails cradled Sondra in his arms and flew off in  
the direction they had just come. 

"Sally, the door's closing!" Rotor said, pointing.

"Let's move!" Sally disconnected Nicole and ran through the door just  
before it closed. But Rotor didn't make it. "Rotor, you OK?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice muffled by the door. "I'll try to find another  
way in, just hang tight until I get there."

"No, go back with Tails and Sondra. He's not going to be able to do much  
while carrying her."

"All right. Just be careful, Sally." Sally heard him running away,  
calling for Tails. She looked around trying to get her bearings in the  
darkness.

Bright light suddenly flared all around her, and she had to squint against  
it. "Well, well, so it seems the high and mighty princess has come to rescue  
her boyfriend," a nasal voice said.

"Where is he, Snively?" Sally demanded, still trying to adjust her eyes  
to the light.

"Why, he's right here. Can't you see him? Oh that's right, maybe the  
light is too bright. Will this help?" The light dimmed to a normal level.

Sally blinked her eyes, trying to clear the red spots from her vision.  
In front of her stood a vaguely hedgehog-shaped form. "Sonic?" she asked.

"Close, Princess," a metal voice grated. Sally was struck hard in the  
stomach by a metallic fist.

Sally doubled over, falling to her hands and knees. "Metal Sonic!" she  
said, her vision clear.

"You got it," the robot said, smiling. He grabbed Sally and hauled her up  
to her feet. "And now, for your entertainment, watch as Snively the Great  
turns ordinary old Sonic into a carbon copy of myself." He tapped the tube  
that held a still unconscious Sonic. 

"No!" Sally yelled, kicking Metal Sonic in the back of his knee. The  
robot released her, falling backwards. Sally ran to the tube and banged on  
it. "Sonic! Wake up! Sonic!"

"No you don't," Metal Sonic said, getting up and grabbing Sally from  
behind. He threw her against a console.

Sally groaned as her body hit the hard metal. She pushed away just as  
Metal Sonic made another grab for her.

"This should be most amusing," Snively said, sitting back in his chair.  
"Do you really think you can defeat him?"

Sally paid no attention to Snively, focusing solely on Metal Sonic. The  
robot was smiling, inching closer and closer to her, trying to corner her.  
Sally kept circling, though, not allowing herself to be cornered. Metal Sonic  
kept feinting a lunge, keeping Sally back. She was sure it was only a matter  
of time before he got careless.

Metal Sonic lunged, not feinting this time. He went into his version of a  
Spin Attack as Sally dived out of his way. The robot landed against the wall  
and changed directions, again forcing Sally to dive out of the way. But then  
the robot made a mistake. He performed the same manuever again, but Sally  
waited until the last second to dive out of the way.

Metal Sonic uncurled a little too late, and plowed into a console.   
Electricity sparked and Metal Sonic lay there helplessly as his circuits fried.  
Snively flipped a switch, cutting power to that console before the damage was  
permanent. "Very good," he commended. "But not good enough." He raised a  
rifle and pointed it at Sally. "Now be a good princess and stand there while  
I roboticize that hedgehog."

"I don't think so," Sally said, running at Snively. Snively, not  
prepared for this, was caught between pushing the button and pulling a trigger.  
Sally slapped away the rifle and grabbed Snively. She locked her hands  
around Snively and bridged back, bringing him up and over in a belly-to-belly  
suplex.

Snively landed hard. He rolled to his stomach and tried to scramble for  
the rifle, but Sally pounced on him. She grabbed one leg and locked it between  
hers. She fell forward and locked her hands under his chin, wrenching it to  
the side. "Now, you will tell me how to open that tube up, or I will break  
your neck," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Snively said, in obvious pain. "It's not in you to  
kill!"

"Ordinarily, you'd be right. But because you threatened Sonic, I might  
make an exception. Do you really want to risk that?"

Snively struggled briefly, then collapsed. "Great," Sally thought. "He's  
fainted. I should just snap his neck now and be done with it."

"Sally, no!" Sonic yelled, having been awakened by the struggle. Though  
he did not hear her thoughts, he could read her intentions on her face.  
"Snively's right; you're not a killer."

"Sonic?" Sally said wonderingly. "Sonic!" She released Snively and ran  
to the tube that held Sonic. "Sonic! Are you OK? Can you get out of there?"

Sonic rubbed his neck. "I think so." He started revving up his legs, but  
collapsed. "I'm too weak. Gimme a few seconds."

"You don't have that long, hedgehog," Snively said, positioning himself so  
that he aimed his rifle at both Sally and Sonic. "Did you really think I would  
faint so easily? Go ahead, dodge out of the way. Either way, I'll roboticize  
one of you!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.

Sonic flattened himself as much as possible as Sally dodged. Snively set  
himself for another shot, but Sally kicked the rifle from his hands. She  
struck Snively with a kick to the stomach followed by a fist-elbow combination  
to the chin.

Snively fell back against the console. Sally picked up the rifle and  
trained it on Snively. "Release Sonic, or I turn you into a robot."

"Go ahead and fire," Snively said. "Do you really think that I would  
create a weapon that could be turned against me?"

Sally hesitated for a second, then pulled the trigger. The purple beam  
enveloped Snively. But though the force from the beam held Snively down, he  
did not change in the least. "Told you," he sneered.

Sally dropped the rifle and grabbed Snively by his throat. "Release him,  
or you die. The fact that I fired on you should have convinced you that I am  
serious."

Snively searched Sally's eyes. Sonic could not see her expression, but  
whatever Snively saw made him shudder. He hit a button on the console and the  
tube holding Sonic lifted.

Sally threw Snively aside. She crouched and picked up the rifle as she  
ran to Sonic's side. "Can you run?" she asked, concerned.

Sonic nodded. He stood up and swayed unsteadily. "Hold this," Sally  
said, handing him the rifle. She picked him up in her arms and turned around.  
"Know this, Snively. If you ever try to harm him again, I will personally hunt  
you down and take you out." The last was said in a voice so sinister, even  
Sonic began shaking.

Sally ran out of the room at full speed, picking up Sonic's backpack which  
had lain forgotten in a corner. Snively took a few moments to collect himself,  
then went over to Metal Sonic. He flipped a few switches and Metal Sonic came  
back online. "I'm glad you installed all those secondary circuits in me," the  
robot said.

"Indeed." Snively walked over to a computer panel. "Computer, put  
Robotropolis on yellow alert."

"VOICE-PRINT CONFIRMED," the computer said. "ALL SWATBOTS NOW HAVE ORDERS  
TO SHOOT UNAUTHORIZED ORGANIC LIFEFORMS ON SIGHT."

"Was that necessary?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yes. I have underestimated the fire of the Freedom Fighters. I have  
never seen Princess Sally so angry as she was tonight. You know, I truly  
believe she would have killed me."

"I see. It'll take some time for the SWATbots to adapt to their new  
orders."

"I know, and we will be vulnerable until then. Take some AI SWATbots and  
station them at key areas."

"Understood," Metal Sonic said. He took off to fulfill his orders.

Back at Knothole, Nadia had just finished going over the new set of plans.  
"It's official," she declared. "This page six differs from the others. And  
when I compare it with the correct pages five and seven, there is completed  
circuitry evident."

"Snively is more clever than I realized," Donovan admitted. "There are  
seven other files out there, each one with only one correct page. We have our  
work cut out for us." 

He checked his watch. "But, I see that the others should be returning  
soon, so I will depart. Farewell, Nadine. Device one, activate."

"Wait!" Nadia called as he flew out the door. "Stupid squirrel. He  
didn't even take a copy of the plans! Oh well, I'll bet this'll be an  
interesting tale."

The next day, after Sonic had fully recovered from his ordeal, Sally  
dropped by with a plate of chili dogs. "Hope you're hungry, Sonic," she said,  
opening the door. Then she saw that Sonic was packing his backpack. "And  
where do you think you're going?" she inquired, arching one eyebrow playfully.

But Sonic was not in a playful mood. "Away," he said, not looking up.

"Away? And what does that mean?"

"I mean away. I need time to myself right now, Sally."

Sally put the chili dogs down, suddenly aware that this was not a joke.  
"Sonic, what's the matter?"

Sonic sighed and sat down on his bed. "Sal, I shoulda never been caught  
like that," he said dejectedly. "I mean, I just haven't been myself lately."

"Sonic, everyone has an off day," Sally said encouragingly. "You just  
need time to relax. We all do. I mean, you saw what the stress did to me  
last night. That was a side of me I never even knew existed!"

"True that. You know what, I honestly thought you would kill Snively."

"Well, I was thinking about it. The Almighty knows that he would kill us  
in a heartbeat. And well, I guess it was just a lot of frustration that had  
built up over so long that I needed to let it out. 

"I mean, after we beat Robotnik and his Doomsday Device, I thought it was  
finally over. I thought we'd be able to put Mobius back together and be normal  
teenagers for once. But then Snively shows up and it starts up all over again.  
I'm almost at my breaking point with this. And I guess that's what's wrong  
with you too."

"No, Sal, it's not about frustration or anger, even though I have my own  
fair share of those emotions," Sonic said, rising to his feet. "Ever since we  
came back from the Void, I've been thinking about what it offered me. I mean,  
it said my parents are alive! All this time, and I've never known them. I  
have so many things to ask them; things I have to know."

"So that's it, then. But how do we know the Void was telling the truth?   
It could have just said those things to get us to leave it alone!"

"Maybe, but I have to know. One way or another."

"Sonic, it's the middle of winter! Of all the times for this, this has to  
be the worst. Why don't you wait until spring, when it might be easier?"

"No, Sal, I've put this off too long. I have to do this now, before I put  
you in some kind of danger."

"Then I'm going with you," Sally declared.

Sonic shook his head. "No, Sally. I have to do this alone."

"And just how do you intend to find them?" Sally inquired. "Like you  
said, you don't know a thing about them."

"No, but Uncle Chuck does. Everytime I tried asking him about it when I  
was young, he always said he'd tell me when I was older. Well, I'm older now."

"So, you're determined to do this. And nothing I can do or say will  
change your mind?"

"Not this time, Sal."

"All right," Sally said, holding back her emotions. "But you better come  
back to me. I won't forgive you if I never see you again."

Sonic had to smile at that. "I'll make you a deal. If I don't find out  
anything, I'll be back in a week."

"All right. And Sonic," she said, stopping him as he was putting on his  
coat, "be careful out there."

"I will, Sally, I promise." Sonic hugged Sally close and kissed her  
deeply. Sally returned his kiss in kind, and they might have remained like  
that if Sonic had not pulled away. "I have to go, before I change my mind," he  
said, picking up his backpack and running out the door.

Sally sat on Sonic's bed, lost in thought. At that moment, Sondra came  
running into the hut. "Hey Sally," she said, shaking snow out of her light  
auburn hair-quills, "we're starting up a snowball fight again. You and Sonic  
wanna join in?"

"Sonic's not here," Sally answered dully.

"Not here? Then where is he?"

"He left in search of his parents."

"He did?" Sondra asked. "Oh, that's right, the Void incident. Don't  
worry he'll be back."

Sally managed a weak smile, then lay down. "If you don't mind, I think  
I'd like to be alone," she said, snuggling under the covers. 

Sondra eyed her sister with concern, noting the full plate of still-  
steaming chili dogs. "OK, I'll be outside if you need me." She walked outside  
and promptly got nailed with three snowballs.

Sally turned on her side and closed her eyes. "This week will be the  
longest one of my life," she thought. "Oh, Sonic, you have to come back to me.  
I don't care about anything else, as long as you're back here safely. Take  
care, my love." She drifted off to sleep with Sonic being the last thought on  
her mind.  



	10. Sonic's Journey Jan 29, 1997

"Sonic's Journey"  
Authors: Robert Brown-Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: First things first. I'd like to thank Min Kim, one of our fans,  
for alerting me to Sonic's middle name. That was the inspiration for one of  
the character names below. 

This has to be one of the hardest stories we have written.   
Simply put, we have drawn on our own imagination for much of this story. We  
deal with an area of Mobius not documented that well in the cartoon. In fact,  
it was never really mentioned. All we know is that Mobotropolis fought a  
Great War against an opponent. In this story, you will see the remnants of  
that war. I hope you enjoy this, because I feel it is one of our best. Till  
next time, happy reading!

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Uncle Chuck  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Rosie  
Tanis Shi-rat***  
Maurice Hedgehog***  
Patricia Hedgehog***  
Alexi Kavenoff###

#10

Sonic hunched down in his coat, a cold wind blowing in his face. It was  
hard trying to find Uncle Chuck's hideout in all this snow. He was sure he was  
close, but everything pretty much looked the same under a layer of white.

Sonic knocked experimentally at a few piles of snow. Eventually, one  
opened to his knocking and he hurried inside. "That you, Sonny-boy?" a  
welcome voice asked from inside.

"Yeah, Unc," Sonic said, removing his hood. 

"What brings you out in such weather?" Uncle Chuck asked, walking to his  
nephew and giving him a hug.

"We gotta talk," Sonic said, returning the hug. He walked with his uncle  
to his control console. "I gather you heard I got captured, right?"

"So it was true," Uncle Chuck said thoughtfully. "I thought it was all a  
trick by Snively to get me out of hiding. What happened?"

"Seems Snively got some new SWAT-butts."

"Yes, those AI SWATbots he's been building," Uncle Chuck interrupted.   
"But all the intelligence I gathered pointed to those robots being failures."

"Well, they ain't. They captured me and there wasn't a thing I could do  
about it."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Sonic," Uncle Chuck said encouragingly.  
"Everyone has off days."

"You sound just like Sally," Sonic said, smiling momentarily. "No, Unc,  
it's not just an off day. I've been...distracted lately."

"Oh, why?" Uncle Chuck asked, sitting down in his chair and typing a few  
things.

"I never told you what really happened in the Void. Maybe it's time I  
did." Sonic sat down awkwardly on the floor. "When we faced the Void, it  
offered each of us what it thought was our deepest desire. It told me that my  
parents were still alive and it could tell me how to find them."

Uncle Chuck suddenly stopped typing. His hands, now trembling, clenched  
slowly into fists. "It's impossible," he whispered. "They couldn't be alive  
after all this time."

"Unc, I need to know. What happened to them? Why did they leave me?"

"Forget it, Sonic," Uncle Chuck said abruptly. "Forget you ever heard  
about them. It's all lies; they can't be alive."

"C'mon, Unc, please tell me," Sonic pleaded.

"No, Sonic, I won't tell you. All this could bring is heartache."

"Well, I'm going to find them, with or without your help," Sonic declared,  
standing. 

"Now, in this weather?" Uncle Chuck demanded. "You won't survive long  
out there! Think about what you're saying! If you don't come back, think of  
what would happen to Sally and the others."

"I am thinking about them!" Sonic yelled, rounding on his uncle. "I'm  
no good to them like this! If I keep getting distracted, how are we gonna beat  
Snively? I have to find some answers."

Uncle Chuck stared into Sonic's eyes, trying to measure his determination.  
Sonic never even flinched, even when his uncle's eyes glowed red. "All right,  
Sonic," Uncle Chuck said finally, defeated. "I'll tell you what I know."

Sonic smiled, wiping his forehead. "You had me going there for a while,  
Unc," Sonic admitted, sitting down on the floor again.

Uncle Chuck took a deep breath before he began. "When you were two years  
old, your parents were summoned in front of the king and asked to perform a  
very special mission. You see, the Great War was still going on, and your  
parents were among the king's best operatives. He wanted them to infiltrate  
the enemy's government and leak out information directly to Julian."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute," Sonic interrupted. "Are you telling  
me that my parents were spies?"

"Don't make it sound so negative, Sonic. After all, I'm spying on  
Snively, ain't I? Your parents were instrumental in winning the war! The  
information they found helped save countless lives. Without them, the war  
might have continued on another five or so years."

"If they were so important, why is this the first I heard about them?"

"I'm getting to that. After the war was over, the enemy government  
imprisoned in Mobotropolis, they stayed behind to see if there was anything  
that could be of use in the future. They told me that they would be home in  
a couple of weeks. We were planning a big welcome home party.

"But then the unthinkable happened. One of our units, not having been  
notified about the end of the war, launched an attack on their palace, reducing  
it to rubble. Your parents were inside at the time. We had hoped that they  
made it out, but we could find no trace of them. And then the coup happened a  
few weeks later, and, well, you know the rest."

Sonic just stared at his uncle. "So why did you never tell me about them  
before now?"

Uncle Chuck fidgeted in his chair. "Well, you had no memory of them by  
that time, and I decided to leave well enough alone. When you did ask, I tried  
to stay off the subject, knowing that you would forget about it soon enough."

Sonic stood up silently. "Unc, I have to find out if they escaped. I  
just have to know."

"Sonic, be reasonable. Even if they did escape, how could they survive  
for twelve years on their own? We know they didn't hook up with any of the  
Freedom Fighter groups the king gave Sally. Forget about this."

"I can't, Unc. You know that."

Uncle Chuck sighed. "Yeah, I know. You're just like your father was at  
your age."

"Can you tell me about them? Anything I could use to find them?"

Uncle Chuck nodded sadly. "Your father, my brother, was named Maurice.  
Like I said, just like you are now: good lookin' and always cookin'. You  
inherited your speed from him."

"I did? But you said you didn't know where my speed came from. You only  
thought it was genetic."

"Another lie. Super speed has been passed down in our family for  
generations, always from eldest son to eldest son. It was our family's best  
kept secret. The power rings were actually supposed to be for him and you."

"How many lies, Unc?" Sonic demanded. "How many?"

"I lost track, Sonic," he said, turning away.

"And my mother?"

"Patricia was a beautiful hedgehog. She had a body that could stop a  
robot at ten paces. There was a way she could toss her hair-quills that would  
make any man forget what he was doing. Her beauty was matched only by her  
sharp wit and even sharper tongue. She could argue with the best of them,  
always ready with a comeback. Once, Maurice and I both courted her. Needless  
to say, he won. But I never had any bitterness about it; they were in every  
way a perfect couple. I could tell you so many stories about them..."

"Another time, Unc," Sonic interrupted. "Now I know I gotta find them.  
Any idea where they could be?"

Uncle Chuck shook his head. "All I can do is tell you where they were.   
As far as I can remember, the kingdom we faced in the Great War was on the  
edge of the Great Unknown."

"That's not too far from here," Sonic said happily.

Uncle Chuck shook his head again. "No, Sonic. The Great Unknown is a  
vast area that has never been sufficiently mapped. This kingdom lied on the  
edge that bordered the Dark Swamp, on the other side of the Great Forest. It's  
at least a week's journey from here."

"Oh man, that's how long I promised Sal I'd be gone! Wait a minute, if  
it's a week's journey normally, how long would it be for me?"

Uncle Chuck considered for a moment. "Well, if you got lucky, you might  
be able to find it by tomorrow night. Provided you didn't get lost or hurt,  
of course."

"Of course," Sonic agreed dryly. "Well, thanks for the help, Unc. Gotta  
juice and jam!"

"Hold up, Sonic. The Dark Swamp itself is pretty big. The area near  
here, where Ironlock Prison is located, is on the wrong side of the swamp. If  
you want to be safe, go through the forest to where the swamp's edge meets the  
forest. Head due south into the swamp until you come to a drained section  
with some ruins. That's where you want to be."

"Gotcha, Unc. Later. By the way, I want you to look this over," he said,  
taking a rolled up paper from his backpack. "It's something I might want to  
do really soon, and I need to know if it'll work. Rotor helped me draw up the  
plans."

"Be careful Sonic!" Uncle Chuck called as Sonic ran out the secret door.  
"I hope you find what you're looking for."

Sonic's first day of travel was uneventful. He reached the edge of the  
swamp by sunset and decided to set up camp. "Not a good idea to travel the  
swamp by night," he reasoned, setting up his tent and bedroll. 

A little while later, Sonic was eating some dried meat in front of his  
campfire, staring out over the swamp as darkness enveloped it. A thin sliver  
of moon shone down as the sky turned black. The darker it became, the noisier  
the swamp was. "Man, sounds like there's a lot moving out there," Sonic  
thought. "Just hope it stays outside the camp."

He reached in his pocket for his mittens and something fell out, hitting  
the ground with a metallic tinkling. Curious, Sonic picked up the item and  
held it up to the firelight. It turned out to be a ring, too small for any  
finger but his pinky. It had a curious design, one he couldn't see in the  
dim light. Shrugging, he placed it on his pinky and crawled into his tent. He  
fell on his bedroll, not even bothering to open it up, and fell asleep.

Back in Knothole, Sondra ran to her hut to call Sally for dinner. "Hey,  
Sally," she called, opening the door, "you're late. Remember, Bunnie invited  
us for dinner?" She searched the hut, but couldn't find her sister. "Sally?"  
she called worriedly.

Then she remembered the events of that morning. "She couldn't still be  
at Sonic's, could she?" she asked herself. She ran out of the hut and to  
Sonic's hut. Sure enough, Sally was still in Sonic's bed. "Yo, Sis, get up!"  
Sondra called playfully.

Sally turned over and looked at Sondra. From the expression on her face  
and the dull look in her eyes, Sondra could see that her sister had not slept a  
wink all day. "Sally?"

"What is it, Sondra?" Sally mumbled.

"Hey, you hungry? Time for dinner at Bunnie's."

Sally shook her head weakly. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Sondra looked at the plate of chili dogs that had been there since that  
morning. Not one had been touched. "Sally, you haven't eaten anything all  
day, have you?" Sondra accused.

Sally shrugged noncommittally, then turned away from Sondra. Sondra sat  
by her sister. "Last time you were like this is when you were worried about  
me, back when I first showed up. I'm telling you, Sis, it's not healthy. What  
do you think everyone else is thinking about this?"

Sally shrugged again, not seeming to care. "Sally, I'm worried about you.  
From what I understand, you've never been like this. Why don't you talk to me?  
C'mon, I'm your sister."

Sally rolled to her back and sat up. "I've never been like this, because  
things like this have never happened," Sally whispered. "When you showed up,  
it was the first time I had any sign from my father since I got that disk from  
him. Of course I was going to be worried. Maybe I did go too far with that,  
but nothing else was happening.

"And now, well, it's hard to explain. Since Sonic left this morning, I  
haven't been able to think about anything but him. I mean, since the coup  
happened, we've never been apart more than a few hours, and even then we knew  
we'd get back together. But now, he'll be gone at least a week, and he may  
not come back!"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Sondra said. "Sonic'll be back; he always  
comes back."

"Before yesterday, I would've believed that. But since he got captured, I  
can't help but think it could happen again. And this time, there's no one to  
save him. We don't even know where he's gone!"

"Oh, Sally, I didn't realize the bond between you two was so strong,"  
Sondra said, hugging Sally. "He'll be OK, you just have to believe that."

Sally hugged Sondra, crying. Sondra just let Sally get it all out of her  
system. When she was finished, Sally lay back and was asleep. Sondra kissed  
her sister's forehead and crept out of the hut. "I've got to do something  
about this," she thought unhappily. "Only one animal might be able to help me  
now. Maybe Miles will go with me in the morning."

The next morning, Sonic awoke to the sound of something scraping the  
outside of his tent. He lay still, looking for the cause of the sound. Two  
figures stood just outside his tent, apparently looking for the way in. He  
tensed as the shadows approached the tent door. 

But nothing came in. The scraping sound continued until it had made the  
circuit of the tent, then the figures moved to stand outside the door. "Come  
on out," a rough voice called, obviously male. "But be careful, and hold your  
breath."

Sonic stood and grabbed his backpack. He slung it on and opened the  
flaps, holding his breath as the voice had indicated. As soon as he stepped  
outside, two pairs of hands grabbed him roughly. But before he could react,  
they placed something over his mouth and nose. "What gives?" Sonic yelled,  
struggling to get it off.

The hands belonged to two masked and robed figures, and they restrained  
him quite efficiently. "Easy there," the other, a female, said Her voice was  
rough too, but it was a forced roughness, as if it wasn't normally. "And don't  
take off that gas mask, or you're one dead hedgehog."

"Say wha'?" Sonic asked. The male pointed one gloved hand at Sonic's  
tent. Sonic was surprised to see his tent covered in a purplish mold. "What's  
that?"

"We call it the 'Purple Death'," the male answered. "It'll grow on any  
non-living material that lies on the ground for too long, covering it in less  
than an hour. Breathe any of its spores, and you're dead just as quickly.   
Just be glad your tent had a bottom, or your stuff would be covered in it."

"Whoa, wasn't prepared for that," Sonic admitted. "Thanks," he said,  
trying to walk away, but he was still restrained. "Hey, you can let go now."

"We'll be the judge of that," the female said. She struck Sonic once in  
the back of his head, putting him in a semi-conscious state.

"Was that necessary?" the male asked, hoisting Sonic up on his shoulder.

"You know we have to be careful! That thing can take any form it's able  
to."

"Yeah, let's get him back to the hideout." 

Knothole was just becoming active at that time, and Sondra decided to  
check up on her sister. "Feeling any better, Sally?" she asked, opening the  
door.

Sally sat up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess," she said sleepily. 

Sondra walked in and sat down on a chair. "Still worried about Sonic?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"I thought so. So, are you gonna stay in here all day again?"

Sally shrugged, laying back down. "I might, at least for a little while."

Sondra groaned. "Come on, get up," she ordered, trying to drag Sally out  
of the bed.

Sally grabbed on to the mattress with both hands. "Sondra, what do you  
think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Trying to get you a life!" Sondra said, pulling with all she had. 

"I have one!" 

"It don't look like it!"

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of swishing tails. Sondra  
looked as Tails flew into the hut, about to ask for his help. Sally placed  
one foot in Sondra's stomach and kicked her into Tails, knocking them both  
out of the hut. 

"I have one stubborn sister," Sondra declared as Sally shut the door.  
She stood up and revved up her legs. "Come on," she said, grabbing Tails by  
the tails and running off.

"Hey!" Tails yelled in surprise. "What's going on?"

"You'll see when we get to Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? Why are we going there?" 

"I said you'll see when we get there," Sondra repeated, and sped up so  
Tails couldn't ask any more questions.

A blast of cold water hit Sonic in the face, bringing him to full  
alertness. He looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. "Man,  
how long have I been out?" he wondered aloud.

"Not long," a male voice answered, one he recognized from earlier. "It's  
dark because you're underground."

Sonic tried to stand, but found that his wrist and ankles had been bound  
together by one short piece of rope, forcing him to stay in a hunched over  
position. "Hey, why'd you tie me up?" he demanded.

"Because we don't know you," the female answered, her voice more dulcet.  
"We tend to be careful around animals we don't know."

"Yo, if you're working for Snively, you're picking on the wrong hedgehog,"  
Sonic said, trying vainly to see.

A torch was struck, lighting the cave he was in. Though the figures did  
not wear gas masks anymore, they wore cloth over their faces to hide their  
identity. The dark robes had been replaced by greenish-brown clothing that  
hid their species as well as the cloths hid their faces. "Now why would we  
be working for that little whiny..."

"Chill out!" the female told her companion. She approached Sonic and  
stared at him. "How's your head?"

"A little pain don't bother me," Sonic said bravely. "But that mold  
does."

"Don't worry about that. It can only grow at the border between swamp  
and forest. We used an anti-mold agent on your pack, coat, and sneakers, just  
to be safe."

"That's a relief," Sonic said. "You ain't so bad after all."

"Oh no, well what do you think about this?" She held the torch to his  
arm.

Sonic screamed in pain, rolling away. "What'd you do that for?" he  
yelled.

The female looked at her companion, and placed the torch on the wall.  
"Well, you're not him," she said. "He likes pain."

"Him who?" Sonic asked, trying to block out the pain.

The male walked up to him and applied a poultice to the burn. "Hope you  
never have to find out the answer to that question," he said gravely.

"But that doesn't explain who you are and what you're doing here," the  
female said. "For all we know, you could be working for Snively, or Robotnik  
for that matter."

"Man, where have you two been?" Sonic asked. "Ol' 'Butt-nik's been dead  
over half a year already."

"Say wha'?" the female asked, and Sonic felt a strange sensation go  
through him.

"Yeah, me and the Freedom Fighters wasted him and his Doomsday Device,"  
Sonic explained, starting to puff up with pride.

"And just who are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic Hedgehog. I know you've heard of me."

The two figures suddenly grabbed Sonic's face and stared into it with  
such intensity that Sonic felt he would be burning up if they stared any  
harder.

They backed away slowly, tears in their eyes. "By the Almighty," the  
male whispered. "Is it really you?"

The female ran up to Sonic and hugged him with amazing strength. Sonic  
tried to wiggle away, but she only held him tighter. "Hey, what's with the  
waterworks?" 

The male removed the cloth from his face, and Sonic found himself looking  
into a hedgehog's face very similar to Uncle Chuck's, but one that had been  
hardened by experience. In lieu of a moustache, he wore a short, scraggly  
beard which added to the hardness. But in the eyes, Sonic saw something he had  
been waiting nearly all of his life to see. "Daddy?" he asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, then ran up and hugged Sonic. "My son!" he exclaimed.  
"I thought you were dead or roboticized."

"Who me?" Sonic asked between his tears. "Uncle Chuck said I'm just like  
you: good lookin' and always cookin'."

"So how is my brother these days?"

"He was one of the first ones roboticized. But we were able to bring his  
mind back and he's spying for us in Robotropolis."

"Two peas in a pod," the female said, removing her cloth. Her fur had a  
blue tint to them, as opposed to his father's grey, and her hair-quills were a  
dirty blond. And though the years had taken their toll, Sonic could see the  
hints of a former beauty. "Don't you have anything to say to your mother?"

"Well, I'd be hugging you back, but I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"Oh, sorry about that," his father said, cutting Sonic free.

Sonic rubbed his wrists and ankles, trying to get the circulation back.  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked, after all the hugging had stopped.  
"Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"It's hard to explain," his mother said. "After the war, we were in the  
palace, trying to find anything of use when the palace was hit by a shell. We  
managed to escape with our contact, Alexi, and into the swamp. We were getting  
ready to come back when we heard about the coup. We came back and found that  
Julian, or Robotnik as he called himself, had completely taken over. We  
couldn't find a trace of anything living, so we came back here to set up a  
base where we could try to get back at him.

"Unfortunately, no matter what we tried, he just kept going and going  
strong. We just didn't have the manpower to do any real damage. But then we  
heard that a large source of power existed in this part of the swamp. We  
searched until we came upon a ruined structure not far from here. It was  
obviously very old, but it was built to withstand anything. 

"Once we were inside, Alexi got separated from us. We called for him, but  
couldn't find where he had gone. At about that time, the building started to  
shake and slowly began sinking into the swamp. We barely made it out, but we  
thought Alexi didn't. 

"A couple of days later, we saw him wandering about the swamp. We went  
to him, and he attacked us. We retreated, not knowing what had come over him.  
Later, we found out that he had been possessed by some kind of evil spirit and  
now calls himself Alexi Kavenoff. He's been hunting us ever since, his only  
goal being to cause misery and suffering. If we leave, he'll follow and spread  
misery to all fo Mobius."

"Man, that's deep," Sonic said. "Do you know how to stop this thing?"

His father shook his head. "No, we don't. In fact, we can't even  
attack it safely. From what little we know, if we kill its host, it will  
be free to possess whomever kills it. In fact, it's trying to get us to kill  
it. Pain doesn't stop it, nor do any traps for long."

"But enough about that," his mother said. "I want to hear everything  
about you. I haven't seen my son in over fifteen years, so I got a lot of  
catching up to do."

"You got it, Mom. But first, you got anything to eat?"

An approaching sonic boom roused Sally from her slumber. "Sonic?" she  
called eagerly, jumping out of bed.

But it wasn't Sonic. Sondra burst through the door. "I'm back, Sis,"  
she said. 

Sally looked at her for a moment, then lay back down. "Well, don't get  
so excited to see me," Sondra said.

"What do you want now?" Sally asked.

"I brought a couple of visitors to see you."

"You really shouldn't do this to yourself, Sally," a friendly voice said.  
"You'll make yourself sick with worry."

Sally looked and saw Rosie standing by the bed. "She's right you know,"  
Tanis said, coming to stand next to Rosie. 

Sally looked from one to the other. "Look, I appreciate what you're  
trying to do, but..."

"Oh, we haven't done anything yet," Rosie said, smiling. 

"...Nothing you can do will change the fact that Sonic is there and I am  
here," Sally finished. "And the fact that he doesn't want me there."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Sonic said that he wants to do this alone, and that he did not want me  
to go with him."

"Did he say anything about you joining him once he got there?" Tanis  
asked.

Sally stared at him, an idea forming. "No he did not," she said, jumping  
out of bed. "But then, how do we know he found them yet?"

"I know he has," Tanis said confidently. "When Sondra asked for my help,  
that was the first thing I checked."

Sally took a step, and almost fell. Tails grabbed her and steadied her.   
"Before you go anywhere, you better get something to eat," he said.   
Then his nose wrinkled. "And a shower wouldn't hurt either."

Sally glared at Tails, but then she got a whiff of herself. "Phew!" she  
said, holding her nose. "Doesn't Sonic ever change these sheets?"

"It'll take me some time to find where Sonic is," Tanis said, smiling.   
"There seems to be an evil presence over one part of the Dark Swamp. He might  
be there. Then again, he might not. Come to Sanctuary when you're ready to  
go."

"In the meantime," Rosie said, "I'll fix you something to eat."

"Thanks, Rosie," Sally said, smiling. "Oh, and you can throw that plate  
of chili dogs in the trash."

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, where were we?" Sondra  
asked, looking at Tails.

Tails grabbed Sondra and tossed her headfirst into the snow as Tanis  
opened the door. Laughing, he flew out just as Sondra got up and started  
chasing him. 

Rosie smiled as she watched them. "They kind of remind me of myself and  
Tanis," she said.

"Do you ever regret being away from Tanis all that time?" Sally asked.

"All the time. In fact, if he hadn't have left when he did, I'm quite  
confident we would have a family by now."

"It's never too late, you know," Sally pointed out.

But Rosie just shook her head. "No, marriage and all that foolishness  
should be left to the young. We're too old to be thinking like teenagers  
again."

"If you say so. Meanwhile, I have to find Antoine and get my normal  
shampoo back before I turn my hair purple again. And," she added with a sly  
smile, "that's not how I'd like to meet prospective in-laws."

The family of hedgehogs sat on the floor of the cave, letting their meal  
digest. "Well, that's pretty much it," Sonic was saying.

"I'm impressed," his father said. "You've really done our family proud."

Sonic smiled at that. This was something he had dreamt about for so long.  
And even though the circumstances were odd, he wouldn't have it any other way.

His mother picked up one of the power rings that Sonic had shown them.  
"So you're saying this enhances your speed?" she asked for what seemed like  
the hundredth time. "I wonder if it'll work on you, Maurice."

"Maybe later, Patricia," he answered. "Right now, let's just enjoy him  
while he's here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sonic protested. 

"But don't the Freedom Fighters need you?" his mother asked.

"I guess. I mean, I think they can get along well enough without me."

"I don't believe that," she said. "And neither do you."

Sonic smiled again. "I guess you're right. I just don't like the idea  
of leaving you just after I found you." He yawned, lifting his hand to his  
mouth. "But for now, I wouldn't mind catching a quick nap."

"What's that on your finger?" Maurice asked.

Sonic looked. "I forgot I found this ring in my pocket," he said, holding  
it up to the torchlight. A very familiar design caught the light and reflected  
it back. "Sally's signet ring!" he said, looking at it more closely. "She  
must've put it in my pocket when I left."

"Sally? As in Princess Sally?" Patricia asked. "Is there something  
you're not telling us?"

"Well, I guess you could say we're close," Sonic answered evasively  
putting the ring back in his pocket.

Patricia's eyes narrowed. "How close?"

"Mmm...close."

"I see. Let me put it this way: are there any royal grandkids in my near  
future?"

"Patricia!" Maurice exclaimed as Sonic turned a bright shade of pink.  
"You haven't even gotten back in touch with our son for one day, and already  
you're embarassing him."

"I'm a mother; it's my right," she said simply. "Well, Son, answer the  
question."

"Mom..." Sonic pleaded. "Another time, please."

"That's OK, just wait until I meet her. I'll find out then," she said,  
smiling. "You are bringing her to meet us, aren't you?"

"Umm...well...you see..."

"Leave the boy alone!" Maurice scolded. 

"Oh, all right," Patricia said, standing up and walking away. "For now."

"Thanks, Dad," Sonic said after she had disappeared from sight. Then he  
laughed. "You know, it's gonna take some getting used to having a real family  
again."

"Don't mind her," his father said, looking the way his wife had walked  
off. "It's hard on her, knowing she's been wrong all these years."

"What do you mean?"

"I suggested going to Knothole and some other safe places, but she  
insisted that it would be a waste of time."

Sonic shook his head. "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Maurice was about to reply when a piercing scream cut him off.   
"Patricia!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and running toward the sound at  
full speed.

Sonic gathered the power rings in his backpack and slung it on. He ran  
toward the mouth of the cave, just behind his father. Patricia met them a  
little way in, eyes wide with terror. "He found us!" she screamed, pointing.

Maurice motioned Sonic into the shadows then turned to face the intruder.  
Sonic saw it was a skunk that might be considered ordinary, except for its  
size. While not as big as Robotnik, he was at least a full head taller than  
his parents. He held a two-handed sword that had many intricate symbols carved  
on the blade. The symbols glowed with a sullen red light which was reflected  
in the skunk's nearly white eyes.

"Did you really think you could hide from your misery?" he asked, his  
voice an odd mixture of pain, suffering, and pleasure. 

Patricia, who by now had recovered her composure, faced him with as much  
dignity as she could muster. "I was hoping I would never have to see your  
ugly face again, Alexi," she said, a slight tremor in her voice.

Alexi cackled, and the sound made Sonic's quills stand on end. "This from  
the woman who screamed her head off when she saw me."

"We're tired of the games, Alexi," Maurice said. "Whatever you mean to  
do, you better try it now."

"Oh, but I've just started playing," Alexi protested. "But as for you,  
the game is, unfortunately, over." He raised the sword high above his head and  
the blade burst into flame.

"I don't think so!" Sonic yelled, running toward Alexi and going into a  
Spin Attack.

"Huh?" Alexi said, surprised. Sonic hit him flush in the chest, sending  
him flying out of the cave.

"You have to teach me that one," Maurice said, impressed.

"Later, Dad. Right now, we have to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere!" Alexi said, reappearing in the cave's mouth.  
"So, there is a new player in the game. More fun for me."

Sonic ran at Alexi, who just stood there. But before he reached him,  
Sonic ran up the side of the cave. He sprang off, planting both feet into  
Alexi's chest, sending the skunk to the ground. "I'll hold him!" Sonic  
yelled, jumping on Alexi's back as the skunk tried to get up.

"Meet you by the red tree," Patricia called, jumping into her husband's  
arms. "You can't miss it."

"Man, I wish Sally was here," Sonic thought as his parents ran off.   
"She'd know how to hold him down."

The skunk pushed up forcefully, sending Sonic crashing into the wall.   
"You play good," the skunk said, retrieving his sword. "But I play dirty."  
He grabbed Sonic by his quills and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm outta here!" Sonic said, revving up his feet and placing them in  
Alexi's face.

But Alexi just slammed Sonic headfirst into the wall before his feet made  
contact. "You think that I don't know how to deal with fast feet?" he  
demanded, hitting Sonic with every word. "I dealt with Maurice all this time,  
didn't I? Granted you are somewhat faster then he is."

"Not this fast!" Sonic said, grabbing a power ring from his backpack.  
"Hang on!" Sonic yelled as he was surrounded in light. He took off at top  
speed, leaving behind a sonic boom that caused a slight cave-in.

Alexi held on with a death grip, still smiling. Sonic ran through every  
snowpile he could find, but nothing shook him off. Finally, Sonic ran under  
a low-hanging branch. A thud and a few missing quills later, Alexi was on  
the ground, laughing loudly. "Now to find my parents," Sonic thought, speeding  
away.

Alexi lay there, laughing so hard tears were running down his face. "Oh,  
I am feeling so miserable right now!" he yelled. "But just wait, this is  
nothing compared to the misery I will make you feel!"

Sonic found the red tree and waited. "Yo, anyone here?" he called.

"We're here, Sonic," Patricia called from up in the branches.

"What were you two doing up there?" Sonic asked as they jumped down.

"Keeping a look out for you," Maurice said. "Man, you weren't kidding  
about those power rings, were you?"

"Nope. These things are really something. Too bad they don't last all  
that long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they used to disappear after twenty-four hours, but lately they've  
been hanging around as much as three days or more. Either way, they can only  
be used once or twice." As he spoke, the power ring he held disappeared.

"I got the speed, my brother got the brains," Maurice joked.

"We can't stay here," Patricia said. "I don't know what you did to Alexi,  
but he won't stay down for long."

"We have a couple of other hiding places," Maurice said, walking off.

"Hold on. Where's that building where you first found this thing?"

"We told you, it sank in the swamp. We've been over that place with a  
fine-toothed comb and found nothing."

"Yeah, well I got some moves you might not," Sonic said cockily. "Lead  
on, Dad."

"He's your son," Maurice muttered to Patricia as they headed out.

"Yours too!" Patricia returned, half smiling.

Sally ran to Sanctuary, not even bothering to take her coat. "I'm here,"  
she called, bursting inside.

Tanis was waiting at the altar. "You come in good time, Princess," he  
said, looking up from his meditation. "I have just located him. He is  
travelling with his parents toward an old church in the Dark Swamp. Now things  
are becoming clear."

"Is Sonic in some danger?" she asked worriedly.

Tanis nodded, wiping his brow. "Quite severe, actually. An evil spirit  
that was captured long ago by a Holy One may have been released. A lapse on  
my part because of Mobius' current condition." He produced two items from his  
robe. "I weaved this rope with my own hands; it is the only thing that can  
hold it. This charm will help you seal its powers. Use them wisely."

Sally put the charm around her neck and placed the rope in her backpack.  
"How long will it take to get me there?"

"It depends on the strength of your feelings for each other. When Sonic  
was attacked here, I transported him to a place that was filled with goodness.  
Now, you are going to a place of evil, so I must pinpoint a target."

Sally nodded. "I'm ready."

"Wait a minute!" Sondra yelled, running into the church with Tails and  
Rosie close behind. "You forgot your coat."

Sally looked at herself in surprise. "You know, I didn't even notice,"  
she admitted sheepishly.

"What would you do without me?" Sondra asked playfully, holding Sally's  
backpack while she put on her coat.

"Are we quite ready?" Tanis asked.

Sally nodded, slinging on her backpack. The others moved away from her as  
Tanis began to chant. A wind rose around Sally momentarily blocking her from  
view. When it died, she had disappeared.

"Will she be OK?" Sondra asked worriedly. 

"I hope so, little one," Tanis said, gazing at his ancestor's stained  
glass portrait. "I hope so."

Sonic was following his father when something suddenly dropped on him.   
"Hey!" Sonic yelled in surprise as he fell, sliding through the snow until he  
came to a stop. 

"Sonic!" his father yelled, making a U-turn and going back to his son.   
"You OK?"

"Sonic?" a familiar voice asked in surprise. "Wow, that didn't take long  
at all!"

"Sal?" Sonic asked disbelievingly as she got off him and helped him to  
his feet. "What're you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in Knothole!"

"No, you told me not to come with you. Never said anything about coming  
after you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something?" Patricia asked, tapping her foot  
against Maurice's hip.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, clearing his throat. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to  
meet Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Sal, these are my parents."

"Delighted to meet you," Sally said, giving a slight curtsy.

Maurice set Patricia on her feet and both bowed to her. "Princess, we are  
yours to command," they said solemnly.

Sally smiled. "Please, just call me Sally. I reserve my title for formal  
occasions, and this is not one of them."

Patricia smiled. "I remember the day you were born," she said wistfully.  
"I could tell you some things about your parents that they wish no one knew  
about."

"You knew my mother?" Sally asked eagerly. "I thought she died in  
childbirth."

"She did, but we knew each other before she became Queen."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Maurice said, looking around, "but Alexi  
will find us if we don't keep moving."

"Who's this Alexi?" Sally asked.

"Did someone call my name?" he said, jumping out from behind a tree.

Sally screamed and jumped into Sonic's arms. Alexi laughed quietly,  
looking at Sally with his milky eyes. "I don't understand why I have this  
effect on women," he said. "It doesn't matter, though. There have been two  
additions to the game just today. If they are here, who knows how many are  
out there, just waiting for a taste of misery!"

"Uh oh, this is not good," Maurice said. He grabbed Sonic by the arm.  
"Listen," he whispered fiercely, "the temple is another five hundred yards or  
so the way we were going. Just look for a metal pole sticking out of the  
ground. Your mother and I will keep him busy and then meet you there."

Alexi drew his sword and advanced toward Sonic. "I have so much misery  
to share! How would you like some?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sonic said, revving up his legs. "We're outta  
here!" He ran off in the direction they had been travelling, still holding  
Sally.

Alexi was about to follow them, but stopped as a snowball hit him in the  
back of his head. "Forget about us?" Patricia asked, yawning.

"How could I forget about the ones who have made my life miserable all  
these years?" he cackled. "I'll leave the young ones for now; they have  
their whole lives ahead of them to feel misery. But for you, the game is  
sadly coming to an end."

"Gotta catch us first," Maurice taunted, picking up Patricia and running  
in the opposite direction Sonic and Sally had gone. Alexi followed close  
behind, telling of what he'd like to do to them once he caught them. But  
Maurice always stayed just out of reach.

"Sonic, where are we going?" Sally demanded when they were out of sight.

"No time to explain, Sal," Sonic answered. "You'll see when we get  
there. In fact," he said, coming to an abrupt stop, "we're here."

Sally looked around. "All I see is a snow-covered pole. Wait a minute,  
what's a metal pole doing in the middle of the swamp?"

"Stand back, Sal," Sonic cautioned. "Time for some drill action." Sonic  
started to spin around like a top and drilled into the snow and soft ground.  
He drilled around in a spiral until he came upon a buried structure and found a  
way in. 

"Come on down, Sal," he called up the tunnel he had made. "It's cool!"

A few moments later, Sonic heard Sally sliding down and caught her as  
she appeared. "Some ride, huh?" he asked, setting her down on her feet.

Sally looked at the building in awe. "Sonic, what is this place?"

"See, that skunk we met is possessed by this evil spirit that was trapped  
here. I figured we might be able to find some clues about how it was trapped  
before to see if we could do it again."

"Sounds reasonable," Sally admitted. She pushed on the solid metal door,  
but it wouldn't budge. "How about some help here?"

Sonic went up and helped push. After a few seconds, the rusting door  
slowly gave way. The inside of the building was well-lit, though no light  
source could be seen. It was strongly built, as though to serve a purpose and  
not for beauty. "This place gives me the creeps," Sonic said. 

"Yeah, me too," Sally agreed. She took Nicole from her boot and opened  
her up. "Nicole, search this building for any structural anomalies or sources  
of power."

"Searching now, Sally," Nicole replied dutifully. "There is a broken wall  
located fifteen meters east of here. No other anomalies, and no power source  
detected."

Sonic and Sally hurried to the area Nicole had indicated. "Wow, looks  
like something was trying to break into that room," Sally said, surveying the  
damage. 

"Or claw its way out," Sonic said. He noticed some writing on the wall.  
"Hey, come take a look at this."

Sally studied the writing. "Hmm, it looks like ancient Mobian," she said  
thoughtfully. "Nicole, translate."

"In this room is trapped an evil spirit of my own creation," Nicole began.  
"I called it up in a failed experiment to open a gateway to the realm of the  
Almighty One. It possessed my assistant when she killed its original form and  
has been taunting me ever since. I have trapped it in the temple's inner  
sanctum with the help of Moran Shi-rat, the only one of us capable of handling  
the beast. She has promised to discover the way to destroy it once and for  
all, but I cannot take the chance of it escaping. Therefore, I am causing this  
temple to sink into the swamp, reappearing once every hundred years. Hopefully  
a way will have been found by then. Forgive my mistakes, you who read this.  
No longer worthy of being a Holy One,  
Kara Tehmar."

"Great," Sonic said after Nicole had finished. "So we gotta drag Tanis  
here to beat this thing?"

"Maybe not," Sally said, taking the rope from her backpack. "He gave me  
this to combat a great evil; he must've meant this spirit. We could probably  
use this to tie it up and get it back down here. And this charm will seal its  
powers," she said, holding up the charm. 

"Past cool, Sal. Now we just gotta figure out how to get him."

"That won't be a problem," Sally said confidently. "I have a plan. Let's  
get back to the surface and I'll explain there."

"Almost there," Maurice called over his shoulder, still taunting Alexi.

"Umm, dear," Patricia began, "he's gone."

"What?" Maurice came to a full stop just in front of the tunnel Sonic had  
dug. He set Patricia on her feet and looked around for Alexi. "Where'd he  
disappear to? I mean, I wasn't even trying to lose him this time."

"You down there, Sonic?" Patricia called into the hole. "How'd he dig  
this so fast?"

A choked cry got her attention. She looked up just in time to see a  
black hand wrap around her throat and lift her off her feet. "Oh, the misery  
you must be feeling!" he said, tilting his head slightly to one side. "You  
have played a good game. But don't worry, it'll be over for you in a few  
seconds. Too bad I can't say the same for the others. I'm afraid their game  
is only beginning."

Patricia struggled to free herself, but Alexi had a death-grip on her  
neck. A quick glance showed Maurice in the same situation. "Well, at least  
I got to see my son," she thought, closing her eyes.

Alexi slowly increased the pressure, wanting to prolong their suffering.  
Two hands covered his eyes. "Time to play a new game!" someone said  
cheerfully. "I call it, 'Now you see me, now you don't!'"

Alexi felt his two captives pulled from him hands. He grabbed Sonic and  
threw him into a tree. "But my game's not over yet!" he protested, drawing  
his sword and advancing on Sonic. 

Sonic just watched as Alexi approached, his sword bursting into flames.  
He raised it high above his head, ready to strike the death blow. The heat  
from the sword loosened the snow in the tree's branches, causing it to fall on  
him, covering him in an instant.

Sonic ran to where Sally was just landing with his parents. "You two OK?"  
he asked worriedly. 

"You just got us back, you ain't getting rid of us so easily," Patricia  
joked between coughs.

"He's coming!" Maurice yelled, pointing. 

"Sonic, grab the rope!" Sally said, tossing one end to him.

"That ain't gonna hold him!" Patricia cautioned, both neither one  
listened.

Alexi burst from the snow, sword flaming brightly. "It seems the game  
must now end for all of you!" he screeched, running toward the group.

Sonic ran left and Sally ran right. Alexi hit the rope, trying to break  
through it. Sonic and Sally began running around him in opposite directions,  
looping the rope around him several times. Sally tied the ends together  
securely as Sonic grabbed the sword from Alexi's hand, which had been pinned to  
his side. 

"Do you really believe a mere rope can hold me?" Alexi laughed. 

"Then why don't you break free?" Sally asked, stepping back.

Alexi strained against the rope, but he could not break it. "What the  
hell!" he screamed in surprise and anger.

Sally took the charm from around her neck. "Oh, did I forget to mention  
that the rope was woven by Tanis Shi-rat?" she asked innocently, stepping  
toward him cautiously.

"So, the line of the Shi-rat still exist, eh?" he said, laughing again.  
"Well, well, more players for the game."

"Well, the game will do without you for a while," Sally said, placing the  
charm around Alexi's neck. Screams the likes of which has never been heard on  
Mobius erupted from Alexi's throat. Sally picked him up and threw him down the  
tunnel Sonic had dug. "By the way," she called after him, "that charm is too."

Sonic tossed the sword onto a frozen pool of water. The ice cracked and  
the sword sank beneath the rapidly re-freezing surface. Soon all was as it was  
before. 

Maurice and Patricia came to stand beside their son. "Is it over?"   
Patricia asked in an awed whisper. "Is it finally over?"

"I believe so," Sally answered, walking up to Sonic and hugging him from  
behind.

Maurice and Patricia exchanged glances. "What'll we do now?" Maurice  
asked. "For twelve years we've been fighting him."

"Hey, why don't you come back to Knothole with us?" Sonic suggested.  
"I'd love to have you there!"

"I don't know," Patricia demurred. "Knothole wasn't all that big, if I  
remember. We wouldn't want to impose."

"Well, you could always use Sonic's hut until we build one for you two,"  
Sally said. 

"And where will I sleep?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I don't think Tails would mind having you for a roommate," she  
said.

"Past cool, Sal," Sonic agreed. "So, is it settled?"

His parents exchanged another glance, then nodded. Sonic smiled. "Oh,  
before I forget, Sal," he said, taking her ring out of his pocket and putting  
it on her finger. "I think this belongs to you."

Sally looked at her signet ring and let out a small sigh. "That's not the  
ring I'd like to see you put there," she whispered in his ear.

"So you two are that close!" Patricia exclaimed as Sonic blushed. "Now  
I know we have to have a talk, Sally."

"Maybe we should get back to Knothole," Sonic said quickly, revving up his  
legs. 

"Oh no you don't," Patricia said, grabbing Sonic by his ear. "You can go,  
but she stays," she said, unhooking Sally's hands. 

Sally laughed and grabbed Patricia's hands. "I haven't known you long,  
but I already like your style," she said, flying up and heading toward  
Knothole. "We'll meet you boys in Knothole!"

"How can she do that?" Maurice asked, watching them go.

"Long story, Dad," Sonic said, revving up his legs again. "I don't want  
to lose them; who knows what they're talking about."

"Sonic, your mother has been waiting fifteen years for this. Let her have  
her fun."

"I guess," Sonic said doubtfully as they ran off, following the ladies.  
"You think we'll reach Knothole tonight?"

"With our speed? I'd say we definitely could!"

Later that night, back in Knothole, Sondra was pacing worriedly. "When  
will they get back?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe I should go after them."

"Sondra, we've been over this a thousand times," Tails said calmly. "If  
you go, then we're without any kind of leader. You have to stay here, as a  
princess."

"I know, I know," Sondra said irritably. Then she softened. "Oh, Miles,  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry about it. You're just worried about your sister." He peered  
out the window of the hut. "And here she comes now!" he exclaimed, pointing.

Sondra looked and saw Sally flying in holding a female hedgehog she didn't  
know. She ran out with Tails close behind as Sally landed. "Sally!" Sondra  
cried, jumping into her sister's arms as soon as she let Patricia go.

"Easy, Sis, I'm OK," Sally said, hugging her quickly then putting her  
down. 

"Sis?" Patricia asked, eyeing Sondra. "There was only one princess, as  
far as I know."

"I am Sondra, Princess Sondra of the House of Acorn, second in line to the  
throne of Mobius," Sondra said officially. 

"My name is Patricia; I'm Sonic's mother," Patricia said, curtsying. "But  
tell me, if both your parents were foxes, how is it you are a hedgehog?"

Tails smiled. "That's a long story. My name's Miles, Miles Prower, but  
everyone calls me Tails."

"Prower? I know that name. But you're too old to be their child."

"I'm only eleven," Tails said defensively. "It's a long story," he added,  
catching Patricia's look.

"Everything is," she muttered. 

Sonic and Maurice came running up. "We're here!" Maurice yelled. "Man,  
I had to use a power ring just to keep up with him, once I got the hang of it."

"Maurice, everyone's probably asleep!" Patricia scolded. "Keep it down."

"So, enjoy your talk?" Sonic asked Sally.

Sally nodded. "But we're not done yet," she said. "Your mother is going  
to help me solve a little problem I have."

"And what problem is that?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Oh, the same one I found myself in when I was about her age," Patricia  
said mysteriously as they disappeared inside Sally's hut.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Sonic asked his father.

Maurice smiled sadly. "When we were about your age, I had been going with  
your mother for about two years. I wanted to ask her to marry me, and she knew  
it, but I could never get up the nerve."

"So how did you?"

Maurice chuckled. "I didn't. She solved the problem by asking me!"

Sonic went pale for a second. "You don't think...but Sally would...oh  
boy!"

"This sounds good," Sondra said, running into the hut.

Tails went just as pale as Sonic. "I hope she don't get any ideas," he  
muttered.

Sonic recovered himself. "That's right, I gotta go see Uncle Chuck about  
something," Sonic said. "Be back in a bit."

"Mind if I come?" Maurice asked. "I know it's late, but I think he'll  
be glad to see me."

"You got it, Dad," Sonic said smiling as they ran to Robotropolis. "Juice  
it loose time! And this time, I'll keep it in cruise control."

"It might not be a bad idea to lay low for a while," Tails said, flying  
swiftly to his hut.

A few moments later, Uncle Chuck heard a knock at his secret door. He  
went to look and Sonic standing there, foot tapping impatiently. "Sonic!" he  
exclaimed, opening the door. "What are you doing back already?"

Sonic hugged his uncle. "Well, Unc," he said conversationally, "I decided  
it wasn't worth it to stay all that long after all."

"What? This doesn't sound like my nephew talking. What made you change  
your mind?"

"Oh, the fact that I found him," Sonic said stepping to the side. 

Another hedgehog stepped into view. "Hello, Charles," Maurice said,  
smiling. "You haven't changed a bit."

Uncle Chuck stood there, mouth open in astonishment. "Maurice, is that  
you?" he whispered.

Maurice nodded and hugged his brother. Both stood there, crying and  
hugging, until Sonic spoke up. "He and Mom came back to Knothole," he said  
proudly. 

"Patricia's back too?" Uncle Chuck asked. "This is more than I could  
have ever dreamed of!"

"I see you've taken up my profession," Maurice said, smiling. 

"In a way," Uncle Chuck said, bringing them both inside and shutting the  
door.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on," Sonic said, holding open  
the door, "so I'll just annoy some SWATbots. I feel like myself for the first  
time this winter!"

"OK, Sonic, but be careful," Uncle Chuck warned. "Snively's up to  
something, and it's big. Haven't been able to get a reading on it yet."

"Will do, Unc. Be back in a half-hour."

"Oh, and Sonic, I looked over those plans you gave me. If I'm following  
you right, it should work, but you'll only get one shot at it. I'll start  
work on the devices you'll need to pull it off."

"Way past, Unc. Time to do it to it!" Sonic rocketed out of the secret  
building.

"He reminds me so much of you," Uncle Chuck said.

"He reminds me more of Patricia," Maurice countered. "So, let's see  
what you got."

Back at the Dark Swamp, a black-furred hand reached out of a hole in the  
ground gripping a wet, but still flaming, runesword just as the sun was  
beginning to rise. "Oh the agony of it all!" Alexi said, pulling himself out  
of the hole. He tried to pull the charm off, but his hand passed right through  
it. His runesword had similar luck. "The pain is so unbearable!"

He collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. "How many?" he asked  
through his tears. "How many are out there, just waiting to play my game, to  
share my misery? But first, I need to finish with those four. Too bad I don't  
know which way they went." He rolled to his feet and staggered off in a random  
direction, mumbling contentedly to himself.  



	11. The Weight of the World Feb 18, 1997

"The Weight of the World"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

The poem contained herein, "My Friend?" was written and copyrighted  
by Robert Brown. Reproduction of this poem is permitted as long as  
the above conditions regarding this story are met, and that the  
poem be accredited properly.

Author's Note: I have something to say before this Author's Note gets really  
started. Francis and I, while not having any trouble writing the story, had  
more than our fair share coming up with a title. I'm glad that we were able  
to rely on our fans for help in this(you know who you are). The title was  
ultimately offered by fellow fanfic author Dan Drazen. Other titles that came  
out of this search may be used elsewhere, with the appropriate credit, of  
course.

It has come to my attention that some of you may be offended by  
the use of profanity in our stories. We try to keep it at a minimum. In fact,  
except for one instance, it has been limited to the occasional outburst of  
frustration by animals fighting for their lives and world. And that one  
instance was talked about by those involved, which became an uncomfortable  
situation because of the curse. For now, we will continue as we have. For  
those offended by such remarks, you may edit out the curses, so long as the  
main story does not suffer. Till next time, happy reading!

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Princess Sondra Acorn***  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Dorian Lexford***  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Donovan  
Alexi Kavenoff  
Maurice Hedgehog***  
Patricia Hedgehog***  
Uncle Chuck

#11

"Come on, Miles," Sondra yelled over her shoulder as she ran toward  
Knothole. "We're late again!"

"Well, we wouldn't be late if you had watched the time more carefully,"  
Tails answered, flying just above and behind her.

"You could've watched the time yourself!" Sondra snapped as they headed  
toward the War Room.

"It's hard to watch the time when I'm kissing you!" Tails returned. "You  
know time flies when you're having fun."

Sondra started to say something, but it wouldn't come out. "I hate when  
you do that," she grumbled, coming to a stop.

Tails landed behind her as she opened the door to the War Room. Just as  
they walked inside, Tails heard a noise from the bushes. "Did you hear that?"  
he asked Sondra, peering into the bushes. 

"Probably just the snow settling," Sondra said, pulling him inside.

As the door slammed shut, an almost inaudible sigh could be heard. Dorian  
wiped his brow and pressed his ear against the wall of the hut. He had almost  
been caught; next time he would be more careful. He could hear grumbling from  
inside as the latecomers were welcomed. 

"So glad you could join us," Sally said. 

"Sorry, Sis," Sondra said apologetically. "Miles and I lost track of the  
time."

"Sondra, when are you going to realize that you are a princess and..."

"I have to start acting like one," Sondra finished for her sister. "Yeah,  
I know, I know. So, what's on the menu for tonight's raid?"

Sally activated the holographic projector Uncle Chuck had made. "Uncle  
Chuck reports that Snively's new SWATbot factory is ready to go online, and I  
want to stop it. We'll split into three groups and attack simultaneously.  
Sondra, Tails, Sonic, and I will make up the first group. We'll try to insert  
a virus into the main computer that will cause the SWATbots to explode when  
activated."

"Does this mean I don't get to waste any SWAT-butts?" Sonic asked,  
tapping his foot.

"Maybe later, Sonic," Sally continued. "Group two will attack the machine  
that assembles the SWATbots and try to knock it out. That group will be headed  
by Rotor and Dulcy. Bunnie and Antoine will lead the third group against the  
convoy bringing in the raw materials to be processed."

"I still think I could do more good on one of those groups," Sonic  
muttered.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Sally asked archly.

Sonic groaned and waved it aside. He knew better than to argue with Sally  
when she was like this.

"I thought not," Sally said, smiling. "Leaders, choose your groups. We  
meet by the power ring pool in one hour and go from there. And Sondra, try not  
to be late this time, OK?"

"All right!" Sondra exclaimed. "You made your point, don't harp on it."

Dorian crept away as the meeting ended, careful to avoid being seen. The  
notepad he held was filled with the details of the mission. He hated spying on  
his fellow animals, but his honor demanded it. "A Lexford's honor is  
everything," he repeated to himself in a low growl. "I owe him at least this  
much."

One hour later, almost everyone was at the pool, ready to go. Sondra had  
not yet shown up, and Sally was growing angry. "Five more minutes and we leave  
without her," she muttered, checking her watch.

"Hey, ease up, Sal," Sonic said. "She's probably doing this to annoy you.  
You know how she hates being embarassed like that."

"Sonic, she has to learn to take things more seriously. What would happen  
if one day I get captured or killed? She'd have to take over."

"I don't like you talking like that," Sonic said darkly. 

"I don't like thinking it, but I have to," Sally admitted with a sigh.  
"After the incident where you got captured, I got to thinking about what would  
happen if the same happened to me."

"Sal, that was almost a month ago. Aren't you ever going to let up on  
that?"

"You know what I mean. With that gun Snively has, any of us could get  
picked off at any time. We have to be ready. Sondra acts like everything  
will turn out all right, just because we want it to. She also can't comprehend  
that I might one day not come back! What kind of leader will she be thinking  
like that? I'm not even sure she realizes what being a princess is all about!"

"Hey, calm down," Sonic said, hugging her. "Remember, the kid's only  
twelve. We were like that too. It was only when Bunnie got caught and half  
turned into a robot did we realize what we had to do."

"I just don't want Sondra to find out like we did," Sally said quietly,  
hugging Sonic back.

"I'm here!" Sondra said brightly, walking up to them. "Let's get this  
party started."

Sally started to say something, but Sonic put a finger across her lips.  
She glared at him, but kept silent. Sondra looked from one to the other,  
oblivious to what was happening.

Sally pulled away from Sonic and addressed the animals gathered there.  
"Each team will enter Robotropolis separately," she said. "Antoine, you and  
Bunnie will lead your team in first from the west."

"As you wish, my princess," Antoine said, bowing.

"Sure thing, Sally-girl!" Bunnie added.

"Dulcy, think you can fly in your team right on top of the factory?"   
Sally asked.

"No problem, Sally," Dulcy said. "It's just me, Rotor, and a couple of  
others."

"Aw, Sally, do we have to fly in?" Rotor complained. "Last time you  
didn't help Dulcy land I almost knocked a tooth out."

"Keep it up, wiseguy, and maybe I'll use you as a cushion next time,"  
Dulcy joked, causing some laughter to break out.

"OK everyone, calm down," Sally said. "Us four will slip in, hopefully  
unnoticed, and then slip back out. And be careful! Last time we went in,  
we lost two good animals without warning. I don't want to lose any more."

"Lighten up, Sis," Sondra said. "We'll be in and out in time for a late  
snack."

"Sondra, how many times..." Sally began, but bit off her words. Instead,  
she said, "Let's go."

"Why are you being like this, Sondra?" Tails asked after they had all  
set out.

"Because Sally has become so serious lately," Sondra said. "Since we  
destroyed the Void, Sally has steadily grown more serious and less interested  
in having fun. The weather's starting to get warmer, spring is barely a month  
away. This is a great time of year! But all Sally's worried about is Snively  
and Robotropolis and missions. She wasn't like this when I first showed up."

"Yeah, well, that was before Sonic got captured. That's always going to  
be in the back of Sally's mind, until Snively is defeated. Also, remember I  
told you that your father said he'd be back with the spring. She probably  
wants to get this finished before he returns. You know I love you, but it  
wouldn't hurt to take things a little more seriously."

"Hunh..." Sondra groaned, and sped up. Tails sped up to keep pace,  
but kept quiet. What Tails didn't realize was that she was taking the missions  
seriously, she just thought that everything would go like clockwork. She felt  
that no matter what Snively did, they could handle it. After all, they had  
destroyed the Void, rescued her father, and Sonic had even found his parents.  
All in all, nothing had truly stopped them for long.

In short order, they reached Robotropolis. "Man, I don't remember there  
ever being this many SWATbots," Sonic said, peering out from their hiding spot.

"Didn't Uncle Chuck mention that something big was going on last month?"  
Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, but he couldn't find out what. Looks like whatever he was talking  
about is going on now!"

"It's too risky," Sally concluded. "Sondra, send out the word to fall  
back."

Sondra opened up Nadia to spread the word, but froze. A laser shot just  
missed Sally's leg, and was immediately followed by another blast. Three AI  
SWATbots had taken up position behind them and were trying to flush them out  
with concerted laser fire. "Get going!" Sonic yelled, revving up his legs.

"Sonic, look out!" Sally yelled as he ran out, right into the path of a  
laser beam. 

The next few seconds seemed to slow for Sondra. She saw Sally run out  
and push Sonic out of the way. She launched crystals at the SWATbots as the  
laser beam inched closer to Sally. But no matter how fast her crystals flew,  
the laser had already been fired. Sally dove out of the way, but the beam  
struck her on her right thigh, sending her sprawling to the ground. Sondra's  
crystals shredded the SWATbots, but she paid them no attention. She ran to  
Sally, hoping against hope that everything would be all right.

"Sally!" Sonic yelled, running to her side and kneeling beside her. "Are  
you OK?"

Sally looked into Sonic's eyes in fear and horror, and then the change  
began. Metal began to replace flesh from the site of impact, covering her  
lower body in seconds. "Sonic, get out of here," she whispered.

"No way I'm leaving you!" Sonic said, trying to pick her up. 

Sally pushed away from him. Now only her head and arms remained normal.  
"It's too late," she said, taking Nicole and giving her to Sonic. "You've got  
to...get away."

"No, I'm not going!"

"Sonic...I can't...fight it much longer," Sally cried. The change was  
slowing, but she would soon be fully robotic. "Sondra, Tails, get him out of  
here!"

"Come on, Sis," Sondra said. "You're not leaving me."

"G...Goodbye..." Sally's voice trailed off as the change became complete.

"Sally?" Sonic said, shaking her. "Sally!"

Sally's eyes snapped open, the irises a harsh red. "PRIORITY ONE,  
HEDGEHOG ALERT!" the robot droned, reaching for Sonic's neck.

"We gotta go, Sonic!" Sondra said, fighting to keep her tears back.  
"She's turned against us!"

"No, not Sally!" Sonic said.

Tails grabbed him and pulled him away, but Sonic fought back. The robot  
that had been Sally was rising to its feet, droning on about the "HEDGEHOG  
ALERT", and Sondra knew she had to act. "Forgive me, Sonic," she said, jumping  
at him and going into a Spin Attack.

She struck Sonic in the back of his head, knocking him instantly  
unconscious. "Get him outta here!" she screamed to Tails, who nodded, flying  
off.

"We'll be back for you, Sally," Sondra told the robot. "I promise." She  
sped off, following Tails and not looking back.

The robot watched Sondra go, and something very like a tear fell from its  
eye. Then it turned and marched toward the central command chamber.

Back at Knothole, everyone was waiting for Sonic's group to show up.   
"Man, that was a bomb," Rotor said, pacing. "We barely made it out!"

"Us too," Bunnie agreed. "They almost nailed sugarfox. Fortunately I got  
in the way and the laser hit my arm. I guess that gun don't affect what's  
already robotic."

"Can you change it back?" Dulcy asked suddenly. "Maybe it made it  
permanent again."

Bunnie tried to change her arm and legs back, and was visibly relieved  
when they did. "Phew, thanks for pointing that out, Dulcy-gal," Bunnie said. 

"Oui, I am so glad that I did not cause you any pain again," Antoine said.

"Are you still on that, sugah?" Bunnie demanded. "How many times do I  
gotta tell you to let it go?"

Antoine smiled and nodded. "I will, soon enough," he thought. "But I  
have to make sure, first."

"What are you thinking about, staring at me like that?" Bunnie asked.

"Oh, it is nothing," Antoine said vaguely. "Let us to be changing the  
subject."

Bunnie didn't look like she would let it drop, but a blue and brown blur  
exploded from the chute and into the hay. Tails popped out, carrying a still  
unconscious Sonic. "Tails, honey, what happened?" Bunnie asked.

"Sondra knocked him out," Tails said, crying.

"Whatever for?"

Sondra exploded from the chute. "I have grave news," she said, her tears  
flowing freely as she rolled out of the hay. "Miles, take Sonic to his hut.   
The rest of you, spread the word. Sally, Princess Sally Alicia of the House of  
Acorn, first in line to the throne of Mobius, my sister, has been..." Sondra's  
voice broke.

"Has been what?" Dulcy asked.

Sondra cleared her throat. "Has...been roboticized," she finished, then  
broke down.

Everyone just stood there silently, letting it sink in. "No, it can't  
be," Bunnie said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Sondra just nodded, unable to say more. "How did it happen?" Rotor  
asked quietly.

Sondra was still unable to reply, so Nadia did. "Sonic ran out into the  
path of a roboticization beam. Sally pushed him out of the way, but was  
unable to get out of the way herself," she explained.

They all bowed their heads. "I think we all could use some sleep,"  
Bunnie said, crying. "We'll talk about this in the morning. You gonna be OK,  
Sondra?"

Sondra waved them away, just wanting to be alone. She ran to her hut, the  
one she shared with her sister, and threw herself on the bed. She cried all  
night long, finally falling asleep some time after midnight.

A silence fell over Knothole as word spread of Sally's fate; a silence  
occasionally punctuated by the cry of a lonely hedgehog. Sonic slept fitfully  
at best, haunted by nightmares. The nightmare he had suffered over a year ago  
returned in force. "Sonic, where were you when the brains were handed out?"  
Sally's voice kept demanding as her roboticization replayed itself over and  
over in his mind.

"NOOO!" he cried out in his sleep. He thrashed around on his bed,  
pulling the sheets off and falling to the floor. But sleep he did, for he  
could not wake up.

Snively was sleeping in Robotnik's old bed around the same time as Sonic  
was having his nightmares. He had personally seen to the placement of the  
AI SWATbots before retiring and was confident that the raid would be crushed.

A loud and rapid knocking on the door woke him. "This had better be  
important," he sneered.

The door opened and Metal Sonic burst in, talking as fast as he could run.  
Snively covered his ears. "Quiet!" he yelled. "Now, start over, and go  
slow."

"The raid was crushed, just as expected," Metal Sonic said, smiling.

"You woke me up for that?" Snively demanded.

Metal Sonic shook his head. "Nope, something better. Seems your  
roboticization gun has claimed its first major victim."

Snively sat up, instantly alert. "Well, who is it?"

"Presenting the Princess Sally," Metal Sonic said, stepping aside as she  
stepped into view.

"Yes!" Snively exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Warm up the neural  
scanner. I want to know everything that's in her mind."

"Of course, sir. Come along, Princess," Metal Sonic said, leading Sally  
away by the hand.

"Oh yes, I have done it! I wonder what my uncle would think if he saw  
this. No matter. Soon all the Freedom Fighters will be nothing more than  
worker-bots."

Sondra awoke before dawn. The eastern sky had just begun to lighten, and  
she could detect a faint dampness in the air. She rolled out of bed, almost  
stepping on Nadia. "Hey, watch it," the computer yelled. 

Sondra smiled briefly, then her sad expression returned. "Sorry, Nadia,"  
she whispered. "I didn't notice you there. Sorry I didn't turn you off last  
night."

"I'm surprised you can notice anything in your state of mind. How're you  
feeling?"

Sondra just shrugged. She reached under her bed and pulled out the book  
of poems Tails had written her. "I'll be back," she said, opening the door.

"Don't do anything foolish," Nadia said as she left. "Hmmm...forgot to  
turn me off again. Well, let's see if I can put this time to good use, before  
I need to change my battery."

Sondra walked quietly to the power ring pool, the only place where there  
was enough light to read by at this time. Reading Tails' poems often helped  
her feel good, but she had never felt this down. She flipped through the  
pages, looking for one she would enjoy.

She paused on the page with the poem "My Friend?" and looked at it. Most  
of the poems Tails had written were typical of the lovestruck kid he was, but  
this one was different. He had told her that he had written that soon after  
leaving the Void. He had been looking in a mirror one day when he was seized  
with the need to write. She didn't understand what he meant by the poem, but  
it always left her in a thoughtful mood, and maybe that was what she really  
needed.

"My Friend?"  
i see you there  
watching me as i watch you  
Waiting...Watching...  
trying to be like me  
but not quite  
succeeding  
or is it i  
who try to be  
like you  
and cant  
Forever Waiting...Always Watching...  
never making contact  
because we dont  
know how  
or maybe we dont  
want to  
Who knows? i dont  
and im sure that you  
my friend  
(if I can call you such)  
dont either

Sondra looked up after reading the poem, a tear in her eye. She walked  
to the pool and looked at her reflection. Suddenly it dawned on her what he  
meant. When animals looked at him, they saw a strong, capable fox that was  
sixteen years old. But inside, he was still the same scared, impulsive eleven-  
year-old that he had always been. And by realizing that, she saw herself in  
the same way.

On the outside, she was a princess, a leader, strong, sure of herself,  
everything that they saw in Sally. But inside, she was a scared young girl of  
twelve who was always doubting herself, never doing anything until forced by  
time or circumstance. She had learned of her duties as a princess, but never  
really taken them to heart, using them only when it served her purposes. No  
one but Tails knew of the nights she had spent by the power ring pool, crying  
out of fear and loneliness. But that was only part of it.

More to the point, there seemed to be no connection between the two sides  
of her personality. These two sides were as alien to each other as she was  
to Snively or Metal Sonic. She realized that she would never reach her full  
potential until she accepted who she truly was, and brought all aspects of  
herself together.

She strode back to her hut, full of new determination. "Sally is gone,"  
she said to herself. "Sonic will be a wreck for a long time. Only I can lead  
them now, but I must first deal with my own situation. I am Princess Sondra,  
and I must accept that."

She slammed and locked the door to her hut and started toward the  
bathroom, but stopped when she noticed something peculiar on Nadia's screen.   
She took a closer look and saw an unusual wave pattern travelling on the  
screen. "What is that?" she asked, picking her up and setting the book on her  
bed.

"I recorded this last night while your sister was being roboticized,"  
Nadia explained. "Her body gave off this wave pattern as it was being changed.  
I thought it might come in useful."

Sondra looked at for a second, then an idea dawned on her. She opened  
Sally's closet and took out the roboticization gun she had taken from Snively.  
"Nadia, record frequency of this laser," she said, firing at the ground.

"Wave patterns match," Nadia said, confirming Sondra's suspicions. "Are  
you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope so. Get to work on it immediately. I have something else to do.  
And contact Donovan," she added. "Tell him to get here as quickly as he  
can." She walked to her closet and opened it. She took out a box that had  
started to collect dust since she had gotten it at Christmas. She laid it on  
her bed and went to the bathroom, her course of action laid out clearly in  
front of her.

"Blast!" Snively exclaimed, staring at his screen. The words "ACCESS  
DENIED" flashed on his screen over and over.

"Still won't let you in?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I don't understand it. She's been roboticized, so how can she resist  
the scan?"

"I've identified the point of impact as her right thigh," Metal Sonic  
said. "It was probably a glancing blow, so she probably still has some of  
her will intact, and she's concentrating it all on protecting the location  
of Knothole."

"I see. Either that or it's due to the power she absorbed from the Deep  
Power Stones during my uncle's failed Doomsday Project. Well, we'll just have  
to break her will," Snively said cruelly. "Keep trying to gain access. She'll  
crack eventually."

"As you wish," Metal Sonic said, turning up the power to the scanner.

Donovan was on one knee, straining to rise against this unknown skunk who  
had attacked him. Their swords were locked together, and the skunk was using  
his tremendous size and strength to bear down on him. He didn't seem to care  
about pain. In fact, he seemed to feed on it. Everytime Donovan had struck  
him, he had just laughed and attacked that much harder.

His breath came in short gasps now. His bruised and battered body  
trembled under the strain. The skunk pulled away and Donovan fell on his face.  
"You play the game well," the skunk taunted, "but you have lost." He raised  
his runesword high for the final strike.

Donovan rolled out of the way just as his sword came down. "The game's  
not over yet," he said, panting heavily. He struggled to his feet and prepared  
to attack again.

"Come in, Donovan," Nadia's voice came over his communicator. "Sondra  
needs you in Knothole now."

"I'm really busy at the moment," he said, ducking behind a tree. "I'm  
sort of fighting for my life."

"Whatever that's worth," Nadia mumbled. "Look, Squirrel-boy, cover your  
ears for five seconds, OK?"

"What..."

"Just do it!"

Grumbling, Donovan dropped his sword and covered his ears. His  
communicator started vibrating with an unheard sound. Exactly five seconds  
later, it stopped.

Donovan uncovered his ears and peered around the tree. The skunk was  
lying on the ground, limbs twitching. He seemed to be in a great deal of  
pain, and some blood came from his nose. But he looked like he was enjoying  
himself. "I can't believe the pain!" he cried. "I can't move, my head feels  
like it's going to explode. Oh, I have to share this misery with someone,  
or my name ain't Alexi Kavenoff!"

"What did you do to him?" Donovan asked, recovering his sword. 

"It's called 'black sound'," Nadia explained. "I'll tell you more about  
it after you get here."

"Device one, activate," he said, and shakily flew off for Knothole. "Any  
idea what's going on?"

"When you get here," Nadia said again. "Nadia out."

Knothole started the morning on a somber note. The loss of Sally had  
sapped the will from most of the animals, and they went through their morning  
routine as if in a daze. Tails walked to Sondra's hut and knocked on the door.  
"Sondra, want some breakfast?" he called.

"Not now, Miles," came her reply. "But I need you to do something for me.  
Send Rosie to fetch Tanis, and get Uncle Chuck here. Then have everyone gather  
in front of this hut; I have something to say to them."

Tails brightened a bit. "What? What's going on?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll find out when everyone else does," she said. "Please hurry, we  
don't have a moment to lose."

Tails flew off to do as Sondra had asked. Something about the way she had  
spoken to him gave him hope. She was planning something, something big, and he  
would help in every way she asked.

As Tanis appeared in Knothole with Rosie, Donovan crash landed near  
Sondra's hut. "Donovan!" Tanis exclaimed, hurrying to his side. "What  
happened?"

Donovan could only moan; much of his energy had been spent on the flight.  
Tanis held his hands and began chanting, imparting some of his own energy to  
help restore Donovan. When Donovan was able, he sat up and looked around.  
"Didn't think I'd make it for a second," he admitted.

"You almost didn't," Tanis said, smiling. He tried to rise, but sagged to  
the ground. 

Rosie caught him and supported him. "You did it again," she scolded. "I  
keep telling you not to give so much of yourself that you don't have enough for  
yourself."

Tanis smiled weakly. "And I keep not paying attention," he murmured.

Donovan was about to say something, but a loud crash stopped him. "Looks  
like Sonic's awake," Rosie remarked.

Donovan looked toward Sonic's hut and saw animals being thrown out of  
windows and the door. "What's his problem?" he asked.

"Then you haven't heard?" Rosie asked.

Donovan shook his head, and Tanis smiled. "I only learned myself a few  
moments ago. It seems Sally has been roboticized."

"What?" Donovan asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"It was on their last raid," Rosie explained. "SWATbots were waiting for  
them, and Sally pushed Sonic out of the way. She got caught by the beam meant  
for him, and he's not taking it too well."

Donovan reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his canister of sleep  
gas. "Are you sure that will be strong enough?" Tanis asked jokingly.

Donovan stared at Tanis, then at his canister. He reached into another  
pocket and pulled out a syringe. He injected the contents of the syringe into  
the canister and shook it. He stood up and walked to Sonic's hut.

As he got near the front door, Maurice came flying out. He hit the ground  
rolling and got up to his feet in time to catch Patricia who had come out the  
same way. "Let's get back in there," Maurice said, running in just as a few  
other animals got tossed out.

Donovan shook his head and entered the hut. Maurice grabbed Sonic's legs  
and Patricia grabbed his hands. "Calm down, Sonic!" Patricia yelled. 

"Let me go!" Sonic screamed. "I have to go save Sally!"

"No dice, Son," Maurice said. "You ain't going anywhere."

Donovan calmly walked up to Sonic and sprayed the entire contents of the  
canister in his face. Sonic fought it, going out just as the canister emptied.  
Donovan let out his breath and stepped away.

"What did you do to my son!" Patricia demanded, grabbing Donovan and  
throwing him up against the wall.

"I suggest you restrain him," Donovan advised. "I gave him enough sleep  
gas to put Robotnik out for an hour, but I don't know how long it will affect  
him in his state of mind."

"Easy Patricia," Maurice said, pulling her off Donovan. "He's just trying  
to help."

Patricia took a shuddering breath and backed away slowly. "I'll get some  
rope," she said, stalking out of the hut.

"Forgive her, she gets very protective around our son," Maurice explained.

Donovan looked at Maurice as if just noticing him for the first time.   
"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"The name's Maurice. Maurice Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's dad."

"His dad?" Donovan asked.

Maurice nodded. "That was Patricia, his mother," he said, pointing after  
his wife.

"I'm sure this is an interesting story, but I don't think we have the time  
for that now," Donovan said slowly.

Tails came running up and grabbed the two males. "Come on," he said  
impatiently, "Sondra wants everyone gathered by the hut."

Once everyone was gathered, which took some doing and a lot of grumbling,  
Tails knocked on the hut's door three times. "Everyone's here, Sondra," he  
said.

"Everyone?" she asked through the door.

"Well, everyone except Sonic and those who are tying him to his bed."

"That will do, then." The door opened and Sondra stepped out.

Every animal there, no matter what their original intent, stood in silent  
shock when they caught sight of her. She was dressed in the dress she had  
received from Sally and Rosie as a Christmas present. She also wore the tiara  
they had given her, shining brilliantly. She now looked every bit the princess  
she had always professed to be.

"As most of you know," she began, shifting the gaze of her crystal blue  
eyes from face to face, "my sister has been roboticized. As my father has not  
yet returned, I am the only member left of the House of Acorn. As such, I will  
lead you if you will have me.

"Before you give me your answer, know that I do not intend to let Snively  
off for taking my sister from us. I have developed a plan that may allow us to  
get her back and restore her. It's nothing definite yet, and it may not work.  
If it does, I will need all your help because we will get only one chance at  
this. Will you stand with me, or will you choose another to lead you?"

A soft murmuring swept through the crowd. Sondra looked at them with  
growing apprehension, an eerie reminder of the last time she had addressed all  
of Knothole.

Finally, Antoine stepped through the crowd and stood in front of Sondra.  
He drew his sword, looking at his blade for a moment before plunging it point  
first into the ground. "My princess, I am here to serve," he said, dropping to  
one knee and bowing his head.

The crowd stood motionless for a moment, then, one by one, each and every  
animal dropped to one knee. "What do you be wishing of us?" Antoine asked.

Sondra mouth broadened imperceptibly into a smile. "Thank you, Antoine,"  
she whispered. Aloud, she said, "Rotor, Donovan, Sir Charles, and Miles; I  
have need of you inside the hut."

"Yes, Princess," they said together.

"Excuse me, Sondra," Bunnie said, "but I think there's somethin' you  
oughta know. The roboticization gun hit my left arm when it was robotic, so I  
think it can't affect what's already metal."

"More to the point, Princess," Donovan added, "the beam cannot pass  
through any inorganic object solid enough to absorb the beam. Most clothing,  
for instance, will not provide protection, neither will your crystals. Solid  
metal, on the other hand, can guard against the beam."

"This is welcome news," Sondra said gladly. "Antoine, Bunnie; lead a team  
into Robotropolis and get as much scrap metal and spare parts as you can carry.  
Does anyone here have any experience in blacksmithing or metallurgy?" A few  
hands went up, including Antoine's. "When they get back, see if you can turn  
the metal into servicable shields. The rest of you get ready. As I've said,  
we'll need everyone we can spare." She turned without another word and walked  
inside the hut.

Quickly, everyone went about their business. "That was a very brave and  
noble thing you did, Antoine," Bunnie said, smiling.

"Noble, perhaps. But do not think of it as brave," Antoine said. "For  
years, everyone had discounting my abilities, with good reason. However, all  
Sondra has done is prove herself to us times and again. If she is needing our  
support, I must give it as I would to Sally."

"I understand," Bunnie said, kissing his cheek. "By the way, since when  
do you know how to blacksmith?"

Antoine nervously cleared his throat. "Umm...my family has always to be  
knowing this," he said, his accent starting to get bad. "For generations we  
have been each making swords for our sons. I merely am studying the book my  
father used."

Bunnie smiled a half-smile. She knew he was lying about something, but  
now was not the time to push the issue. After all, more pressing business was  
at hand.

Sondra waited until all those she had asked to come inside had entered  
and shut the door. "Thank you all for helping," she said.

"Hey, you know we'll always help you," Tails said. "All you gotta do is  
ask."

"So, exactly what do you need from us?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Nadia, display holograph robot1."

"Displaying now, Sondra," the computer replied. 

"What is this?" Rotor asked when the unusual wave pattern was shown.

"Nadia recorded this wave pattern coming from Sally's body as it was being  
roboticized," Sondra explained. "If we can find a way to invert the pattern,  
we might be able to de-roboticize my sister."

"How do you propose we do that?" Donovan asked.

Sondra held one hand out in front of her and a crystal formed in it.   
"From what I understand, crystals can affect wave patterns in certain ways. I  
believe that I can create a crystal to do what we require. Rotor, you and Sir  
Charles get Nicole from Sonic and calibrate her to recieve wave pulses that  
come through the crystal. Donovan, you and Nadia will come up with a series of  
standard pulses that I will try to invert with my crystals."

"What's my part in this?" Tails asked.

Sondra smiled. "You have to help me out. I don't know when I'll come  
upon the correct crystal, so it could drain me. I'll need your support to keep  
me going."

"That I can do," Tails said, smiling himself.

"We'll be back in a couple of minutes," Rotor said, walking out with  
Uncle Chuck. 

"While we wait," Donovan said, "how about you do what I keep warning you  
about?"

Sondra looked puzzled at first, but Nadia caught on. She changed her  
hologram to read, "Scanning for unauthorized personnel now." The hologram  
shifted to a greenish arrow which swept around the hut.

"Any progress to report?" Snively asked Metal Sonic.

"I have made some progress, sir," Metal Sonic said. "But I still haven't  
been able to access her memories on Knothole."

"Well, what have you been able to access?"

"I've found some plans for future raids, as well as the fact that Sonic's  
parents have returned."

"Indeed? I must remember to ask my friend about that. But I know what  
he'll say. He'll say, 'I only provide what you ask of me.' It has been a  
while since I asked if anything had happened."

"Why do you keep him around?" Metal Sonic demanded. 

"The same reason you can speak to me in that tone of voice," Snively  
answered. "Try to gain access for another five minutes. If you have not  
by then, I have other plans for our princess."

"As you command."

Donovan watched as Nadia's arrow swept around the hut. As it passed by  
one window, the green shifted to red momentarily. The arrow continued, but  
then stopped and backtracked. "Is this what you're looking for?" Nadia  
asked.

"Everything's in readiness, Sondra," Uncle Chuck said, walking into the  
hut with Rotor close behind.

"Thank you, Sir Charles." She held a finger to her lips, looking each one  
in the eye.

Donovan drew his sword and leapt through the window. A yelp of surprise,  
followed by the sounds of a brief struggle. Donovan marched back into the hut  
holding a dog in his early twenties by his arm. "He was sitting outside the  
hut," Donovan said, tossing a notepad on to the table.

Sondra studied the dog's face. His brown fur was speckled with black,  
with a streak of white down the middle of his face. He wore a white jacket  
wet with snow, as if he had used it as a camouflage. "I know most animals of  
Knothole by face, but I am sure I have not seen you before," she said. "What  
is your name?"

The dog looked away and refused to answer. Donovan placed his sword  
against the dog's throat. "If you want to live, answer her questions."

The dog glared at Donovan with his dark brown eyes. "I am Dorian  
Lexford," he said gruffly.

Sondra's face contorted in sudden anger. "I know that voice," she said,  
her voice low and menacing. "You are the one who has been stirring up dissent  
because of me, aren't you?"

"Not only that," Tails said, reading the notepad, "it seems he has been  
listening in on our plans and giving the information to someone. Two guesses  
who his boss is."

Sondra strode up to Dorian and grabbed him by the throat. "You have five  
seconds to tell me everything or I will turn you into a crystal statue."

Dorian sighed. "I owe Snively," he said. 

"What could you possibly owe him to spy on us?" Rotor demanded. 

"My life, and the lives of my family," Dorian answered.

Sondra released him. "This better be good," she warned.

"Two years before the coup, I was doing the inventory of a shipment that  
had arrived from the Northern Provinces when a stack of boxes tipped over. I  
would have been crushed beneath them, but he shoved me out of the way. We  
became friends after that, and I vowed to return his favor someday.

"When the coup occurred, my family and I were captured and put in line  
to be roboticized. He saw us and immediately ordered SWATbots to place us  
in a holding cell. At his first opportunity, he came by and released us,  
smuggling us out of Robotropolis. I pledged him my life and my service, if  
he should ever have need of it. Then we made our way here to Knothole.

"When he came to power, he had me captured during one of the raids. He  
told me that he was now keeping me to my oath, asking me to spy for him and  
let him know of any future raids to Robotropolis. I agreed, with some  
reservations, but a Lexford's honor is everything."

"Why didn't he just ask you to tell him where Knothole was?" Uncle  
Chuck asked.

Dorian smiled a bitter smile. "When I made that oath, I told him that  
I could choose one thing to refuse him, and that was it."

Sondra stepped back and thought for a moment. "Assuming what you say is  
true, I cannot fault you for your actions," she said. "But I also cannot allow  
you to go free. Miles, you and Rotor escort Mr. Lexford to his hut and arrange  
for guards to be put on him. Then I want you two back here. If you are an  
animal of honor, as you say, then you will not cause any problems until your  
punishment can be decided."

"Very well," Dorian said, bowing. He turned and walked out of the hut  
flanked by Rotor and Miles.

"Let's get everything set up," Sondra said. "I want to start the second  
they get back."

In his hut, Sonic was just coming to. He had a splitting headache, and  
didn't seem to be able to move. He forced himself to lie still until his head  
cleared and surveyed his situation. His wrists and ankles were tied securely  
to corners of his bed. Glancing outside his window, he saw his parents  
standing guard.

He tried to loosen the ropes, but whoever had tied them knew what they  
were doing. He looked around for anything he could use to get free. A power  
ring lay on a nearby table, just out of reach. He strained against his bonds  
until he felt his wrists becoming raw. He laid there, fuming in frustration.

Then an idea occurred to him. He jerked his body forcefully toward the  
table and felt his bed move a little. He did it again and felt his bed move  
a little more. Like that, he inched his way toward the table, keeping an eye  
on his parents.

"Still nothing, sir," Metal Sonic reported. 

"Very well," Snively said. "Detach her from the scanner."

Metal Sonic cut the power and released Sally. Sally stood up and looked  
around. "Who do you serve?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I SERVE SNIVELY," Sally droned. 

"Excellent," Snively said. 

"Shall I have her assigned to a workstation?" Metal Sonic asked.

Snively considered. "No, I want to keep her nearby, to avoid any chance  
they may have of rescuing their princess. Put her in a holding cell until I  
decide what to do with her."

"This way, Princess," Metal Sonic said, leading her out.

"Wait a minute, I think we got something!" Rotor exclaimed excitedly.   
"Nicole reports full inversion."

Sondra wiped her brow. "OK, but that's just a normal sinus wave.   
Donovan, have Nadia emit a more irregular pulse."

"Will do," Donovan said. Sondra held her breath, hoping it wasn't what  
she thought.

"Damn," Rotor muttered. "It's not inverted, only shifted half a  
wavelength."

Sondra sighed. She tossed that crystal in a corner where a small pile  
was forming. She made another crystal slightly different form the one before  
it and set it in front of Nadia. "Let's try it again," she said wearily.

"How're you holding up?" Tails asked.

Sondra shrugged. "I'll be OK," she lied.

Tails shook his head. "You're not going to be any good to Sally if you  
overexert yourself. Maybe we should take a break."

"We may not have to," Rotor said. "Nicole is showing full inversion of  
the irregular pulse."

Sondra took in a deep breath and let it out slow. "Nadia, emit pulse  
robot1."

"Umm, isn't that dangerous?" Rotor asked. "I mean, I'm right in the  
line of fire, so to speak."

"No it ain't," Nadia said. "In order to actually roboticize someone, the  
pulse has to be combined with a specific power source."

"OK, fire ahead." Nadia emitted the pulse. "Yes! Full inversion!"  
Rotor yelled.

Sondra smiled. "We did it," she said. But when she picked up the crystal  
she frowned. "I don't like how this thing is vibrating. Maybe we should run a  
couple of tests to make sure."

Just then, the hut was rocked by a loud sonic boom. Everyone rushed to  
the window and saw a gaping hole in Sonic's hut. "He must've gotten his hands  
on a power ring," Uncle Chuck said. "We've got to go after him."

Sondra nodded. "OK, just give me a chance to get changed." She picked  
up the roboticization gun and put the crystal in its barrel. "You're probably  
the best shot we have," Sondra said, handing it to Donovan. If you see your  
shot, take it."

Donovan's hands trembled as he held the gun. "You put too much faith in  
me," he said quietly.

"This is no time to doubt yourself!" Sondra snapped. "Wait outside; I'll  
be there shortly. Get together whatever shields have been made, and gather  
everyone together."

Sonic ran toward Robotropolis, putting demands on his body he never had  
before. He left a few uprooted trees in his wake as he tore a path straight  
to Robotropolis. 

A fast-moving blip appeared on the radar screen. "We got company!" Metal  
Sonic called.

Snively walked over and observed the screen. "I knew that hedgehog would  
try to save his princess," he muttered. "Go get the princess; I think I've  
just discovered the best use for her."

Metal Sonic nodded, grinning. He ran to the holding cell and was back  
with the princess in a few seconds. "What now?"

"We wait, and prepare. Assemble a battalion of AI SWAtbots; I don't want  
him escaping."

"Everyone ready?" Sondra asked, emerging from her hut. She was dressed  
in her usual outfit again.

"I wish I had a little bit of more time," Antoine was saying. "Only four  
shields have been made."

Sondra nodded as she accepted hers. "It'll have to do. Will you need a  
shield, Donovan?"

Donovan shook his head. "I'll need both hands for the gun."

"Then I guess it'll just be me, Miles, Donovan, Bunnie and Antoine."

"Wait a minute!" Patricia interrupted. "That's my son who's in danger.  
I'm coming, shield or no shield."

"That goes double for me," Maurice added.

Sondra sighed. "No time to argue."

"No need, Sondra-girl," Bunnie said. "They can have our shields."

"Oui, we would better be serving by staying here and guarding the  
traitor," Antoine agreed.

"Word travels fast," she muttered. "All right, let's go!" she said,  
grabbing Tails and lifting her bracelet. Patricia grabbed Maurice as he lifted  
a power ring. A bright flash of light, and then they were gone.

Sonic made the circuit of Robotropolis, checking every known area where  
worker-bots were held. But he could not find Sally. "Maybe Snively's got her  
in the command center," he thought. He juiced over in that direction.

A metallic leg stuck out from the side. Sonic was going to fast to stop  
and tripped over it, sliding face-first into a slushy pile of snow. He jumped  
out and whirled to face his foe.

Metal Sonic stepped out from a side passage. "Welcome, bro," he said,  
grinning evilly. "So glad you could join us."

"Where is she?" Sonic demanded, advancing on his robotic counterpart.

"Oh, do you mean the princess?" Metal Sonic asked off-handedly. "Why,  
she's right here." He reached into the passageway and pulled out Sally.

"Sally!" Sonic ran to her, intending to grab her and get her out of  
there.

Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic as he came within range, throwing him into a  
wall. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" he taunted. "Besides,  
I don't even think she wants to go back."

"What?" 

Metal Sonic grabbed Sally and kissed her. Sonic was driven half-mad at  
the sight. With a primal yell, he launched himself at Metal Sonic. But the  
robot had been waiting for that. He shoved Sally out of the way and punched  
Sonic in his midsection. He grabbed Sonic by the quills and forcefully brought  
a knee up, striking him in the forehead.

Sonic staggered back and tried to cover up. Metal Sonic kept after him,  
raining down punches on his stunned opponent. Sonic fell back against a wall,  
just trying to defend himself.

Sally just stood there, watching. Her mind screamed at her body to go  
and help Sonic, but it would not obey. All she could do was watch, wait, and  
hope.

"I gotta go help him!" Patricia said from cover, standing up. 

"Get back here!" Sondra ordered. "You'll do no good rushing out there."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Just stay here and watch my son get  
pummeled?"

"Actually, looks like the tide is turning."

Patricia looked and saw that her son was now on the attack, battering the  
robot with a metal pole. Metal Sonic was being forced back, but it looked like  
Sonic wasn't really doing too much damage. Most of his swings either missed or  
hit glancingly, but the robot acted as if they hit flush. From her angle,  
Patricia could not guess why.

But another animal could see, and his hands tensed. Donovan remained in  
his crouch, but he was seized with indecision. He had a clear shot at Sally,  
and he knew he should follow orders. But he saw from his elevated position  
that a robot was creeping up behind Sonic, metallic claws raised for a mortal  
blow.

Donovan realized that this robot was the same young girl that had been  
roboticized in front of him when Snively showed off his roboticization gun. He  
couldn't leave her like that, especially when he considered it his fault. But  
he had his orders. He aimed the gun and fired. "Forgive me," he whispered.

A yellow beam shot from the rifle, whizzing by Sally and striking the bear  
flush in her chest. The robot screamed once and dropped to her knees.   
Everyone stopped to look at the robot, and even Snively, who had been waiting  
in the passageway, came out to view this. 

At first, nothing happened. But then, metal starting being replaced by  
flesh until the whole bear was back to normal. She slumped to the ground,  
unconscious. 

Everyone there was speechless. The gun in Donovan's hands started to  
vibrate. He threw the gun down, and it exploded before it hit the ground.

The explosion seemed to jar everyone in movement. "All SWATbots, open  
fire!" Snively screamed. About six or so AI SWATbots came out and started  
firing. 

Sonic dodged the beams, knowing he should retreat, but unwilling to leave  
Sally. From there hiding spot, the four Freedom Fighters ran out, attacking  
the SWATbots.

Some SWATbots turned to face them, firing. The shields the animals  
carried did indeed protect them from the beams, and for a moment the SWATbots  
were at a loss. Sondra took advantage of that and cut down two of them with  
her crystals. Maurice and Patricia rushed into another two, sending them  
flying into each other with their shields. Tails ran toward Sonic to protect  
him, but was intercepted by Metal Sonic. 

Sonic ran to Sally, trying to get her out of there. At that moment, a  
SWATbot aimed at him and Sondra had to act. She reached into her pocket where  
a spare inversion crystal was and ran at the SWATbot. At the same time, Sally  
summoned all of her will and shoved Sonic out of the way, using her robotic  
body to cover his. Sondra jumped on the robot from behind, jamming the crystal  
into the gun's barrel just as it fired.

A yellow beam enveloped Sally. She screamed once, then collapsed as the  
change took place. Flesh replaced metal once more and Sally fell forward,  
unconscious. Sonic grabbed her in his arms, scooped up the still unconscious  
bear, and took off for Knothole as the SWATbot's arm exploded. The others  
followed, even though Tails needed some help getting away from Metal Sonic.

Snively fumed as he watched them go. He turned and entered his command  
center with Metal Sonic close behind. "So, they have a way to counter my gun.  
Easily taken care of," he thought.

Back at Knothole, Sonic lay Sally on her bed just as she was waking up.  
"Sonic?" she asked sleepily. "What happened?"

"Easy, Sal," he whispered. "Just rest."

Sally sat up, despite Sonic's urging that she lay down. "What happened?"  
she repeated. "Was it all a dream?"

"More like a nightmare," Sondra said, running into the hut with everyone  
close behind. "Glad to have you back, Sis!" she said, hugging her.

Sally returned the hug. "But how?"

"You can thank your sister for that," Rotor said. "She figured out a  
way to invert the wave pattern of the roboticization gun with her crystals.  
Man, you shoulda seen her take charge!"

"You did all that?" Sally asked.

Sondra nodded, suddenly shy. "Well, I had to," she said. "It's not like  
I wanted to be the leader on a permanent basis."

Sally hugged her sister tighter. "You've really proven yourself today."  
She got up, a little unsteadily, and walked out of the hut. Everyone backed  
out and made room for her. Sonic lay the bear on Sally's bed and juiced  
outside.

"Today we have scored a great victory," she said, to a rousing cheer. "We  
have found a weakness in our enemy's greatest weapon, and I am back. We owe it  
all to Sondra; without her, we may have been defeated once and for all."

"Three cheers for Princess Sondra!" Tails yelled. "Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!" went up the cheer from the crowd three times. Sondra  
just smiled. For the first time, she felt truly loved and accepted by them.  
At last, this was her home.

"But what are we to be doing about him?" Antoine asked, dragging Dorian  
in front of the two princesses.

"Who is this?" Sally asked.

"A spy, and a traitor," Sondra answered. "But an honorable one. Dorian  
Lexford, you have been charged with treason. How do you plead?"

"I am guilty, Your Highness," he said, managing some dignity.

"What should we do?" Sondra asked her sister.

Sally shook her head. "Oh no. You started this, you finish it."

"Kill him!" someone yelled from the crowd, a yell that was taken up into  
a sort of chant.

Sondra raised her hands for silence. "No," she said. "I have a different  
punishment in mind. Dorian Lexford, you are hereby banished from Knothole.   
Take care never to show your face here or to any other Freedom Fighter group.  
I will personally contact all of them to tell them about you. In return for  
giving you your life, I trust you will keep our location a secret still.   
Antoine, escort him to the edge of Knothole and make sure he leaves."

"As you wish, Princess," he said, bowing. He dragged Dorian roughly to  
the edge of the village.

"Can he be trusted?" Sally asked worriedly.

"I believe so," Sondra said. "I'll fill you in on the details."

A groan from inside the hut interrupted them. Sally, Sondra, and Sonic  
rushed inside to see that the bear had regained consciousness. "Wh--Where am  
I?" she asked.

"Take it easy," Sally said. "You're in Knothole. I'm Sally."

"Sally? Princess Sally? How'd I get here?"

"Long story," Sondra said. "Do you remember anything?"

"I...remember being captured, and then I was a robot, but I'm not anymore.  
Why?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. Maybe after we get you settled..."

"Oh, but I can't stay," she protested. "I have to get back to my Freedom  
Fighter group. My fiancee must be so worried about me."

"Fiancee? Then you are engaged?" Sally asked.

The bear nodded. She held up her hand where her ring was still in place.  
"I hope he hasn't done anything foolish."

"We'll get you back," Sally promised. "Sondra, go get Dulcy. Sonic,  
you...Sonic?" she asked, noticing that he was no longer there. "Now where'd  
he get to?"

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking through Knothole, looking for two animals.  
He found the first, Uncle Chuck, just as he was about to head back off to  
Robotropolis. "Did you make those things I asked for?" he asked his uncle.

"I got them at my hideout, why? Do you need them now?"

Sonic nodded. "OK, bring them back here as soon as you can. Now I gotta  
go find Ant."

"Antoine? Why him?"

Sonic sighed. "Like it or not, he's the only one who can help me set this  
up."

"I think I see what you're up to now," Uncle Chuck said slowly. "Good  
luck, Sonny-boy."

"Thanks, Unc." Sonic headed off, still walking.

Somewhere in the Great Forest, Donovan flew toward the site where he had  
fought that skunk. Alexi, he had called himself. But when he got there, no  
trace of their battle remained. He grumbled something unintelligble.

"Come in, Donovan," Nadia's voice came over his communicator. "Sally  
and Sondra would like you to come to Knothole to be thanked."

"For what?" Donovan demanded. "If anything, they should be trying to  
hunt me down for disobeying orders.

"Look, Donovan, what would have been the point of saving Sally only to  
lose Sonic? From what I heard, you made the right choice. I may not like you  
all that much, but I do have a grudging respect for you."

"The feeling's mutual. Both of them."

"Glad we understand each other," Nadia said dryly. "Anyway, give yourself  
some credit."

Donovan shook his head. "You know what, you're right. Thanks, Nadine."

"No prob, Squirrel-boy! Nadia out."

Donovan put away his communicator and set about trying to track Alexi.  



	12. Magical Nights Mar 3, 1997

"Magical Nights"  
Authors:Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: At Francis' request, I am foregoing the usual Author's Note and  
will just allow the story to stand on its own. Till next time, happy reading!  
Peace, see ya later.

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Princess Sondra Acorn(new-R)  
Uncle Chuck  
Rotor  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Dulcy  
Metal Sonic  
Snively  
Dorian Lexford(new-R)  
Rosie  
Maurice Hedgehog(new-R)  
Patricia Hedgehog(new-R)  
King Acorn  
Naugus

#12

A nearly full moon shone over Knothole as the Vernal Equinox approached.  
An unsually warm week had melted most of the snow, and all that remained of  
the winter was a few memories and a lingering chill in the north wind.

Sonic and Antoine crouched outside Sally's hut. "Are you sure there's  
no other way?" Sonic asked for the thousandth time.

"For how your Uncle Chuck has explained it, no," Antoine answered for the  
thousandth time. "Are you to be chickening out?"

"Me, chicken out?" Sonic asked loudly.

Antoine clapped a hand over Sonic's mouth, glancing at Sally through the  
window. Sally was so engrossed in working on Nicole, she didn't notice the  
outburst. "If you do that again, I will be leaving you to your own devices,"  
Antoine whispered angrily.

Sonic nodded and Antoine let him go. They stayed motionless until Sally  
went to sleep, which was hard for Sonic, then crept over to the door. Antoine  
tried the knob and opened the door as silently as possible. He motioned to  
Sonic to follow him inside.

"Hey, what're you two doing?" a voice behind them demanded.

Sonic turned, his finger to his lips. Sondra stood there, hands on her  
hips, glaring at Sonic and Antoine. "What are you two up to?" Sondra asked.  
"You better not be playing a prank on my sister."

"Easy, Sondra," Sonic whispered. "This is really big, and she can't know  
anything about it."

"Well then, at least let me in on it."

"Tomorrow, I promise. If you want to help, stand guard and make sure  
nobody comes by."

Sondra nodded and stood outside the door as Sonic and Antoine crept  
inside. Sonic moved to Sally's bed as Antoine filled a small bowl with warm  
water. "What's that for?" Sonic asked, taking a small syringe out of his  
backpack.

"We have to be diverting her attention or she will wake up," Antoine  
whispered, placing the bowl on Sally's bed and putting one of Sally's hands  
in the water.

Sonic shook his head, unsure of what Antoine was doing. He took Sally's  
other arm and tied a small rubber strip around it. He lightly tapped the  
inside of her elbow, just as Uncle Chuck had shown him. When a vein became  
visible, he slowly slid the needle into it and attached a small tube to the  
other end of the needle.

Blood started filling the tube, and Sally fidgeted slightly. Sonic undid  
the strip and pulled out the tube when it was nearly full. He took out the  
needle and applied a small gauze to the area until the bleeding stopped. That  
done, he and Antoine tiptoed from the hut.

"I don't know what you did," Sondra said as they came out, "but I hope you  
have a good explanation for this."

"Very good," Sonic said. "Ask Tails about it tomorrow; you won't be  
disappointed."

"Oui, and I am sure that we can count on you keeping our secret," Antoine  
added.

Sondra nodded. She started inside then stopped. "By the way, Antoine,"  
she said over her shoulder, "I hardly even notice your accent anymore."

"But of course," Antoine said, smiling. "I have been working hard on  
this. I still have my accent, but I am much more understandable."

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

Sonic and Antoine whispered their good-nights and headed off in separate  
directions. Sonic juiced to the power ring pool where Uncle Chuck and Rotor  
were waiting. "Here ya go, Unc," Sonic said, handing over the tube.

Uncle Chuck looked at the tube and nodded. "Yes, this will do nicely,"  
he said. "Rotor and I will take care of it from here."

"You sure you want to do this?" Rotor asked. "This is a really big step  
for you."

"Rote, I ain't never been more sure of anything in my whole life," Sonic  
said. "When will it be ready?"

"I'd say about 6 hours," Uncle Chuck said, handing Rotor the tube. "It'll  
take a little longer to finish it, but you'll have it by noon."

"Way past, Unc. Now I'd better grab some sleep." Sonic juiced to his  
hut and threw himself on the bed. He got under the covers and fell asleep,  
thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow.

As the sun rose over Knothole the next morning, the peace of the forest  
was shattered by an angry yell. "ANTOINE!" Sally screamed, storming out  
of her hut in just a coat and her nightgown. "Where are you! You've gone  
too far this time!"

Bunnie ran out of her hut. "What the hoo-ha's the matter, Sally-girl?"  
she asked.

"Where is he?" Sally asked.

"What happened?" Bunnie asked, taken aback by Sally's temper.

Sondra rushed out and grabbed her sister. "Antoine pranked her last  
night," she said.

"What'd he do?"

"Oh, just made me lose control of my bladder!" Sally whispered angrily, a  
bright shade of pink.

Bunnie and Sondra both turned pink as well as Sally seemed to get control  
of herself. "Bunnie," she said in a voice all the more scary because of its  
coolness, "you find your boyfriend and tell him that after I clean up and get  
dressed, he is dead."

"Easy, Sally," Sondra said. "You'll feel different after a shower."

Sally grumbled all the way back to her hut. Bunnie ran over to Antoine's  
to warn him. "Wake up, Antoine!" she yelled, shaking him awake. "You're in  
for it now!"

Antoine opened his eyes and sat up. "What is wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Sally's on the warpath for that prank you pulled on her last night. I'd  
go into hiding for a while."

Antoine smiled. "That will not be possible, my beautiful doe. I have to  
be helping Sonic today."

"You and sugarhog working together?" Bunnie asked, bemused. "Now I've  
seen everything."

An extremely crafty look crossed Antoine's face, but it was gone before  
Bunnie could notice it. "Bunnie, perhaps you could help us," he said slowly.  
"We are planning something big for our princess, and you might be the...what  
is the phrase...key to helping us."

Bunnie looked at Antoine, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know what you two  
are up to, but I ain't gonna do nothing that'll hurt her."

Antoine looked hurt. "Bunnie, surely you do not think we would do  
anything to hurt her! No, we are going to make tonight the happiest night of  
her life."

"OK, sugarfox," Bunnie said. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Antoine smiled. He made Bunnie sit on the bed next to him and quickly  
told her of their plans.

Later that day, when Sally's anger had cooled somewhat, Sondra and Tails  
approached her. "Hey Sis," Sondra called. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sally grumbled. "So what's up?"

"Well, we were thinking about going to Robotropolis on a raid," Tails  
said, swishing his tails. "Want to come with us?"

"Who's going?" Sally asked.

"Oh, just us two and Dulcy."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Sally exclaimed. "What could you three  
do on your own?"

"Nadia identified another possible room with a set of roboticization gun  
plans in it," Sondra explained. "It's best for a small group to go, especially  
seeing we don't have that spy around anymore."

"Why don't you ask Sonic to go?"

Tails and Sondra looked at each other. "Well, he's not around; probably  
off with his parents somewhere," Sondra said. "Anyway, we'd like for you to  
come. Might give you a chance to let off some stress."

Sally thought it over. Something was up, but she wasn't going to find out  
what sitting here. "OK," she said, "I'll go."

"Great. Meet you by the bridge in five minutes." Sondra walked off with  
Tails right beside her. "Sure hope this works," she whispered.

"It will," Tails said encouragingly.

As they flew off, Sondra made a signal to Sonic, who was hidden in the  
trees. He jumped down and ran to Antoine's hut where he and Bunnie were  
waiting. "OK, you two, let's get started," Sonic said.

"Here you go," Antoine said, holding out a chef's apron. "Put it on."

"Oh man," Sonic grumbled, but did as he was told. "What are we making  
anyway?"

"You shall see," Antoine said, smiling. "I have planned on a combination  
of many different dishes."

"Any chili dogs?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Antoine nodded. "But," he warned, "they will be made later. Right now,  
we have other things to do."

"Let me try this landing on my own, Sally," Dulcy said as they neared  
Robotropolis.

"You sure Dulcy?" Sally asked. "We haven't practiced for a while."

"I can do it," she said confidently, giving Sally a thumbs-up.

Sally looked at Sondra, the only one sitting on Dulcy's back, who  
shrugged. "Don't worry, Aunt Sally," Tails said. "I'll get her off if Dulcy  
blows the landing."

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Dulcy dived from the sky, tucking her wings  
close to her body.

"Dulcy! You're going too fast!" Sondra yelled, hanging on for dear life.

"Don't worry," Dulcy said. "I got it covered." She just kept gaining  
speed until she was a few feet from the ground. She opened her wings, using  
them as a sort of parachute, and managed to touch down lightly. "See," she  
said happily.

"That was great, Dulce," Sondra said, sliding down as Tails and Sally  
landed nearby.

"Thanks." Dulcy took a step, tripped over her own feet, fell face-first  
to the ground.

"You OK Dulcy?" Tails asked as they ran to her head.

"I'm OK, Ma," Dulcy said, then shook her head. "Man, even when I do a  
perfect landing, I end up hurting myself."

"Don't worry, Dulcy," Sally said encouragingly. "Just watch where you're  
going. Which way now, Sondra?"

Sondra took out Nadia and opened her up as Dulcy picked herself off the  
ground. "Nadia, display map," she said.

"Displaying now," Nadia said.

"Right here is a hallway not on the map," Sondra said, pointing. "Nadia  
picked it up during our last raid. But she also picked up a couple dozen AI  
SWATbots, which is why I didn't check it out until now."

Sally nodded. "Sounds good. So, since you're the one who suggested it,  
you take charge. How are we going to get to it?"

Sondra scowled at her sister momentarily then heaved a sigh. "I shoulda  
known," she muttered. "All right. Let's get to the general area, then I'll  
have Nadia scan for the best path to the room."

"No offense, guys, but it looks to small for me in there," Dulcy pointed  
out. "I'll just fly around until it's time to go."

Sally looked at Dulcy. "All right, what's going on here?" she demanded.  
"There was no reason to bring Dulcy; Tails and I could've flown while you ran."

"Why Sally, whatever are you talking about?" Dulcy asked innocently. "I  
have no idea what you are trying to imply."

Sally's look changed to a glare. "Don't try that sing-song voice with me  
Dulcy. I know when I'm being set up." She reached for Nicole and found her  
missing. "Hey, where's my computer? I know she was on my boot when we left."

"Was she?" Sondra asked in fake surprise. "I didn't see her."

Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "OK, I see your game," she  
said, chuckling softly. "Send the princess on a wild goose chase so everyone  
can laugh at her when she gets back, right?"

"That's not it at all, Aunt Sally!" Tails protested. "This mission is  
genuine; we wouldn't call you out for anything less."

"OK, fine, I'll play along," Sally said, throwing up her hands. "Lead on,  
Sondra."

In the command center, Metal Sonic was viewing the screens when he saw  
Dulcy flying off. "Computer, magnify sector C-19," he said, punching a few  
buttons. In a couple of seconds, he saw the small party making its way toward  
the room.

"Anything to report?" Snively asked, walking into the room.

"Just some uninvited guests," Metal Sonic answered, pointing at the  
monitors.

Snively smiled. "Well, what say we see how our newest operative is  
adapting?" He walked to his chair and pushed a button. "Report to section  
C-19 at once."

"As you wish," came a somewhat unrecognizable growl.

"Think he's ready for it?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Only one way to find out," Snively answered.

Back at Knothole, Antoine was fishing around in his cabinets for some  
ingredients. "Hmm, I think I am out of paprika," he muttered.

"I have some in my hut," Bunnie said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'll get it," Sonic said, revving up his legs.

Antoine grabbed Sonic. "Quietly, or the souffle will be ruined!" Antoine  
cautioned.

Sonic glared at Antoine, but calmed himself. He walked out of the hut  
and soon returned with the bottle in his hands. "Got it," he said softly.

Antoine was just taking the souffle out of the oven. "Mmm, smells  
delicious," Bunnie said as he set it on the counter to cool. "Personally, I  
prefer a little spicier food."

"Which is why you are cooking it," Antoine pointed out, taking the paprika  
from Sonic and giving it to Bunnie. "Remember, if we only cook food for her,  
she will catch on immediately. We want to keep her in suspense for as long as  
is possible."

Sonic nodded. "I gotcha." He looked at his watch. "How long do you  
think before she gets back?"

"Don't worry about it sugarhog," Bunnie said. "Sugarfox has everything  
worked out."

"How long does it take for you to make your chili dogs?" Antoine asked.

"Depends on how spicy and rich the sauce is. But I'd say about an hour  
and a half."

"Then you should get started in about fifteen minutes. Until then, you  
can get started on the carrot cake."

Bunnie's ears perked up. "Why Antoine, you know I love carrot cake!"

Antoine smiled that knowing smile, but Bunnie couldn't see it. "Remember,  
this is supposed to be looking like a surprise dinner for you and Sally," he  
said, handing Sonic the recipe.

"I know, I know. I hope it's low-fat, though. I have to watch my  
figure."

"What? Am I not watching it enough?" Antoine asked, stirring a pot of  
pasta.

Bunnie started to say something, but thought better of it. "I hope he'll  
do all this for me, one day," she thought.

Back in Robotropolis, Sondra was getting an uneasy feeling. "I don't like  
this," Sondra said, eyeing the passageway. "It's too easy."

"And you're complaining?" Tails asked jokingly.

"No, Sondra's right," Sally said. "There should be at least a few  
SWATbots guarding it. Have Nadia scan again for any SWATbots in the area."

"I already told you, there are no SWATbots within 25 meters of our  
position," Nadia said testily. "I'm keeping them peeled for any activity,  
but there is none."

"OK, keep us informed. I guess one of us should go in while the others  
stay here."

"Why don't you go, Sis?" Sondra suggested. "Miles and I can stay here."

Sally looked at Sondra, trying to gauge if this was more of the setup she  
was experiencing. But the genuine look of worry convinced her that it was not.  
She nodded once and walked down the hallway, keeping an eye open for traps.  
She made it safely to the door and slowly opened it.

The room was empty, as Nadia had said. Sally poked around, easily finding  
the roboticization plans. She scanned through them, looking for the tell-tale  
mark that would identify the correct page. This time, it was page ten. She  
ripped it off and turned to the door, ready to leave.

Sondra and Tails burst into the room followed by a few bursts of laser  
fire. "What happened?" Sally asked as Tails slammed shut the door.

"A dozen AI SWATbots seemed to appear out of nowhere," Sondra yelled,  
looking for something to barricade the door with. "Nadia didn't give any  
warning about them."

"How was I supposed to know that they have a cloaking device?" Nadia  
demanded. "I'm adjusting my scanners now."

Tails slumped heavily against the door, moaning in pain. "Tails, honey,  
what happened?" Sally asked as Sondra pushed the table against it.

"I took a laser shot on the arm," he said, showing a slightly burned spot  
on his elbow. "I thought I was gonna turn into a robot, but it burns like a  
regular laser."

"Knocked out my shield," Sondar added. "Seems these bots are equipped  
with both types of lasers. Not only that, but the guns have mesh screens on  
the barrels so I can't get a crystal in."

"Every time we get an edge on him, he comes back stronger!" Sally said in  
frustration.

"Don't worry about that now," Sondra said, bandaging Tails' arm with a  
strip of cloth. "Worry about how we're getting out of here."

"Can't you shred them with your crystals?" Sally asked.

Sondra shook her head. "I might get a few, but there's no way to get them  
all in this narrow hallway."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Nadia asked.

"What?"

"Looks like there's a vent in the eastern wall. You might be able to  
climb through it and get out."

"I'll get it," Tails said, flying up and ripping off the vent cover,  
though it obviously pained him.

"Come on, Sondra," Sally said, picking her up and flying her to the  
opening and pushing her inside.

"After you, Aunt Sally," Tails said. Sally crawled in and Tails followed  
suit. "Sondra, can Nadia figure out where we're headed?"

"From the slope, I'd say the roof," Nadia said.

"We'll call Dulcy once we're up there," Sondra said.

"Good idea," Sally said. "How far to go?"

"About seventy-five meters," Nadia said. "The vent is straightforward; no  
turn-offs." They all nodded and continued the climb in silence.

Sonic stood by the stove, getting ready to make his chili sauce. The  
carrot cake he had mixed from Antoine's recipe was cooking in the oven, and  
Bunnie was getting really hungry from the smell. She was cooking something  
that looked and smelled really spicy right next to him. Just the smell of it  
was making his eyes water. "Mind if I use some of those spices in my sauce?"  
Sonic asked jokingly.

"Only if you want to scorch your insides," Bunnie said, laughing. "This  
is a secret family recipe."

"It can't be that hot," Sonic protested, bringing his sauce to a simmer.

"You'll see tonight," Bunnie said, taking the pan off the heat. She  
scooped the food into a large bowl and covered it. She placed a couple of  
hot water bottles on top of it to keep it warm. "This'll do until tonight.  
Anything else for me to make, sugarfox?"

"You can either help me with this," Antoine said, straining to turn a  
crank on an odd-looking device, "or you can check with Rosie to see if the  
dresses are being ready."

"What are you making?" Sonic asked, adding the beans and onions to his  
sauce.

Antoine opened the lid and poured in a cup of diced strawberries. "It is  
one of our princess' most favorite deserts," he said simply.

Bunnie made her arm robotic and turned the crank easily. "I know Sally  
likes cake, but this ain't how you make one," she said.

Antoine smiled. "I am thinking about back before the coup. Remember what  
she used to insist on eating every night no matter how she felt?"

"Strawberry ice cream," Sonic said, remembering. "Man, I could go for a  
dish of that myself."

"You will get some, tonight," Antoine said, tapping the device in his lap.  
"Rotor put it together a few weeks ago, but it was too cold to be eating ice  
cream then."

Sonic smiled. "Everything's gonna be perfect tonight. I owe you two  
big."

"No problem, sugarhog," Bunnie said. "Just don't be surprised if you  
have to return the favor someday," she added, glancing obliquely at Antoine.

Antoine blushed a little. "Do not worry, Sonic," he said, clearing his  
throat. "That day will not come for many months yet."

Bunnie's face fell. With a sigh, she walked out of the hut and headed to  
Rosie's.

"That was cold, Ant," Sonic whispered as he passed by Antoine. "You know  
you gotta ask her soon."

"Sooner than she thinks," Antoine muttered with a smile, emptying the  
contents of the machine into a bowl. Sonic shrugged, unsure of what he meant,  
as Antoine put the bowl in an icebox and took the cake from the oven.

Sondra kicked the grate out and scrambled onto the roof with Sally and  
Tails close behind. "I hope Dulcy can hear this whistle," Sondra said,  
lifting it to her lips.

"Put the whistle down, and turn around slowly," a familiar voice growled  
behind them. They turned around and saw Dorian standing there, rifle aimed at  
Sondra's chest. "You will come with me so that Snively may decide your fate,  
as you decided mine."

"Dorian?" Sally asked disbelievingly. "I was sure Snively would have had  
you roboticized."

"As was I, but he does not turn his back on his friends. He believes that  
is the mistake his uncle made. Now, come with me, and please do not make me  
harm you."

All three put their hands up and started walking where he indicated.  
Nadia, who was still open in Sondra's hand, fired a lsaer burst into the air.  
Dorian brought his rifle around and fired, striking Nadia and knocking her  
from Sondra's hand. "She should be undamaged," Dorian said, aiming again at  
Sondra. "The roboticization gun cannot harm anything metallic."

"Then maybe you should try it on me!" a voice yelled from above, followed  
by a cloud of pink gas that enveloped Dorian. He ran, coughing and gagging to  
the door and stumbled inside. But just inside the door he collapsed.

"Dulcy!" Tails yelled gladly, looking up and spying their dragon friend.

"Guess I got that sleep gas down, huh?" she asked, landing on the roof.

"I'll say." Tails walked over and picked up the roboticization gun. "We  
could always use one of these."

Dorian grabbed weakly at the gun, flipping a switch on it. The gun  
started beeping and shaking. "Get down!" Tails yelled, tossing the gun over  
the edge. A loud explosion sounded, throwing everyone down and shaking the  
building to its foundation.

"We'd better get out of here," Sally said, flying up. "SWATbots will be  
all over this place in a few seconds."

Sondra grabbed Nadia and jumped on Dulcy's back. They all flew off just  
as SWATbots appeared and opened fire. They dodged the beams as best they  
could, even though Dulcy's tail got a little singed, and soon were out of  
range.

"That was close," Sally said as they flew back toward Knothole. "When we  
get back, I'm gonna soak in the tub all night!"

"Not if I get there first!" Sondra said, laughing. Once Sally wasn't  
looking, she keyed something in on Nadia and quickly closed her up.

Nicole beeped three times, startling Sonic. "They're on their way!" he  
called, almost dropping his ladle in the chili sauce.

Bunnie nodded. She had seemingly recovered from her disappointment  
earlier that evening. "I'll go intercept her and get her ready," she said. "I  
just hope Sondra remembers to take her directly to the hut."

"And we will be putting the finishing touches on the dinner," Antoine  
said.

"How long do you think y'all will need, sugarfox?"

Antoine exchanged a quick glance with Sonic. "Two hours, at most. We  
can have Rosie come for you two when everything is ready."

Bunnie nodded and hurried to Sally's hut. Antoine smiled and looked at  
Sonic, who was visibly shaking. "Are you having the butterflies in your  
stomach, Sonic?" he asked, smiling.

Sonic nodded, wiping his brow. "Now that the time's almost here, I'm  
having second thoughts about all this," he confessed.

Antoine shook his head. "Only you can decide whether or not this is  
right," he said in a slow, clear voice. "When the time comes, your heart will  
guide you."

In Robotropolis, Dorian was brought before Snively and Metal Sonic. "I  
failed you," he said simply.

Snively looked at Metal Sonic and smiled. "Dorian, I have told you  
already that you are safe here," he said. "True you have failed this time,  
but we are friends. No matter how many times you fail me, I will not turn  
against you. I know full well that you will one day more than prove your  
worth, and I intend to let you."

"You are most kind," Dorian said, bowing. "Have you set up my clearance  
yet?"

"You are third in command, under me," Metal Sonic said.

Dorian nodded. "Thank you, now I take my leave." He turned on his heel  
and walked out.

"Did you mean what you said?" Metal Sonic asked when they were alone.

"You know me by now, you figure it out," Snively answered mysteriously.

As soon as they touched down, Sally and Sondra raced for their hut. Sally  
beat Sondra by a fraction of a second and locked herself in the bathroom.  
"Beat you this time, Sondra!"

"Don't be too long!" Sondra said, banging on the door.

"Does Sally-girl suspect anything?" asked a voice behind her.

"No, Bunnie," Sondra whispered, turning around. "Everything ready?"

"Almost. I've already gotten showered and dressed. I hope you two don't  
mind me using your bathroom. Now we're just waiting on her."

Sondra peered into the deepening shadows, for sunset was less than two  
hours away. "So, what do the dresses look like?" she asked.

"Uh-uh, not even Antoine and Sonic know. Rosie made 'em special for us."

"Well, we'll be watching," Sondra said, tiptoeing out.

Bunnie smiled and sat on Sally's bed. She smoothed out her dress and  
thought about what would happen that night. "Sally's sure lucky," she thought.  
"I hope she'll be surprised by all this."

She looked at her dress and smiled again. "Rosie sure did a great job on  
these dresses. Looks just like the one my mama gave me, except that this one  
is purple. Well, that's probably because she made my mama's dress." She  
chuckled. "I feel so much like a lady tonight. I just wish tonight was for  
me."

She waited patiently for Sally to get done, which took about thirty  
minutes. Sally stepped out of the tub, put on her bathrobe and tied it  
loosely. "All right, Sondra, I'm coming out," she said opening the door. She  
was surprised to see Bunnie sitting there on her bed. "What are you doing  
here, Bunnie?" she asked in surprise. "And why are you all dressed up?"

"The same reason I'm getting you dressed up, Sally-girl," she said,  
holding up a dress similar to her own, except that it was light blue. "Go on,  
get dried off."

"You still haven't told me why," Sally said, looking extremely confused.

"Let's just say the boys asked for it," Bunnie said. "I can't get any  
information out of them, and Rotor and Uncle Chuck have been keeping me busy  
all day."

Sally smiled. "You know, things are finally falling into place. Tails  
and Sondra made it a point to keep me busy today, even though they probably  
had a more interesting way of doing it."

Bunnie smiled too. "What do you think those boys are up to?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." She took the dress and disappeared  
back in the bathroom.

"Aw, c'mon Ant!" Sonic pleaded as they were putting the finishing touches  
on the table. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want this done right?" Antoine said. "Answer that question,  
and you have mine."

Sonic grumbled something, but Antoine couldn't make it out, and probably  
didn't want to. He just stood there, holding the tuxedo out to Sonic, until  
Sonic snatched it. "I'm used to wearing only my sneakers," he muttered.

"Surely you are thinking that Sally is worth all this, yes?"

Sonic scowled, but went behind a tree. In a minute, he came out dressed  
in the tux, matching Antoine's except in bowtie and cummerbund; Sonic's were  
light blue and Antoine's were purple. "I feel like a penguin," Sonic muttered.

"Trust me, Sally will be appreciating this." He walked to the edge of the  
path. "Rosie!" he called. "Please bring them now!"

Rosie smiled as she came into view. "I know what you're up to," she said  
as she walked to Sally's hut.

Sonic scratched his head. "Of course she knows, we told her what all this  
is for," he said.

But Antoine just smiled. "She was the one I could never fool," he  
thought. Sighing, he said, "Let us take up our positions, Sonic."

Sonic looked like he was about to cut and run, but he patted his pocket  
reassuringly, feeling the small box there.

Rosie knocked softly on the door to Sally's hut. "It's time, ladies,"  
she called.

The door opened and Bunnie and Sally stepped out into the fading sunlight.  
"You two look beautiful," Rosie said, giving each one a quick hug. "If you'll  
follow me, the boys are waiting."

Rosie led them down the path to the power ring pool. "This is where I  
leave you," she said, just out of sight of the pool. "The boys are waiting for  
you. I hope you all have a wonderful evening."

"Does everyone know about this but us?" Sally whispered. Bunnie just  
shrugged and smiled. They walked until they came in sight of the pool and  
stopped, staring.

By the edge of the pool, two small tables had been set up with two chairs  
each. Atop each table were lit candles, and what each recognized as Antoine's  
best plates. Soft music was playing in the background, adding to the romantic  
atmosphere. But what shocked each one the most, especially Sally, was that  
their boyfriends were wearing tuxedos.

Sonic and Antoine were no less shocked at seeing the girls in their  
dresses. Each dress was sleeveless, strapless, and backless. There was a slit  
in each dress by the leg which reached from hem to thigh. And each one had  
some makeup on; not much, but enough to enhance their beauty.

Antoine was the first to recover. "You look gorgeous," he said to Bunnie,  
taking her by her hand and leading her to a table. Sonic did the same, after  
a little prompting by Antoine.

"What's all this for?" Sally asked as Sonic pushed her chair in.

"Tonight's a very special night, Sally," Sonic said, the cockiness gone  
from his voice. "Don't ask any more questions. Just sit back, and enjoy the  
night."

Sonic and Antoine bowed and walked off quickly. "What's going on here?"  
Sally asked Bunnie, who just shrugged.

In a few moments, they returned carrying a large bowl. "Would you do the  
honors, Ant?" Sonic asked.

"Of course," Antoine answered, scooping something into the small bowls on  
his table. They then walked to where Sally sat and did the same.

Sally looked in her bowl and saw that it was a fresh salad, containing all  
of her and Bunnie's favorite vegetables. She looked up at Sonic who just  
smiled as he sat down across from her. Antoine placed the salad bowl on a  
nearby table, which Sally had just noticed now, and sat down across from  
Bunnie. "I hope the salad is to your liking," Sonic said a little awkwardly.

Sally tasted the salad, and nodded. "It's great, Sonic," she said. Sonic  
sighed and relaxed a little. Sally went on eating and was surprised that Sonic  
even ate some of his salad. "I thought you only ate chili dogs," Sally joked.

Sonic laughed a little. "I guess I'm finally taking your advice," he  
said.

They finished the salad in silence, and then Sonic got up again. "Time  
for the next course," he said, motioning to Antoine, who nodded.

"Next course?" Sally inquired.

Sonic nodded as he and Antoine walked off. "They sure went all out for  
some reason," Bunnie remarked.

Sally could only nod. When they returned, Sonic and Antoine each carried  
a covered plate. They placed the plates in the center of their respective  
tables. "For you, mademoiselle," Antoine said, lifting the cover.

"Oh, Antoine!" Bunnie exclaimed, spying her favorite food on the plate.  
"Since when do you know how to cook this?"

Antoine just smiled and nodded to Sonic. Sonic lifted the cover to his  
plate. "I should've known," Sally said when she saw the chili dogs. "Just  
couldn't resist, could you?"

Sonic looked at the plate. "Oops, my mistake," he said, turning the plate  
around.

Sally's eyes widened slightly. "Shrimp? But how...?"

"No questions, remember?" Sonic asked, sitting down in his chair. "Just  
enjoy."

Sally took a shrimp and bit into it. "This is so good," she said, dabbing  
at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. She took a chili dog and ate that as  
well. "You've outdone yourself this time."

Sonic smiled as he ate, not scarfed, some chili dogs himself. Sally saw  
that Sonic was exhibiting considerable restraint, usually not one of his  
trademarks. Whatever was going on was bigger than she thought, and there was  
nothing left to do but enjoy the ride.

In due time, they finished their meal. "That was great," Sally said,  
leaning back slightly in her chair.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert," Sonic said, rising from the  
table once more.

"Now you two didn't have to...," Bunnie began as Antoine also got up.

Antoine silenced her with a kiss. "Yes, we did," he said simply as he  
and Sonic cleared the tables and walked off again.

"This isn't some sort of special day, is it Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Not that I know of," Sally replied. During the latter stages of the  
course, she had become aware of an unusual rippling of the bushes and trees  
that surrounded the pool. Whatever Sonic and Antoine were planning, it looked  
like they had all of Knothole in on it.

When they returned this time, Antoine was carrying a cake plate and Sonic  
had a bowl. "This dessert is a special treat," Antoine said, taking up his  
position next to Bunnie. "Please close your eyes, both of you."

"Well, they've been good to us this far," Bunnie said, closing her eyes.

"I guess," Sally said, closing hers. She waited patiently as she heard  
Sonic scooping something from his bowl.

"Carrot cake!" she heard Bunnie exclaim. "Oh, Antoine, you really got  
everything right tonight!"

Sally felt a spoon push against her lips and she opened her mouth. There  
was something quite cold and creamy on the spoon, and it tasted of fresh  
strawberries. "It can't be," Sally said, swallowing. She opened her eyes.  
"Strawberry ice cream! It's been years since I had this! But how?"

"Now what did I say about questions?" Sonic admonished softly. He put  
the bowl in front of her and stood there, as if waiting for something.

"Sonic, tonight has been a perfect night," Sally said, putting her heart  
into each word. "I don't know why you're doing it, but I am so glad you did."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Sally. But it hasn't quite been the  
perfect night yet."

Sally looked at Sonic. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember when we first thought we had won?" Sonic asked. "That was the  
first time you tried chili dogs. It was also the day you questioned my love  
for you."

"Oh yeah. You were having a hard time saying that you loved me, and I was  
more than a little upset. But why bring it up now?"

Sonic smiled and put a hand in his pocket. "I told you that day that I  
had loved you since I met you, and that I always would. I also asked you if  
you would be able to do the same. It was a rhetorical question then, but it is  
not one now."

Sonic dropped to one knee, taking one of Sally's hands in his. Sally just  
stared at him, everything coming into focus at once. "Princess Sally Alicia  
Acorn," Sonic said solemnly, taking a small black box from his pocket and  
opening it, "will you marry me?"

Tears came to Sally's eyes. "Oh Sonic," she whispered. "With all my  
heart, my answer is yes. Yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Sonic's  
neck.

A tear fell from Sonic's eye. He took her left hand and slid the ring on  
her middle finger. Sally felt a small jolt as he put the ring on. She stared  
at the ring, and at the stone set in it. It seemed to glow in some way, and  
the greenish stone looked vaguely familiar. "Th--this is..."

"A power ring," Sonic finished. "Shaped to fit on your finger. And the  
gem is really a chip of the power stone."

"But I can't use a power ring," Sally protested weakly, even though she  
could feel the power surging through her.

"That's where I come in, Princess," Uncle Chuck said, stepping out from  
behind the bushes with Rotor. "My nephew asked me to create a couple of  
devices to encode your DNA onto a very special power ring that would be set  
with a chip of the power stone itself to give it a permanent power source. I  
created them with Rotor's help, but I still needed a sample of your blood to do  
it."

"That was why he needed my help," Antoine said, eating a bit of souffle.  
"I pranked you last night so you wouldn't notice him drawing the blood. But  
also because I owed you from about eight years ago."

"You have a mind like a steel trap," Sally muttered. Then another  
realization dawned on her. "You mean this was all a setup? From the  
beginning?" she demanded.

Sonic nodded, and all the citizens of Knothole came into view. "He had  
all of us in on it, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, smiling. "We even had this  
dinner include me so you wouldn't get too suspicious."

"Not entirely true, but close enough," Antoine said, smiling his secret  
smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bunnie asked as everyone turned to  
stare at Antoine.

Antonie sighed, then stood up. "That was Sonic's reason for allowing you  
to join our setup," he said, walking slowly to her, "but it was never mine.  
See, I wanted to give you something to do, so you would never suspect my true  
motives."

He dropped to one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket very  
similar to the one Sonic had. "I forged this ring with my own hands," he said,  
opening the box to reveal an exquisite diamond ring, "as a symbol of my love  
for you. I now give it to you, in the hopes that you will agree to become my  
wife. Bunnie Rabbot, will you marry me?"

Bunnie stared at Antoine as a low murmur went up from the crowd. Tears  
streamed down her face. "Oh, Antoine. Yes!" She waited until he placed the  
ring on her finger then hugged him tightly.

"Way to go, Ant," Sonic said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Welcome to the family," Maurice and Patricia both said, walking up and  
hugging Sally and Sonic.

So involved were everyone that they failed to notice two figures emerging  
from the forest. "All this, for us?" one of them asked, quieting everyone  
immediately. "But how did you know we'd be back at this particular moment?"

"Daddy?" Sally asked softly, wiping her eyes. She stared at the two  
figures. "Daddy!" she yelled, disengaging from Sonic and running into the  
father's arms. "Welcome back!"

"Sally!" the king said, sweeping her up into his arms. "It feels so  
good to hold you again. But what is this on your finger?"

"Sonic and I are engaged! He just proposed!"

"Well done, Sonic," the king said. "So glad to hear that."

"Seems we are to be family at last," Maurice said, smiling.

"Maurice? Patricia? You're alive? But how?"

"It's a long story, Your Majesty," Patricia said.

"Please, we're far too good friends to have all that. Come, let's head  
back to Knothole. I want to know everything that has happened since I've been  
gone." He turned to walk to Knothole when a light blue ball exploded into his  
arms. "What the?"

"Father!" Sondra yelled, hugging the king tightly.

"Sondra? You're alive too? This is a terrific day all around! We have  
much to celebrate!" Everyone walked back to Knothole, cheering loudly. It  
was as if a dark cloud had been lifted, showing the sun for the first time in  
weeks.

Everyone, that is, save one. Naugus stayed behind, staring into the power  
ring pool. "I hope this is not a mistake," he thought. "Who knows what I have  
wreaked upon Mobius. I must watch carefully that things do not turn out as I  
fear they shall." He shuffled toward Knothole, hoping against hope that his  
fears were unfounded.


	13. The Return of the King Mar 28, 1997

"The Return of the King"  
Authors: Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert

Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Sega of  
America, Inc. and Archie Comics (except where noted, in which case  
they were created and copyrighted by us). The authors hereby give  
permission for this story to be downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy  
per user as long as (1) no changes to the story are made without our  
express written(not e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made  
to profit from this story. If either or both rules are violated,  
it will be considered a violation of copyright law.

Author's Note: At the request of Francis, I am also foregoing this Author's  
Note to allow this story to stand on it's own. Till next time, Happy reading!  
Peace, see ya later.

Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Rosie  
Tanis Shi-rat(new-R)  
King Acorn  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Antoine D'Coolette  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Princess Sondra Acorn(new-R)  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Donovan  
Alexi Kavenoff(new-F)  
Uncle Chuck  
Maurice Hedgehog  
Patricia Hedgehog  
Naugus  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Dorian Lexford(new-R)  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
(question marks)  
(question marks)

#13

Sally awoke from the most peaceful slumber she had had in a very long  
time. She sat up and stretched, basking in the ray of morning sunlight that  
fell upon her bed. She looked over and saw that Sondra's bed was empty. She  
stared for a second then remembered she and Tails had had guard duty the night  
before. "I wonder how much time they actually spent watching for intruders  
instead of watching each other," she mused.

She got out of bed and walked to the window. Knothole had been almost a  
non-stop party for the past week. The combined excitement of the double  
engagement and the return of her father put all the citizens in an extremely  
joyful mood. She smiled, thinking that her life had never been better.

"Good morning, Princess," said a friendly voice near the window. "You  
look well."

"Good morning, Rosie," Sally said, turning to her nanny. "Today is a  
great day."

"As it should be, Princess," Tanis said, stepping into view. "I have not  
felt this hopeful about the future in almost a decade."

Sally's smile widened, and she seemed to have a glow that competed with  
the sun. "Thank you, Tanis. It's nice to know that everything is starting to  
come together."

Tanis nodded thoughtfully. "If you will excuse me, I have some business  
to attend to in Sanctuary." He turned, bowed to Rosie, and walked off.

"He still loves you, you know," Sally pointed out. She motioned to her  
to come inside.

"And I suppose I love him," she said, walking in as Sally opened the door.  
"I had thought us beyond this nonsense. But then, I guess there's no way to  
reason with a heart, eh Princess?"

"I know that well enough," Sally answered, sitting down on her bed.  
"There have been plenty of times when I thought I'd had enough of Sonic to last  
me a lifetime. But then my heart got involved, and we always ended up back  
together."

"You say that as if you regret it," Rosie said, sitting down and smoothing  
her grey curls.

Sally looked at her engagement ring. "No, I could never say that," she  
admitted. "To think, I'm soon to be Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog. I'll never say this  
in front of him, but it's been a dream of mine since we were kids."

"I know, you've told me more than once. But along the same lines, Sonic  
will one day be king of all Mobius. I wonder how he'll handle all that  
responsibility."

Sally tried to imagine Sonic in royal garb. The pathetic look he had on  
his face made her dissolve in laughter. Rosie must have been thinking the same  
thing for she also started laughing.

After the laughter had subsided, they each took a deep breath. "I think  
that's not the only reason you're happy," Rosie said.

Sally gave a crooked half-smile, which caused another small outbreak of  
laughter. "Rosie, you know I love having my father back," Sally said with a  
smile. "Most if not all of my dreams came true in that one night."

Rosie smiled, but it was half-hearted. Sally noticed the change in her  
old friend's demeanor. "What's wrong?" she asked, immediately concerned.

Rosie cast a furtive glance around. "Princess, what I say now you must  
promise to hold in the strictest confidence. No one, not even Sonic can know  
of this until I am sure of what I say."

All traces of a smile left Sally's face. "What is it? Is it something  
about my father? What is wrong with my father?"

Rosie sighed. "I can't put my finger on it," she said softly. "But there  
is something about him that seems different. He is not the fox I helped to  
bring up."

"What are you saying?" Sally asked, aghast. "Are you saying that this  
is an impostor?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, I'm certain he is who he says he is. But I'm  
referring to the being inside. He's different somehow, and it scares me."

Sally searched her nanny's face. "Oh, Rosie, think of what he's been  
through," she said finally. "He's been away from everything he's known and  
loved for almost twelve years. Of course he's changed!"

"But is it for the better?" Rosie wondered, though she wondered it  
silently.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just the ramblings of an old woman. Well, I've taken up too  
much of your time," she said, rising. "Your father asked me to get you; he and  
Sonic have things they want to talk about with you in his hut."

Sally smiled. "Tell them I'll be there as soon as I get dressed." She  
got up and went to the bathroom.

Rosie looked at the door and sighed again. "I fear it's more than that,"  
she thought as she left the hut. "But I know to whom I must speak."

Sally fairly skipped down the path to her father's hut. It was no  
different from the rest of the huts, but it had been put together in record  
time. When she opened the door, she saw Sonic and her father were sitting in  
front of each other, discussing something animatedly. "Good morning, Daddy,"  
she said, giving him a hug.

"Morning, Sally," the king said, returning the hug. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Good morning, Sonic," she said, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Morning, Sal," Sonic said. "Your father's been telling me of everything  
that'll be expected of me as king."

Sally sat on Sonic's lap. "Like what?" she asked.

"As you know, Sally," her father began, "the monarchy has traditionally  
been handed down from father to son. In times when the only heir is female,  
whomever she marries has become the king. It has also been traditional that  
he take the name of Acorn instead of his wife taking his, to preserve the  
line. Also, the first child born that is fox-like is the designated heir."

"Do you have a problem with any of that, Sonic?" she whispered.

"Not really," Sonic said. "I just never thought about it before. It'll  
take me a little bit to absorb it all, but I guess there won't be a problem."

"There are a great many things you will have to think about now that you  
are to be king," the king pointed out. "But our first objective should be to  
get back Mobotropolis."

"Don't you mean 'Robotropolis'?"

"I will never refer to my city by that name!" the king thundered, causing  
Sonic and Sally to jump a little. Then, in a more normal voice, he continued,  
"That name is an abomination to everything I have ever believed in. I will  
neither say it, nor shall I hear it spoken in my presence."

Sonic shot Sally a worried look, but she just shrugged. "Do you have a  
plan?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I've had a plan for a few years now. But I have to see if it'll work  
with what we have here." The king grew thoughtful for a moment. "I won't  
say anything else until I'm sure. If you'll excuse me, I have some things I  
want to discuss with some of the animals here." He stood up and, giving a  
stiff bow, walked crisply from the hut.

"Wow, major mood swing," Sonic said after the king had gone. "I mean,  
he was talking all normally, then he went ballistic! What do you think that  
was all about, Sal?"

Sally shrugged again. "I don't know, Sonic," she confessed. "Maybe  
it's just stress."

"Yeah, could be." But Sonic did not appear convinced. "How're you  
doing?"

"I'm fine, Sonic," she said, smiling. "In fact, I'm supposed to meet  
Bunnie soon and go over some plans."

"Oh, what kind of plans?" Sonic asked, beginning to nuzzle her neck.

"Wedding plans."

Sonic stopped moving so suddenly that Sally thought he might have  
fainted. "Umm, Sal," he began in a croak, "don't you think that's moving a bit  
fast?"

"Well, Sonic, I gotta run," she said, giving him a quick kiss and  
standing up. "See you later!"

"Wait a minute..." Sonic started, but she was gone in a huge sonic boom  
before he could finish. "Maybe it was a mistake to give her a power ring for  
an engagement ring," he thought, picking himself up off the floor.

Sally stopped a few meters outside the hut, smiling to herself. She was  
in no real hurry, just wanted to make Sonic think otherwise. She calmly walked  
to Bunnie's hut and was surprised to see her father emerging from it. "What  
are you doing here, Daddy?" she asked.

The king appeared discomfited for a moment, but shrugged it off. "I just  
wanted to speak with Antoine," he said. As he spoke, Antoine walked out of the  
hut. "If my plan is to work, he will be key."

"I am honored, my liege," Antoine said, bowing. "My services are at your  
disposal."

"I see you have finally grasped the language," the king remarked.

Antoine smiled a half-smile. "Love can be doing many things to an  
animal," he said, looking back at the hut. "But that will be for another  
time."

"Of course. But now, we must discuss..." The king's voice faded as  
he and Antoine walked off.

Sally shook her head, bemused. She walked through the open door and saw  
Bunnie sitting on her bed, looking quite a bit upset. "What's the matter,  
Bunnie?" she asked, sitting down next to her friend.

Bunnie took a deep breath. "Sally-girl, now don't go and take this the  
wrong way, but your father has really ticked me off."

"What?" Sally asked, not sure what she was hearing.

"I mean, I can understand why he needs to talk to sugarfox, but he's got  
no call to speak to me as he did."

"What do you mean?"

Bunnie looked at Sally. "Your father practically ordered sugarfox to go  
with him. When I asked if they could talk later, he got really nasty, saying  
how he was the king and his orders are to obeyed at once."

"That don't sound like my father," Sally said slowly. "Are you sure you  
couldn't be reading more into this than is there?"

Bunnie's look hardened. "Sally, I wouldn't be tellin' you this if I  
wasn't sure of myself."

"I'll have a talk with him, I promise."

Bunnie nodded. "Well, see that you do. You know I got me quite a temper,  
and if it wasn't for sugarfox, king or no king, I woulda probably ended up  
cursing him out."

"Take it easy Bunnie," Sally said, standing up. "I'll go talk to him  
right now if you want. Just keep calm, OK?" She backed out the door, closing  
it as she left. "My father's usually much more diplomatic than that," she  
thought, walking the way she had seen her father and Antoine go. "I wonder if  
he has something on his mind."

As she walked, she came across Tails and Sondra, both looking glum.  
"What's with you two?" she asked.

"Father gave us a real tongue lashing," Sondra said, sniffling.

"Why? What did you do?"

"We fell asleep just as our guard duty was ending," Tails explained. "He  
started yelling at us like we were in the army or something. I know we were  
wrong, but did he have to yell at us for five minutes straight?"

"And he was even harder on me," Sondra said. "He accused me of not living  
up to the faith he put in me, saying I'm setting a bad example for the rest of  
Knothole. Oh, Sally, what's happened to him? He's not the father I remember."

Sally shook her head. "I don't know, Sondra, but I'm determined to get to  
the bottom of this. I'll let you know if I turn up anything. Gotta run." She  
revved up her legs and took off after her father. "Oh, you might want to get  
in touch with Donovan," she called over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sonic," Tails said, giving Sondra a hug. "Maybe we  
could figure out what's up."

"OK," Sondra said. "Give me a few minutes to set Nadia up and I'll join  
you."

Somewhere in the Great Forest, Donovan was following a set of large  
footprints. "I must be almost on top of him," he thought, drawing his sword.

He thought back to the events of the past few weeks. The strange skunk  
had wreaked havoc on a scale Donovan had never before seen. Two Freedom  
Fighter villages had been nearly destroyed, and many of the villagers had been  
either hurt, maimed, or outright killed. He probably would have completely  
destroyed everything if Donovan hadn't stopped him when he did. As it was, it  
would take months if not years to repair the damage.

"Come in, Squirrel-boy," Nadia's voice came over his communicator.

"Keep it down!" Donovan whispered fiercely, grabbing his communicator.  
"He'll hear you!"

Just then, a large skunk burst out from the trees ahead of him, swinging  
his runesword wildly. Donovan barely avoided the sword and ran as fast as he  
could. "You will not escape me so easily!" the skunk yelled. "All the misery  
you have prevented me from dishing out I will return on you ten times over!"

"What was that?" Nadia demanded.

"Some bugged-out skunk with a misery complex," Donovan said. "He's  
as fast as I am, and I don't have enough room to fly with my boots!"

"Umm...did you say skunk? I don't suppose you got his name, did you?"

"He said it last time I fought him, when you nailed him with that black  
sound, but I wasn't paying attention. Hey weirdo," he called to the skunk,  
"what's your name?"

"I have been known by many names in my existence," he said in a pained  
voice. "But for now, you may call me Alexi Kavenoff, at least until you die!"

"Kavenoff!" Nadia and Donovan screamed together.

"Get your butt outta there Donovan, now!" Nadia yelled.

"Wish I could!" Donovan said, dodging the sword. "But I might lead him  
straight to Knothole!"

"Hold on!" Silence for a few seconds. "When I give the word, dive."

"But..."

"Now!"

Donovan dove forward and shut his eyes against a brilliant white light  
that suddenly appeared. The next second, he was on the floor of Sally and  
Sondra's hut. "How'd I end up here?" he asked when his head cleared.

"Sondra found one of your teleport receiver chips and incorporated it  
into my circuitry. I just activated the chips you always carry around, using  
myself as a point of reference. But I can also block it, so don't get any  
ideas, Squirrel-boy."

"Quit calling me that, Nadine," he answered reflexively. "I'm sure this  
has a very interesting story behind it, but I must go talk to Tanis. The  
ancient spirit is released."

"Well, you don't have to go far. He's here in Knothole visiting Rosie."

Donovan nodded. "Oh, by the way, Nadine," he said as he walked out the  
door, "don't think I was too preoccupied to notice that you called me by my  
real name when I was fleeing Kavenoff." He waited for a smart remark, but it  
didn't come. He looked back and swore that Nadia had developed a pinkish  
tinge. "Must be the light," he muttered, and shrugged it off.

As he walked down the path, he noticed that there was a change in Knothole  
since he had last visited. It was festive and upbeat in a way, but muted and  
restless in another. The strange paradox worked its way into his mind and thus  
he did not see Tanis until he was almost on top of him.

Tanis gracefully sidestepped as Donovan came up short. "There seems to be  
much on your mind today, Donovan," Tanis remarked.

"Donovan?" a voice asked before he could respond. The king turned a  
corner and came upon them. "Yes, I remember you from when I escaped the Void.  
I did not know your name then. But now I see you are Dionti's son."

Donovan immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "I am here to  
serve you, my liege," he said respectfully.

"I gather that you have not always been a Freedom Fighter, then?" the  
king inquired disapprovingly.

"My apologies, but that story must keep for another time. It is  
imperative that I speak with Tanis at once."

"I had thought to speak with him further, but there are other things that  
I must do. Until next we meet," the king said and left.

Donovan rose to his feet as the king left. "I did not know that he had  
returned," Donovan said. "Perhaps that was Nadia's purpose in summoning me  
here. Considering the circumstances, I cannot blame her."

Tanis had been deep in thought, but that roused him. "What circumstances,  
Donovan?"

Donovan looked at Tanis. "You have something on your mind, old friend.  
What is it?"

"You first," Tanis insisted.

"The evil spirit is released," Donovan said gravely. "I fear all of  
Mobius is at risk."

"Yes, I know. I had forgotten about it until Sonic went to look for his  
parents and was alerted to its presence. I was going to tell you when the time  
was right, but that won't be for many months."

"I remember the legend. I will do what I can to minimize the damage until  
then. But now you had something on your mind."

Tanis sighed. "Yes. The king found out that the covenant is broken, and  
wants to know if I can use my powers offensively against Snively."

"What?"

"According to the covenant, my powers are at his disposal. But I've never  
used my powers except in defense of another. I don't know if I could bring  
myself to wantonly destroy something, even a robot."

"You can only do what your conscience demands," Donovan said. "If you  
try to go against your conscience, it will do harm; especially to you."

Tanis smiled ruefully. "So it seems the student has become the teacher,  
eh?"

"Only because the teacher was so good," Donovan agreed, then yawned.

"You seem very tired," Tanis said worriedly. "Why don't you catch a  
quick nap and I'll wake you up later. I'm sure Sondra wouldn't mind you using  
her bed for a time."

"I don't think," Donovan began, but then suddenly felt very tired. "Maybe  
I will take that nap." He walked back to Sondra's hut and without another  
word, plopped down on the first bed he found and fell asleep.

Nadia lay on the table, her monitor blinking. Advanced calculations  
suddenly began to flash across the screen. When they stopped, she fired her  
laser at a very low power setting. It ricocheted of a few items and struck  
Sondra's dresser. The top drawer fell open and a blanket fell out, landing  
squarely on Donovan. Donovan grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around  
him as Nadia activated her automatic shut-off routine, which had only been  
recently installed.

Sally was running around Knothole, looking for her father. Everywhere  
she went, some of the animals were grumbling about her father, and she did  
not like what she was hearing. "I can't believe my father would talk like  
this," she thought. "He'll be back to himself soon, I know it." But somehow,  
she found it hard to believe her own words.

She ran back toward her hut, and saw her father speaking to Sondra and  
Tails. "I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed, coming to a  
stop. "Where have you been?"

The king looked at her, smiling. "Sorry, Sally. I've just been trying to  
apologize to everyone for my attitude today. I am the king, but I forget that  
you have led them for pretty much the past twelve years. It will take them  
time to adjust to me being back."

"Is that true, Tails?"

"Yeah, Aunt Sally," Tails answered. "I understand now what's been going  
on. No prob here."

"Same here, Sis," Sondra added. "Everything's under control now."

Sally gave a deep sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that," she said,  
giving her sister and father a hug. "You'll see; everyone'll come around."

"Sooner than you might think, Sally," the king whispered, hugging her  
back. "Sooner than you think."

Later that day, just as the sun was starting to set, five animals sat  
around a table. "You all know why we're here," Maurice said.

"We five are the only ones left that have known the king personally before  
the coup and are old enough to remember how he used to be," Patricia added.  
"And each one of us knows something is not right."

"I helped raise him," Rosie said, "just like I helped raise his daughter.  
I know him better than any of you. But when I saw him today, he was not the  
same fox I brought up."

"I worked for him for many years," Uncle Chuck said thoughtfully. "He  
would often stop by the lab, just to say hi or talk about things. But since  
he's been back, he only sees me to get updates on activity in Robotropolis.  
And he refuses to call the city by that name, yelling at anyone who does."

"While he was king, he would often come to me for advice," Tanis said.  
"But we were also friends. Now he wants me to go to war with him, though war  
is not my nature. He has every right to ask this of me, according to the  
covenant, but I thought he would never try to force me to do something I did  
not agree with."

"And we have been friends with him all our lives," Maurice said. "He  
confided everything in us, even when he first fell in love. But he tells us  
nothing now. It's as if we have become strangers to him, or he to us."

"We're all agreed that something has happened to him," Patricia concluded.  
"What we have to do is figure out what happened, why it happened, and what we  
are going to do about it."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this," said a low, raspy voice from the  
shadows. All five turned to look and saw Naugus shuffling forward into view.  
"I believe I know what has happened to your king."

"Then tell us," all five said together.

Naugus leaned against a wall and spoke slowly, as if standing and speaking  
pained him. "While we were imprisoned in the Void, I discovered that it was a  
thing of evil, as many of you already know. When the young ones destroyed its  
core, all that evil was released. At first, I had thought the evil would  
simply dissipate or spread out, but that was not the case.

"I first became aware of the truth while the king and I traveled in the  
forest, trying to get used to being in Mobius again. He had never been a harsh  
fox, but that was how he had seemed. I attributed it to stress, but it just  
kept getting worse. I knew then something was wrong.

"When we came here, everything seemed to be fine. But from what I have  
just overheard, that is not the case. The evil that was the Void has taken up  
residence in the king's soul, turning him cold and cruel. If we don't find a  
way to banish it, I fear he may be lost to us forever."

"But why him?" Rosie demanded. "Why not you or one of the others?"

"I have thought long and hard about that," Naugus admitted. "Just as the  
young ones shielded themselves from its crystallizing properties with their  
love, so did they shield themselves from its evil. That left only the king  
and myself. I was an evil creature, so had lived with it most of my life. If  
it were to infect me, I might be able to control it and hide it away. Such is  
not the case with the king. The evil is controlling him."

"You said you were an evil creature," Uncle Chuck pointed out. "Are you  
saying you are no longer?"

"Fourteen years in the Void can change a man, especially when the first  
two are spent alone. I have come to terms with my evil. That is not to say  
I am not vengeful, however. If Robotnik were to stand here in front of me, I  
would gladly destroy him. But I have turned away from my evil."

"That explains much," Tanis said thoughtfully. "I may have a solution.  
We Holy Ones have an ability to draw evil out of others an disperse it in the  
universe. But it is a long and drawn out process, and must be performed at  
Sanctuary. The trick will be to get him there."

At that moment, a loud cry rang through the village of Knothole. All six  
of them fell silent, listening. The cry repeated itself, and it seemed to be  
like a war cry. "What do you make of that?" Rosie asked, somewhat  
apprehensively.

Maurice and Patricia exchanged glances. "The last time I heard that cry  
was at the beginning of the Great War," Maurice said slowly.

"In our sophisticated age, some traditions are still held dear," Patricia  
added. "That cry is supposed to bring luck and fortune to warriors, as well as  
bring them back safely. But why would they be doing that now?"

Then it dawned on them. "He's going to attack Snively now!" Uncle Chuck  
said. "We have to stop them!"

But by the time they reached the meeting place, no one was to be found.  
"They must all be on their way to Robotropolis," Rosie said. "We'll never be  
able to stop all of them!"

"Did anyone stay behind?" Maurice called, his voice ringing clearly  
through Knothole. But no one answered. "He must be going for all or nothing.  
He has to be stopped!"

"Wait," Tanis said suddenly, "there may be one who stayed behind." He  
walked quickly to the hut shared by the princesses and went inside. "Wake up,  
Donovan," he said, shaking him roughly by the shoulder.

"Wha'...who...?" Donovan said sleepily. He sat up and stretched.  
"Tanis, what is it?"

"Grave news, I'm afraid. The king is under an evil influence, and is  
leading all of Knothole to Robotropolis."

Donovan snapped alert. "Has he turned traitor?"

"No," Naugus said, coming in with the others. "He believes he can defeat  
Snively and retake his throne. But he will do it at any cost."

"I understand," Donovan said, standing up. "Let's get to the War Room,  
and we'll figure out what to do from there. No sense rushing in blindly." He  
started to leave with the others when he noticed the blanket that had been  
covering him. "How did...?"

Nadia blinked on. "What's up, Squirrel-boy?" she asked. "Enjoy your  
nap?"

He picked up Nadia and carried her out. "Later for all that. We have a  
serious situation."

In Robotropolis, Snively was carrying out his daily sector check. "Sector  
C-35, report," he commanded.

"NO LIFEFORMS, SIR," a SWATbot droned back.

"Sector C-36, report."

"NO LIFEFORMS, SIR."

"Sector D-1, report."

No response. "Sector D-1, report!" Snively repeated. Still no response.  
"Dorian, Metal Sonic, report to sector D-1 at once."

"As you command, sir," they said, bowing. They walked out, taking a few  
SWATbots with them.

"What could have happened?" Snively wondered aloud. "Sector D-1,  
report!"

"Does everyone know what to do?" Donovan asked, switching off the  
holograph. "Timing will be crucial, so wait for my signal."

"How do you propose to give such a big diversion?" Maurice asked.

Donovan cast a sidelong glance at Tanis. "Just leave that to me and  
Nadia."

Maurice just shrugged. They all started to leave when Patricia suddenly  
doubled over, holding her stomach. "Patricia, what's wrong?" Maurice asked,  
hurrying to his wife.

A small groan escaped Patricia's lips. "Just feeling a bit nauseous,"  
she said, straightening up. "I'll be OK."

"Well, you're the one who had seven chili dogs with pickles and sauerkraut  
for lunch!" Maurice said jokingly. "Not to mention a couple of fish fillet  
sandwiches, and the ice cream."

Donovan felt a little sick himself after hearing that. "Are you going  
to be OK enough to come?" he asked.

"I should be," she said. Then she turned a faint shade of green. "Then  
again, maybe not." She ran out of the hut, her hand over her mouth.

"I'll stay behind with her," Rosie said. "I've never been one much for  
missions."

"This was dangerous enough with seven of us," Donovan said, "now there're  
only five. I like this less and less."

"Maybe I could call Lupe and have her send some reinforcements," Nadia  
suggested. "By the way, love how you didn't include me."

"Sorry, Nadine, but you are a computer. And Lupe is busy rebuilding and  
burying her dead. Of the eleven Wolf Pack members, now only five have  
survived."

"The Kavenoff?" Tanis whispered.

Donovan nodded. "But that will be for later. Get to your positions and  
await the signal." The others headed toward Robotropolis, but Donovan rocketed  
off toward the heart of the Great Forest.

Rosie walked calmly after Patricia. "I'm glad to be out of that," she  
thought. "Besides, I have a feeling my place is here with them."

Dorian and Metal Sonic arrived at the edge of Sector D-1. "I'll check the  
eastern half," Metal Sonic said. "You check the western. Meet back here in  
five minutes."

Dorian nodded and headed off with some SWATbots. Metal Sonic was about to  
do the same when a loud shout of "Attack!" caught his attention. Suddenly, a  
large number of animals ran out from their hiding places and attacked the  
robots.

"Open fire!" Metal Sonic commanded, but the SWATbots were overrun before  
they could even aim. Metal Sonic managed to get away and called for some  
reinforcements.

"I've got the same problem here!" Dorian exclaimed. "Fall back to the  
command center!"

"Stop them!" the king commanded. "Don't let them escape!" His subjects,  
caught up in the fever of the battle, rushed forward heelessly.

"We got 'em on the run!" Sonic yelled, leading the charge. Sally,  
Bunnie, and Antoine were to his left, while Tails, Sondra, and Rotor were to  
his right. The rest of Knothole was following along behind, with the king  
bringing up the rear. "See, Sal, all those plans didn't do what we're about to  
do right now!"

"I don't know, Sonic," Sally said, yelling to be heard above the noise.  
"It seems almost too easy."

Just as they were about to storm the main building, a battalion of  
SWATbots appeared and started firing. "Take cover!" Sally yelled.

"No, keep going!" the king commanded. "Push them back!"

"Father, no! We'll be sitting ducks!"

"Do as I say!"

Sally stared at her father wordlessly, not understanding what was  
happening. Just then, Antoine took a laser shot in the leg. He collapsed,  
howling in pain.

"Sugarfox!" Bunnie yelled, clearing a path to him. "You alright?"

Antoine clutched his leg. " I can't stand on it!" he said through gritted  
teeth.

"I'm getting you outta here!" Bunnie hauled him up on her shoulder and  
turned to leave, but the king barred her way. "What do you think you're  
doing?"

"You should be going that way!" the king said, pointing toward the  
building.

"Antoine's hurt; I'm getting him outta here!"

"Leave him, if you must, but you're going inside!"

Bunnie had never been more angry in her life. But as she opened her mouth  
to barrage the king with curses, a stray laser shot hit her robotic arm,  
blowing it off at the elbow. She grabbed at the stump, refusing to cry out.  
"Dulcy!" she called.

"Coming Bunnie!" Dulcy swooped down, put Antoine in her pouch, then did  
the same with Bunnie after she had picked up her severed arm. "Outta here!"  
Dulcy said, cracking the whip and flying off.

"Traitors!" the king yelled, shaking his fist at them.

"Your Majesty!" Rotor yelled, diving on top of him. A laser blast just  
missed Rotor by inches, roboticizing the animal behind him.

"Get off of me!" the king yelled, throwing Rotor off. One section of  
SWATbots fell back, and he took the opportunity to get into the building.

"You OK, Rotor?" Sally asked, going to him.

"I think I broke my leg!" Rotor yelled.

"Sonic, go get my father!" Sally yelled. "Everyone else get back to  
Knothole!"

"Meet ya there, Sal!" Sonic said, revving up his legs. But before he  
could get started, a SWATbot fired at him, hitting him in the stomach. Sonic  
slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled, kneeling beside him. She turned him over and saw  
a large burn mark where he had been hit.

"I'll get them out of here," Tails said, grabbing Sonic while directing  
another to grab Rotor. "You and Sondra get your father!"

"Let's do it, Sis!" Sondra yelled, running after the king.

Sally followed close behind. A handful of SWATbots appeared from a side  
room, but Sondra took care of them with a well-timed Spin Dash. As they passed  
by, Sally noticed one of the SWATbots getting up and aiming at Sondra. "No!"  
Sally yelled, veering for it.

Sally's engagement ring started to glow, and the glow surrounded her.  
Hardly knowing what she was doing, she curled into a ball and struck the  
SWATbot with her own version of the spin dash. But because she had no quills,  
she did not tear through the SWATbot as Sonic and Sondra would have. Instead,  
the power unleashed overloaded the SWATbot's circuits and turned it into a  
steaming pile of molten metal, which Sally was then able to break through.

"Wow, Sis," Sondra said, making a u-turn and coming up beside Sally.  
"Never would've thought you had it in you."

Sally smiled weakly. "I didn't either," she admitted, taking a deep  
breath. "How can you and Sonic do this so much?"

Sondra smiled. "You get used to it," she said. "But for right now, let's  
go get Father."

The princesses revved up their legs and took off down the corridor. They  
reached the main control room and burst inside. The king had Snively by the  
throat, holding him above his head. "Now I shall make you pay for all the  
misery I suffered over twelve years!" he growled, tightening his grip.

Snively squirmed and struggled, but could not get out of the king's death  
grip. "Kill me, and every SWATbot in this room will open fire on you," he  
whispered, for he could not draw in enough air to make it any louder.

"I don't care if I die! As long as you are gone!"

Snively caught sight of Sally and Sondra and smiled. He made a gesture to  
the SWATbots, who turned and aimed at them. "What about the lives of your  
daughters?" he inquired.

The king turned to look at them. "I'm gonna scrap these SWATbots," Sondra  
whispered, clenching her fists.

"No, don't," Sally whispered. "I want to see what Daddy will do."

The king's lip curled into a sneer. "No matter the cost, Mobius must be  
freed!"

"Daddy?" Sally asked plaintively. "You don't mean that!?"

The king stood watching her, unmoved. Then something happened. It was as  
if Sally was growing younger right before his eyes. What he saw now was a  
five-year-old vixen, his little Bean, just as she had been days before the  
coup. All those years he had been away from her just melted away. All those  
years when she had grown, matured, strengthened...all those years he had missed  
her.

With a anguished cry, King Acorn hurled Snively into the SWATbots guarding  
the door and collapsed. Amid all the confusion, Sally grabbed the king and  
tried to run out while Sondra used her crystals to waste the remaining  
SWATbots.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess," Dorian said from the doorway. He  
and Metal Sonic sighted their rifles at Sally's and Sondra's heads. "One false  
move and we fire."

Sally slowly laid her father on the ground and raised her hands. Sondra  
walked next to her and did likewise. "This isn't over," Sondra said, her hands  
glowing crystalline for a moment.

Dorian and Metal Sonic cocked their rifles. "What should we do with  
them?" Metal Sonic asked, looking at Snively who was just now standing up.

"The way I feel right now, I don't care if they get roboticized or shot; I  
just want to be rid of them!" Snively yelled.

Metal Sonic smiled, but Dorian looked glum. "I derive no pleasure from  
this," he said, almost as an apology.

But before they could fire, Donovan suddenly appeared in the room. "Why  
don't you try shooting me?" he inquired snidely.

Dorian growled in anger. "Now him I'm gonna enjoy shooting!" He brought  
his rifle to bear on Donovan and fired.

The laser went right through him and fried the computer console on the  
other side. "A hologram!" Metal Sonic exclaimed. The hologram smiled and  
pointed outside.

"Time to dish out some misery!" screamed a voice just outside the door.  
Before anyone could react, a large skunk burst in the room, swinging a sword  
covered in runes. Spying the hologram, he let out a cackle of pure glee.  
"Finally, I can revenge myself on the one who has caused me the most pain!"

"Who do you think..." Dorian began. Alexi grabbed both him and Metal  
Sonic and banged their heads together. Dorian slumped to the floor,  
unconscious and with a gash open on his forehead.

Metal Sonic, unaffected, grabbed the skunk by his throat. "I don't know  
who you are," he said, "but get ready to die!"

"Oh, but I cannot be killed by one such as you!" One swing of his  
runesword later, and Metal Sonic was on the floor next to Dorian, wires exposed  
and short circuiting. "And now for the squirrel!" Alexi dove at the hologram,  
striking again and again though his blows did no damage.

"Let's get out of here!" Sally said, grabbing her father.

"Allow me, Princess," Tanis said, walking into the room. "The others are  
making sure that everyone is escaping. Quickly, grab my hands."

Sally grabbed on to Tanis' left hand while Sondra held on to his right.  
Tanis started chanting and a wind began to build around them.

At the sound of chanting, Alexi turned. "I know one of the Shi-rat when I  
see him," he said, advancing on Tanis. "You cursed me with this pendant, and  
now, I will curse you with death!" He leaped at Tanis, runesword slashing.

The wind surrounding Tanis, Sondra, and Sally rose up, blocking them from  
view and throwing Alexi back. When the wind died down, they were gone. "NO!"  
Alexi screamed in anger. "I must have vengeance!"

"You won't have it here!" Snively yelled, pushing a button. A trap door  
opened under Alexi. Screaming and cursing, the skunk grabbed on to the edge of  
the pit. Snively calmly walked up to the edge. "I don't care who or what you  
are; get out of my city!" He stepped on the skunk's hands.

Alexi screamed and let go. He dropped down into the pit as the cover slid  
back on top. "So much for him," Snively thought. He bandaged Dorian's head  
and managed to revive him. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone rammed my head into the wall," Dorian groaned. "But I'll be  
OK."

"While I repair Metal Sonic, I want you to assess the damage to the city.  
Something tells me that skunk caused a lot of damage."

Dorian nodded and stood up. He walked off somewhat unsteadily, but  
managed to get out of the room.

Alexi ended up far outside Robotropolis, once he stopped rolling. The  
chute had ended rather abruptly, and he had rolled on for quite a while. "I  
will return for you," he swore, laughing. "But first, I must find the one who  
most deserves misery!"

Back at Knothole, the mood was very grim. There were few, if any, who  
were completely uninjured. Those who were not badly injured tended to those  
who were. Those who could prepared those who had died for burial., Sally  
helped Tanis as he did his best to heal those who needed it.

Sonic came up to them, head hanging low. "How bad is it, Sonic?" Sally  
asked, even though she didn't really want to know.

Sonic sighed heavily. "Of everyone who went, 25 are injured, 10 missing  
in action and feared roboticized, and 5 known dead. I have already begun  
informing the families and making preparations for the burials. I figured I  
would spare you that."

"Thank you, Sonic," she whispered. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Tanis healed me up just fine. But I'm a little tender."

"You'll be OK in a day or two," Tanis said. "Princess, I think you  
should go check on your father."

Sally nodded. Sonic started to walk with her but Sally stopped him.  
"I understand," Sonic said before she could speak. He gave her a quick kiss of  
encouragement.  
Wiping away tears, Sally walked to her father's hut and knocked softly on  
the door. "Daddy, can I come in?"

"Come in, Sally," her father answered. The sadness in his voice brought  
tears to her eyes. She opened the door slowly and saw her father sitting by  
the window. "How, from where I began, did I end up here?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh Daddy, don't blame yourself," Sally said, crying. "Naugus told us  
what happened; it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" the king insisted. "I should have been able to control the  
evil. Instead, I let it control me. I thought it would help me get the throne  
back; I should have known the cost!"

"Maybe you should have, but it's over and done with. Five good animals  
are dead because of this. You can either wallow in self-pity, or fight it. My  
father told me never to give up at anything."

A rueful smile crossed the king's face. "You're right, Sally. I will  
fight it."

"And I will help you," Tanis said, walking into the hut. "But first, I  
needed you to agree to fight it, but only Sally or Sondra could do that. I  
would have gotten Sondra, but she is occupied with Tails."

"How can I fight it?" the king asked.

"Not 'how' but 'where'. This is a battle that must be fought at Sanctuary  
and with help. I will help you as will Naugus, because he knows the Void well.  
All of us working together can get the evil from you."

"How long will this take?" Sally asked.

"I'll be very honest. It will take months, perhaps years. And even then,  
some of the evil may remain; your father will never be the fox he once was."

"Will you come visit me, Sally?" the king asked.

"Of course, Daddy," Sally answered. "Anytime I can, if Tanis will allow  
it."

"I think it will help very much," Tanis agreed. "But now we must go."

"Farewell, Sally," the king said, leaving with Tanis.

"'Bye Daddy," Sally said, waving. She walked through Knothole, full of  
sadness, and came upon Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Donovan. "How is everyone  
here?" she asked half-heartedly.

"I will be limping for a time," Antoine said. "As will Rotor. But I am  
more concerned with Bunnie."

"Rotor and I've been trying to re-attach her arm," Donovan said. "But the  
damage is quite severe. It will take a few days to get it back in service."

"Will I still be able to change it?" Bunnie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I see no reason why you couldn't. But not yet!"  
Donovan yelled, too late.

Bunnie changed her arm back, and it immediately swelled up. She grabbed  
it, yelling in pain. "Feels like my arm is broken!"

"It is," Donovan said as Antoine applied a splint. "Now you can't change  
it back to robotic until it is fully healed."

"I'll see Tanis in the morning. I just wanted to put my ring back on."

"Ring?" Donovan asked. Bunnie took her engagement ring out of her pocket  
and put it on her finger. Donovan looked at the ring, then at Antoine. He  
also noticed the ring on Sally's finger. "Congratulations," he said simply.  
"Now, I think I'd better leave."

A loud beep came from his boot. Donovan looked down and saw Nadia  
attached to it. "Sorry, Nadine," he said, taking her and opening her up. "I  
forgot I had you."

"Don't let it happen again, Squirrel-boy!" Nadia said angrily. But to  
Sally's ear, the anger seemed a little forced.

"I'll get her back to Sondra," Sally said, taking Nadia and closing her  
up.

Donovan nodded. "I must admit, she was helpful in tracking the Kavenoff  
down and fashioning that hologram. But don't let her know I said that." He  
bowed, activated his rocket boots, and took off.

"You are going to bed," Antoine said, picking Bunnie up gently. He limped  
off, holding her close. "And I do not want to hear any arguemints."

"That's arguements, Antoine," Bunnie said softly, looping her good arm  
around his neck.

"I'd better get to my hut," Rotor said. "Tanis told me to rest for three  
days at least."

"Get going Rotor," Sally said. "I'll let you know if we need you." She  
began to walk off to give Nadia back to Sondra, but came across a very excited  
Patricia and Rosie. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Patricia exclaimed. "I just need to find Maurice and Sonic;  
I have great news for them!"

"I could use some great news," Sally muttered. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure!" Patricia practically dragged Sally off as she searched for her  
family.

"Patricia, I told you it is not a good idea to get so worked up," Rosie  
cautioned.

"Later, Rosie," Patricia said, spying Sonic and Maurice. She ran to them,  
still dragging Sally along. Just as they caught sight of her, she let go of  
Sally and jumped into Maurice's arms, kissing him wildly.

"What's gotten into her?" Sally asked.

"I'd like to know that myself!" Maurice exclaimed, when he was able to.  
"I ain't complaining, but I wanna know what's going on!"

Patricia whispered something in Maurice's ear. Maurice's eyes widened as  
far as they could. He looked at her, trying to say something. Patricia just  
kept nodding, smiling. Maurice's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed  
in a dead faint.

"What happened?" Sonic demanded, helping his mother up.

"Oh nothing," Patricia said, still smiling. "I just gave him some good  
news."

Sonic and Sally exchanged a few glances. "Then why did he faint?" Sally  
asked.

"Probably from system shock," Patricia answered mysteriously.

"Quit stalling and tell us!" Sonic said, getting very impatient.

"Well Sonic, let me put it this way: how would you feel about no longer  
being an only child?"

Both Sonic's and Sally's mouths dropped wide open. "You mean..." they  
both started.

"I'm pregnant!" Patricia exclaimed, hugging them.

Sally hugged her back enthusiastically. But Sonic's eyes rolled back in  
his head, and he collapsed in a dead faint. "Like father, like son," Patricia  
murmured.

"But how..." Sally began.

"Sally, didn't I have that talk with you?" Rosie joked.

"That's not what I mean!" Sally said, blushing.

"We know," Patricia said, laughing. "After all, I'm only thirty-nine."

"This is great!" Sally said. "We have to tell the others. It'll do a  
lot to restore everyone's mood."

"What should we do about them?" Rosie asked, pointing to the two males.

Sally and Patricia smiled. "Leave them there," they said together, and  
walked off. Rosie just smiled and followed them.

Somewhere over Mobius, a tropical island floated randomly through the air,  
kept aloft by some unseen source. On this island, in a secret cavern, a red-  
quilled echidna sat watching the events in Knothole through an oddly colored  
grey emerald that pulsated with a soft light. "So these are the ones you would  
have oppose you for control of the Emeralds?" he asked an unseen companion.

"Yes," he answered in a whispery voice, stroking his mustache with his  
robotic hand. "They have long been a thorn in my side; it is only fitting that  
they have the opportunity to save their planet."

The echidna nodded. "Then prepare yourself. We will leave for your city  
in one month's time. "You remember what I have taught you; you know what will  
happen."

"I do," the human answered. "I take my leave of you." He turned around  
and left the chamber, his cape sweeping across the floor.

The echidna glanced around the room at six other emeralds floating in  
mid-air, as well the one in the center. Red, Blue, Green, Grey, White, Purple,  
Yellow. Fire, Water, Earth, Life, Wind, Shadow, Lightning. "The fate of this  
planet is about to be determined," he thought. "Whichever side wins, Mobius  
shall never be the same for it." He began chanting, calling up the spells  
needed to support the island when the emeralds were removed.


End file.
